A Pair of Shoes
by hoshilhouette
Summary: Kim Mingyu adalah satu bagian sepatu yang sedang mencari pasangannya. (ff ini tidak terinspirasi dari lagu tulus, dengar lagu itu saja saya ga pernah). Meanie Minwoo Kim Mingyu Jeon Wonwoo Kwon Soonyoung Lee Jihoon (Bonus Chap 1)
1. Chapter 1

A Pair of Shoes

Cast :

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Lee Seokmin

Yang lain menyusul

Rated : Sejauh yang saya pikirkan, ini T.

Genre : Comedy Romance

Aku masih ingat betul kapan dan bagaimana kami bisa bertemu. Di hari yang panas itu, ia yang menggunakan kacamata hitamnya yang berbentuk bulat, memandang diriku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan senyuman garing yang sungguh membuatku menjadi tidak enak hati. Ia berdehem, memandang ke arah sekitar, memasukkan tangan kanannya ke kantung celananya, mencari sesuatu yang kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi, tapi kemudian dia memandangku lagi. Kini dengan ekspresi yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, hmm.. ekspresi kehilangan sesuatu yang penting. Mungkin begitu? Dan ternyata memang benar, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Menendang-nendang udara dengan kakinya kemudian berkata, "Sepertinya aku melupakannya di restorant tadi. Jadi, haruskah kita ke sana?". Lalu aku tersenyum.

'YANG BENAR SAJA!'

Semua bermula ketika di hari itu aku sedang makan malam bersama kedua teman SMAku di sebuah Cafe yang cukup jauh dari rumah. Hanya ada satu orang perempuan diantara kami, namanya Raina. Ia adalah seniorku ketika SMA. Kini ia mengambil kuliah seni dan desain pada sebuah universitas ternama di kotaku. Sedangkan temanku satunya yang seorang pria kini tengah berkuliah di universitas yang sama denganku. Hanya saja dia mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, yaitu jurusan bahasa inggris. Namanya Dokyeom, seorang pria yang tampan, pintar dan memiliki tubuh yang menjadi idaman semua pria di seluruh muka bumi. Lalu aku Wonwoo, seorang pria yang kini menjalani kuliah di jurusan psikologi. Jurusan yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kukuasai. Aku tidak tahu jelasnya bagaimana bisa aku terjebak pada jurusan yang bisa dibilang cukup menguras pikiran dan tenaga ini. Satu yang kuingat saat itu adalah aku begitu menghindari jurusan yang berhubungan dengan ekonomi ataupun sosial. Oh iya, dan perempuan diantara aku dan Dokyeom ini adalah perempuan yang kusukai.

Malam itu, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayangkan terjadi. Perempuan satu-satunya di antara kami tiba-tiba saja mengutarakan perasaannya pada temanku yang satunya. Itu jujur saja membuatku sangat terpukul. Ingin rasanya aku memecahkan lampu kristal cantik yang dipasang di atas kepala kami. Tapi kutahan emosiku dan tetap memasang wajah seolah-olah aku begitu senang dan begitu mengharapkan semua kejadian ini terjadi dengan baik dan sukses. Sang pria menerima dengan bahagia perasaan sang perempuan dan itu membuatku bertepuk tangan sekeras-kerasnya. Yah tepuk tangan yang keras, yang menciptakan gelombang suara yang tinggi, mungkin sama kerasnya dengan suara teriakan yang kukeluarkan di dalam bathinku melalui satu orang lainnya di tubuhku. Dia, aku yang sebenarnya. Aku yang selama ini terpenjara dengan jutaan segel bermantra yang kutempelkan disekitarnya. Aku yang tidak akan pernah keluar. Aku yang kesakitan.

Aku berpura-pura ingin ke kamar mandi untuk buang air sekaligus juga memberikan waktu bagi mereka untuk bercakap-cakap mesra. Ya ya ya selamat yah sudah menjadi pasangan hari ini! Di toilet yang kulakukan hanya berdiam diri di depan cermin. Memandang diriku yang benar-benar buruk. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa aku menciptakan sosok lain yang selama ini kupakai. Aku tidak ingin orang yang kusukai nantinya menghinaku ketika ia tahu bahwa aku memiliki perasaan yang lebih untuknya dan akupun tak mau menerima hinaan dari teman-teman priaku ketika mereka tahu bahwa aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Selama ini aku hanya selalu mengakui bahwa aku tidak tertarik pada siapapun dan aku hanya berada di luar untuk memperbanyak pertemananku. Aku bahkan mengaku bahwa aku tidak memikirkan perihal pernikahan dan hanya ingin hidup sendiri sampai akhir hayatku. Baiklah kuralat, aku ingin hidup bersama seekor kucing jantan dan betina beserta anak-anaknya sampai akhir hayatku.

"Sialan! Bodoh! Pecundang kau Wonwoo. Hanya bisa menyukai orang secara diam-diam. Baiklah, kali ini berakhir sudah. Sampai jumpa cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jangan datang lagi awas!" akan kuceramahi lagi diri ini nanti dirumah.

Setelah mencuci tangan dan memandang diri yang kesejuta kalinya di depan cermin, aku keluar untuk meminta ijin ingin pulang duluan karena ada hal penting yang harus segera kuselesaikan. Dan ketika telah sampai di kamar sewaanku, barulah kusadari bahwa ponselku lenyap. Itu membuatku sakit kepala. Bagaimana tidak, ponsel itu dipenuhi dengan foto-foto selfieku yang aneh dan sialnya lagi ponselku tidak kupasangkan password. Apa jadinya bila seseorang menemukan ponsel sialan itu lalu membuka galerinya? Pasti niatnya untuk mengembalikan ponselku itu akan dibatalkannya. Ia akan lebih memilih untuk membuang ponsel itu atau bahkan menjualnya saja karena tidak ada keuntungannya sama sekali untuk dikembalikan padaku. ah pikiranku sungguh dangkal.

Lalu semua yang kupikirkan ternyata tidak menjadi kenyataan. Tadi pagi aku mencoba menghubungi ponselku dengan ponsel lipatku yang hanya kugunakan untuk menghubungi orang tuaku di kampung. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah seseorang mengangkatnya. Ia adalah seorang lelaki dengan suara huskynya. Mungkinkah orang di sana ini baru saja terbangun? Aku berkata "hai" dan Ia menjawab "Yes?" dan aku menjawabnya dengan kata "no!". Setelah itu sambungan telepon kami terputus. Aku kembali menghubunginya dan saat ia mengangkatnya, aku berkata "Anu. Aku pemilik ponsel itu. Bisa tolong kembalikan ponsel itu padaku?". Lalu ia menjawab "Excuse me?". Itu kemudian membuatku berpikir 'apa dia mencoba untuk menggodaku? Ah semesta masih normal. Tidak mungkin!'.

"ehm, itu.."

"I can't speak Korean" ujarnya yang membuatku sadar sedetik kemudian.

"Ah. Ehm, ponselku. Bisa dikembalikan padaku?" (Menggunakan bahasa inggris, untuk percakapan dengan si pria sampai seterusnya ditranslate ke Bahasa Indonesia)

"Kirimkan aku alamat tempat kita bertemu nanti. Aku kosong pada jam 4 sore. Aku masih ingin tidur. Sampai bertemu nanti".

Pip.

Kemudian sambungan telepon lagi-lagi terputus. Dan berlanjut lah pada kejadian dimana kami bertemu di pintu gerbang universitasku. Ia seorang pria bertubuh tinggi -baiklah lebih tinggi dariku- berhidung indah, berkulit kecoklatan, dan gaya rambut yang sulit untuk kudeskripsikan yang baru saja membuka kacamata hitamnya lalu memandangku lagi dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dan mulut yang baru saja menawarkanku untuk ikut bersamanya ke restoran yang sebelumnya didatanginya untuk mengambil ponselku yang sepertinya ketinggalan di sana. Aku tiba-tiba saja merasakan suatu aura dimana semestaku sepertinya akan tertimpa bencana dahsyat yang sebelumnya belum pernah kualami. Ah tidak tidak, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Sekarang kami akan berangkat menuju restoran dan sampai jumpa.

Kakiku seketika gemetaran ketika ia menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam restoran yang jika dilihat dari luar benar-benar mewah. Yang langsung masuk dipikiranku adalah 'aku akan menguras dompetku begitu banyak hari ini. Sepertinya'. Dengan tekad yang kuat, kulangkahkan kakiku satu demi satu pada undakan yang tidak begitu tinggi. Si pria jangkung membukakan pintu lalu berjalan dengan pelan menuju kasir kemudian mereka bercakap-cakap. Terlihat jelas wajah nona kasir yang tersipu malu. Si jangkung sepertinya sedang menggoda si nona kasir. Semua lelaki di dunia sama saja. Temanku yang tadi kuceritakan pun tidak ada bedanya, kecuali aku sih. Aku sih tidak seperti itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian si jangkung berbalik dari nona kasir, ia berjalan menghampiriku dengan sebuah ponsel di tangan kanannya yang kemudian dimasukkannya di dalam kantungnya. 'ponselku!' teriak bathinku. Lagi-lagi ia memandangku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Tertawa kecil dengan nada yang terdengar sarkasme. Seperti biasa, aku hanya akan tersenyum padanya agar semua ini berakhir dengan cepat. Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin, sebelum ia meminta pajak atas penemuan ponselku yang lebih berharga dari statusku sebagai salah satu anak terpandai di jurusanku. Aku tidak membual, tanya saja dosenku. Lalu saat aku ingin tersenyum, entah kenapa yang keluar adalah sebuah tawa penuh nada sarkasme juga. Ia terkejut sejenak, akupun begitu. Aku berdehem. Mengalihkan perhatianku pada sebuah vas bunga di meja yang sejak tadi berisikan dua buah bunga mawar. Tentu saja aku tidak mengharapkan bunga itu menjadi empat, mereka bukan amoeba.

"sejak tadi kau berdiri terus di sini, kau tidak menderita wasir kan?" tanyanya membuatku tersadar akan lamunanku tentang 2 buah mawar yang berubah menjadi empat sebagai hasil dari membelah diri.

"Ah yang benar saja. Aku hanya tidak enak melihatmu berdiri di sana sedangkan aku duduk nyaman disini ehehehe "

"haha" Lagi-lagi sebuah tawa sarkasme keluar dari mulutnya yang berbentuk seperti dua buah tabung kerucut yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup berdempetan selama-lamanya.

"terima kasih banyak. Ponsel itu begitu berharga untukku. Apa ada yang bisa kuberikan untukmu sebagai balas budiku?" ujarku dengan bathinku yang terus berdoa agar ia tidak meminta ditraktir untuk makan di restoran ini.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta ditraktir makan disini. Lagipula aku sudah kenyang" dia membaca pikiranku, sungguh?

"ah. Apa maksudmu ahaha, jadi kau ingin ditraktir di tempat lain? Atau kau ingin mentahnya saja? hehe"

"aku punya uang, aku bisa mentraktir diriku sendiri. Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan kelanjutan kisah kasihmu"

"maksudmu?" tanyaku sedikit curiga.

"kita harus duduk dulu. Mari memesan minuman. Waiter!"

'ah aku ingin pulang'

"umpatanmu. Aku mendengar umpatanmu di toilet waktu itu" ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari kantungnya. Meletakkanya di atas meja kemudian memainkannya sejenak. Aku harus meminta ponselku sekarang lalu pulang dengan damai.

"kapan? Aku tidak ingat" ujarku sambil baru saja selesai memandang ke arah bawahnya. Maksudku ke arah kantungnya.

"Di Cafe. Umpatan untuk dirimu sendiri. Jadi cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan? Kasian sekali"

Kalau aku sedang minum, mungkin aku sudah tersedak. Aku menganga tak terkendali, memandangnya dengan pikiranku yang kosong. Aku terkejut, diriku yang satunya memberontak di dalam diriku. Aku malu.

"kau menguping? Kau seperti perempuan saja! harusnya kau malu!" hinaku, menutupi rasa malu ku akan diriku yang telah dengan sembrono mengeluarkan sosok asliku di tempat umum.

"suaramu saat itu menggema hingga keluar ruangan. Apa kau ini penyanyi seriosa?"

"ahahahaha" tidak. Aku akan baik-baik saja. kami hanya akan bertemu sekali seumur hidup. Aku akan meminta ponselku sekarang.

"aku rasa, percakapan kita ini harus dihentikan sampai disini saja. aku ada urusan penting sekarang. Bisa aku minta ponselku sekarang?" aku berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin. Tapi yang kudapat hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"aku ingin tahu kelanjutan kisah kasihmu"

"aku harus pulang sekarang"

"aku ingin tahu kelanjutan kisah kasihmu"

"aku harus mengerjakan tugasku"

"aku ingin tahu kelanjutan kisah kasihmu"

"kau tahu, tugasku itu banyak dan..."

"aku ingin tahu kelanjutan kisah kasihmu"

"Sialan!"umpatku.

"berhenti mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang" ujarku lagi.

"baiklah. Aku tidak peduli dengan ponsel itu sekarang. Urusanmu kau ingin membuangnya ke tempat sampah atau membakarnya atau mendonasikannya kepada orang lain atau menelannya atau apapun itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Lakukan sesukamu dasar brengsek! Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu dan aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Sialan! Mati saja kau!"

Dan setelah itu, aku keluar dari restoran dengan pintu yang kubanting sekeras mungkin. Aku muak. Aku ingin pulang dan tidur.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kata ibu aku harus makan dengan baik agar tubuhku menjadi sehat sepanjang hari. Tapi kenapa yang ia kirimkan untukku selalu saja ramyun, ramyun, ramyun dan ramyun. Ini salah besar, ibu harusnya mengirimkanku makanan yang lebih baik. Minimal kimchi, atau apapun itu yang tidak instan. Sudah dua tahun ini sepanjang hariku hanya kuhabiskan dengan memakan makanan yang membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang terjangkit penyakit cacingan. Badanku kurus ditambah lagi dengan kebiasaanku yang suka begadang membuat selalu mengantuk dipagi hari sehingga mataku selalu saja berkedip-kedip tidak jelas ketika memandangi papan tulis. Itu satu-satunya cara yang kulakukan agar aku tidak tertidur dikelas.

Ibu selalu mengirimi aku sekarton ramyun tiap minggunya. Itu sangat banyak sehingga aku selalu mengajak teman terbaikku di kampus untuk menemaniku memakannya. Kwon Soonyoung adalah sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh saat aku mengajaknya ke kosku untuk menonton bersama sembari memakan ramyun yang selalu dikirimkan ibu itu. bahkan terkadang ketika aku sudah bosan memakan ramyun di mangkukku, Soonyounglah yang akan menghabisinya. Dia sangat doyan makan ramyun. Aku jadi heran. Eh tunggu dulu, kenapa kita jadi membahas mie?

A Pair of Shoe

Cast :

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Kwon Soonyoung

Dan member svt lainnya

Genre : Comedy Romance yang dipaksakan

Rated : T deh.

p.s : Tiap percakapan Mingyu dan Wonwoo anggap saja mereka menggunakan Bahasa Inggris yah.

Soonyoung baru saja menghabisi semangkuk ramyunnya ketika aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Soonyoung menatapku sembari mengangkat mangkuk ramyunnya kemudian berkata "Wah ramyun ini lezat sekali. Makan satu bungkus saja rasanya belum puas". "Kau benar! Ramyun itu lezat sekali!" balasku dengan wajah jenaka. Aku sudah tahu permainan dia. "Mienya yang tebal, kuahnya yang asam-asam gurih, sayuran keringnya yang renyah. Hmmm... nikm—".

"Ya! Pulanglah ke rumahmu!" potongku. Mengubah ekspresiku yang sebelumnhya terlihat jenaka menjadi datar.

Soonyoung menurunkan mangkuknya kemudian menatapku dengan mata kucingnya.

"Wonwoo ah~"

"Kau sudah makan 3 bungkus Soon! Sana pulang! Sana sana!" usirku sambil menendang bokongnya membuatnya hampir terjatuh ke depan.

"Aku masih mau, tolonglah~" pintanya yang membuatku kian kesal.

"Tidak mau. sana pulang!"

"Ah~~ Baiklah aku pulang! Besok malam aku datang lagi yah!" Soonyoung berlari kecil menuju pintu kamarku. ia membuka pintu kamarku lalu berkedip sekali padaku lalu berkata lagi "Bye~ aku mencintaimu Wonwoo!". Lalu kemudian hilang dibalik gelapnya malam.

Akan kuceritakan sedikit mengenai Soonyoung. Soonyoung adalah seorang kaya raya yang hidup dengan bergelimangan harta, tahta dan wanita. Namun satu yang tidak terpenuhi dari hidupnya, ialah bisa memakan apa saja yang terlihat enak. Makanan yang memasuki perutnya sebelumnya hanyalah makanan sehat yang dibuat langsung oleh koki pribadi di rumahnya. Makanan-makanan itu tidak mengandung lemak jahat, kolesterol dan lain sebagainya yang sejujurnya tidak bisa kuhindari sama sekali. Soonyoung benci hal itu, dan dia telah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa selama ia berkuliah, ia akan dengan diam-diam memakan apa saja yang ingin dimakannya. Terutama Ramyun. Dia sangat menggilai ramyun. Juga usus babi. Itu lah makanan favorit seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Memikirkan hal itu terkadang membuatku kesal dengan Kwon Soonyoung. Aku selalu berharap aku dapat hidup seperti halnya seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Aku ingin makan-makanan yang sehat sehingga tubuhku pun menjadi sehat. Aku ingin memiliki otot pada tubuhku, dan temanku pernah bilang bahwa tubuh berotot hanya bisa dimiliki dengan pola makan yang sehat. Ah sudahlah, kita lupakan saja mengenai topik ini. Kita berpindah saja pada topik mengenai seseorang yang telah menemukan ponselku tetapi kemudian tidak mengembalikannya kepadaku saat kami telah bertemu. Seseorang bernama... eh tunggu dulu. Duh, namanya siapa? Aku lupa menanyakannya!

Ah.. Lupakan!

Kita sebut saja dia Tuan Tanpa Nama. Baiklah. Tuan Tanpa Nama baru saja menelponku tadi saat aku berada di convenience store yang tak jauh dari kosku. Ia bilang padaku bahwa ia sudah melihat seluruh isi galeri ponselku yang jujur saja dipenuhi dengan foto kucing milik orang, foto keluargaku, foto Raina noona dan juga fotoku yang sedang selfie dengan berbagai macam gaya.

Ah sial! Ia menertawaiku dan ia mengancamku bahwa ia akan mengupload salah satu foto selfieku pada facebookku atau instagramku atau lineku pokoknya pada semuanya yang sudah terpasang di ponselku. Ingin rasanya aku mencolok kedua matanya sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat semuanya lagi! Tapi aku tak kuasa, aku terpaksa menerima ajakannya. Ia mengajakku untuk makan siang besok di cafe yang dulu kudatangi bersama kedua teman SMAku. Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali memikirkan hal itu. tapi apalah daya, aku tidak bisa menolak.

Sekarang aku sedang memandang wajahku di depan cermin. Ternyata bulu hidungku panjang lagi! Aku meraih pinset yang berada dilaci lalu ingin mencabutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ponsel lipatku berbunyi. Itu membuatku kaget saja, hampir saja aku salah cabut. Kalau hidungku berdarah kan gawat, nanti aku bisa ketakutan. Karena sebal, kuraih ponselku lalu mengangkat telpon yang baru saja masuk dengan ucapan kasar.

"yah! Siapa ini? Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk".

"Hey, let's meet up now!"

"Heh?"

"it's me"

"Oh! Hello from the other side!"

Itu si pria tanpa nama. Hanya satu saja orang yang menelponku dengan menggunakan Bahasa Inggris.

"Kita bertemunya sekarang saja, bagaimana?" ajaknya.

"Kenapa sekarang? Aku sedang sibuk!". Ujarku beralasan.

"Sibuk bercermin?"

"I-, hey darimana kau tau?!". Hey dia melakukannya lagi!

"Aku pandai menerka. Kau dimana sekarang? aku jemput"

"Hey jangan! Kubilang aku sedang sibuk"

"Kau hanya sedang bercermin, itu tidak sibuk. Ayo cepat kau dimana? Aku sudah di jalan" paksanya yang membuatku panik.

"Aku tidak punya uang!" ah brengsek. Menggangguku saja orang ini.

"Aku traktir. Cepat! Kalau tidak, fotomu ini-"

"AH! SIALAN! BAIKLAH BAIKLAH! NANTI KUKIRIMKAN ALAMAT LENGKAPKU".

Ah dasar pria sialan. Dia kira aku siapa. Berani sekali dia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Kalau ketemu nanti sungguh akan kucolok matanya dan kutarik bulu hidungnya keluar pakai jariku! Ah iya, bulu hidungku mana tadi, kucabuti dulu sebelum pergi.

Kata ayah pria yang hebat adalah pria yang mampu meminum 10 botol soju tanpa mabuk. Rasanya aku akan gagal menjadi seorang pria yang hebat itu. karena jujur saja, meminum 2 botol soju sudah membuatku pusing dan mual seperti ini. Pria tanpa nama yang tadinya mengajakku untuk makan diluar itu kini sedang berceloteh panjang lebar dengan topik pembicaraan mengenai saham-saham korea yang menurutnya akan sangat jatuh diakhir bulan ini. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakannya. Aku tidak suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan ekonomi. Bagiku itu sulit dan merepotkan. Yang kulakukan untuknya hanya mengangguk dan sesekali tertawa ketika ia tertawa.

Beberapa kali kulihat ia meremas kepalanya. Ia nampak sedikit frustasi. Ia juga membahas mengenai perusahaan yang katanya milik ayahnya dan akan diturunkan kepadanya. Ia bilang sejujurnya ia tidak mau melakukannya. Ia mau membangun perusahaan atas jerih payahnya sendiri. Ia mengumpat sepanjang percakapan, dan ia ketika ia sudah melakukan itu. ia akan berhenti sejenak untuk meminum segelas sojunya.

Sebelumnya kami tidak merencanakan hal ini. Ia menjemput tepat di depan kosku dan perjalanan kami menuju cafe lancar sampai akhirnya kami dihentikan oleh lampu merah dan ia yang sedang memandang ke arah samping menemukan sebuah warung pinggir jalan. Saat itulah rencana berubah. Ia ingin mabuk malam itu, dan ia suka soju. Ia sudah meminum 9 botol, aku kagum. Satu botol lagi dan ia akan menjadi laki-laki hebat.

"lalu saat itu, ayah memecat sekretarisnya karena ia mencoba untuk menggoda ayah. Ia bahkan membawa ayah yang mabuk ke sebuah hotel. Untung saja saat itu ayah masih sedikit sadar. Hahahaha... perempuan memang mengerikan. Hik.. Bibi. Satu botol lagi disini!" Pria tanpa nama meraih botol sojuku lalu menuangnya pada gelasnya.

"lalu sekretarisnya itu menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk melarang ayah memecatnya. Dia kira aku itu baik. Hahahaha.. padahal setelah ia memohon itu, aku hanya menghujaninya dengan umpatan. Astaga jahat sekali aku ini" lanjutnya lalu meminum soju digelasnya.

Bibi pemilik warung membawakan pria tanpa nama sebotol soju lagi, aku memandanginya dengan kedua mataku yang terasa kian mengabur. Samar-samar kulihat ia meminum lagi segelas soju sampai kemudian aku merasa terhuyung dan sakit pada wajahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, aku hanya merasa tubuhku melayang dan beberapa detik kemudian sapuan halus terasa pada puncak kepalaku.

Yang kutangkap ketika aku baru saja tersadar saat itu adalah aroma roti panggang yang diolesi coklat yang banyak di atasnya. Ehm? Benarkah coklat? Ya aku rasa. Pelan aku membuka mataku, melihat seluruh isi ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna biru tua. 'Kamar yang indah' pikirku. Aku berbalik dari posisiku lalu meraih bantal guling yang tak jauh dariku. Aroma parfum yang lembut tercium pada sarung bantal guling itu, membuatku semakin malas untuk bangkit dari tidurku. Aku tahu saat ini aku pasti sedang tidak berada di kamarku. Mungkinkah ini kamar Soonyoung? Ah iya mungkin saja. meskipun aku bersahabat dengan Soonyoung, tapi aku sebenarnya tidak pernah bermain ke rumahnya. Aku takut ibunya akan memarahiku. Kata Soonyoung ibunya sangat cerewet. Setiap kali membayangkan cara Soonyoung mempraktekkan cara ibunya marah-marah membuatku selalu saja tertawa. Hahaha... sebentar lagi aku bisa melihat ibunya.

Eh tapi tunggu. Bagaimana caraku ke rumah Soonyoung? Kemarin kan ia sudah pulang dari kosku. Lalu orang terakhir yang kutemui adalah... adalah..

"HAH! GAWAT!"

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian dengan mataku segera kucari pintu. Aku berlari menuju pintu yang ternyata sedang terbuka lalu berlari keluar kamar.

"GAWAT GAWAT GAWAT AKKK!"

"yah! Jangan ribut-ribut begitu di rumahku"

"..."

"..."

"YAH! KENAPA AKU BISA ADA DI RUMAHMU DAN TERLEBIH LAGI TIDUR DI TEMPAT TIDURMU YANG AROMANYA SEPERTI PARFUM WANITA ITU HOEK!"

"yang benar saja. parfum itu parfum pria dan aku membelinya di paris"

"HEH! BAJUKU MANA? MANA? MANA?"

"sudah kujemur diluar"

"HEH! INI BUKAN CELANAKU! MANA CELANAKU?"

"kujemur diluar"

"ASTAGA! INI JUGA BUKAN DALAMANKU! YAH! MANA DALAMANKU!"

"semuanya kujemur hey! Barusan kucuci karena semalam kau memuntahkan semua isi perutmu di pakaianmu dan itu sangat menjijikan. Pakaianku pun kena dan baunya sangat.. ah sudahlah! Sekarang diam dan duduk disitu!"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan sungguh kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali sekarang. Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku pada meja makan yang berada tak jauh dari dapur lalu memandangi tuan tanpa nama yang kini sedang membawa sepiring telur ceplok dan daging asap yang terlihat lezat. Ia meletakkan piring itu di meja lalu menarik kursi yang berada tepat dihadapanku. Ia memandangku, lalu dengan tangannya kuliat ia meraih sendok di atas meja yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Makanlah yang kau mau. Ah, kau ingin kopi atau jus?" tanyanya sambil bangkit dari duduknya menuju lemari es.

"jus~"

"baiklah. Jus jeruk untuk si pria tak hebat" ujarnya sembari menuang jus pada gelas ketika sudah kembali berada di posisi sebelumnya.

"Terima Kasih" ujarku.

Hening untuk beberapa saat sampai kemudian aku memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalaku.

"Hey, lalu siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?"

"hmm? Tentu saja aku"

"APA!"

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

"Kata ayah kalau seorang pria bisa meminum 10 botol soju dalam satu malam tanpa merasa mabuk, pria itu adalah pria yang hebat. Hik!"

Wonwoo si pria yang selalu menahan seluruh gejolak kemarahannya dihadapan orang-orang disekitarnya bangkit dari duduknya pada sebuah warung pinggir jalan yang tak jauh dari kosnya. Ia meraih salah satu botol soju yang kosong lalu menaikkan satu kakinya pada kursi yang sebelumnya didudukinya. Ia mendekatkan botol soju itu ke depan mulutnya lalu satu detik kemudian ia mendendangkan sebuah lagu dengan menggunakan suara sangat rendahnya yang bahkan lebih rendah dari nilai matematikanya saat di SMA. Seseorang yang diberi nama Wonwoo dengan 'Pria-Tanpa-Nama' menunduk malu akan pandangan orang-orang disekitar lalu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk berhenti menyanyikan lagu yang dinyanyikannya dan kembali duduk di kursi.

Tapi Wonwoo menolak. Ia berjalan mendekati bibi penjual lalu mengajak bibi penjual untuk ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Tapi yang bibi penjual lakukan hanya menari-nari saja, kita tidak bisa mengharapkan bibi untuk ikut bernyanyi lagu yang dipolulerkan oleh Boy Group terkenal Korea yang beranggotakan 5 orang pria tampan, SHINee. Pria-Tanpa-Nama bangkit dari duduknya dan berencana untuk kabur, namun kemudian ia batalkan niatnya saat melihat seorang Wonwoo jatuh ke tanah dengan pose yang sangat tidak indah untuk dilihat.

"Yah! Bangunlah!". Pria-Tanpa-Nama mendekati tubuh Wonwoo yang tergeletak di tanah lalu mencolek tubuh Wonwoo dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiri~" manja Wonwoo, memandangi sosok Pria-Tanpa-Nama dengan mata mengantuknya.

Pria-Tanpa-Nama mendesah pelan kemudian menendang tubuh Wonwoo sembari memamerkan senyumnya sedikit kepada orang-orang disekitar. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada bibi penjual lalu setelah itu Ia menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk berdiri kemudian ketika Wonwoo telah berdiri, ia memopong tubuh Wonwoo tapi yang Wonwoo setelahnya lakukan malah sangat merepotkan seorang Pria-Tanpa-Nama. Wonwoo menaiki punggung Pria-Tanpa-Nama dengan paksa yang membuat Pria-Tanpa-Nama hampir terjembab. Wonwoo merangkul leher Pria-Tanpa-Nama yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, lalu bersenandung sedu.

"Noona~ hik. Raina Noona~ teganya kau memilih dia daripada aku~" ujar Wonwoo dengan memberikan nada pada tiap kata dalam ucapannya. Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Pria-Tanpa-Nama, lalu dengan jari telunjuknya ia menusuk pipi Pria-Tanpa-Nama itu yang membuat si pemilik pipi itu terkejut dan merasa geli. Wonwoo tersenyum kepada si Pria-Tanpa-Nama saat melihat reaksi Pria itu. lalu setelah itu Wonwoo yang sudah sangat mabuk itu menjatuhkan wajahnya pada pundak Pria-Tanpa-Nama yang tak lama setelah itu bergerak makin dalam hingga wajahnya telah menyentuh leher Pria-Tanpa-Nama.

"Hangatnya~" .

A Pair of Shoes

Chapter 3 : Nama sebenarnya si Pria-Tanpa-Nama dan cerita dibalik Wonwoo yang mabuk

"Wonwoo ah- kau terlihat lebih kurus atau—"

"ah... Baju ini kebesaran. Lihat, lengannya saja sepanjang ini ahaha"

"Kau salah beli?"

"Tidak. Aku tadi menginap di rumah teman dan aku lupa membawa pakaian ganti. Semalam aku mabuk ahahaha"

"Woah. Kau berani minum lagi? Ahahaha temanmu pasti sangat kerepotan"

"Hah? Memangnya aku separah itu yah saat aku mabuk?"

"Iya- sangat"

Adalah suatu hari dimana aku sedang kehausan dan sangat ingin meminum segelas vanilla latte yang dijual pada kedai kopi dekat kampus. Seokmin yang tak sengaja kutemui di kedai kopi itu mengajakku untuk duduk santai di rerumputan taman kampus setelah kami membeli minuman yang kami masing-masing pesan.

Untuk bertemu dengan Seokmin di masa-masa seperti ini sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ingin. Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya sedang menghindari untuk mengingat perihal kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu di cafe. Aku masih sangat tidak menerima hubungan antara dia dan kau tahulah. Memang benar aku menyukai Raina noona baru setahun saja (itu tepatnya sejak Raina noona mendapati bahwa kami ternyata alumni SMA yang sama dan dia tidak mengenalku awalnya, tapi dia mengenal Seokmin sejak SMA karena ia dan Seokmin mengikuti club yang sama yaitu klub musik) tapi.. kau tahu, ini tetap saja menyakitkan dan kupikir mungkin aku memang pantas menerima ini. Mungkin saja Raina noona sudah menyukai Seokmin jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya dan Seokmin pun begitu. Bukannya di drama-drama selalu ada pemeran yang bernasib sama sepertiku? Ck. Ternyata berada pada posisi seperti mereka rasanya sungguh tidak enak.

"Raina noona bilang kau tidak membalas pesan yang dia kirimkan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu" Seokmin berujar sambil meninju pelan lenganku. Membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ah. Ponselku hilang" singkatku. Meminum vanilla latte lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku pada rerumputan.

"heh? Dimana?" tanyanya. Mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya dengan lebih dekat denganku.

"di Cafe yang saat itu kita datangi. Aku meninggalkannya di toilet" dan terbayanglah wajah si Pria-Tanpa-Nama yang tadi pagi sudah kuhabisi dengan cara mencabuti bulu kakinya. Dia belum mau mengembalikan ponselku. Sialan!

"Jadi sekarang kau pakai apa?" tanyanya lagi. Yang membuatku menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkan ponsel lipatku yang kutaruh di kantongku.

"bukannya itu ponsel yang kau gunakan khusus untuk orang tuamu dan keluarga dekatmu saja?" .

Aku mengangguk. Memasukkan kembali ponsel itu lalu menutup kedua mataku yang terasa begitu berat.

Setelah itu tidak ada suara sama sekali yang terdengar oleh kami berdua. Aku membuka kedua mataku, melihat Seokmin yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Terkadang alisnya mengkerut dan bibirnya dimanyunkan dan terkadang ia tersenyum malu sampai tertawa kecil. Itu membuatku sebal, pasti dia sedang berkomunikasi dengan Raina noona lewat aplikasi sosial. Cih! Membuatku cemburu saja. Kualihkan pandanganku sejenak lalu mendapati seseorang dari kejauhan sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju arahku dan Seokmin. Lalu seseorang mengikut di belakangnya. Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali memandang gadis-gadis disekitarnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Duh, si Pria-Tanpa-Nama-Sialan itu! apa yang dilakukannya disini!

"Wonwoo ah~~! Ahhahahaha"

"Yah! Jangan menduduki kakiku!"

Soonyoung yang baru saja datang untuk kesejuta kalinya mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dariku. Bokongnya baru saja mencium tanah dengan keras setelah aku memaksanya untuk pindah dari dudukkannya di kakiku. Dan seseorang yang sangat tidak kuharapkan kehadirannya kini telah berdiri dihadapan kami. Memandang pada tanah yang dipenuhi rerumputan yang tak beberapa lama kemudian menjadi tempatnya untuk duduk. Kami saling berpandangan dan ia melempar senyuman kepadaku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku. Bangkit dari tidurku.

"Jangan tanya. Nanti aku bisa ereksi lagi " ujarnya yang membuat Seokmin dan Soonyoung terkejut.

"Hey, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Soonyoung serius.

"Ya! Jangan salah paham. Dia hanya sedang bercanda" jawabku lalu memberi kode pada si Pria-Tanpa-Nama untuk berhenti berbicara. Tapi sepertinya ia mengindahkanku. Ia sedikit tertawa lalu mulai kembali berbicara dengan mata yang tak henti-hentinya melihat ke dalam mataku.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Semalam ia tidur di Apartemenku dan tadi pagi dia membuatku ereksi. Aku gemas sekali padanya. Dia boleh kubawa pulang lagi yah?".

Ucapannya membuatku syok! Dan soonyoung dan Seokmin mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Aku menggeleng tidak mengerti. Aku ingin memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi pagi tapi kuurungkan niatku. Ini demi nama baikku. Tapi melihat cara pandang Pria-Tanpa-Nama ini, sepertinya reputasiku akan hancur hari ini juga di depan mataku.

"K-ka-kalian Pacaran?" tanya Seokmin to-the-point yang membuatku merasa terpuruk. Tidak! Jangan bilang begitu. Aku normal, masih sangat normal!

"ahahahah tidak tidak. Yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi pagi adalah ia mencabuti bulu kakiku karena kesal kepadaku. Kalian tahu kan rasanya ketika bulu kaki kalian dicabut secara tiba-tiba hahaha" Pria-Tanpa-Nama berujar dengan sedikit menyisipkan Bahasa Korea pada ucapannya.

"Ya aku tahu. Pasti sakit sekali. Kuharap itu tidak akan terjadi padaku" Soonyoung menjauhkan diri dariku yang membuatku dengan cepat meninju lengannya.

"Dia melakukannya sambil tertawa-tawa. Dia manis sekali" tambah Pria-Tanpa-Nama. Aku menatap tajam padanya. Ia telah berbohong, mana mungkin aku akan melakukan itu sambil tertawa. Yang sebenarnya kulakukan malah mencabuti bulu-bulu itu sambil mengumpat kepadanya lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan memaksanya untuk mengembalikan ponselku. Tapi dia terlalu kuat, aku kewalahan.

"oh iya Mingyu-ssi. Kau orang Korea kan? Tapi kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Bahasa Korea?" tanya Soonyoung pada Pria-Tanpa-Nama. Eh tunggu dulu, Mingyu-ssi?

"Mingyu-ssi?" ucapku membuat Pria yang sejak tadi mengerjaiku itu tersenyum.

"Aku besar di Inggris. Dan orang tuaku jarang di rumah. Sejak kecil aku hanya berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris ahahaha" jawabnya yang kemudian kembali menatapku lagi.

"SEOKMIN-AH!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Ah sial! Itu Raina Noona dan aaaa si Pria-Tanpa-Nama yang ternyata bernama Mingyu ini tidak seharusnya berada disini. Aku takut ia akan lebih mempermalukanku dihadapan Raina noona.

"Oh. Itu yang namanya Raina noona?" ujar si brengsek Mingyu yang membuatku sangat kaget. aaahh! apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi kali ini.

"Eh dia siapa?" tanya Raina noona ketika ia telah duduk disamping Seokmin yang baru saja memberikan ia pelukan singkat.

"dia kenalan Wonwoo. Dia orang Korea tapi besar di Inggris. Dia tidak bisa berbahasa Korea" jelas Seokmin yang kemudian dibalas oleh Raina "Wah. Salam kenal. Aku Raina!".

Si Brengsek Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kalimat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya, hampir membuat jantungku lepas.

"Aku tahu kau. Si Kurus ini menyebut namamu saat ia mabuk" ya tuhan! mati aku.

"eh? Memangnya Wonwoo bilang apa?" tanya Raina penasaran. Aku hampir menutup mulut Mingyu ketika ia lebih dulu berkata "dia bilang. 'Seokmin ah! Raina noona! Selamat atas hubungan kalian! Aku senang sekali mengetahui kalian sudah berpacaran. Kalian harus langgeng yah! Akan kudoakan kalian biar aku cepat-cepat juga mendapatkan jodoh!' hahaha" dan itu membuat yang lainnya ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku yakin kali ini dia berbohong lagi. Sangat tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kalimat dukungan seperti itu. cih!

"ah! Tadi Mingyu-ssi bercerita padaku juga bahwa Wonwoo juga menyebut sesuatu tentangku di dalam mabuknya, katanya 'Soonyoung ah- lain kali saat kau makan ramyunku lagi, aku akan meminta bayaran!' yang benar saja. padahal dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia tidak bisa menghabiskan persediaan ramyunnya yang selalu datang tiap minggunya. Ahahaha".

Saat yang lainnya tertawa, yang kulakukan hanya tertunduk. Aahhh ini menyebalkan! Meskipun ucapan yang dikatakan oleh Mingyu adalah sebuah kebohongan (mengenai Soonyoung aku rasa itu bukan bohongan) tapi tetap saja ada perasaan yang tidak kusuka. Ada keinginanku untuk membuat kedua pasangan baru ini tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Dan ada pula perasaanku yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin mereka sampai mengetahuinya. Aku ingin semua berjalan seperti biasanya saja meskipun hatiku ini lelah menampung rasa cemburuku.

"Aku harus pulang, sore ini aku akan berangkat ke incheon untuk menemui nenekku. Aku datang kemari untuk mengembalikan ponsel Wonwoo. Ini. Maaf yah sudah membuatmu kesal beberapa hari ini" Mingyu menyerahkan ponselku padaku. Membuatku yang sebelumnya melamun menjadi tersadar lalu menatap pada wajahnya. Ia tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan?

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian". Ia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami. Yang lainnya memberikan lambaian selamat tinggal untukknya dan aku hanya terpaku menatap ponselku. Aku bingung dan sesuatu terasa mengganjal.

"Hey jangan menaruh pakaianmu sembarangan!"

"Hey apa yang kau cari di lemariku!"

"Hey itu baju favoritku!"

"AH BERISIK! JANGAN BANYAK BICARA KAU. HIK!"

Pria mabuk yang sebelumnya dibopong Mingyu itu baru saja mengacak-acak isi lemari Mingyu untuk mencari sesuatu yang ingin dipakaikannya ke tubuhnya. Wonwoo namanya, meraih satu buah baju berlengan panjang yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Memang di dalam lemari Mingyu terdapat beberapa baju berlengan panjang, tapi Mingyu tidak begitu sering menggunakannya. Mingyu lebih senang menggunakan kemeja karena itu membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih berwibawa dan seksi.

"Aku akan memakai ini ehehe" Wonwoo memakaikan pakaian itu sendiri pada tubuhnya. Lalu setelah selesai, ia kembali mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan pada tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk memakai pakaianku hey!" seseorang dari luar berteriak. Ia baru saja selesai meminum segelas air ketika ia mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Ah! Celana ini bagus! Aku akan memakainya!" Wonwoo dengan gerakan tubuh yang sesekali hampir terjatuh mulai melepas resleting celananya yang kemudian berhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah laci yang berada pada lemari lain di sebelahnya. Ia menarik laci itu kemudian menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik.

"ahahaha aku menemukan dalaman yang bagus! Ah aku akan memakai ini"

"Hey! Kau ingin menggunakan dalamanku juga? Jangan bercanda!" teriak Mingyu yang saat ini sudah terbaring lelah di tempat tidur _Eastern King Size_ nya.

Wonwoo mengindahkan larangan Mingyu yang membuat Mingyu menghela nafas panjang. Kalau saja ia tidak minum terlalu banyak, sudah dia usir Wonwoo dari kamarnya dengan cara menendangnya. Tapi ia sungguh sangat lelah, terlebih lagi karena ia telah menggendong Wonwoo tadi di belakangnya saat ia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh dari warung pinggir jalan dikarenakan terdapat tulisan dilarang parkir di sekitar sana. Persoalan sikap Wonwoo yang seperti itu juga sebenarnya tidak begitu aneh dimata Mingyu. Ia memiliki seorang kakak sepupu bernama Seungcheol yang ternyata memiliki kebiasaan yang sama, hanya saja ini sedikit berbeda. Maksudnya begini, Seungcheol adalah sepupunya yang sudah jelas telah ia kenal lama, sedangkan pria yang ada di sampingnya saat ini adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya tidak sampai seminggu.

"Jangan tidur di tempat tidurku. Kau tidur di sofa sana!" Mingyu menendang sedikit tubuh Wonwoo yang baru saja terbaring di sampingnya. Ia baru saja mengganti dalamannya dengan dalaman Mingyu dan baru saja juga mengganti celana yang digunakan sebelumnya dengan celana yang diambilnya di lemari Mingyu.

"Di luar dingin. Hik" ujar Wonwoo dalam keadaan sangat sangat mabuk.

"Ah~ pakaianku bau sekali. Apa tadi aku muntah?" tambah Wonwoo, mengubah posisi tidurnya yang kini menghadap Mingyu. Mingyu yang berada di sebelah kanan tubuh Wonwoo meraih bantal guling yang sebelumnya memisahkan mereka lalu memeluknya seorang diri. Tak lupa ia membalikkan arah tidurku untuk menghindari wajah Wonwoo yang sebelumnya berhadapan dengannya.

"Jangan berisik. Aku mengantuk" singkat Mingyu yang sesekali menguap.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Hanya suara mesin pendingin yang terdengar dari dalam kamar dan terdengar pula sedikit suara mesin di akuarium yang terdapat di ruang tamu. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya, ia menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar kemudian dengan pelan mencoba untuk menutup matanya sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba saja ia bergumam.

"Hatiku lelah"

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening. Tapi kemudian Wonwoo kembali bergumam.

"Aku lelah menahan semuanya sendiri... aku lelah berpura-pura baik-baik saja".

Gumaman Wonwoo membangunkan Mingyu, Mingyu menoleh sedikit dan melihat Wonwoo yang terbaring dengan wajah menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar dengan mata yang sedang tertutup rapat.

"Aku lelah mendengarkan semua ceritamu... kau selalu menolak mengaku saat aku menuduhmu menyukai Seokmin. Kau bilang kau sama sekali tidak menyukainya dan hanya menganggapnya seorang adik. Itu sebelumnya... membuatku sangat senang. Kukira aku mempunyai harapan"

"dan kukira kau akan menyukaiku karena aku selalu ada saat kau butuh. Bukannya yang spesial akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada?" lanjutnya.

"saat ini hatiku rasanya sakit sekali.. kau satu-satunya perempuan yang cukup dekat denganku. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dihadapanmu dan Seokmin".

"Noona~ selamat atas hubungan kalian. Semoga kalian bisa bertahan lama, dan aku rasa... aku akan mendukung kalian".

Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya, mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Ia miringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Wonwoo di dalam kegelapan dan Mingyu sedikit kaget melihat Wonwoo ternyata sedang menangis. Jika saja Wonwoo perempuan, Mingyu pasti sudah akan menghapus air mata itu. Mingyu memang sering memandang remeh pada banyak perempuan, tetapi ketika ia melihat seorang wanita menangis, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghapus air mata perempuan itu. itu mengingatkannya kepada ibunya yang telah meninggal.

Mingyu meraih bantal guling yang sebelumnya ia peluk, ia berencana menaruhnya di sebelah kiri tubuh Wonwoo ketika tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo bergerak mendekati tubuh Mingyu. Mingyu sedikit terkejut dan hampir mendorong tubuh Wonwoo namun ia urungkan niatnya mengingat pria di sampingnya ini hanya sedang mabuk. Lalu kemudian Mingyu tersadar, Wonwoo semakin bergerak mendekatkan diri pada tubuhnya membuat Mingyu bergidik. Wonwoo menggerakkan kepalanya mendekati leher Mingyu yang membuat bulu-bulu Mingyu meremang. Mingyu merasakan helaan nafas pada tengguknya yang berasal dari mulut Wonwoo lalu sesuatu yang basah tiba-tiba saja menyentuh kulit dilehernya dan sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibir Wonwoo..

"Hangat~~~ aku suka~~".

Dan satu kalimat singkat itu membuat Mingyu tersenyum.

"Dia ternyata bisa menjadi manis juga".

TBC

Catatan:

Meskipun kalian belum jadian, tapi saya yakin suatu hari kalian akan jadian. Saya menyerah mulai dari sekarang. Sekarang saya pensiun menjadi tempat sampahmu, saya mau sama Hoshi saja. bye kakak senior!

Bu, saya mau makan sayuran. Jangan kirimi mie terus yah!

Wonwoo kamu pasti rindu dipelukin Mingyu yah. Ayo coba kamu yang mulai duluan lagi dong. Saya juga rindu mau lihat kamu dan Mingyu pelukan, bisik-bisikan, pegang-pegangan, tatap-tatapan, dll dll.

Skripsi kok kamu bisa tidak menarik sih dimataku. Saya harus bagaimana biar saya rajin mengurusmu?

Pak saya belum bayar kos. Untungnya saya belum ditagih.

Teman-teman segenk... saya sedang ngambek sama kalian, kalian terlalu sibuk menjadi anak kekinian sampai kalian tidak perhatian kepadaku yang sedang kesusahan. Untung saja ada teman duo lawak garingku yang kemarin memberiku asupan MV BTS. Dia selalu setia menemaniku berkeliling-keliling mengurusi semua urusanku yang sangat melelahkan. Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Tetap jomblo pun daku tak apa, asalkan ada kamu yang selalu setia mendengarkan suara cemprengku menyanyi bagian rap SVT. Katamu aku tidak bakat. Oh iya tentu. Aku sadar kok wkkk

Dian ff kamu kok bikin baper yah. Kan saya jadi inget si mantan 96L itu. ini tidak adil! Kamu harus tanggung jawab!

Bsion Kiss B itu rame. Kamu sudah meracuniku lagi dengan FF Mature. Harusnya kamu sadar akan kelakuanmu dan kamu harus tanggung jawab! Saya tuntut kamu untuk bikin sekuel Kiss B atau ff lain yang semacam itu. duh bahasamu aku suka deh. Apalagi saya lagi butuh asupan moment meanie yang mesra begini tapi nyatanya gak muncul-muncul. Duh harus sabar.

Kak Nick saya sangat bahagia bisa berkenalan denganmu! Saya kira saya harus malu untuk berkenalan dengan Carat lain karena saya bahkan lebih tua dari semua member SVT. Ternyata tidak. Sekarang itu tidak penting, umur bukan masalah lagi. Setelah mengetik ini saya lanjut baca ffmu lagi yah. Duh yah padahal tadi lagi seru-serunya. Sejauh yang saya baca saya suka banget gaya menulismu. Favorit deh!

Sejauh membaca ff meanie, Vernina dengan ff Chaos in the street itu kesukaan saya. Saya sangat mengharapkan season 2nya. Oh iya, yang menuntun saya untuk tahu cara-cara publish ff di ffn itu dia. Terima kasih!

Saya tidak begitu memperhatikan review sebenarnya karena tujuan saya menulis ff ini adalah untuk curhat. Tapi lama kelamaan saya jadi suka ngebaca reviewnya. Yang sudah ngereview, following, favorit-in (?), juga sider terima kasih banyak yah. Eh kasih tahu yah misal ada yang salah sama penulisan saya. Ayo coba bagi saran sama saya ini ff saya harusnya bagaimana. Apakah ini membosankan? Atau alurnya lama banget? Atau mainstream banget? Atau mungkin ada yang minta konsumsi selama baca ini? Hehhee eh yah saya minta maaf yah misal kata-kata di ff ini agak kasar atau apalah. Makanya minta sarannya, siapa tahu ada yang tidak suka dengan cara saya yang seperti itu.

Mungkin itu saja dulu. Saya harus menulis skripsi lagi. Sampai jumpa lain hari.


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah tiga minggu Wonwoo berhenti bekerja dan sudah 2 minggu Wonwoo tidak bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Mingyu yang sebelumnya dipanggil dengan 'Pria-Tanpa-Nama'. Sungguh benar hubungan mereka hanya sebatas pemilik ponsel yang hilang dan sang penemu yang untuk beberapa saat benar-benar menganggu hidup Wonwoo sekaligus juga memberikan beberapa warna sehingga ia bisa sedikit melupakan masalah percintaan yang dianggapnya agak rumit juga tagihan sewa kamarnya yang sudah ditunggak hampir sebulan lamanya.

Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya sedikit lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi taman yang berada di dalam area kampusnya. Seminggu ini ia benar-benar pusing dengan berbagai macam hal. Uang, pekerjaan, mata kuliah yang sering tidak dihadirinya dikarenakan pekerjaannya sebelumnya yang menuntutnya untuk masuk di pagi hari karena mendapatkan shift pagi, dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan berita yang menyebar dari teman-teman SMAnya yang mengatakan bahwa Seokmin akan bertunangan dengan Raina bulan depan. Wonwoo sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan mendukungnya dan akan menunggu sampai hubungan mereka berakhir tapi kali ini yang terjadi malah berkebalikan dengan yang diharapkannya, kedua sejoli itu justru malah bertambah lengket dan makin menuju ke arah yang lebih baik. Kesal sungguh kesal, wonwoo tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"ahhhh! Menyebalkan sekali! Haish!" umpatnya pelan sambil meninju-ninju udara.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu seseorang melihat Wonwoo yang sedang kesal. Seseorang itu adalah seorang gadis yang dikenal Wonwoo di perpustakaan dulu. Wonwoo tidak akrab dengannya, mereka hanya kenalan saja. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu dihampirinya Wonwoo yang masih belum bosan dengan pertandingan tinjunya melawan udara.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo!" panggilnya membuat sang pemilik nama berbalik.

"Oh kau. Sudah lama tidak bertemu". Wonwoo bangkit dari tidurnya dan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tapi gadis itu menolak kemudian melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Wonwoo.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak membalas komentarku di Instagrammu. Haish"

Wonwoo terlihat bingung lalu menjawab seadanya.

"Maaf hehehe".

"Aku sangat ingin tahu cafe yang kau kunjungi itu. Tempatnya terlihat sangat nyaman dan cantik untuk ditempati berfoto. Sekarang jawab itu dimana, ayo ayo!"

Ucapan gadis itu lagi-lagi membuat seorang Wonwoo kebingungan. Cafe?

"Rasanya aku tidak pernah mengupload fotoku saat berada di cafe. Aku hanya mengupload gambar anime favoritku juga pemandangan hijau" jelasnya yang membuat gadis itu memukul lengannya pelan.

"Ya! Jangan bercanda. Beberapa minggu yang lalu kau mengupload beberapa foto di akunmu. Kau selama beberapa hari mengunjungi beberapa cafe yang terkenal. Sebenarnya aku agak terkejut. Kau rasanya bukan tipe yang seperti itu. tapi bisa saja kau sedang mencoba hal yang baru" ujar gadis itu tak mau kalah.

"benarkah? Aku tidak ingat. Sungguh!"

"Ah lupakan! Aku pergi sekarang. Dasar pelupa. Kau bahkan belum berusia 50 tahun, Wonwoo-ya"

Dan gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

Malam-malam Wonwoo tidak pernah lepas dari peran sebungkus ramyun yang akan mengisi perutnya yang kosong sejak pukul 2 siang dan juga tumpukan komik yang dipinjamkan oleh Soonyoung kepadanya. Tapi sesuatu yang berbeda dilakukan oleh Wonwoo malam itu. dibandingkan dengan membaca komik, ia lebih memilih untuk membuka aplikasi-aplikasi sosial yang ada di ponselnya. Beberapa minggu ini ia memang tidak begitu memperhatikan akun sosialnya yang lain selain Line. Itu dikarenakan tidak adanya notifikasi yang masuk di ponsel dan itu sudah sering terjadi karena Wonwoo memang jarang mengupdate statusnya juga mengupload sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuka akun instagramku" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Malam itu udaranya agak panas, dan Wonwoo sedang terbaring kekenyangan di depan kipas anginnya yang besar yang terkadang membuatnya terkena flu di pagi hari.

"whoa! 84 notifikasi? Yang benar saja. tumben".

Wonwoo membuka foto-foto yang mendapatkan _love_ dan juga _comment_ tersebut yang kemudian membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"astaga apa ini! Aku tidak pernah ke sana. Wah! Dan foto tangan siapa ini yang sedang memegang segelas espresso? Ya! Haish! Siapa yang membajakku?" Wonwoo merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu kemudian melihat satu-satunya foto yang memiliki caption pada foto-foto yang baru dilihatnya itu. pada foto tersebut tertulis 'penikmat kopi yang sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang bisa membedakan rasa dan aroma dari secangkir espresso'.

"hey! Aku bahkan tidak pernah meminum espresso! Itu sangat pahit. Huek!" teriaknya.

Dengan lekas Wonwoo menghapus foto-foto itu satu-per-satu dan dengan mulutnya ia tidak berhenti mengumpat kepada seseorang yang sudah dengan beraninya mengacak-acak akunnya. Lalu seseorang teringat di kepalanya.

"SI BRENGSEK MINGYU! PASTI DIA PELAKUNYA! HAISH! TUNGGU SAJA AKAN KUDATANGI KAU BESOK DI APARTEMENMU!"

Setelah selesai menghapus foto-foto tersebut, Wonwoo memindahkan halaman pada akun tersebut ke 'home' dan dengan kesal menyentuh layarnya ke arah bawah. Lalu betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo saat menemukan nama seseorang yang ingin dikunjunginya itu besok.

"KIM MINGYU! Hey! Dia menfollow dirinya sendiri dengan akunku? Dasar!" dengan cepat Wonwoo menekan nama itu di ponselnya kemudian muncullah halaman baru yang menampilkan beberapa gambar dalam versi kecil pada akun bernama 'Kim_Mingyu' itu.

"wah! Dia bahkan tidak menfollow-back aku!"

"dan deskripsi macam apa ini ahahaha. 'sebuah sepatu yang belum berguna karena belum menjadi sepasang. Aku sedang mencari pasangannya! ^^'. Ahaha _cheesy_ sekali. Aduh perutku sakit!" Lanjutnya.

Dengan tangan lincahnya, Wonwoo melihat-lihat foto-foto yang telah diupload oleh seorang Kim Mingyu. Sejauh itu baik-baik saja. Foto-foto yang diuploadnya kebanyakan di cafe, di kantor, di apartemennya dan tunggu. Ada sebuah foto yang aneh yang ada di sana.

"bukankah itu..."

Nampak sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang pria yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan sebuah bantal guling yang dipeluknya dengan mesra. Terdapat caption di bawahnya yang tertulis 'temanku ini punya kebiasaan buruk yang sama dengan seungcheol232 ketika sedang mabuk. bukankah ini lucu, hyung?'. wonwoo yang merasa itu dirinya lalu menggigit bibirnya kesal kemudian mengarahkan jarinya pada pilihan komentar. Terdapat beberapa komentar di sana, diantaranya:

Ahahhaa he looks cute. name?

I want to see him!

Hey Mingyu! How's life?

Bukankah itu baju yang kubelikan untukmu sebulan lalu?

Komentar ke-4 itu di balas oleh mingyu dengan : 'kau benar. Dia bahkan memakai dalaman bagian bawahku hyung. dia lucu sekali hahaha'.

Membaca itu membuat Wonwoo yang sebelumnya memanas kini menjadi kian memanas. Bagaimana tidak, seseorang baru saja mempermalukannya dan itu bukan di depannya tetapi dibelakangnya dan Wonwoo sangat tidak suka dengan perlakuan seperti itu. karena amarahnya kian memuncak, langsung saja Wonwoo meraih ponsel lipatnya yang tidak berada jauh darinya kemudian menghubungi seseorang yang bernama Kim Mingyu itu. beberapa saat Wonwoo menunggu sambungan teleponnya diangkat, tapi nihil. Justru balasan nomer sedang tidak dapat dihubungilah yang terdengar. Sekali lagi Wonwoo coba menghubungi nomer itu sambil sesekali jarinya menyentuh layar ponselnya, kembali ke home. Berharap ada sebuah gambar yang lucu yang bisa sedikit menurunkan amarahnya. Foto kucing mungkin?

Tapi kemudian yang muncul malah sebuah foto yang baru saja diupload beberapa menit yang lalu oleh Kim Mingyu.

"Ya! Kenapa harus dia lagi!"

Diperhatikanlah foto itu oleh Wonwoo yang menampilkan sebuah gambar kaki yang dibalut dengan perban berwarna putih. Background foto itu Wonwoo tahu, itu di kamar Mingyu. Dan sebuah caption tertulis di bawahnya. '2 hari lalu terjadi kecelakaan kecil di Incheon yang menyebabkan kakiku seperti ini. Menyebalkan sekali. Aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan apapun'.

Membaca itu membuat Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Mungkin merasa kasihan? Atau bahkan bahagia karena seseorang yang sebelumnya membuatnya begitu kesal akhirnya mendapatkan karma dari perbuatannya kepada Wonwoo?

"Halo?" dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar dari sambungan telepon. Mingyu mengangkatnya!

"Hey. Ada apa?" tanya seseorang di sana.

"Aku akan ke Apartemenmu besok pukul 1 siang". Dan Wonwoo langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. wonwoo sedang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Serius!

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Kami tinggal bersama.

Wonwoo POV

Kalau ditanya perihal apa yang kurasakan saat ini, jujur saja aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti. Aku hanya sedang merasa terjerat dengan rasa bahagia sekaligus juga rasa iba atas kesusahaan yang dialami oleh seseorang bernama Kim Mingyu ini. Sekarang pukul 1.15 siang dan aku telah berada di depan pintu apartemen Mingyu. Ini menyebalkan, satu orang di diriku menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat menekan tombol bel dan yang satunya menyuruhku untuk pulang saja ke rumah dan tidur sampai pukul 4 sore. Inilah sukarnya menjadi diriku yang masih tidak bisa memilih mana sesuatu yang harus lebih dahulu kuutamakan dan mana yang seharusnya lebih dulu ku kesampingkan. Dengan kata lain, aku masih kekanakan.

Cukup lama aku berdiri di depan apartemen itu sampai akhirnya aku merasa kelelahan. Kakiku tak mampu menopang tubuhku lagi dan aku sangat ingin duduk. Jadilah kuputuskan untuk menekan bel saja. Hanya dua kali kutekan dan seseorang dari dalam sana sudah membuka pintu apartemen itu. dan setelah itu ucapan gadis itu (?) membuatku sedikit syok atau bahkan SANGAT SYOK.

"ah akhirnya kau datang juga, temannya Mingyu. Aku harus pergi sekarang, pesawatnya akan berangkat pukul 2.30 . Jagalah Mingyu baik-baik dan jangan lupa menyuruhnya untuk minum obat. Terutama di malam hari. Dia sangat susah disuruh minum obat di malam hari karena dia akan lebih dulu tidur. Aaahh sudah jam segini. Maaf aku duluan yah! Ming, bye!" dan seseorang itu pergi meninggalkanku yang kini sedang mematung di dalam ruang tamu dengan Mingyu yang sedang duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari dariku. Kami saling bertatapan dan Mingyu akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman untukku.

"Hey. Lekas ambil pakaianmu. Kau akan menginap disini selama beberapa minggu. Yeah!"

APA?

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengambil pakaianmu besok saja? baiklah. Kau boleh memakai pakaianku hari ini. aku sedang baik" pria yang sebelumnya duduk di sofa kini tengah berdiri dengan sebuah tongkat yang menopang tubuhnya. Aku melihatnya tajam, kekesalan memenuhi diriku.

"hey. aku lapar. Buatkan aku makanan" lanjutnya yang tidak kugubris sama sekali.

"aku akan pulang" kataku sambil berbalik menuju pintu.

"kau ingin mengambil pakaianmu? Setidaknya buatkan aku makanan dulu. Aku sangat lapar" perintahnya yang membuatku menghela nafas panjang.

"hey, siapa kau menyuruh-nyuruhku seenak jidat? Aku akan pulang! Tidur!" aku hampir saja keluar dari apartemen itu ketika terdengar sebuah suara benda yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"aduh tongkatku" ujar seseorang yang tubuhnya kini sudah berada di lantai.

"wah lantai ini licin sekali. Aduh kakiku" tambahnya yang membuatku refleks membalikkan tubuhku.

"kau.. tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Mendekati tubuhnya.

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan lirih kemudian berkata, "kalau bukan kau. Siapa lagi yang menjagaku? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa". Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali yang membuatku geli.

"Kau bilang kau punya nenek di incheon. Kenapa kau tidak di sana saja tinggal untuk sementara? Malah merepotkanku. Lagipula kita baru bertemu beberapa kali dan kita tidak dekat". Jelasku yang hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi memelas.

"aku tidak ingin nenekku melihatku seperti ini. Ayahku masih di luar negeri. Aku sudah tidak punya ibu. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa sekarang"

"bagaimana dengan Seungcheol. Seseorang yang kau mention di instagrammu?" menyebut itu mengingatkanku dengan foto semalam. Ah aku sampai lupa dengan itu. aku harus menyuruhnya untuk menghapusnya nanti. Dasar si brengsek satu ini.

"kau melihatnya?"

Dan aku hanya mengangguk malas. Ia kembali menampakkan wajah memelasnya.

"dia sedang di Jepang dan aku tidak tahu kapan dia kembali ke Korea"

"dan gadis tadi?"

"Dia berangkat ke New York hari ini. Dia akan lama di sana, sekitar dua bulan. Dia adalah seorang desainer. Dia bukan seorang gadis. Dia pria. Dan dia kekasihku"

"jika dia adalah kekasihmu dan tahu kau sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini seharusnya dia bisa menunda kegiatannya itu dan—tunggu dulu. Kekasih?" apa aku salah dengar? Kumohon iya!

"iya. Dia kekasihku"

"Maksudmu. Kau Gay? KAU SEORANG GAY?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau merasa ini aneh?"

"..."

"kukira kau adalah seorang mahasiswa Psikologi. Bukannya mahasiswa psikologi sudah sering mendengar hal-hal seperti ini? Kenapa kau malah heboh sekali seperti ini?"

Aku mengatupkan bibirku. Memijit sedikit pelipisku lalu memundur sedikit tubuhku agar menjadi sedikit jauh dari tubuh Mingyu yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"baiklah. Aku sering mendengar ini tapi... untuk berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Aku... kau tahu, aku pria dan kau juga. Dan aku disuruh untuk menemanimu selama beberapa minggu di tempat ini, maksudku sungguh? Hanya kita berdua? dan meskipun kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Astaga"

"hey bisa tidak kau menjadi biasa saja?"

"dan ya tuhan. aku bahkan pernah tidur di sini. Di tempat tidurmu yang aromanya seperti aroma parfum wanita dan KAU DEMI TUHAN PERNAH MENGGANTI PAKAIANKU! KAU MENGGANTI PAKAIANKU! KAU PASTI SUDAH MELAKUKAN SESUATU PADAKU! KATAKAN! AH TUHAN AMPUNI AKU!"

"hey aku hanya membantumu saat itu, aku tidak mengerayangi tubuhmu. sungguh"

"kau menyuruhku mempercayaimu? Hey semua yang kau katakan di kampusku saat itu adalah bualan. Mana bisa aku mempercayaimu!"

"bualan? Lalu bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa aku tidak mengganti pakaianmu saat itu. kau yang menggantinya sendiri. Seperti yang kukatakan di instagram itu"

"aku tidak percaya. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. yang kuingat sesampai di apartemenmu, aku langsung terbaring di tempat tidurmu! Kau pasti hanya berbohong kepada hyungmu itu"

"sesukamu lah"

Hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai kemudian Mingyu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"kau tidak mau membantuku berdiri? Kakiku sakit sekali. Serius"

Dan aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dengan cepat tubuhku ini bereaksi kepada suruhannya. Aku menarik tubuhnya pelan dan membawa salah satu tangannya ke pundakku. Aku meraih tongkatnya yang jatuh di lantai dan sembari memegangnya di tanganku, aku membawa tubuh Mingyu ke dalam kamarnya. Merebahkannya di tempat tidurnya.

"kau serius akan pulang dan tidur?" tanyanya. Aku memandangnya dengan pikiran yang entah kemana. Ia menaruh tongkatnya yang baru saja kuberikan di sampingnya lalu melanjutkan "demi tuhan aku lapar sekali. Masakkan aku sesuatu, hmm?".

Dan dengan bodohnya aku kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

3RD PERSON POV

Ini hebat. Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah di hari itu. Dengan begitu terpaksa, ia menerima permintaan Mingyu untuk menemaninya –atau lebih tepatnya mengurusnya– selama beberapa minggu dengan alasan Wonwoo masih mempunyai hati dan tidak ingin dipandang sebelah mata oleh seorang Mingyu.

 _Di hari pertama_ , tentu saja segala sesuatunya tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Mingyu yang tidak berhenti meminta ini dan meminta itu, Mingyu yang selalu memanggil nama Wonwoo hanya karena iseng, Mingyu yang selalu ingin ditemani bercerita dan lain-lain. Wonwoo masih sangat sabar hari itu.

 _Di hari kedua_ , hampir sama dengan hari kedua. Tidak jauh berbeda.

 _Di hari ketiga_ , terjadi sedikit perubahan. Mingyu tidak terlalu banyak meminta lain. Mungkin karena ia melihat Wonwoo yang nampak sangat kewalahan dengan segalanya. Mulai dari menyiapkan makan pagi dan obat Mingyu –yang biasanya hanya roti dan telur–, membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makan siang –ia hanya bisa menyiapkan masakan buatan rumah pada hari jumat, sabtu dan minggu. Selain dari hari itu, dia kuliah sampai pukul 3 siang. Mingyu hanya makan makanan delivery yang dipesan oleh Wonwoo untuk dikirim ke apartemennya, dan orang itu adalah kenalan Wonwoo saat ia kerja dulu–, mencuci pakaian ketika ia pulang dari kampus, menyiapkan makanan di malam hari, lalu mengerjakan tugasnya yang tidak sedikit.

 _Di hari keempat_ , Wonwoo mulai semakin jarang di rumah. Mingyu merasa kesepian. Ia mulai mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan pakaian kotornya, tapi saat ia mencobanya. Ia malah terpeleset dan terjatuh sehingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sebenarnya Mingyu hanya keseleo, ia tidak patah tulang. Ia hanya sengaja membohongi Wonwoo agar Wonwoo mau menemaninya di rumah. Saat itu Mingyu berkata bahwa untuk urusan rumah, ia bisa menyewa orang tapi Wonwoo berkata bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. 'Daripada untuk orang lain, mending uangnya untuk diriku saja', kata Wonwoo.

 _Di hari kelima_ , tepatnya hari jumat. Wonwoo hanya keluar dari apartemen ketika ia pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli sayuran. Ia pikir ia harus memasak masakan bernutrisi untuk Mingyu, itu baik untuk tulangnya. Tak lupa ia membeli susu sapi murni dan juga chupa chups, permen yang baru saja diketahui Wonwoo sebagai permen favorit Mingyu.

Masih di hari kelima Wonwoo mencoba untuk memasak sayuran yang dibelinya untuk Mingyu. Tapi sialnya dia ternyata tidak tahu cara memasak sayur yang benar. Mingyu yang tidak disangka-sangka ternyata begitu pandai memasak, menuntun Wonwoo dalam kegiatan masak-memasaknya. Dia duduk di kursi dapur dan melihati apa saja yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Memberitahu Wonwoo kapan sayuran dimasukkan ke dalam panci, apa saja bumbu-bumbu yang dibutuhkan dan kapan dimasukkan ke dalam panci. Wonwoo belajar cukup banyak dari Mingyu hari itu.

 _Di hari keenam,_ Wonwoo benar-benar hanya di rumah saja. mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, berbicara –sebenarnya bertengkar– dengan Mingyu, menonton TV, membaca komik dan mengabaikan perintah Mingyu. Sekali-kali Wonwoo ingin membuat Mingyu kesal dengan dirinya. Dan ternyata itu sukses.

 _Di hari ketujuh_ , atau tepatnya hari ini. Mereka sedang duduk di depan televisi, menonton channel tv yang menampilkan seekor singa yang sedang mengejar rusa. Singa itu menggigit leher si rusa yang membawa rusa pada akhir hayatnya. Wonwoo sedikit bergidik melihat adegan itu membuat Mingyu yang sejak tadi malah menonton Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Wonwoo menyadari itu kemudian berkata, "kenapa kau tertawa?". Mingyu terdiam dan mengelak "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang ingin".

Wonwoo melemparkan Mingyu sebuah bantal yang kemudian dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Mingyu. Mingyu memeluk bantal itu, kemudian kembali menatap Wonwoo. Namun kali ini ia melakukan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya, aku ingin chupa chups"

"ada di laci dapur"

"strawberry?"

"hmm"

"Ambilkan aku"

"Ambillah sendiri kali ini. Ayolah"

"Kau tahu kan apa yang dokter katakan?"

"Kali ini saja"

"Hah~"

Mingyu dengan pelan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tongkat yang dipegangnya sejak tadi. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah permen di dalam laci dapur, membuka bungkusnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju sofa. Mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan permen lolipop itu dari mulutnya. Menjilatinya sehingga menghasilkan suara yang terdengar agak menyebalkan di telinga Wonwoo.

"Ya. Bisa tenang sedikit makannya?" Wonwoo mengeluh tanpa berbalik melihat si pembuat suara. Pembuat masalah.

"urusanku" Mingyu kembali menjilati permennya dengan ribut. Wonwoo menyerah. Ia kembali sibuk dengan tontonannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, permen Mingyu habis dan ia merasa bosan. Ia mencolek tubuh Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo berbalik dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku ingin main game"

"Lalu?" jawab Wonwoo datar. Sangat sangat datar.

"Ayo kita main Playstation"

"Kau lihat aku sedang sibuk menonton?" masih dijawab dengan datar.

"Apa tontonanmu itu lebih penting dari pasienmu ini?"

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi doktermu?" Wonwoo mulai emosi.

"Baiklah, kau pesuruhku"

"Ah ya tuhan"

"Hey pesuruh aku ingin main game"

"..."

"Halo pesuruh. Halooooo"

"..."

"Aku kedinginan"

"..."

"Ya. Singa tadi dan rusa. Aku rasa aku pernah merasakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Maksudku, seseorang pernah menyentuh leherku dengan gigi-giginya"

"oh, begitu?" Wonwoo menjawab seadanya. Mulai kasihan.

"Hmm. Kau mau tahu bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tidak"

Kali ini Mingyu yang menyerah. Ia berhenti berbicara dan lebih memilih untuk membaringkan kepalanya pada pinggiran sofa. Menatap lampu, tv, lampu, tv, akuarium, tv, akuarium dan wajah Wonwoo. Tidak sebentar ia menatap wajah datar yang nampak sangat suram, ditambah lagi dengan mata mengantuk itu. Alasan utama Mingyu suka menatap wajah itu karena ia begitu penasaran dengan ekspresi yang bisa saja keluar selain dari ekspresi datar dan marah. Ia seminggu ini selalu membayangkan bagaimana kira-kira wajah pria di sampingnya ini jika tersenyum, tertawa bahkan menangis. Benar ia pernah melihatnya menangis sekali, tapi ia belum puas. Belum puas? Mungkin kata itu agak kasar. Tapi memang benar, ia belum puas. Ia ingin melihat air mata itu lagi.

"Hey kenapa kau menatapku?" tanya Wonwoo keheranan yang menyadarkan lamunan Mingyu.

"ah tidak"

"Wajahku tampan? Aku tahu".

Mingyu tahu benar, Wonwoo adalah seorang pria yang tertutup. Tidak hanya kepada teman-temannya, bahkan mungkin juga kepada sahabatnya, saudaranya dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

Dan lebih daripada itu, juga dirinya sendiri.

Sepenangkap Mingyu, Wonwoo bukanlah seorang pria yang benar-benar kasar -meskipun dia telah beberapa kali dilihat memukul Soonyoung dan dirinya-. Wonwoo hanyalah seseorang yang tidak begitu tahu bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya dengan benar.

"Kau percaya diri sekali hehe" jawab Mingyu sedikit tertawa.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan mata yang mulai beralih melihat sosok Mingyu.

"Terakhir kali di toilet cafe, kau bilang wajahmu buruk ahahaa mulutmu selalu berkata sesuatu yang tidak sama dengan yang ada dikepalamu yah?"

"cih"

"Kau membuatku gemas tahu tidak?"

"Berhenti bicara dasar Gay"

"Haish!"

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan!"

CUP!

BRUK!

TBC

WKKKK BANGKE BANGET SEBELUM TBCNYA. BRRM BRRM BRRM!

 **Daeminjae**

Bagus kan wonunya celoteh mulu kan soalnya dia suka jarang ngomong wkkkk tapi jarangan josh, jun sama the8 yah. Jae ini paling pertama ngereview mulu ih jagoan. Nanti dapet hadiah deh. Wkkk

 **Firdha858**

Alooo firdhaaaaa makasih yah selalu nyempetin buat baca dan review. Sayang deh sama firdah. Ga bosen baca ff saya? Kurasa ff ini membosankan sih hihihi

 **Dian**

Eh username kamu kok ribet banget ya allah. Nulisnya pake nama kamu aja yak wkkkkk iya ini saya aja yang nulis jadi baper. Mana tadi malam si senior ngechat lagi kan bangke banget. Ngechat ngajak ngumpul trus itu juga ngajaknya karena si 'raina' dah balik dari pplnya. Apa dah aku mah. Syedih -eh malah curhat-

 **17misscarat**

Aeuuhh kalo dia digantiin bajunya sama Mingyu juga saya mau dah. Cuma kalo dibikinin ceritanya kek gitu kayaknya terlalu cepet ketebak jadi saya ngerasa kurang seru. Ga bikin penasaran.

Biasa anak muda, itu lagi curhat banyak banyak. Soalnya kan chap 1-2 ga bikin note apa-apa wkkk ih makasih yah selalu ngereview. Aku suka deh, pacaran yuk? -eh

 **Nikanika eon**

Itu gatau si ming kok ta kirim ke incheon. Saya belum kepikiran dia di sana sebenernya ngapain wkkk pokoknya dikirim saja wkkkk

Oh iya kak soal itu. Saya kalo ngetik di komputer selalu dikasih pembatas kok misal bintang (*) atau garis (-) tapi pas udah dipost ke ffn batasnya malah ilang. Saya sendiri jadi heran. Bagusnya pembatasnya pake simbol apa yah?

Eiiii saya masih suka temini weh kak. Nambah sukanya gara gara lagu barae barae barae oh girl~ temini cakep banget disitu duh!

 **Yeri960**

Kalo dibilang true story ga juga. Cuma ada beberapa aja. Sebagai inspirasi. Misal soal cinta segitiga itu, sama yang dikirimin mie mulu Aslinya itu saya lagi curhat wkkk tapi yang lain-lain gak. Eh makasih dah ngereview yah. Jan bosan-bosan. Eh wait, line berapa yah kalo boleh tau?

 **monwii**

Baca reviewmu bikin mataku melebar. Sampe jadi punya double eyelid asik! Iya nanti diusahakan weh kalo saya bikin ini mulu nanti skripsi saya gimana coba. Nanti dia ngambek trus minta dilupakan kan bahaya wkkkk maaf soal seokmin ya soalnya gatau mau pake siapa. Wkkk hoshi? No! Ku tak tega wkkk aeee mingyu dah, orang ganteng mah bebas dia. Wkkk

 **Alwaysmeanie**

Ok ok sip. Duh alwaysmeanie kamu kaku banget. Jangan bilang ini bacanya pas lagi di sekolah yah? Selingkuh dari mata pelajaran apa coba?

 **Itsathenazi**

Wkkk duh dah ketebak yah. Mainstream banget soalnya kan tema fiksinya dan ringan juga. Saya gabisa bikin yang berat dan menyedihkan sepertinya kkkk makasih dah review yah :3

 **Xiayuweliu**

Orangnya lucu, mabuknya lucu dah pas kan kkkk makasih dah review yah :3 akkinda!

Terima kasih yang sudah membacanya. Terlebih yang sudah follow dan sudah review. meskipun ini mungkin membosankan. Serius deh!


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau membuatku gemas tahu tidak?"

"Berhenti bicara dasar Gay"

"Haish!"

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan!"

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan diberikan olehnya di bibirku yang membuatku tanpa sadar langsung mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah Kim Mingyu.

BRUK!

"Brengsek kau" ujarku setelah membawa diriku berdiri.

"Kau kira ini lucu?" lanjutku. Ia sama sekali tidak melihatku. Ia hanya menunduk. Terdengar sedikit suaranya meringis.

"kau menjijikan Kim Mingyu" setelah mengucapkan itu, langsung saja aku berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Sejenak aku berbalik melihat tubuhnya yang terkulai di lantai. Terdapat darah di sudut bibirnya yang saat itu tidak sama sekali kupedulikan. Aku tetap pada pendirianku. Keluar dari apartemen untuk kembali ke kosanku. Aku tidak sudi lagi menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini. Seluruh pria di muka ini memang brengsek. Iya, aku serius. Kecuali aku.

"dia kira aku siapa, cih!"

Brak

Kubanting pintu apartemen itu dengan tanganku yang masih mengepal. Jika ditanya apakah aku marah, tentu saja aku marah. Ini merusak harga diriku, aku tahu itu. meskipun kami tidak mengenal begitu lama, tapi aku yakin dia pasti tahu bahwa aku ini tidak sama sepertinya. Dia tahu aku menyukai Raina, dia lihat ekspresiku saat ia mengaku bahwa ia menyimpang, ia tahu aku yang apa adanya diriku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan hal konyol seperti menciumku seperti tadi dan itu di bibir. Tuhan, dia menciumku di bibir dan aku masih ingat bahwa ia mengecap bibirku dengan lidahnya yang lunak dan menjijikan itu. Sialan Kim Mingyu, kau benar-benar merusak hariku. Kau benar-benar memperburuk moodku.

"Sial!"

Tinut tinut tinut tinut

Bersamaan dengan teriakanku, ponsel lipatku berbunyi. Sepintas kukira yang menghubungi adalah si brengsek Kim Mingyu. Namun kemudian aku agak lega saat nama yang terpampang di sana adalah nama Kwon Soonyoung, sahabatku yang seolah tahu kapan aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Wonwoo-ah. Kau dimana? Aku menuju kosmuuuuu"

"Aku di jalan menuju halte bis"

"Heh? Tumben. Biasanya kau hanya menghabiskan hari liburmu di kamar. Kau berkencan dengan seseorang? Yah!"

"Diam atau kucabuti bulu kakimu nanti! Temui aku di tempat biasa. Moodku sedang buruk sekali hari ini" belum sempat Soonyoung menjawab ucapanku, lebih dulu ponselku kumatikan.

Setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatku meluapkan amarahku yang sangat membara ini. Meskipun itu pada Soonyoung yang mungkin malah akan menambah kekesalanku. Sekarang hari minggu tanggal 5 maret. Akan kucatat hari ini sebagai hari tersial seumur hidupku.

"Kim Mingyu brengsek! Sh*t!"

A Pair of Shoes

"Kau jelek sekali hari ini. Sungguh, Wonwoo"

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu" aku menyeruput frapuccino yang dibayarkan Soonyoung untukku. Sambil menatap keluar jendela, aku memainkan jari-jari di atas meja. Menciptakan suara-suara ketukan.

"jadi apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Soonyoung. Aku menghela nafas lalu berbalik menatapnya. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Kebingungan. Aku menelan ludahku sedikit kemudian menjawab.

"Aku baru saja memukul Mingyu". Ucapanku membuat Soonyoung tersedak sesaat setelah memasukkan sesendok red velvet ke mulutnya.

"Mingyu. Maksudmu Mingyu yang itu?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Astaga. Aku tahu kau itu agak kasar. Maksudku iya kau sangat kasar, tapi hanya kepadaku dan saudara kandungmu. Biasanya kau tidak seperti ini kepada orang lain. Kenapa tiba-tiba.. apa yang terjadi?" lanjutnya setelah meminum ice americanonya.

"Akan aku ceritakan dari awal. Jadi, sudah seminggu ini aku menginap di rumahnya" Soonyoung nampak sedikit terkejut tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dia cedera. Kakinya patah setelah mengalami kecelakaan di Incheon. Aku tidak tahu jelas ia kecelakaan karena apa" Soonyoung mengangguk mendengarkan.

"Seminggu lalu, aku berencana untuk datang ke Apartemennya. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya sekaligus juga hmm menjenguknya" aku meraih frapuccinoku dan meminumnya sedikit kemudian melanjutkan, "dan tiba-tiba kekasihnya ada di sana. Ia bilang ia menitipkan Mingyu padaku. Kemudian dia pergi dan Mingyu bilang itu akan lama. Mingyu berkata ayahnya sedang keluar negeri, sepupu laki-lakinya di Jepang, dia tidak mau ke rumah neneknya dengan keadaan seperti itu dan dia tidak punya saudara dan teman dekat disini". Soonyoung meraih frapuccinoku dan meminumnya tanpa permisi.

"dan jadilah aku di sana. Menemaninya. Mengurusnya. Aku terlalu baik, Soon. Terlalu baik"

Soonyoung menyendok red velvetnya dan memasukkannya kemulutnya, dengan mulut terisi ia berkata, "lalu letak permasalahannya dimana, sampai-sampai kau memukulnya?".

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menatapnya tajam.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Soon. Dia gay". Ucapanku sontak membuat Soonyoung lagi-lagi tersedak. Cepat-cepat kusodorkan frapuccinoku padanya yang langsung diminum olehnya dengan cepat. Setelah ia merasa lebih baik, ia memandangku dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kau bercanda?!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pandai dalam hal itu". Mengambil frapuccinoku yang ternyata sudah dihabisi Soonyoung. Grrr!

"lalu? Hanya karena dia gay kau memukulnya?". Soonyoung tersenyum saat melihatku memasang wajah kesal karena kehabisan Frapuccino.

"ahhhh haruskah aku mengatakannya? Ini sangat memalukan, Soon. Amat teramat sangat. Akkk sial!" ujarku frustasi . mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ia menciummu?"

DEG!

"Darimana kau tahu?". Aku hampir menarik kerah baju Soonyoung saat ia mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya.

"Astaga? Serius? Padahal aku hanya iseng menebaknya!"

Aku menutup wajahku dengan satu tangan. Rasanya keningku berkedut-kedut. Tanganku yang satunya terkepal dengan kuat. Ingin memukul sesuatu.

"Kau tahu Wonwoo, mungkin kau akan marah padaku setelah ini tapi... menurutku... hanya karena itu kau tidak seharusnya memukulnya" Soonyoung menggeser ice americanonya tepat di hadapanku. Melihatku dengan dagu yang ditopang pada telapak tangan kirinya.

"maksudmu?" aku menatapnya tajam. Aku ingin marah, sungguh. Kenapa ia malah membela Mingyu? Ck!

"aku tahu rasanya saat sendirian di rumah. Di tinggalkan orang tua, tidak dekat dengan banyak orang, Mendapat kekangan, tidak boleh begini, tidak boleh begitu. Dan aku mengalami itu sejak kecil. Aku rasa ia mungkin kesepian. Dia kan baru datang ke Korea. Terlebih lagi, dia... sedang cedera, Wonwoo" Soonyoung mengucapkannya dengan wajah sendu. Itu membuatku sedih. Dia memang hanya memiliki beberapa teman dan di masa-masa kuliah, akulah yang selalu bersamanya.

"Dia punya kekasih, Soonyoung. Harusnya ia menyuruh kekasihnya untuk menemaninya. Lagipula nampaknya ia punya banyak uang. Dia bisa menyewa seseorang" balasku mengelak. Baiklah, aku benar-benar mengelak.

"kurasa dia tidak akan mau. Maksudku... dia butuh teman. Teman dan pacar itu berbeda" Soonyoung mulai serius. Aku tidak suka saat ia menjadi seperti ini.

"dia menciumku, Soonyoung. Demi tuhan!" teriakku.

"Mungkin dia hanya bercanda. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan Jun kepadaku. Dia selalu menciumku saat ia bahagia"

"itu di pipi, Soon. Di pipi. Kau jelas tahu itu berbeda" sambil menunjuk pipiku sendiri.

"aku tahu, tapi... cobalah sedikit berubah Wonwoo. Saranku. Sesekali, jangan menjadi egois. Aku sangat percaya bahwa saat itu dia hanya bercanda. Maksudku, saat ia menciummu".

Aku terdiam sejenak. Memandang segelas ice americano yang sebelumnya ditaruh oleh Soonyoung tepat dihadapanku. Aku meraihnya, meminumnya kemudian menggeram kesal.

"aaahh grrrrr kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku tahu. Selalu"

"dan aku heran kenapa kita masih saja berteman"

"karena kau percaya padaku"

"kau benar. Kau sangat menyebalkan"

"Terima kasih! Sekarang pulanglah sana ke tempat Mingyu!"

"Sialan kau!"

Aku masih belum yakin dengan pikiranku saat ini. Meskipun aku telah mendapatkan petuah dari Soonyoung, bukan berarti aku sudah yakin 100% dengan semua ucapannya. Tapi entahlah, biasanya semua selalu berakhir dengan aku yang melakukan apa saja yang dikatakan Soonyoung. Kami memang selalu berbagi cerita. Dan dia yang paling sering curhat denganku. Aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang harus aku ceritakan padanya. Kebanyakan hanya soal uang, pekerjaan, tugas, seseorang yang kubenci dan soal kerinduanku kepada keluargaku di rumah. Tidak sekalipun aku menceritakan perihal gadis-gadis dengannya. Aku hanya malu. Soonyoung selalu bertanya kenapa aku seperti itu. tapi pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Soal aku, Dokyeom dan Raina noona pun aku tak cerita. Ia hanya mengenal mereka sebagai teman SMAku. Bukan hal lainnya.

Setelah habisnya red velvet dan ice americano Soonyoung—yang juga setelah kami bercakap-cakap mengenai hal-hal tidak penting, ia menawarkanku untuk diantar ke apartemen Mingyu yang tentu saja kuterima. Selain hemat biaya, sekalian juga biar perjalannya menjadi lebih cepat. Soonyoung menggunakan motor skuter ngomong-ngomong, dia memilih untuk tidak menggunakan mobil karena baginya itu tidak menyenangkan dan sangat merepotkan ketika diparkir. Ia ingin hidup yang sederhana dan menegangkan. Tidak yang serta merta dipenuhi dengan kemudahan dari orang tuanya. Aku kagum dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu. Soonyoung, aku menyayangimu. Tetap menjadi temanku yah!

"jadi kau akan bilang apa nanti padanya?" Soonyoung bertanya sesaat setelah ia memberikanku helm cadangan.

"entahlah. Mungkin minta maaf dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi?"

Soonyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadaku. Matanya yang segaris membuatku gemas.

"kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita berangkat!" Soonyoung mulai menyalakan motornya dan beberapa menit kemudian, kendaraan kami mulai melaju menuju apartemen Mingyu.

Ah... memikirkan ciuman tadi lagi membuatku sakit kepala. Tapi yang dikatakan Soonyoung memang benar, aku tidak seharusnya memukulnya. Dan dia sedang cedera. Aku jadi khawatir dengannya. Teringat saat ia terjatuh ke lantai saat aku memukulnya dan mendorongnya dengan sangat keras. Dia pasti sangat merasa kesakitan. Dan sekarang dia di apartemennya sendirian. Ini sudah malam,dan aku pergi sejak tadi pagi. Dia pasti belum makan dan dia itu adalah tipe yang sangat cepat merasa kelaparan.

Huh...

"aku khawatir"

.

.

.

Sangat gelap saat aku memasuki apartemen itu. tidak ada satupun cahaya di dalam sana. Aah.. baiklah. Hanya lampu akuarium yang menyala. Dengan ponsel aku menerangi jalanku. Aku bergerak menuju ruang tv, tempat terakhir aku dan Mingyu duduk bersebelahan. Tidak kutemukan sosoknya di sana, aku menyenteri dapur dan dia pun tak ada di sana. Aku khawatir dia pingsan atau apapun itu namanya.

Aku bergerak menuju kamarnya, kamarnya tertutup. Aku meraih knop pintu kemudian memutarnya. Aku menyenteri tempat tidur dan di sanalah aku menemukan sosoknya yang sedang berbaring dengan posisi tubuh agak dimiringkan. Kakinya tentu ia luruskan menghadap depan.

"Mingyu-ah. Mingyu-ah" panggilku yang tidak dijawab olehnya. Hendak aku mendekati tubuhnya namun sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar.

"aku tahu kau datang untuk mengambil pakaianmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menyiapkannya" ujarnya dengan suara agak serak.

"eh.. itu" dengan dorongan sangat kuat dari diriku, aku mendekati tubuh Mingyu. Dalam kegelapan aku melihat matanya tertutup. Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Aku menyenteri wajahnya dengan ponselku. Ia tak membuka matanya dan itu lagi-lagi membuatku khawatir.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Ia tidak menjawabnya. Masih menutup matanya dengan tubuh yang tak bergerak sedikitpun. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang panas di sekitar tubuhku. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan rasa panas ini berasal dari Mingyu.

"Hey, jawab a—"

Dan disitulah aku menjadi terkejut ketika aku menyentuhkan punggung tanganku pada dahinya.

"Mingyu, badanmu panas sekali. Demi Tuhan! astaga".

aku memindahkan sentuhan punggung tanganku pada lehernya, pipinya dan kembali pada dahinya. Ya tuhan ini serius, badannya sangat panas. Dan aku bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan di saat seperti ini.

"kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang! Ayo!"

"tidak usah" cegahnya. Tepat saat aku berdiri untuk mencari tombol lampu. Setelah kutemukan tombol lampu dan menekannya, aku kembali mendekat pada tubuh Mingyu yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya nampak memerah dan nafasnya terasa begitu hangat. Aku meraih tangannya, memegangnya dan mengajaknya untuk bangkit. Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang!

"tidak mau. Kau pulang saja. aku tidak apa-apa" ujarnya dengan suara lemah. Aku kasihan. Astaga apa yang sudah kulakukan.

"kau gila? Kalau kau mati bagaimana? Nanti aku yang menjadi tersangka utama!"

"tidak akan. Sumpah, aku akan baik-baik saja"

"aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak berniat untuk pergi"

"tapi aku sudah membuatmu marah". Disitu aku baru sadar bahwa pipinya terlihat sedikit bengkak dan membiru. Itu pasti karena pukulanku tadi siang. Dengan penuh kesadaran, aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh bagian wajahnya yang nampak sedikit membiru dan itu membuatnya mendesis.

"aku bilang aku tidak akan pergi".

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Lalu Mingyu membuka suara.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah" ujarnya kembali menutup mata.

"tidak. Kita harus ke rumah sakit" paksaku. Kembali meraih tangannya.

"itu merepotkan. Aku tidak mau. Ini sudah malam!" tekanan suaranya mulai menaik yang membuatku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, huh?!"

"pergilah~"

"tidak adakah kata lain selain 'pergilah'?!" tekanan suaraku semakin menaik.

"Hah! Kalau begitu kompres saja aku. Aku hanya butuh itu sekarang~". Mingyu membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan pandangan kesal. Ingin kupukul lagi rasanya dia, tapi kuurungkan niatku. Aku harus bisa menahan emosiku. Itu pasti yang akan disarankan Soonyoung jikalau ia ada disini.

Krrrtttt

Lalu sebuah suara terdengar dari perut Mingyu yang membuatku menahan tawaku.

"dan. Makanan. Mungkin" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Mingyu adalah seorang pria kaya yang manja. Sungguh, aku baru menyadarinya hari ini. Manja bagiku adalah sifat buruk yang seharusnya seorang pria tak boleh memilikinya. Selain manja ia juga sok dan pembual. Soal itu aku sudah tahu sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Sudah 3x aku bolak-balik dapur hanya untuk mengganti air kompresannya. Pertama dia bilang airnya terlalu panas, lalu setelahnya ia bilang kurang hangat, dan sekarang ia bilang masih kurang juga. Aaaaahh itu sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan. Tapi melihat keadaannya seperti ini, aku dengan sangat terpaksa harus lagi-lagi menahan hasrat amarahku. Aku ingin memecahkan sesuatu sekarang. Dengan penuh hormat, aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Tapi ekspresi Mingyu sekarang membuat emosiku agak menurun. Ia memandangku, dengan mata yang tidak henti-hentinya mencari-cari kemana mataku melihat. Tanganku sedang memegang kain basah berwarna putih di dahinya. Ia seolah menantangku, jadilah aku memandangnya juga.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Ia tidak bersuara.

Mingyu mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dengan sangat pelan. Ia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke atas membuat kain dan tanganku bergerak turun ke hidungnya.. ke pipinya dan diciumlah tanganku.

"jangan mulai lagi, Kim Mingyu!"

"apa? Kau hanya mengompres dahiku. Harusnya kau mengompres bagian wajahku yang lebam ini"

Kuperhatikan wajahnya. Memang bagian kebiruan di dekat bibirnya itu masih sangat terlihat. Tentu saja, luka itu baru kutorehkan pagi tadi.

"kau lakukan saja sendiri, bodoh. Kau nampaknya sehat-sehat saja" lalu aku berdiri, hendak meninggalkannya.

"Hey pesuruh. Kau tega melakukan ini?"

"Kukira kau kelaparan?"

"Ah..baiklah"

"Cih!"

"Aku mau sup daging!"

"Tidak untuk hari ini, Kim Mingyu!"

"Ah... aku kelaparan, aku ingin makan sup daging. Dan wajahku sakit. Kakiku rasanya menjadi semakin bengkak juga— yah! Kau dengar aku?" teriaknya saat aku sudah meninggalkannya seorang diri di dalam kamar. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku sedang berpikir.

Setelah masakanku selesai. Aku membawanya ke dalam kamar Mingyu. Tak lupa aku membawa segelas air untuk obatnya yang siang tadi tidak diminum pula olehnya. Aku meletakkannya di atas meja tepat di samping tempat tidur. Ia memandangku, aku menyadari itu. kepalanya bergerak kemanapun aku berpindah. Aku melepas kain basah yang sebelumnya ditaruh di dahinya. Lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk menyender pada tempat tidur. Pelan ia bangkitkan tubuhnya dan sialnya ia langsung membuka mulutnya lebar.

"aaaaaaaa-"

"tidak akan Kim Mingyu! Kau lakukan saja itu dengan kekasihmu"

"hing~ kau sangat tidak seru"

"Makanlah cepat lalu minum obatmu. Aku akan mengganti air ini dulu" ujarku lalu keluar menuju dapur.

Saat aku kembali, Mingyu sudah menghabiskan buburnya. Obatnya pun telah ia minum. Matanya mengikuti pergerakanku, dan ia tersenyum saat aku kembali duduk pada kursi di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Pukulanmu tadi hebat sekali. Kau mantan petinju yah?" ia berujar sambil tertawa renyah.

"menurutmu?"

"Maaf. Seharunya aku tidak melakukan hal tadi" ia masih tersenyum. Hanya saja senyumannya kini terasa pahit.

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa untuk beberapa saat. Namun saat aku memeras kain putih untuk kompres, aku jadi terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Mingyu, soal tadi. Kita lupakan saja" ujarku. Mingyu menoleh padaku.

"Soal ciuman tadi. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi" lanjutku memperjelas.

"Aku anggap saja itu hanya caramu bercanda denganku dan yang menjadi masalah sebenarnya bukan itu, Mingyu" .

Mingyu nampak sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata terakhirku itu.

"Kau... sebagai seorang pria yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. kau tahu? Aku sangat tidak suka perilaku seseorang yang seperti itu"

"kau harus sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin kau jaga hatinya disana. Kau harus mencintainya terus sebisamu dan jangan menghianatinya. Kau mengerti?"

Dan Mingyu tidak mengangguk atau mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan matanya itu tak henti-hentinya memandang ke dalam mataku.

"baiklah, aku akan kembali mengompresmu. Malam ini aku akan tidur disampingmu. Aku harus terus mengompresmu sampai demammu turun. Tidurlah. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit"

Mingyu pun mengangguk lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Aku meletakkan kain basah di dahinya untuk kesekian kali dan matanya itu.. itu sedikit menggangguku. Kenapa ia terus memandangku dengan cara yang sangat aneh. Itu membuatku sedikit takut. Aku takut tenggelam di dalam sana.

Hampir 20 menit ia melakukan itu padaku sampai kemudian matanya tertutup dan suara dengkuran pelan terdengar.

Dan disitu aku baru sadar, saat ia tertidur. Ia terlihat sangat...errrr tampan. Ah, berat untuk mengakuinya.

Selamat tidur Mingyu, maafkan aku.

.

.

.

"jadi dokter, kira-kira patah tulang itu sembuhnya bisa berapa lama yah?"

"patah tulang? Siapa yang patah tulang, tuan?"

"Mingyu. Kim Mingyu yang barusan keluar itu"

"Oh. Dia tidak patah tulang, tuan. Dia hanya keseleo. Jadi kakinya itu semakin membengkak kemarin. Mungkin karena ia bergerak terlalu banyak. Kakinya harus dikompres dengan air dingin yah, tuan. Jangan lupa suruh ia meminum obatnya"

"tunggu aku tidak mengerti. Ia bilang ia patah tulang"

"ahahaha. Ia hanya telah jatuh dari sepeda, tuan. Ia terjatuh ke pinggiran sungai. Untung hanya keseleo ahahaha"

"Ja—jadi. Aku..."

KIM MINGYU BRENGSEK! KAU MENIPUKU LAGI! SIALAN!

KUHANTAM KAU SAAT PULANG NANTI! SIALAN! AAAAHHH

TBC

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca ini hehehe.

Banyak banyak terima kasih bagi yang sudah favorite, follow bahkan di review. yang review sedikit yah. Tapi tidak masalah, saya menulis ff memang untuk kesenangan saja. buktinya ini yang review dikit tapi saya ngelanjutin mulu wkkkk malah kayaknya dilanjutkannya termasuk cepet yah pfft. Ya begitulah kalo emang niatan bikin ffnya karena emang suka.

Jadi saya mau curhat, saya agak sulit memikirkan konflik2 apa yang akan terjadi di depannya. Saya terbiasa hanya menulis ff fluff, oneshot. Yang gampang-gampang ajah. Ringan dan menyenangkan. Bukan berarti saya gamau bikin yang menyedihkan. Saya mau, tapi saya sulit mengapresiasikannya. Entahlah. Wkkk

Maaf gabisa balas review satu-satu. Intinya makasih banyak yah dah mau mampir. Yang sekedar mampir jan lupa bayar uang parkir yah. Kalo parkir malam bayarannya lebih mahal loh.

Baiklah selamat berakhir pekan! Sebentar lagi Kim Mingyu ulang tahun. Duh saya mulai suka Kim Mingyu. Gawat, Hoshi mulai sedikit terlupakan!


	6. Chapter 6

"Pelan-pelan. Aku tidak mau wajahku terluka"

"Sudah syukur aku bantu, jangan banyak mengeluh. Mengeluh hany-"

"Iya-iya.. mengeluh hanya untuk para pemalas. Sudah ribuan kali kau berkata seperti itu"

"itu kau tahu!"

Nyatanya aku adalah seorang pengecut. Aku, Kim Mingyu adalah seorang pengecut. Kata temanku di Inggris sana, diriku ini dibentuk dari berbagai macam keburukan. Dimulai dari kepengecutanku, keegoisanku, keserakahanku, kesombonganku, kegengsianku dan lain-lain sebagainya. Dulu aku selalu merasa bahwa apa yang temanku ucapkan adalah omong kosong belaka. Tapi tidak, ini lebih nyata dari apapun. Begitulah adanya aku.

Ke Korea bukanlah keinginanku. Ayahku yang mengajakku atau kasarnya memaksaku. Ia bilang ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk mengurus perusahaannya di sini. Ia sejak dulu sudah mewanti-wanti aku akan hal ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya. Aku ingin hidup dengan bebas, melakukan apa yang kumau. Bahkan jika aku ingin bekerja di perusahaan, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi tidak di perusahaan ayah.

Suatu ketika ayah berkata bahwa ia akan mengirimku ke Korea untuk menghabiskan masa Sekolah Menengah Atasku. Tujuannya? Untuk belajar bahasanya dan belajar kebudayaannya. Tapi aku menolak, aku malah melarikan diri dari rumah. Jujur aku tidak suka dengan ayahku. Sejak kecil aku dan dirinya tidak bicara banyak, yang ia lakukan hanya mengontrolku. Mengatasnamakan kecintaannya padaku sebagai anak satu-satunya padahal yang dia pikirkan hanya keberlangsungan perusahaannya dan nama baik dirinya sendiri.

Satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi adalah ibuku. Ibuku adalah blasteran Korea dan Inggris tetapi tidak mengerti Bahasa Korea semenjak ia meninggalkan negara yang dikenal dengan teknologinya yang maju dan industri hiburannya yang besar itu. sama sekali tidak.. sampai akhir hayatnya. Ibuku meninggal saat aku tidak tinggal di rumah dan saat itu aku tidak berbicara dengannya maksudku, kami sedang bertengkar saat itu. Alasan pertengkaran kami, aku pernah memergokinya dengan pria lain di rumah. Sedang bercumbu, melampiaskan hasratnya yang tertahan sepeninggal ayah ke Korea selama 1 tahun. Saat itu aku duduk di kelas 11 SMA. Aku pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa surat-surat dan disitulah hari di mana aku mengumpati ibuku sendiri. Sebenci apapun aku terhadap ayahku, tapi aku tahu ayah adalah seseorang yang setia kepada istrinya. Tidak pernah ada rumor sama sekali tentang ayah yang bermain-main dengan wanita lain. Ayah hanyalah seseorang yang cinta dengan pekerjaannya.

Penyesalanku muncul ketika ibu bunuh diri. Meminum cairan alkaloid yang dikenal dapat membunuh seseorang dalam sekejap. Aku menghampiri tubuhnya yang telah tidak bernyawa. Kulit yang dingin dan pucat, mata yang sembab, tubuh yang kurus. Ia meninggal beberapa bulan semenjak aku mengatainya 'pelacur'. Aku tidak tahu setan mana yang merasukiku sehinga aku berani melakukan hal itu. padahal aku begitu menyayanginya, merindukan pelukan hangatnya setiap hari dan aku frustasi. Beberapa kali kucoba untuk melenyapkan diriku sendiri. Lalu kemudian Jeonghan datang. Ia membantuku melawan semua keputus-asaanku. Ia menyayangiku, mengasihiku, menjagaku dengan baik. Bersamanya mengingatkanku akan saudara khayalan yang sejak dulu kuidam-idamkan. Aku menyayanginya, sangat. Aku beruntung Seungcheol hyung bisa bersama dengannya.

Suatu ketika ayah dengan diperantarai Jeonghan hyung memaksaku untuk meninggalkan negara Inggris yang kaya akan pengetahuannya, menagih janjiku di masa lalu untuk menggantikan dirinya di perusahaan. Dulu aku memang berjanji, kuakui. Tetapi kemudian aku kabur dari rumah dan memilih untuk tinggal di flat kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah kota London bersama dengan temanku yang Gay bernama Freederick. Di sanalah aku belajar mandiri. Sedikit demi sedikit, image manjaku berkurang, keegoisanku yang setinggi gedung pencakar langit di turki pun berkurang dan aku tidak lagi segengsi dan sesombong sebelumnya. Kecuali kepada gadis-gadis. Pengalamanku memergoki ibuku masih tidak pernah terhapuskan. Aku membencinya, tetapi juga merindukannya. Ibuku tersayang..

Datang ke Korea takdir mempertemukanku dengan seorang pria yang mempunyai mulut yang sangat kasar, Jeon Wonwoo. Secara fisik dia menarik. Aku yakin banyak wanita yang tertarik dengan wajah datarnya. Di Inggris wanita-wanita menyukai pria berpenampilan garang. Dengan kumis dan janggut yang sedikit tumbuh di sekitar wajahnya dan perut yang berbentuk 6 petak. Aku tidak memiliki itu, sayang sekali. Kurasa Wonwoo pun sama sepertiku. Tapi jika ia meniru gaya orang inggris, kurasa ia bisa menjadi pujaan wanita-wanita di sana. Tapi tidak disini, Jeonghan bilang wanita di Korea lebih menyukai pria yang bersih dari segala bulu-bulu dan rambut yang disisir rapi, mata bulat dan senyum yang kekanak-kanakan. Mungkin aku akan dipuja-puja wanita disini, itu yang awalnya kupikirkan. Dan ternyata itu benar-benar terjadi kepadaku.

Wonwoo menurut terkaan pertamaku adalah perpaduan dari segala jenis keburukan. Mungkin akan sama denganku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia baik, ia perhatian. Ia hanya kurang ekspresif dan terlalu sungkan. Mungkin. Tapi kepadaku tidak. Ia mengataiku, mencabuti bulu-bulu kakiku, memuntahkan isi perutnya pada pundakku, meninju wajahku sampai membiru, menginjak kakiku yang sakit, memberi aku makanan yang gosong dan itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang ia lakukan kepada teman-temannya. Yah, kuanggap aku itu spesial baginya. Teman-temannya yang kutanyai di akun sosialnya dulu hampir 90% mengaku selalu mendapatkan perlakuan baik darinya. Ia senang menawarkan bantuan kepada teman-temannya, seperti membantu mengerjakan tugas kuliah—meskipun saat itu ia sedang sibuk dengan kerja paruh waktunya, membantu merapihkan buku-buku di perpustakaan, membantu membelikan sesuatu di Coffee Shop. CIH! Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya sehingga dengan rela ia dijadikan budak oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Aku benci itu, maksudku aku ingin memperlakukannya seperti itu. Hanya untuk diriku, entah sejak kapan. Padahal kami baru bertemu untuk beberapa kali.

Bertemu dengannya segala bentuk keburukanku di masa lalu rasanya kembali lagi menyatu denganku. Aku menjadi manja—hanya kepadanya, aku jadi pemaksa—hanya kepadanya, penipu brengsek—hanya kepadanya, dan penggoda nomer satu—juga hanya kepadanya.

Aku bukan Gay, asal kau tahu. Tapi teman seflatku dulu Gay dan aku belajar banyak darinya. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol hyung pun seperti itu. Selama aku hidup aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Bahkan pernah aku merasa jijik. Tapi entah sejak kapan aku menjadi terbiasa dengan segala ke-abnormalan itu. Pergaulanku dengan orang-orang Gay disekitarku mungkin sudah mempengaruhiku. Ditambah dengan ketakutanku akan kesetiaan dari seorang wanita. Rasa dan naluriku untuk memangsa wanita jadi menghilang begitu saja.

"Tumben kau tidak banyak bicara"

"..."

"Hey, Majikanku yang brengsek"

Wonwoo yang beringas menendang salah satu kakiku—kakiku yang tidak cedera—, menoyor sedikit kepalaku. Membuatku tersadar dari beberapa menit masa penghayatanku pada kisah di masa lalu.

"Kau tahu, aku sedang memikirkan masa laluku" jujurku. Jujurku kepadanya hanya dapat dihitung jari.

"dengan kekasihmu?" tanyanya, kembali mencukur bulu-bulu tipis di bagian bawah wajahku.

"dengan bayanganku akan sosok kekasih pujaanku di masa depan". Aku menggodanya, aku sangat suka menggodanya.

"Cih". Ia membuang wajahnya, itu adalah kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika ia mulai terpancing dengan kata-kataku.

"kurasa kau orangnya". Wajahnya memerah dan sintingnya aku, aku sangat ingin menciumnya sekarang juga. Maafkan aku tuhan.

"silet ini bisa saja kugunakan untuk memotong lidahmu".

"atau menyileti dadaku dan kau akan menemukan namamu di dalamnya". Aku menyentuh dadaku, tersenyum lebar padanya agar ia bisa melihat taringku yang tajam dan panjang yang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu ingin kutancapkan di lehernya.

"ah, baiklah coba kita lihat. Akan seperti apa jadinya". Kau lihat? dia sudah berani seperti ini sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"hey hey jangan! Aku hanya bercanda". Aku mendorong pundaknya untuk menjauh dan ia kemudian berdiri.

"sudah kukatakan setia-lah majikanku yang brengsek dan gay!".

Balasanku, hanya sebuah senyuman.

Iya aku Gay. Semua itu karenamu, Jeon Wonwoo yang manis.

"Wonwoo, kau tahu tidak kalau kau itu manis?"

"diam"

"Seperti chupa chups strawberry"

"aku bilang diam"

"aku mau chupa chups strawberryku"

"Tetap di sana dan aku akan mengambilnya. Aku akan mengurus ini dulu"

Ia akan terbiasa akan perlakuanku dan dia akan menyukaiku. Tunggu saja yah!

 **A** P **a** i **r** o **f** S **h** o **e** s

Siang itu aku dan Wonwoo sedang menonton pertandingan liga inggris di TV. Manchester City melawan Manchester United. Kami taruhan, semua laki-laki melakukan itu. Aku mendukung Manchester City dan dia mendukung Manchester united. Ia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mengerti sepak bola, yang ia tahu hanyalah saat bola memasuki gawang, itu disebut goal. Aku bertanya bagaimana bisa seorang pria tidak mengetahui istilah-istilah di dalam sepak bola dan ia berkata 'saat aku masih kecil, aku sakit-sakitan. Aku tidak pernah keluar rumah untuk bermain bersama teman-teman sebayaku'. Itu sedikit menyedihkan. Dulu aku hanya dilarang karena itu mengganggu kegiatan belajarku, sedang ia... karena kesehatan fisiknya yang cukup buruk. Aku sedih dan aku melankolis, aku tahu.

Ia sedang menyeruput secangkir susu hangatnya saat aku sedang memikirkannya. Sejak ia hidup bersamaku, kulit pucatnya mulai nampak lebih bersinar. Mungkin karena makanan yang setiap hari kami makan. Katanya ia hanya memakan ramyun di kamar sewaannya, itu memprihatinkan. Dan dengan uangku yang terus saja mengalir di rekeningku, aku memberikannya beberapa untuk membeli sayuran-sayuran, daging dan makanan sehat lainnya. Aku mengajarinya memasak dan kemampuannya mulai berkembang—meskipun terkadang aku harus rela memakan daging gosong yang pahit—.

"Aku rasa, seseorang dengan nomer punggung 8 itu akan memasukkan bolanya" terkanya.

"Tidak, dia akan mengopernya pada nomer 11" terkaku pula.

"Yang benar?"

"Kau percaya"

"Sialan. Bagaimana bisa aku masih mempercayaimu" ia menendang pahaku dengan kakinya. Mungkin ini menyakitkan, tapi aku menyukai perlakuannya.

"Itu naluriah. Karena kau tertarik padaku" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku yang membuatnya melempar sebuah bantal bergambar kucing persia di tengahnya yang dulu kubeli di toserba terdekat. Itu lucu sekali, ini tidak bohong.

"Persetan kau"

"Hey, jangan marah-marah". Aku menusuk-nusuk jariku pada lengannya yang tidak membuatnya bereaksi sama sekali.

"Ah iya. Tadi Jeonghan menelponku. Ia bilang ia akan datang hari ini"

"Woah. Serius?". Aku memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus bahagia, sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana responnya.

"Hmm..." hanya itu?

"Yeah!" masih memasang wajah bahagia.

"Pasti kau senang kekasihmu mempercepat kepulangannya" wajahnya datar, memandang serius pada TV.

"Kau cemburu?" aku mendorong bokongku pada sofa untuk semakin mendekat padanya. Memandang wajahnya dalam.

"Untuk apa ahahaha" ujarnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Kenapa tidak cemburu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sudah jelas karena aku normal se-normal-normalnya" jawabnya tegas.

"Yang benar?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Iya" ujarnya singkat.

Itu membuatku gemas. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sofa, ikut memandang ke TV. Lalu kemudian tanpa sadar aku mengatakan sebuah kata yang belum waktunya untuk kukatakan.

"Aku menyukaimu". Aku agak syok dengan ini, maksudku hey Kim Mingyu ada apa denganmu. Ini terlalu cepat.

"Ah kau mulai lagi" dan aku langsung merasa lega setelah ia mengatakan ini. Aku belum siap untuk serius atau entahlah. Tapi seolah mulutku tidak sejalan dengan pikiranku,

"Aku serius menyukaimu"

"Mingyu hentikan". Wonwoo memasang wajah agak kesal, dan kutahu jika aku melakukannya dengan ekspresi serius lagi, sebuah tinju akan melayang lagi ke wajahku. Catat, ke wajahku. Untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo~ For the rest of my life. Only you~" ujarku bersenandung. Seolah sedang membercandainya.

"Ahahaha brengsek kau. Sudah diam. Kita harus memperhatikan TV" dan untungnya dia menangkapnya seperti itu. Ia mulai sering tertawa, setelah kejadian dimana ia meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah dalam keadaan kelaparan dan wajah membiru.

"Aku ingin ke kamar saja. Aku butuh tidur" ujarku saat mataku tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu berat. Aku berdiri dari dudukku, bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Wonwoo sempat berdiri lalu aku mendorongnya pelan untuk kembali duduk pada sofa.

"Kau bisa sendiri?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kakiku sudah baik-baik saja. ini sudah sebulan" jawabku menyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur majikan"

"Baik pesuruhku"

Mungkin baginya hubungan kami hanyalah hubungan antara pesuruh dan majikannya, tetapi bagiku hubungan kami adalah dua buah sepatu yang akhirnya dipertemukan untuk menjadi sepasang. Kami akan menjadi sama. Sama-sama menyukai.

Kim_Mingyu

Kim Mingyu

Aku sudah menemukan sepatu yang satunya, dan kami harus menjadi sepasang. Bagaimanapun caranya!

TBC

.

.

.

Saya ngepost chapter baru lagi ya karena yang review dah 50 orang aja. Yeah.. terima kasih yah teman-teman!

Sebenarnya saya mau menghadirkan sebuah konflik di chapter ini tapi mungkin tidak dulu. Beberapa chapter sebelumnya sudah dihadirkan dengan Sudut Pandang dari Wonwoo dan Penulis. Di chapter ini, saya memulai untuk memakai sudut pandang dari seorang Kim Mingyu. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Apakah lebih baik seperti ini dulu? Ehehehe

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, konflik telah terbentuk. Entah bagaimana nanti saya sebenarnya masih bingung ehehe mungkin ada saran? Silahkan langsung PM saya saja yah hehehe saya butuh saran ini.

Maaf ini cukup pendek, tapi bisalah yah dikomentari bagaimana kah fanfiksi dari saya ini. Apakah sudah sesuai selera? Menarik? Atau bahkan membosankan? Jangan lupa tuliskan semua direview ya. Membaca review sudah menjadi hobi baru saya soalnya.

Baiklah, saya akan membalas review kalian dari chap sebelumnya lewat pm yah. Terima kasih lagi dan lagi. I adore you~


	7. Chapter 7

Jeonghan seharusnya datang 2 hari lalu. Tapi ia membatalkannya dan akan pulang tepat hari ini. Ia mengubungi Wonwoo kemarin saat itu sedang mengurus nilai-nilainya di kampus. Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri yang dirasakan Wonwoo saat ia menyadari bahwa waktunya untuk menemani Mingyu sudah hampir berakhir.

Tetapi itu bukan berarti bahwa segala yang ia lakukan untuk Mingyu adalah merepotkan. Ia hanya merasa bahwa ia ingin kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa menghindari itu.

Selain itu ia harus kembali bekerja untuk membayar biaya sewa kamarnya. Meskipun itu akan sangat menyusahkan mengingat ia harus menambah mata kuliahnya untuk tahun ini karena nilainya yang buruk dikarenakan daftar hadirnya yang bolong-bolong.

Saat ini Wonwoo sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Pukul 10 nanti ia ada kelas dari Professor Jung. Memikirkan itu membuat Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimana tidak, Professor Jung dikenal terlalu disiplin dan tegas. Membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa menunda-nunda keberangkatannya ke kampus.

Pagi tadi ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Mingyu yang langsung dihabisi Mingyu dengan lahap. Hanya bubur, bubur yang dibuat dengan santan. Wonwoo pernah belajar resep masakan itu di Televisi.

Untuk minumannya sendiri Wonwoo menyiapkan secangkir teh untuk Mingyu. Wonwoo tahu Mingyu tidak begitu terbiasa meminum secangkir teh dipagi hari, tapi ia tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia cukup terburu-buru kali ini.

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang?" Mingyu berjalan mengikuti Wonwoo yang baru saja mengalungkan tas selempangnya.

"Iya. Kalau kekasihmu sudah datang, suruh ia makan dulu. Mungkin saja ia belum sarapan," ujar Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya pada pegangan pintu.

"Iya.. Kau tenang saja. Kalau begitu hati-hati. Ingat, jangan pulang terlambat." Mingyu mendudukkan bokongnya pada sofa ruang keluarga, meraih beberapa kartu di atas meja yang dimainkannya dengan Wonwoo tadi malam.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Wonwoo membuka pintu kemudian keluar dari apartemen tersebut.

"Hum," balas Mingyu seadanya.

Belum sempat Wonwoo menutup pintu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang pegangan pintu.

"Biar aku saja, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati seseorang berparas manis dengan deretan gigi-gigi putih dan berderet rapi di hadapannya. Ia tahu benar siapa pria tersebut.

"Oh, Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan?" Wonwoo menunjuk pria itu dengan ujung jarinya, dan pria berambut panjang dengan warna coklat kemerahan itu tersenyum.

"Hehe, iya. Biarkan aku masuk. Kau mau ke kampus?" tanyanya yang membuat Wonwoo melongo untuk beberapa saat.

"Iya, hehe. Baiklah silahkan masuk. Aku akan berangkat," tangan kiri Wonwoo mengelus tengkuknya sedangkan tangan kanannya mempersilahkan Jeonghan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen. Wonwoo memandang ke dalam apartemen melalui celah di belakang Jeonghan dan menemukan Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Wonwoo tahu pasti bahwa Mingyu sedang kebingungan dengan apa yang Wonwoo dan Jeonghan bicarakan. Wonwoo akan mengajarinya berbahasa Korea besok-besok, pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memalingkan pandangannya kemudian berkata, "Ah iya, tadi aku membuat bubur. Kau bisa memanaskannya jika kau lapar."

Jeonghan kembali tersenyum dan tak lupa membalas tawaran Wonwoo.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku benar-benar hampir mati kelaparan. Aku masuk dulu ya." Dan Wonwoo hanya membalas perkataan Jeonghan dengan sebuah tawa kecil.

Jeonghan menutup pintu, sedangkan Wonwoo masih berada di depan pintu. Terdiam tanpa alasan apapun. Ia hanya terus memandang pintu tersebut hampir sekitar 1 menit.

"Jeonghannie~!" Sebuah suara terdengar oleh telinga Wonwoo yang nampak kemerahan karena udara dingin.

"Ya tuhan, lihat si idiot satu ini. Kakimu sudah membaik?"

"Hahaha.. Aku bahkan sudah bisa main sepak bola seharian."

"Idiot! Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Hmm. Aku merindukanmu. Cium aku!"

"Kau mau mati!?"

Wonwoo mendengar semuanya dengan jelas dari luar ruangan. Benar-benar jelas. Wonwoo menarik sudut – sudut bibirnya ke atas. Menciptakan sengurat senyum yang memikat. Hidung bangirnya sedikit merekah, pipinya memerah dan bibirnya dibasahi sedikit dengan lidahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Bermaksud untuk tidak lagi menguping pembicaraan sepasang kekasih di dalam sana yang sedang melepas rindu.

Atau mungkin karena alasan lain?

 **A** P **a** i **r** o **f** S **h** o **e** s

"Wonwoo-yah! Disini!"

Seseorang memanggil Wonwoo dari kejauhan membuat Wonwoo memutar pandangannya ke segala arah. Tak sampai 15 detik, ia sudah menemukan sesosok pria yang sedang terduduk di salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan jendela perpustakaan.

Seseorang itu adalah Soonyoung, teman Wonwoo yang terlihat aneh jika berada di perpustakaan. Itu bukan gayanya, sejauh yang Wonwoo tahu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau ribut sekali, kau tahu kan ini perpustakaan dan serius, sedang apa kau disini? Ini sungguh bukan kau, Soon."

Wonwoo menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk tepat dihadapan temannya. Ia menjatuhkan beberapa buku yang dibawanya sejak tadi di atas meja lalu membuka salah satunya yang bercover warna kuning.

"Jangan menghinaku. Aku hanya sedang ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru."

"Atau sadar bahwa ini adalah semester akhir dan kau butuh bantuanku untuk mengerjakan tugas akhirmu?"

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang lucu.

Setiap melihat Soonyoung tersenyum, Wonwoo selalu mengingat hari dimana Soonyoung memakaikan kawat warna-warni di giginya yang membuat mulut Soonyoung seperti pelangi atau bahkan lebih lucu lagi, ia seperti memakai karet gelang yang pernah dimainkan Wonwoo saat kecil pada giginya.

"Akan aku bantu. Tapi tidak sekarang, Soon. Aku sedang sibuk, aku akan mengerjakan tugas Professor Jung dan aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum pukul 1. Sebenarnya tenggat waktu pengumpulannya sampai pukul 2 tapi Mingyu belum makan siang"

"Kukira dia sudah baikan?" tanya Soonyoung dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Iya, tapi dia akan mengirimiku pesan yang sangat banyak jika aku tidak cepat pulang," Wonwoo menarik pulpen dari kantong bajunya dan memainkannya dengan tangannya.

"Dia lebih seperti seorang balita daripada seorang pasien normal," Soonyoung berujar, menaikkan satu kakinya pada kakinya yang lain,

"Kau benar. Tumben kau pandai, Soon?"

"Aaaa~ berhenti menghinaku, Wonwoo"

"Aku berbicara fakta, brengsek"

Dan mereka saling melempar pandangan tajam.

Waktu terus berlanjut, Wonwoo mulai berkutat dengan buku catatannya dan beberapa buku paket tebal yang dibawanya tadi, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya melihat kesibukan sahabatnya itu. sesekali mencek ponselnya untuk membuka beberapa akun sosialnya.

Terkadang matanya diarahkan ke luar jendela, mendapati seorang pria berambut pink di bawah sebuah pohon yang sedang bersandar sambil membaca buku dengan headphone putih di telinganya.

Soonyoung tahu pria itu, ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa dari jurusan seni musik yang dikenal sangat pandai dengan gitar dan pianonya. Soonyoung pernah berbicara dengannya. Dan Soon bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan sudi lagi menyapa pria berambut pink yang galaknya luar biasa itu.

Seiring dengan jatuhnya dedaunan dari pepohonan di luar perpustakaan, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1. Wonwoo nampak mulai kewalahan. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengurut pelipisnya dan menggigit bibir merah ranumnya yang cukup tebal. Soonyoung yang sejak tadi ada dihadapannya kini sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Bisa jadi setetes liur sudah meluncur dari sudut bibirnya.

Wonwoo mulai memikirkan untuk mengambil waktu 30 menit lagi untuk tugasnya dan mau tidak mau harus dikumpulkannya segera setelah ia menyelesaikannya. Bagus atau tidak hasilnya, yang penting dia mengumpulkannya hari itu juga.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dan Wonwoo telah selesai dengan tugasnya. Ia melihat jam pada ponselnya dan terkejut bukan main saat waktu yang sebelumnya direncanakan sudah melewati batas yang seharusnya. Dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan buku-bukunya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak seseorang yang tidur di hadapannya.

"Ya! Soon bangun! Aku harus mengumpulkan tugasku ke Professor Jung sekarang!"

Soonyoung yang kaget langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Ah siap! Ayo ayo.. ah~"

.

.

.

Wonwoo kelelahan. Sangat kelelahan. Ia sangat beruntung tugasnya masih bisa diterima oleh Professor Jung—meskipun ia harus rela mendapatkan ceramah panjang yang sangat menyiksa pikirannya—.

Sepanjang jalan ia terus memukul-mukul lututnya, sedangkan Soonyoung yang masih mengekorinya hanya bisa memandangi temannya itu dengan iba.

"Kau berlari seperti kelinci yang menapakkan kakinya pada aspal panas,"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dan apa-apaan dengan dialog Sandy itu, hah!"

"Kau masih ingat? 'aku patrick dan aku sudah mengobati spongebob. Tenang, dia hanya terkena demam sabun' haha," Soonyoung meniru cara bicara Patrick pada salah satu acara TV favoritnya.

"Ck. Kau salah, dia tidak berbicara seperti itu, idiot!"

"Iya, iya. Kau lah yang paling benar."

Wonwoo berhenti sejenak yang diikuti oleh Soonyoung. Ia mendekat pada rerumputan pada taman kampus. Ada beberapa orang yang duduk di sekitar sana membuat Wonwoo pun tertarik untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku akan beristirahat sejenak lalu aku akan pulang."

Soonyoung tidak menanggapi. Ia sudah lebih dulu terbaring pada rerumputan hijau yang harum.

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya di kantung celananya dan mengaktifkannya. Lalu alisnya nampak mengerut, menciptakan beberapa kerutan pada pelipisnya.

Tidak ada satupun pesan dari Mingyu, serius?

'Tumben,' pikir Wonwoo.

Ia membuka salah satu aplikasi sosial yang biasa ia gunakan dengan Mingyu, me _refresh_ nya dan benar saja. Tidak ada satu pesan baru pun yang masuk.

Wonwoo yang terheran-heran memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap pada kejauhan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Tidak biasanya Mingyu seperti ini. Bila kita berbicara mengenai hari-hari sebelumnya, Mingyu akan mengirimi Wonwoo puluhan pesan yang berisi 'Cepat pulang! Aku lapar sekali', atau 'Aku tidak mau makan makanan cepat saji!', bahkan 'Kau terlambat dan kucium kau nanti malam!'.

Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu kini baik-baik saja. kakinya sudah tidak membengkak. Ia bahkan tidak menggunakan tongkat lagi. Bisa dikatakan kesembuhan Mingyu sudah mencapai 90%. Tapi Mingyu yang posesif itu tidak bisa dihindari. Bukan karena apa, Wonwoo selalu mendapat banyak ancaman dari Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo angkat tangan.

Selain itu Wonwoo memang sangat mudah merasa lapar akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena kebiasaan. Makanan yang dia makan selama tinggal di apartemen Mingyu benar-benar sehat dan dia makan dengan porsi yang seharusnya, sehingga ia tidak pernah lagi mengeluh kekenyangan karena memakan makanan pagi, siang dan malam dalam satu waktu atau dengan kata lain, menjamaknya.

Wonwoo mulai gelisah, ia membayangkan waktu dimana ia pernah meninggalkan Mingyu seorang diri dalam keadaan sakit. Ia bahkan demam tinggi karena pembengkakan pada kakinya yang disebabkan oleh Wonwoo.

Lalu Wonwoo memikirkan Jeonghan, 'Mungkinkah Jeonghan masih ada di apartemen Mingyu?'

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Wonwoo langsung menghubungi nomer ponsel Jeonghan. Tapi kemudian Wonwoo memutuskan panggilan itu setelah balasan yang diterima adalah 'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan'.

Kecemasan Wonwoo kian bertambah saat pesan-pesan yang dikirimnya pada Mingyu tidak juga dibalas. Di baca pun belum.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, menggerakkan matanya ke sana kemari. Soonyoung yang sebelumnya terbaring kini bangkit dan menatap keanehan yang terjadi pada temannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Mingyu. Tidak ada pesan darinya sama sekali." Wonwoo menjatuhkan ponselnya pada pahanya dan mulai menggigit-gigiti kukunya.

"Ah. Biarkan saja, kau bilang kekasihnya datang di Apartemennya pagi tadi, mungkin mereka sedang melepas rindu, kau tahu kan yang biasa seorang Gay lakukan?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, tapi kemudian kembali bersuara, "Si brengsek itu tidak biasanya seperti ini. Kalaupun dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, dia pasti akan bilang. Dan aku tidak pernah pulang terlambat, pasti dia yakin aku akan datang tepat pukul 1 tadi. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 3. Tak ada satu pun pesan darinya. Ini mencurigakan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kekasihnya sudah kembali ke Apartemennya sendiri?"

"Heh?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya dan tidak aktif"

Soonyoung terdiam lalu memandang Wonwoo dengan sedikit kecemasan yang ia rasakan.

"Aku takut si brengsek itu mungkin terjatuh di kamar mandi dan kakinya membengkak lagi, atau apapun itu. Aku tidak ingin mengurusinya lagi, Soon. Aku harus kembali bekerja dan membayar sewa kamarku."

Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo lantas Soonyoung langsung bangkit, menyuruh Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya.

"Kalau begitu kuantar kau ke Apartemennya sekarang juga."

"Serius? Baiklah! Segera kalau seperti itu"

Dan mereka pun pergi.

.

.

.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang?"

Wonwoo melongo saat mendapati dua orang pria sedang bermain kartu pada ruang tamu di Apartemen yang cukup luas milik seseorang bernama Kim Mingyu itu.

"Ah, iya. Hehehe," jawab Wonwoo seadanya.

Soonyoung yang mengantar Wonwoo ke Apartemen itu kini masih bersama dengan Wonwoo. Memasuki kediaman itu dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkannya pada sweater abu-abunya.

"Yo, Mingyu-ssi," Ujarnya. Dan Mingyu membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian dan senyuman tulus.

"Kalian sudah makan siang?" tanya Jeonghan dengan Bahasa Korea yang fasih. Wonwoo ingat bahwa Jeonghan pun dibesarkan di Inggris. Tapi sudah cukup lama ia berada di Korea sehingga Bahasa Koreanya tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Jeonghan, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung menggeleng secara bersamaan. Mingyu yang baru saja mengatur kartu-kartu di atas meja kemudian memandang wajah kedua pria yang masih berdiri di dekat sofa.

"Kalau begitu aku siapkan makanan yah," ujar Jeonghan sopan, tapi Wonwoo menolaknya.

"Kami bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Silahkan lanjutkan permainan kalian," mendengar tutur kata Jeonghan yang sopan membuat Wonwoo memperlakukan pria berambut panjang itu dengan cara yang sama. Tak lupa ia melemparkan sebuah senyuman manisnya.

Ia menarik tangan Soonyoung untuk mengikutinya ke dapur dan sepasang mata dari pria 'Gay' yang sebulan ini diurus oleh Wonwoo menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk ditafsirkan.

"Jeonghan-ie belum mandi seharian, kan? Sana cepat mandi. Jangan lupa keramas. Biar nanti aku keringkan rambutmu,"

"Ya tuhan, manisnya Mingyuku ini"

Mengingat Apartemen itu tak begitu luas, suara sekecil apapun yang ada pada Apartemen itu bisa didengar dari sudut manapun. Apalagi hanya dapur.

Dapur, ruang tamu, dan ruang tv bisa dikatakan berada diruangan yang sama, hanya saja ada beberapa perabot yang diatur sedemikian rupa untuk menjadi pembatas antar ruangan. Contohnya, akuarium besar itu yang membatasi antara ruang ramu dan ruang TV. Dan Wonwoo dengan jelas mendengar percakapan kedua pria di ruang tamu tadi.

Wonwoo tidak mengerti dengan pendengarannya tapi percakapan yang baru saja didengarnya itu terasa dua kali lebih keras dari yang semestinya. Dan pikiran podohnya seolah melipat gandakan suara percakapan tersebut menjadi 8. Ini gila atau entahlah. Ini mungkin hanya efek dari gejala kelaparan-level-andromedanya.

Wonwoo baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan siang untuknya dan Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang mengalami serangan kelaparan yang sama dengan Wonwoo langsung saja memasukkan sepotong daging berbumbu pedas pada mulutnya.

"Wah ini agak asi—" belum sempat Soonyoung melanjutkan ucapannya, Wonwoo lebih dulu memasukkan sesendok nasi pada mulutnya.

"Jangan berbicara saat sedang makan, Soon atau kucolok matamu dengan sumpit ini". Soonyoung lantas hanya mengangguk.

Entah sejak kapan Mingyu sudah berada di belakang Wonwoo, dengan sebuah permen Chupa Chups di tangannya.

"Makan yang banyak, biar kalian bisa tinggi sepertiku," ujar Mingyu sembari menatap tingkah Wonwoo yang terus saja memperhatikan Soonyoung yang sedang makan.

"Siap!" balas Soonyoung membuat Mingyu tersenyum. Senyuman yang kali ini tidak datang dari hatinya.

Mingyu berjalan menuju ruang TV yang berada tepat di depan ruang dapur—yang juga menjelma menjadi ruang makan—. Ia meraih _remote_ TV dan memutar acara TV Favoritnya di hari rabu yang kelabu. Iya, kelabu.. atau mungkin.

Soonyoung telah selesai makan saat Wonwoo malah menambah nasi pada mangkuk kecilnya. Soonyoung yang baru saja meminum segelas airnya langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menemani Mingyu yang masih duduk pada sofa di depan TV.

"Sedang menonton apa, Mingyu-ssi?"

"Hmm? Itu. Kisah binatang-binatang liar di Afrika,"

"Wah tontonamu kaku sekali, Mingyu-ssi ahahaha"

Wonwoo sudah selesai makan saat Soonyoung dan Mingyu mulai membahas mengenai tim sepak bola yang bermain di liga Inggris. Adapun Jeonghan yang baru saja selesai dengan mandinya.

"Mingyu-ssi aku dengar kau hebat dalam permainan Winning Eleven. Bagaimana kalau kita tanding? Wonwoo bilang kau punya Playstation model terbaru."

Mendengar itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dan menaruh piring-piring kotor pada wastafel. Ia berdehem dan berbalik melihat Soonyoung.

"Biar aku yang menemanimu bermain Playstation, Soon. Biarkan Mingyu membantu Jeonghan-ssi mengeringkan rambutnya."

"Tepat sekali, Wonwoo-ssi. Mingyu, kemari keringkan rambutku!" ujar Jeonghan dari kejauhan.

Mingyu yang sejak tadi tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kedua orang bicarakan itu terdiam dan memandang pada Jeonghan yang baru saja menyuruhnya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Jeonghan yang kini tengah duduk pada sofa ruang tamu. Jalan Mingyu masih sedikit pincang saat itu.

Wonwoo yang sebelumnya menawari Soonyoung untuk bermain game itu lebih dulu mengurusi piring-piring kotor dihadapannya. Pelan-pelan ia mencuci satu-demi-satu piring kotor itu dengan teliti, tak ingin satupun noda tertinggal.

Jeonghan yang baru saja memposisikan duduknya pada karpet dengan Mingyu yang duduk disofa di belakangnya kini sedang tertawa-tawa.

Dan lagi-lagi, percakapan itu berubah menjadi berlipat ganda. Sejak kapan otaknya bekerja seperti proses pembelahan diri Amoeba? Ini membuatnya tidak fokus sehingga salah satu piring yang dicucinya hampir terjatuh dari tangannya. Untung dia dengan cepat bisa meraihnya.

"Wonwoo-ah, sudah selesai cuci piringnya?"

"Iya, tinggal satu lagi."

Selesai dengan piring-piringnya, Wonwoo kini telah berada bersama Soonyoung. Meraih stick yang ditaruh pada lemari bagian bawah TV. Ia memberikan salah satunya pada Soonyoung yang membuat Soonyoung ber'woaah' kegirangan.

"Baiklah! Mari kita main!"

"Lihat saja , Soon. Kau akan kalah"

"Cih. Kau yang akan kalah, kau tidak pernah mengerti sepak bola," Soonyoung mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo yang kemudian mendapatkan satu buah pukulan cukup keras pada lengannya.

Soonyoung tertawa-tawa dan memeletkan lidahnya di depan wajah Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo kesal dan mendorong dahi Soonyoung agak menjauh. Tak lupa ia menendang tubuh Soonyoung dengan kedua kakinya.

Mingyu dikejauhan melihat adegan pertengkaran kedua sahabat yang kini telah memulai pertandingan mereka. Ia mendecak kecil membuat Jeonghan berbalik dan bertanya berkenaan dengan yang baru saja didecakkan (?) Mingyu.

Dan jawaban Mingyu hanya gelengan.

Saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.45 sore, dan kedua pria yang siang tadi datang ke Apartemen Mingyu itu masih bermain game. Beberapa kali Wonwoo menerima sentilan di dahinya atas kekalahan yang diterima dan Soonyoung harus menerima kenyataan bahwa telinga kanannya kini sudah berwarna merah pekat setelah dijewer oleh Wonwoo setiap kali ia menyentil dahi Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang sejak tadi bermain dengan ponselnya, kini menaruh ponselnya pada meja dan bangkit dari duduknya pada sofa ruang tamu. Ada jeonghan yang duduk sembari membaca buku pada sofa dihadapannya. Mingyu berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua pria yang masih sibuk dengan permainannya.

"Aku ingin istirahat. Aku sangat kelelahan,"

Dan semua yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan setiap aktivitasnya, termasuk Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

"Aku... tidak ingin mendengar keributan."

Itu kode, semua menyadarinya. Jeonghan berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang mengelus tengguknya sendiri.

"Kau serius tak apa kutinggalkan sendiri?"

"Masih ada Wonwoo yang bisa mengurus makan malamku," katanya datar.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang sekarang, lagi pula aku harus segera membawa pakaianku ke laundry". Jeonghan meletakkan buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya pada meja lalu mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bangkit pula dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, lebih tepatnya di depan pintu. Tangan Jeonghan sudah menempel pada pegangan pintu saat itu.

Wonwoo menatap pakaian yang digunakan Jeonghan, dan ia sadar bahwa pakaian itu adalah pakaian yang dulu digunakannya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki pada Apartemen Mingyu. Benar.. saat ia mabuk.

Jeonghan mengedipkan matanya sepintas pada Wonwoo kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Apartemen. Tinggallah tiga orang yang tengah berdiri hening. Saling menatap satu sama lain.

Mingyu memberikan tatapan datar pada Soonyoung yang membuat Soonyoung bergidik. Soonyoung tahu ekspresi seperti itu, dan ia sadar bahwa pria dihadapannya ini sedang punya mood yang buruk. Ia membungkuk pelan dan meminta izin untuk pulang.

Wonwoo nampak kebingungan dengan situasi yang terjadi. Ia meraih tangan Soonyoung dan memberikan tatapan seolah berkata, "Kenapa kau ini?"

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum dan melepas genggaman Wonwoo padanya. Kemudian dalam hitungan detik, ia telah menghilang di balik pintu.

Soonyoung sadar sesuatu telah terjadi diantara temannya dan pemilik Apartemen ini.

Tapi ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan itu atau mungkin belum.

Sepeninggal tamu tersebut, Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur tapi Wonwoo lebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Heh, Mingyu."

Mingyu berhenti. Tak berbalik sama sekali.

"Kau benar-benar akan tidur?"

Dan Mingyu hanya membalasnya singkat, "Iya"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan menonton TV. Hmm.. kujamin volumenya akan kuturunkan. Sana, beristirahatlah."

Wonwoo hampir berjalan menuju ruang TV saat Mingyu menghampirinya dengan cepat yang sebelumnya ada di jalan yang lain.

"Kau akan tidur," ujar Mingyu mengintimidasi.

"Heh?"

"Bersamaku."

"Jangan mulai lagi."

"Dikamarku. Sekarang!"

Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa menampik lagi bahwa tubuhnya sudah ditarik oleh Mingyu untuk memasuki kamar tidur Mingyu.

Mingyu merebahkan tubuh Wonwoo di atas tempat tidurnya dan memagari tubuh Wonwoo dengan tubuhnya.

Di atasnya.

Kedua tangan Wonwoo ditahan oleh Mingyu dimasing-masing sisi tubuh Wonwoo. Sejajar dengan kedua telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Mingyu lantas ingin melepas cengkraman tangan Mingyu padanya.

Ingin memukulinya.

Tapi entah kenapa saat itu ia seolah tak memiliki kekuatan apapun.

Atau mungkin tepatnya seseorang yang tengah memagarinya itu terlalu kuat. Terlalu kuat untuk dihindari.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu membuat tubuh Wonwoo sedikit gemetar. Wonwoo tidak gemetar ketakutan. Ia gemetar karena kelelahan saat ingin melepaskan kekangan tubuhnya.

"Apa aku bagimu," tanya Mingyu membuat Wonwoo bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" balas Wonwoo dengan tekanan suara cukup tinggi.

"APA AKU BAGIMU!" dan ucapan Mingyu yang kedua kali itu dikeluarkan dengan volume suara cukup keras. Yang membuat telinga Wonwoo mendengung.

Mingyu menjatuhkan bibirnya pada Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo mengelinjang kaget. Ia memiringkan wajahnya agar Mingyu sulit untuk menciuminya. Tapi Mingyu tak berhenti begitu saja.

Mingyu terus menciumi pria kurus itu dengan cengkraman pada kedua tangannya yang makin menguat. Wonwoo kehabisan akal. Wonwoo terdiam.

Mingyu beralih pada telinga Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo berdesis. Matanya menutup dan sesekali terbuka. Mingyu menurunkan kecupannya pada leher Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo bergetar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia menengadahkan wajahnya. Bukankah itu berarti ia sedang membantu Mingyu untuk bermain-main pada tengkuknya?

Mingyu mengecap leher putih tanpa cacat itu dengan lidahnya dan sesekali ia menggigitnya dengan taring panjangnya yang agak tajam. Dada Wonwoo berdesir, mulutnya mengerang dan tanpa sadar penolakannya pada cengkraman Mingyu melemah.

Mingyu melepas cengkramannya dan mengalihkan pegangannya pada kepala dan paha dalam Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sebelumnya merasa keanehan pada dirinya kini malah menyentuh pundak Mingyu. Membiarkan Mingyu menjilati seluruh bagian pada lehernya. Hisapan nikmat namun perih itu menenggelamkannya.

Mingyu menghentikan perlakuannya dan menatap dalam pada kedua bola mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo meletakkan salah satu telapak tangannya pada dahi Mingyu, mendorong naik poninya yang jatuh ke atas dan kepala Wonwoo yang terbaring diangkatnya sehingga bibirnya bisa kembali bertemu dengan bibir Mingyu.

Ia menjilatinya, mengigiti bibir bawah pria di atasnya dan kedua lidah mereka bertemu.

Yang pasti Wonwoo menderita kecanduan.

Kecanduan akan kecupan Mingyu.

Sampai kemudian ia tersadar dan mendorong tubuh seseorang di atasnya dengan pelan. Mengelap bibirnya yang basah akan liur dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada lemari di samping kirinya.

"Kekasihmu sudah kembali dan kau sudah cukup sembuh. Aku akan membereskan pakaianku sekarang dan aku akan segera pulang ke kamar sewaku."

Dan Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu yang kini terbaring pada tempat tidurnya.

Satu yang pasti. Perasaan Wonwoo mulai teraduk-aduk.

Dan Pria yang baru saja menciumnya benar-benar menginginkan pria bertubuh kurus yang dianggapnya sebagai takdir yang dikirimkan tuhan untuknya.

Untuk menjadi sepasang sepatu yang saling melengkapi.

TBC

AKKKKKKK SAYA HARUS MENGAJAR SEKARANG!

MAAF KALAU INI MEMBOSANKAN DAN JANGAN LUPA DI REVIEW YAH!

TEMAN-TEMAN MEANIE SHIPPER TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SELALU RELA MENGHABISKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK MEMBACA INI DAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAKNYA.

MUAH MUAH. CIUMANNYA LEWAT TULISAN SAJA YA.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!


	8. Chapter 8

Aku hampir meninggalkan ruangan saat seseorang menegurku dari belakang. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, bertemu pandang dengan satu-satunya mahluk hidup selain aku dan ikan-ikan akuarium yang mendiami Apartemen medium ini.

"Kau sungguh akan pulang?" tanyanya dengan wajah murung. Rambutnya berantakan seperti sehabis diacak-acak seekor kucing—atau mungkin aku kucingnya, bibir bawahnya sedikit membengkak dan memerah, matanya menatap tajam pada wajahku atau entahlah.

Aku membuang muka, tak ingin berlama-lama dengan pandangan errr seduktifnya?

"Hmm. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Menjadi pesuruhmu benar-benar merepotkan," kataku, masih tak berani memandangi wajahnya.

Tak satupun suara kudengar dari arah belakang, kuyakin ia hanya membalas ucapanku dengan sebuah anggukan.

Aku memeluk tas jinjing besarku yang berisi beberapa pakaian dan keperluan-keperluan mandi yang kubawa dari tempat tinggalku. Memperhatikan kuku-kuku tanganku yang pendek dan berbentuk persegi.

Aku ingin memutar tubuhku saat itu, ya..sekedar ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kali—kurasa, tapi aku terlalu takut. Aku kesal dengan diriku. Aku mengutuk sosok di dalam diriku yang muncul tanpa kusuruh.

Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak gila, aku menciptakan sosok itu dengan sengaja atau mungkin tidak, maksudku yang di dalam sana adalah diriku yang sebenarnya. Yang rapuh, mudah putus asa, dan mudah percaya pada orang lain.

Dengan kata lain, pengecut. Diriku yang pengecut.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, menggigiti kuku-kukuku, berkelit di dalam hati bahwa yang kurasakan sebelumnya adalah semu. Tapi tapi... ini sulit. Aku sadar bahwa tadi itu nyata. Sentuhannya, tangan besarnya yang kuat, bibir tebalnya yang manis, gigi taringnya yang menyakitkan, lidahnya yang menggelitik dan matanya yang memenjarakanku.

Itu, sulit kuhapuskan. Membuat pipiku terasa panas.

Sial! Rasanya aku ingin menerjunkan tubuhku dari Grand Canyon. Melewati awan hitam bermuatan positif dan negatif. Lalu jatuh ke daratan, tubuhku hancur.

Atau mungkin melempar diriku ke kutub utara, bertemu beruang atau serigala langka. Dimangsa dan mati secara mengenaskan.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus menaruh wajahku di mana lagi. Andai aku bisa melakukannya, maka aku akan menukar letak bokongku dan wajahku. Setidaknya bokongku tidak bisa melihat dan tidak bisa menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

Merasa Mingyu sudah tak ada lagi di belakangku, kuputuskan untuk membawa tubuhku keluar. Aku harus buru-buru, sebelum ia menegurku lagi dan berkata, "kau masih disini?"

Aish itu akan sangat memalukan!

Namun saat aku sudah memasang sepatuku dan berdiri di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba saja dua buah tangan telah lebih dulu melewati daun telingaku. Lalu sebuah syal berwarna biru lembut dikalungkan pada leherku. Aku terkejut, refleks ingin membalikkan tubuhku, tapi sebuah suara lebih dulu terhantar pada telingaku. Suara bertekanan rendah dengan volume yang kecil tepat diperdengarkan di depan daun telingaku. Membuatku bergidik geli dan mendesah pelan.

"Kau harus menutupinya, bukan? Dan berhati-hatilah di jalan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Jeon Wonwoo."

Dua buah tangannya mengalung pada leherku dan beberapa detik kemudian salah satunya berpindah pada daguku, membuatku menengadah. Aku merasakan sebuah aliran udara pada bagian rambutku, seperti dihisap. Lalu sesuatu terasa di gosok-gosokkan pada kepalaku.

Merasakan sebuah keganjilan membuatku mendorong tubuh seseorang di belakangku dengan punggungku yang lebar. Tubuh seseorang itu kemudian menjauh, rangkulannya pun terlepas. Tanpa berbalik aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

Tubuhku pun melesat pergi dengan berjuta-juta perasaan yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Perasaanku teraduk-aduk. Yang pasti aku mulai berpikir irrasional.

"Ini sungguh gila!" Teriakku saat memasuki lift seorang diri.

Aku sadar... ada yang salah denganku.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

A **P** A **I** R **O** F **S** H **O** E **S**

"Woah, kau sudah kembali , Wonwoo-nie." Seseorang menyambutku dari atas saat aku sedang menaiki tangga lantai dua. Dia adalah tetangga kamarku, Boo Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ie! Aku pulang. Hehehe."

Seungkwan mendekat padaku, menepuk lenganku. Sebuah senyuman cerah ditunjukkannya padaku membuatku pun tersenyum. Seungkwan mengikutiku yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarku, menawariku bantuan tapi aku menolaknya dengan halus.

"Kukira kau sudah berhenti menyewa disini, aku rindu nyanyian pagimu yang ributnya seperti alarm," sahutnya membuatku tertawa.

"Ya—ya. Aku juga rindu tangisan panjangmu saat kau merindukan ibumu. " Seungkwan terbahak-bahak sesekali memukul lenganku. Bukan sakit, tapi geli yang kurasakan.

"Itu karena aku sangat menyayanginya," balasnya. Membuatku mengangguk sembari melempar senyum.

Ia meninggalkanku saat aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamarku. Aku memasukkan kunci pada lubang di pintu dan terkejut mendapati kamarku yang cukup rapi? Tidak! Tidak! Ini sangat rapi. Aku terheran-heran. Belum pernah kamarku sebersih ini dan apa-apaan dengan tumpukan DVD di pojok sana? Itu bukan milikku!

Aku menjatuhkan tas jinjingku pada atas lantai dan membaringkan tubuhku pada tempat tidur. Memandangi langit-langit bercat krem. Aku menghirup udara dan membuangnya, mencari-cari ponselku di kantung dan membuka layarnya. Mengetikkan pesan pada seseorang.

'Kau yang membersihkan kamarku? Terima kasih!'

'Ah dan terima kasih sudah menghabiskan ramyunku. Sekarang aku kelaparan, brengsek!'

Pesan terkirim dan aku menyingkirkan ponsel itu jauh dari tubuhku. Aku menyentuh bibirku, mengingat kembali rasa saat benda lunak miliknya itu menyentuhku. Aku menyentuh daguku, lalu leherku yang tertutupi syal. Aku menarik syal itu, membuangnya. Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan mencari-cari cermin.

Saat menemukan cermin kecil di atas meja, aku kembali menjatuhkan tubuhku pada tempat tidur. Mengarahkan cermin ditanganku pada leherku.

Warna merah kegelapan tercetak jelas di sana. Tidak hanya satu, tapi cukup banyak. Aku merabanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Aku menjatuhkan pelan cermin yang kugengam di bawah tempat tidurku. Masih dengan jemariku yang meraba-raba leherku, kupejamkan mataku. Kubuka bibirku pelan. Tanganku yang satunya kugerakkan menuju bagian bawahku, aku menyentuhnya. Aku menyentuh gundukan yang kian membesar itu.

Tak puas hanya menyentuhnya, aku menurunkan resletingku, memasukkan tanganku ke dalam celanaku. Kusentuh milikku sendiri, kukeluarkan dari persembunyiannya. Aku mengelusnya, membuatku mendesah.

Ujung jari telunjukku kutekan pada ujung batangku, membuat jantungku bergemuruh. Kupegang milikku dengan satu tanganku. Mengurutnya, mengocoknya dengan irama pelan seiring waktu berubah menjadi cepat.

Peluhku berjatuhan. Peluh pada pelipisku mengalir memasuki mataku. Nadiku rasanya ingin terputus.

Aku menengadah, terus mengocok milikku sendiri. Bagai terserang listrik tubuhku menggelinjang. Bibirku yang terbuka terengah-engah. Desahan lemah kukeluarkan dari dalam mulutku. Di dalam mataku yang terpejam, kubayangkan sesosok pria tengah tersenyum padaku tak lupa memamerkan taring-taring panjangnya.

Matanya yang liar memandangku. Lidahnya mengecap bibirnya sendiri dan seolah ia membisikiku dengan alunan kata-kata cinta yang memanaskan darahku, mendesir di dalam dada.

"Ugh-~" lenguhku. Terasa sangat menyiksa sekaligus menyenangkan.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Desahanku semakin tak bisa kukontrol. Aku sama sekali sudah tidak memikirkan lagi perihal apakah suaraku akan terdengar dari luar atau tidak. Persetan! yang kupikirkan hanya kesenanganku sendiri. Aku dikuasai gairah. Aku menjadi egois.

Lalu seiring dengan kocokanku yang semakin cepat. Nafasku memburu, bibirku kugigit dan aku benar-benar akan sampai.

"Aaahh Mingyu, Mingyu~ sss" , desisku diiringi dengan kocokan tiada henti pada milikku.

"Aaaah Kim Mingyu..." Aku kembali membayangkan wajah itu, wajah yang memakuku dengan kerlingannya. Sedang menyapu bibirku dengan lidahnya. Mengecapnya tiada henti. Menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan namaku yang diucapkannya dalam setiap gerakan.

"Oh ya ampun, Mingyu~"

"AKKKKK! ah-"

Lalu cairan lengket dan hangat itu memenuhi genggamanku. Aku melepas tanganku pada milikku, memasuk kembali milikku ke dalam celanaku. Aku meraih tisu yang berada tepat di samping kepalaku. Membersihkan jari-jariku hingga kesela-sela.

Dan seketika perasaan bersalah menyelimutiku. Ingatanku kembali ke permukaan, bagai ikan salmon yang sedang meloncat dari dalam air. Mingyu adalah milik Jeonghan dan aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya orang bodoh, tepat sekali. Orang bodoh yang mudah untuk dipermainkan.

Dan aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku, yang aku tahu aku sudah menjadi gila tidak sampai dengan sebulan. Bayang-bayang wajah si pria gay itu terus menghantuiku dimana saja. Suara-suaranya terus saja berkumandang dipikiranku.

Teriakannya, godaannya, ungkapan cintanya, lelucon bodohnya. Aku tidak bisa melupakan itu semua. Ini sangat menyebalkan. Membuatku hampir frustasi.

Aku meraih kembali cerminku dan melemparkannya ke tembok, menciptakan keributan, dan pecahan-pecahan sedemikian rupa yang terhambur ke sana kemari. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, mengusap wajahku dan kembali memejamkan mataku. Berharap apa yang kupikirkan akan menghilang ketika aku bangun nanti.

Kim Mingyu, aku tidak akan pernah mau bertemu denganmu lagi.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

3rd Person POV

Hampir sebulan lebih telah berlalu sejak hari dimana Wonwoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Apartemen Mingyu. Ia benar – benar serius dengan keputusannya saat itu. Sepulangnya ke tempat tinggalnya, ia memblokir nomer Mingyu pada ponsel lipatnya. Ia pun memblokir Mingyu dari beberapa akun sosial yang biasa ia pakai untuk berhubungan dengan Mingyu. Dan ia merasa beruntung ketika Mingyu tidak lagi mencarinya.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Wonwoo gelisah sepanjang hari di saat itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi rajin bangun di pagi hari, membeli bahan makanan sehat di Convenience Store, ia bahkan jogging. Jogging? Serius? Tentu saja. ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan berubah dalam sekejap. Hanya karena Kim Mingyu. Ya.. Hanya dengan tinggal selama sebulan lebih di Apartemen Mingyu.

Namun selain karena alasan itu, ia percaya bahwa dengan melakukan banyak aktifitas, ia jadi bisa melupakan Kim Mingyu yang notabene adalah seseorang yang membuat dirinya gelisah selama beberapa hari—ia bahkan memainkan miliknya sendiri dengan Mingyu yang menjadi objek khayalannya—Jika kau ingin tahu.

Dan kini ia mulai kembali bekerja, tapi tidak di tempat yang sama seperti dulu. Kali ini dia memilih untuk bekerja pada sebuah Coffee Shop di pusat kota yang berada tak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Selain karena gajinya cukup tinggi, Coffee shop itu juga memberikan beberapa keringanan untuknya seperti bebas untuk masuk pada waktu yang diinginkan.

Tepat hari ini Wonwoo sudah bekerja selama 2 minggu, dan ia sedang berada di tempat kerjanya, meramu pesanan pelanggan yang tidak pernah sepi. Kali ini ia membuat secangkir espresso. Kuberi tahu satu rahasia, Wonwoo sebenarnya cukup kesulitan bekerja di Coffee Shop ini, bukan karena masalah internal dan eksternal dari perusahaan, ini hanya berkaitan dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Kopi adalah malapetaka.

Kopi adalah salah satu penyebab ia belum bisa Move On.

Tunggu Move On?

Iya, ia sudah menyadari bahwa ia menyukai seorang Kim Mingyu.

Dan ia belum Move On.

Susah payah ia melupakan Mingyu tapi selalu saja ada celah untuk mengingatkannya akan pria idiot itu.

Seperti secangkir espresso.

Kesukaan Mingyu di pagi hari.

Wonwoo selalu mengingat ekspresi wajah Mingyu saat membaui aroma espresso. Ia bagai melayang dan senyumnya itu—

"Menghilang lah dari pikiranku, brengsek," ujar Wonwoo memotong pikirannya sendiri secara tak sadar, membuat si pelanggan keheranan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya yang menyadarkan Wonwoo.

"Ah tidak, maafkan aku. Ini kembalian anda. Terima kasih banyak," elaknya. Membungkuk kepada si pelanggan wanita yang menggunakan kemeja berwarna merah gelap dengan rambut panjang yang diikat, rok hitam selutut, tas hitam dolca and gabanna dengan anting-anting perak mengkilat yang menempel pada telinganya.

Wanita itu pergi, tak membalas perkataan Wonwoo. Hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang Wonwoo dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

Wonwoo membuang nafas lega. Memandangi para pelanggan dengan kopinya masing-masing. Adakalanya Wonwoo berharap akan kehadiran Mingyu di dalam sana. Pada sebuah sudut di dekat kaca, memandang keluar, menyesap espressonya lalu beralih memandang Wonwoo yang melempar senyum padanya dari meja kasir.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. Merutuki keabnormalannya. Mengabaikan panggilan pelanggan berambut coklat kemerahan dihadapannya dan tersadar saat seseorang itu memanggil namanya beberapa kali, membuat wajahnya terangkat dan melihat paras cantik pria itu. Pria? Tentu saja seorang pria.

"Eh, Jeonghan-ssi!"

"Kau mengabaikanku, jahat sekali," ujar pria cantik itu membuat Wonwoo bengong.

.

.

.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." Wonwoo menarik kursi yang berlawanan arah dengan tubuh si pria cantik, Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan menaruh novel yang dibacanya pada meja, melepas kacamata bacanya dan mengapit rambut yang jatuh di pipinya ke belakang telinga.

"Hahaha aku sudah sering seperti ini, Wonwoo-ssi. Aku lebih merasa nyaman saat aku membaca di ruangan yang ramai," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan. Wonwoo merasakan panas pada dadanya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cemburu.

"Aku terkejut bisa bertemu denganmu disini, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Jeonghan membuat Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang. Memandang pada jari-jemarinya yang ia tautkan dan mulai bersuara.

"Aku tidak pernah membolos lagi karena jam kerjaku yang fleksible. Memang gajinya tidak seberapa tapi setidaknya bisa kugunakan untuk membayar hutangku pada temanku dan membeli makanan," jawab Wonwoo. Menopang wajahnya pada lengannya.

"Kau meminjam uang untuk apa?" tanya Jeonghan lagi, Wonwoo nampak malu-malu tapi tetap menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. "Untuk membayar sewa tempat tinggalku," katanya.

"Heh? Kukira kau sudah tinggal dengan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia memilih untuk melempar sebuah senyuman, dan pria cantik itu membalasnya dengan sebuah ucapan yang membuat Wonwoo terkejut. "Sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kenapa bisa? Bukannya kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya Wonwoo blak-blakan membuat Jeonghan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Astaga ahahahaha atas dasar apa kau berasumsi seperti itu, Wonwoo-ssi. Ahahaha." Jeonghan meminum Vanilla lattenya yang mulai dingin, melihat wajah Wonwoo yang nampak kesal.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya, dan dia adalah Single ditelan masa. Lagipula dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku. Ya, kuakui aku memang gay tapi yang kupacari bukan dia, tapi kakak sepupunya,"

"Seungcheol?" tanya Wonwoo membuat Jeonghan menjentikkan carinya, "Tepat!"

Wonwoo menggerutukkan gigi-giginya dan matanya memandang keseluruh arah.

Jadi Mingyu lagi-lagi membohonginya? Jadi dirinya tidak menghianati siapapun? Jadi...

Tunggu dulu, lalu kenapa kalau Mingyu membohonginya? Bukannya Wonwoo sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan pria itu lagi? Selain itu dia bukan gay—atau tidak ingin menjadi gay. Meskipun ia belum pernah memikirkan untuk menikahi seorang wanita dan memiliki anak.

"Kau bilang dia sudah kau anggap seperti seorang adik, lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah menemuinya lagi?" Wonwoo lagi-lagi bertanya, dan syukurlah Jeonghan bersedia menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Aku baru saja ke Jepang menemui Seungcheol dan aku baru mendapati teguran lagi dari ayah Mingyu."

"Maksudnya."

Jeonghan menghela nafas, melihat mata Wonwoo dan dengan berat hati menceritakan kisah adik sepupu kekasihnya itu.

"Ayahnya mengirim orang untuk mengintaiku dan Seungcheol. Ia tidak mau aku dan Seungcheol menemui Mingyu lagi. Kau ingin tahu kenapa kan? Hehe sudah pasti karena kami gay. Ia tidak mau anaknya terpengaruh dan berubah menjadi hmm pecundang hehe," Jeonghan menjelaskan dengan nada kian merendah diakhir ucapannya. Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada secarik kertas nota pembelian pada meja dan meraihnya. Membentuknya menjadi segitiga siku-siku.

"Jadi Mingyu sendirian? Dan kenapa harus kalian yang dibuntuti? Kenapa bukan Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo lagi, ingin mengorek semua informasi dan memasukkannya dikepala. Persetan dengan janjinya sebelumnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Karena bila Mingyu tahu ia sedang dibuntuti, ayahnya yakin anaknya itu tidak akan pernah mau lagi mengikuti keinginannya untuk melanjutkan perusahaan. Seberapa jarang pun mereka berkomunikasi, ayahnya tahu benar bahwa anaknya tidak suka jika privasinya diganggu. Ayah dan anak itu sama saja," Jeonghan terkekeh di akhir. Menggoyang-goyangkan segelas vanilla latte yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

Wonwoo mengangguk ringan. Mengangkat kepalanya, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada jari-jemarinya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Jeonghan meraih tangan Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo terlonjak kaget. Jeonghan memandangi sesuatu pada jari kelingking Wonwoo kemudian bergumam, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat cincin ini, tapi dimana yah?"

Wajah Wonwoo bersemu merah, tertawa-tawa malu sambil berkata, "Itu barang murahan, Jeonghan-ssi. Aku dibelikan temanku saat ia menemaniku di hari ulang tahunku. Aku menyuruhnya membelikan cincin itu untukku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Harganya tidak lebih dari 5000 won.

"Akkkk!" Teriak Jeonghan tiba-tiba. Seisi Coffee Shop itu berbalik melihatnya.

"Foto di instagram Mingyu!"

.

.

.

'Teruntuk takdirku disana—satu bagian sepatu yang hilang, sejak kepergianmu hidupku terasa begitu hampa. Aku sendirian, bagai rusa yang ditinggalkan koloninya pada hamparan padang tandus afrika. Aku sudah lelah mengais-ngais sisa kenangan kita. Aku ingin menciptakan kenangan yang baru. Bersamamu. Dimana kah kau berada, Singa liarku? –Kim Mingyu ft Black Coffee yang dibuat sekretaris baru ayah'

Mingyu baru selesai mengupload sebuah foto di instagramnya saat beberapa lampu pada lantai 14 perusahaan ayahnya itu dimatikan. Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Punggungnya bertemu dengan sandaran kursi. Mingyu menusuk-nusuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya, menatap layar ponselnya yang sedang mengirimi sebuah pesan gambar pada akun seseorang bernama Wonwoo Jeon.

Mingyu kembali mengetikkan beberapa kata pada ponselnya, saking dilemanya membuat mulutnya ikut bersuara.

"Singa Liarku, Jeon Wonwoo. Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesan-pesanku hah? Dan kenapa ponselmu tidak pernah aktif? Temanku kantorku bilang kemungkinan kau sudah memblokirku dari daftar kontakmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayainya, aku hanya mempercayaimu."

Pesan itu dikirim oleh Mingyu. Tidak sampai disitu, ia kembali mengirimkan pesan untuk seseorang yang disebutnya Singa Liar itu.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh Wonwoo. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin menyentuhmu, membawa tubuhmu dalam rangkulanku. Aku tidak bercanda Wonwoo. Setengah mati aku merindukanmu. Kumohon datanglah ke Apartemenku. Aku lupa tempat tinggalmu dan aku yang bodoh ini tenyata telah menghapus pesanmu yang dulu. Wonwoo, aku rindu kecupanmu."

Mingyu mengunci ponselnya setelah ia untuk kesekian kalinya mengirimkan Wonwoo sebuah pesan pada akun sosialnya. Mingyu menjilat bibirnya, meluruskan punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang, tanpa mengetahui sama sekali kejutan apa yang menunggunya di tempat tinggalnya.

Sesampainya Mingyu di gedung apartemennya, dengan satu tarikan nafas ia telah berhasil menekan kode pada pintu tempat tinggal yang dibelinya dengan uangnya sendiri selama ia hidup di Inggris.

Wajahnya nampak seperti seseorang yang kehabisan oksigen, atau bisa juga dibahasakan seperti ia kehilangan oksigennya—bisa berarti kehilangan seseorang yang dikasihinya.

Setiap memasuki kediaman itu, rasa rindu selalu saja dalam sekejap merasukinya. Seolah tak bernafas, seolah darahnya tidak mengalir, seolah dunianya akan runtuh. Ia kesepian, tapi tak berani berusaha untuk mencari sosok yang dirindukannya itu secara langsung.

Ia tidak berani ditolak dengan cara yang serius. Apalagi dengan orang yang dikasihinya itu, seseorang yang dia anggap takdirnya itu.

Ketika ia membuka sepatunya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu menghampirinya dari belakang. Tidak, bukan sesuatu. Tapi seseorang. Itu jelas seseorang.

Mingyu menarik nafasnya, membaui udara. Aroma yang sama dengan aroma parfum yang biasa digunakan oleh seseorang yang dirindukannya. Yang selalu membuatnya bergairah. Yang selalu membuat mulut dan otaknya tidak koheren.

Dengan keyakinan penuh, wajahnya membalik, menemukan sesosok pria manis sedang menyusuri pandangannya ke tubuh Mingyu. Dari kepala hingga kaki.

"Kode Apartemenmu belum berubah, yah." Pria itu memasang wajah datar, tidak jauh berbeda dengan tekanan suaranya tadi.

"Won-"

"Dan kau nampak kurus." Ekspresi wajah pria itu sedikit berubah. Segurat senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, dan kedua pipinya sedikit memerah, bagai dipoles perona pipi. Indah sekali, seperti hasil silangan bunga mawar putih dan bunga mawar merah.

Pria berjas hitam dengan dasi sutra berwarna biru tua polos itu baru saja selesai melepas kaos kakinya ketika pria yang satunya memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat, berpaling menuju kamar yang beberapa minggu lalu digunakannya. Mingyu yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan itu lantas bangkit dari duduknya, berlari kecil mengejar bunga mawar persilangannya dan langsung merangkulnya telak. Menjatuhkan ciumannya pada puncak kepala si pria manis, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Aku sedang tidak berkhayal kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun bukan jawaban yang diterimanya, melainkan sebuah pukulan telak pada perutnya. Pukulan menyikut yang menyakitkan.

Mingyu melepas rangkulannya, dan pria yang menjadi korban pelecehannya itu berbalik menatapnya. Membumbui mulutnya dengan kata-kata kasar yang begitu dirindukannya. Ia hampir melompat-lompat hanya karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Gay brengsek! Sialan! Kata siapa kau boleh memelukku, idiot?"

Mingyu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran dan Wonwoo masih mencibir, memutar bola matanya kesal.

Mingyu menimbang-nimbang kalimat apa yang harus dia keluarkan dari mulutnya, kalimat menggoda seperti biasanya kah? Kalimat ketidakpedulian akan kembalinya pria dihadapannya itu kah? Atau tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan kembali merantai pria itu untuk masuk dalam pelukannya—dan Mingyu sempat berpikir untuk menjatuhkan pria itu pada ranjang mengingat benda itu telah ada di hadapan mereka berdua.

Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali darinya sampai kemudian Wonwoo membuka suara, "Aku akan tinggal disini lagi. Mau tidak mau kau harus setuju." Bukan sebuah permintaan, tapi sebuah pernyataan yang tidak bisa mendapat jawaban berupa penolakan.

"Aku tidak akan menolak, tapi kenapa?" tanya Mingyu. Memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk dengan pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Aku kesulitan keuangan, dan aku punya hutang dengan Soonyoung. Aku hanya bisa kerja part-time sekarang, dengan kata lain penghasilanku hanya untuk makan dan membayar hutangku pada Soon, meskipun Soon bersikeras tidak ingin menerima uang dariku," timpal Wonwoo, melipat pakaiannya dan menaruhnya di dalam lemari besar yang berada pada sisi kiri ruangan. Sejajar dengan meja nakas yang terbuat dari bahan seperti kaca, mungkin?

"Hanya itu?" Mingyu nampak kecewa. Ia ingin alasan yang lebih. Alasan yang bisa melegakan hatinya, membalas kerinduannya.

"Iya hanya itu," balas Wonwoo. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur. Tapi kemudian bangkit saat mendapati Mingyu sedang memandangnya liar.

"Kalau hanya ingin membalas budi Soonyoung kenapa kau tidak mendaftar untuk jadi pembantu pribadinya saja. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahnya, kukira dia anak orang kaya." Mingyu menyindir secara halus—atau mungkin ini efek dari kekecewaannya yang baru-baru saja menjatuhkan semestanya.

"Jadi kau mengusirku?" Wonwoo tersinggung dan Mingyu seolah tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya menyarankan bilamana yang kau pikirkan hanya temanmu yang satu itu, oh! Atau mungkin dia bukan temanmu? Kekasihmu, mungkin?" terka Mingyu membuat Wonwoo memicingkan matanya.

"Sana ke rumahnya saja, kekasihku akan menginap malam ini," lanjutnya yang malah dibalas tawa picik oleh Wonwoo.

"Jeonghan? Pacarmu? Bukannya dia pacar kakak sepupumu? Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol. Hahaha dasar penipu brengsek, pembohong kelas teri." Wonwoo masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat sebuah tawa yang tidak kalah piciknya terdengar dari mulut Mingyu.

"Oh, aku tahu. Aku tahu alasanmu kembali."

Bagai kejatuhan meteor, Wonwoo tertohok. Sepertinya dia sudah salah bicara, padahal dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak mengetahui hal itu. Salahkan otaknya yang penuh dengan kotoran, ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan udang kali ini.

"Kau tahu bahwa harapan akhirnya datang padamu. Harapan.. Ya harapan. Harapan bahwa pria yang kau sukai masih sendiri, pria itu yang selalu menggodamu, pria yang selalu kau sebut pembohong, pria yang saat ini menyudutkanmu, pria itu aku. Aku Kim Mingyu, hum?"

Wonwoo ingin memutar tubuhnya,membiarkan Mingyu berbicara dengan bokongnya saja. Ia terserang malu level adromeda! Level exoplanet! Dan level-level lainnya.

Mingyu meraih pinggul Wonwoo, menariknya untuk mendekat. Wonwoo tak berkutik, pandangannya masih jatuh ke bawah. Mingyu menaikkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk pundak Wonwoo, meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Wonwoo. Tubuh mereka hampir benar-benar merapat. Lalu Wonwoo menggumam, membuat Mingyu curiga.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu menyelidik. Wonwoo dengan volume suara yang kecil membalasnya, "Kakimu". "Kenapa kakiku?" tanya Mingyu lagi. "Kau berjinjit."

Mingyu sempat tertawa tapi kemudian menahan tawanya dan mengeratkan pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku ingin mencium aroma rambutmu yang harum. Dan tidak dari samping, tapi dari atas kepalamu. Kira-kira susu peninggi badan masih bisa bereaksi untukku tidak?"

Wonwoo menaikkan pundaknya secara bersamaan. Ia tidak tahu.

Mingyu lagi-lagi mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo, lalu berhenti berjinjit. Menangkup wajah Wonwoo yang tertunduk. Mata pria manis itu tidak menoleh, terus saja memandang ke bawah. Lalu dengan cepat Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo terkejut dan Mingyu kini memejamkan matanya takut. Ia yakin, setelah ini pria manis dihadapannya ini akan lagi-lagi melayangkan tinjunya. Entah di perutnya, atau di wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa memperkirakannya.

Tapi hampir 2 menit telah berlalu, dan tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia kembali membuka matanya, menemukan Wonwoo dengan wajah kesalnya. Mingyu mulai berdoa kepada tuhan, berharap ekspresi Wonwoo bukanlah sebuah tanda akan beberapa pukulan yang akan diterimanya setelah ini. Tapi yang terjadi justru berbeda, Wonwoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Mingyu. memfokuskan matanya pada bibir Mingyu. Nafasnya menyentuh dagu Mingyu dan sepersekian detik kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mingyu.

Mingyu terkejut bukan main. Lagi-lagi, lagi-lagi pria manis itu memulainya duluan. Jadi waktu itu bukan mimpi? Serius? Iya bukan mimpi?

Wonwoo hampir melepas kecupannya ketika Mingyu mempererat rengkuhannya. Tubuh mereka semakin merapat, mereka saling berbagi ritme detak jantung, berbagi helaan nafas, detakan menggelitik pada bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya malu, ia bisa merasakan aura panas di bawahnya. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan wanita sekali pun.

Mingyu mencari-cari mata Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi menatap hal lain selain Mingyu. Wonwoo kini terpaku, merasakan terpaan hasrat kuat dari pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku bersyukur kau kembali, Wonwoo," Mingyu menatap dalam Wonwoo. Taringnya menggigit kuat bagian bawah bibirnya sendiri dan itu membawa Wonwoo pada khayalan dihari itu, hari ketika ia orgasme dengan Mingyu sebagai objek khayalannya. Tanpa bisa dikontrol, pipi Wonwoo kembali memerah. Cahaya lampu kamar yang remang-remang tidak bisa menutupi sapuan warna peach yang manis itu.

"Hanya dengan melihat ekspresimu seperti itu saja rasanya sudah bisa membuatku orgasme."

Wonwoo memukul pundak Mingyu membuat Mingyu memekik nyaring.

"Sakit."

Mingyu memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menyentuh pinggiran tempat tidur, lalu ia terduduk. Mengharapkan Wonwoo untuk naik ke pangkuannya, tapi Wonwoo menolak.

"Hanya wanita yang melakukan itu," ujarnya sambil menggeleng.

"Memang. Kau yang berperan sebagai wanita dihubungan kita, dengan kata lain, kau bottom."

"Oh tidak bisa, Kim Mingyu. Aku top."

"Dengan sifat dan ukuran tubuh sepertimu? Itu impossible."

"Oh ayolah Mingyu. Dilihat dari wajahku saja sudah jelas aku top."

"Jeon Wonwoo, sayang. Wajah itu tidak berarti apapun. Kau tetap bottom dan aku top."

"Tidak bisa, bagaimanapun aku top. Dan jangan memanggilku sayang."

"Kalau begitu, love? My love Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Kau ingin kuserang?"

"Tidak, aku yang akan menyerangmu."

Mingyu kembali menangkup wajah Wonwoo kasar, membuat Wonwoo terjatuh pada pangkuan Mingyu. Mengecup bibir ranum itu beberapa kali. Kecupan yang ringan dan manis. Letupan gairah yah besar berhasil menghancurkan kekeras-kepalaan Wonwoo. Ia melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggul Mingyu, membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih tinggi dari Mingyu.

Ia menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan pada hidung Mingyu, membuat mata Mingyu menutup. Tak puas dengan sebuah kecupan di hidung, Wonwoo mulai mendekati bibir Mingyu dengan bibirnya. Ia membuka bibirnya pelan, menyentuhkannya pada bibir bawah Mingyu. Ia mengapitnya, membasahinya dengan lidahnya. Ia terengah-engah dimakan nafsu, membiarkan Mingyu membalas ciuman lembutnya dibibir bawah.

Wonwoo tak dapat berkutik saat tangan besar Mingyu bermain-main pada garis tulang belakangnya, membuat tubuhnya melengkuk, mendaratkan dadanya pada dada Mingyu. Ia melenguh kecil saat Mingyu memasukkan lidahnya pada mulutnya, mencari-cari teman, bertemu, bersalaman. Mereka tak sadar bahwa sudut-sudut bibir mereka sudah dihiasi dengan cairan bening yang berasal dari dalam mulut mereka.

Mereka melakukan _french kiss_ dengan penuh penghayatan. Tapi itu membuat mereka menjadi egois, saling ingin mendominasi. Mingyu sudah tidak peduli dengan tangan Wonwoo yang mulai meremas kuat rambut hitamnya yang tebal, memijit-mijit bagian belakang kepalanya yang membuat kepala Mingyu sedikit merasa pusing. Ia hanya peduli pada benda lunak dan manis di mulutnya, dan saliva yang semakin berkumpul disudut bibir mereka.

Mingyu menjilati saliva itu, membuat Wonwoo berhenti sejenak.

Mingyu berpaling pada dagu tajam Wonwoo, mengecupnya. Turun ke jakunnya, mengecupnya. Dan berhenti pada tengkuk Wonwoo, ia menjilatinya, menghisapnya, tidak peduli akan seberapa banyak bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang akan tercetak di sana.

Yang jelas ia sudah terlampau rindu dan ia ingin melampiaskan pada seseorang yang dirindukannya itu. Bukan karena apa, ia hanya sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa mengerem hasratnya lagi. Ia ingin menguasai pria yang dirangkulnya ini, merasakannya seorang diri, memilikinya sampai nafasnya berhenti. Pria manis itu seperti heroin, ia bisa gila jika tidak merasakannya.

Belum sempat Mingyu menyentuh kancing baju Wonwoo, Wonwoo lebih dulu melepas rengkuhannya. Mundur untuk berdiri, dan sambil terengah-engah, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menuju pintu kamar.

"Pergi," suruhnya dengan suara yang pelan, amat berbeda dengan cara bicaranya pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Mingyu mengumpat kesal. Oh ayolah, ia sudah sangat bergairah kali ini. Ia tidak mau membiarkan tangannya yang memuaskannya lagi.

"Oh ayolah Wonwoo. Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi," tolaknya. Masih pada posisi yang sama.

"Tidak juga kau," lanjutnya.

Wonwoo menelan salivanya, membuat jakunnya bergerak. Mingyu menunjuk tubuh Wonwoo dan berkata , "Buka Bajumu."

TBC!

Jadi begini, kemungkinan part selanjutnya akan ada adegan 'itu'-nya. Makanya nanti ratingnya ta ganti. Awal saya membikin ff ini saya ga kepikiran bakal ada begitunya, tapi demi kepentingan penghayatan ff—bagi kepuasan diri saya pribadi—, sepertinya bagus kalau ada. Tapi ya itu tergantung pembaca, apakah siap ada adegan 'itu' atau tidak. Tergantung yang voting. Takutnya nanti ada yang tidak mau. Kalo hasil voting banyak yang mau ada adegan 'itu', maka adegannya akan diadakan. Dan yang voting memilih tidak, bisa di skip saja yah bagian itunya. Jangan coba-coba membacanya. Karena itu bukan salah saya, saya sudah memperingatkan.

Dan masalah kedua adalah saya sudah tidak mengetik adegan 'itu' sampai sejauh itu lagi—kecuali ff itu remake dan emang udah ada di sana, jadi saya butuh bantuan. Sebenarnya sudah ada yang mau membantu, jadi saya butuh bantuan reader untuk 'memaksa' seseorang itu untuk mau membantu dalam membuat adegannya. Hanya dengan membaca tulisannya, saya yakin hasil yang dia buat itu bakal bagus banget. Didukung bahasanya yang rapi dan beragam. Tidak sepertiku huhuhu

Dan maaf misal ff ini berantakan, selalu berantakan.

Saya sedang badmood. Sedang demam. Sedang lapar—belum makan dari kemarin malam. Sedang kehabisan uang. Sedang mengurus visa ke Grand Canyon. Sedang menulis surat cinta untuk Kwon Soonyoung. Sedang mengetik surat lamaran kerja part time—yang tidak tahu bakal dikirim atau tidak. Sedang rindu kampung halaman. Sedang mendengar lagu fronting.

Eh yah kemarin ada yang bilang kata 'kamar sewa' ga elit banget. Jadi saya sudah ganti di chapter ini jadi tempat tinggal yah. Terima kasih sarannya KimElin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal review, saya sebenarnya tidak begitu bergantung pada seberapa banyak review yang kudapat untuk membuat ff ini—bukan berarti saya tidak menghargai kalian. Hanya saja kekuatan terbesar saya datang dari diri saya sendiri, rasa penasaran diri saya sendiri sama akhir ff ini. Saya selalu membayangkan untuk chap selanjutnya bakal begini begini dan begini, eh pas ngetik jadinya malah beda. Aneh yah.

Dan kembali membahas soal review, review itu istimewa sekali kawan-kawan. Menulis ff tidak dapat bayaran, dan kenapa orang mau menyisakan waktu untuk menulis ff? Karena dia menunggu tanggapan orang lain. Apakah itu buruk atau baik, ungkapkan saja. Penulis yang baik adalah penulis yang menerima semua saran dan kritikan yang diberikan pembaca. Makanya para reader sekalian, kalau kalian sudah baca ff, usahakan untuk selalu memberi review yah. Jujur saja ngereviewnya, kalau menurut kalian kurang yah bilang, dan dijelaskan menurut kalian kurangnya dimana. Penulis akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Sekian. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mampir membaca, terima kasih untuk yang sudah masukin ff ini ke list favorit dan follow. Dan terutama terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. Akkinda!


	9. Chapter 9

Wonwoo menelan salivanya, membuat jakunnya bergerak. Mingyu menunjuk tubuh Wonwoo dan berkata, "Buka Bajumu."

Wonwoo terdiam. Pergulatan terjadi di dalam benaknya. Hatinya terbagi dua, disatu sisi ia ingin melompat dan melebur bersama Mingyu tapi di sisi lain logikanya seakan menahannya.

"Kemari Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu mengeluarkan intonasi mendominasi dengan tekanan yang sangat jelas tidak ingin dibantah. Wonwoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke mata Mingyu. "Bu-Bukakan jika kau menginginkannya," ujarnya tanpa menyadari bahwa wajahnya sudah sangat memerah kali ini.

Katakan Wonwoo sudah gila, tapi hasrat disentuh Mingyu benar-benar telah mengambil alih tubuh dan pikirannya.

Sepersekian detik setelah ucapan terakhir Wonwoo, Mingyu dengan sebuah senyuman anehnya sudah merengkuh pemuda bertubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya. Melumat bibirnya kasar dan juga lembut disaat bersamaan. Cuman-ciuman penuh gairah. Tautan lidah yang kembali terjalin dan saliva yang menyatu. Wonwoo berjuang untuk mengimbangi Mingyu.

Tangan kanan Mingyu menekan tengkuk Wonwoo semakin dalam ke arahnya, sementara tangan lainnya yang bebas sudah masuk ke dalam baju belakang Wonwoo, meraba segala hal yang bisa ditemukannya. Mengusap lembut dan menekan pada titik-titik tertentu. Wonwoo meremang. Seolah tak ingin kalah, Wonwoo pun mengusap punggung bidang Mingyu dengan sensual.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas, Mingyu sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Tangan kekarnya mengoyak kemeja hitam Wonwoo, tidak ingin kembali gagal karena kancing baju sialan yang menyita waktunya. Ia ingin segera melihat tubuh putih Wonwoo, ia ingin mendaratkan kecupan, jilatan, gigitan dan juga remasan di sekujur tubuh polos lelaki di depannya ini.

"Eungh..."

Suara yang sangat rendah dari bibir Wonwoo membuat Mingyu semakin terangsang. Bagaimana mungkin seorang lelaki bisa membuatnya hilang kendali hanya karena sebuah lenguhan? Mingyu semakin frustasi. Tidak sabar, lidahnya menjilat perpotongan leher Wonwoo. Sedikit hisapan dan gigitan kecil dilakukannya lagi. Wonwoo mendongak. Leher Wonwoo semakin penuh dengan bercak ungu kemerahan. Mingyu merasa puas dengan kenyataan bahwa ia lah yang membuat lukisan indah itu.

"Ahhh, Mingyu." Wonwoo sudah menyerah kepada nafsunya. Tubuh atas Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan sudah polos begini membuat Wonwoo semakin menegang. Terlebih dengan segala perlakuan Mingyu pada tubuhnya, Wonwoo melemah.

Mingyu masih asik dengan perpotongan lehernya, kemudian turun ke dada rata Wonwoo. Tonjolan kecil di dada Wonwoo sudah menegang dan terlihat begitu menggoda, membuat Mingyu ingin bermain-main di sana. Mingyu memulainya dengan kecupan, lalu jilatan, dan berakhir dengan kuluman. Sesekali Mingyu akan menggigitnya sehingga membuat Wonwoo mendesah tak karuan. Wonwoo suka sensasi yang muncul dari dadanya. Saat ia mendapatkan orgasme karena dirinya sendiri, bagian dadanya nyaris tidak memberikan efek apapun saat disentuhnya. Namun sentuhan Mingyu benar-benar membuatnya seperti akan meledak.

Sebelah tangan Mingyu sudah membuka kancing celana Wonwoo. Dan sekarang hanya ada celana dalam yang Wonwoo pakai, sesuatu yang sedikit menggembung di balik kain tipis itu terlihat lezat. Mingyu menjilati bibirnya, Wonwoo memerah dan membuang muka. Lalu Mingyu terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan ciuman di bibir bengkak Wonwoo.

"Ugh, Jangan meremasnya, idiot! Ak-" Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan gejolak dari remasan tangan Mingyu di bongkahan bokongnya. Namun bukannya berhenti, Mingyu malah menggesekkan jemarinya diantara kedua bongkahan kenyal tersebut. Menekan titik itu tanpa memasukinya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa nikmat, disini?" Bisik Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo merinding. Digesekkannya kembali jari-jari panjangnya.

"Ahhhh... Brengsek." Lenguhan kenikmatan terdengar dari mulut Wonwoo.

Kini posisi keduanya sudah berbaring di atas ranjang. Mingyu yang tadinya berada di atas Wonwoo bangkit dan berdiri diujung kaki Wonwoo. Sekejap kemudian ditariknya kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu terpana melihat sosok Wonwoo tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupinya. Polos, putih, lekukan-lekukan yang indah, ditambah bercak-bercak merah keunguan di leher, tengkuk, bahu dan dadanya. Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Mingyu, sempurna!

"Aku tidak heran kenapa aku menjadi sangat menggilai tubuhmu bahkan saat menyentuh diriku sendiri bayangmu mampu membuatku terlepas dengan sempurna." Wonwoo samar-samar merona mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Itu sebuah pujian yang manis tapi Wonwoo tidak ingin seperti gadis-gadis yang memekik malu saat dipuji kekasihnya di ranjang.

"Hentikan candaanmu, bodoh. Ce-Cepat kemari!" Bentak Wonwoo dengan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti ajakan bercinta bagi Mingyu.

"Dan lepaskan semua bajumu sebelum ke sini, Kim." Perintah Wonwoo lagi, dengan volume suara yang kian mengecil. Wajah yang dibuang ke samping dan pipi merona yang sukses membuat Mingyu menelan air liurnya.

"Woah, kau mulai nakal, Jeon Wonwoo. Dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dengan usaha mu sendiri, Sayang." Mingyu berbaring di samping Wonwoo dan menarik Wonwoo untuk menduduki perutnya. Wonwoo meringis sambil menggigit ujung bibirnya saat merasakan kejantanan Mingyu yang mengeras di antara belahan bokongnya.

Wonwoo dengan tidak sabar mencoba membuka sabuk yang Mingyu kenakan. Susah. Tapi Wonwoo tidak ingin kalah. Jarinya dengan cekatan membuka kancing celana Mingyu. Menurunkan perlahan restleting dari kain berwarna hitam itu. Celana kantoran Mingyu yang sedikit longgar memudahkan pakaian tersebut terbuka. Mingyu membantu Wonwoo dengan menarik celana panjang itu dengan kakinya.

Wonwoo terbelalak melihat gundukan sumber kehidupan milik Mingyu. "Suka dengan yang kau lihat, hmm?" Goda Mingyu namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Wonwoo. Jemari-jemari kurus Wonwoo menarik pinggir celana dengan lambat. Mingyu meringis, gesekan yang ditimbulkan celana pada kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras benar-benar memabukkan. Wonwoo menahan nafasnya saat kejantanan panjang dan besar milik Mingyu terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Bahkan Wonwoo dapat melihat urat-urat kecil di pusaka Mingyu yang sudah mengacung sempurna.

Dengan ragu-ragu Wonwoo mengarahkan jari lentiknya . Mingyu terkejut begitu ujung jari dingin Wonwoo bertemu dengan kulit kejantanannya. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk sekian detik. Hingga akhirnya Mingyu membawa tangan Wonwoo untuk menggenggam miliknya. Wonwoo menggenggamnya, kemudian perlahan melonggarkan dan kembali meremasnya.

"Ssssstttt." Mingyu meringis. Jemari Wonwoo semakin gencar mengurut milik Mingyu. Ini pengalaman pertamanya berbuat seperti ini kepada seorang pria. Dia belum mengerti apapun. Tapi naluri menuntunnya. Wonwoo mengocoknya, atas bawah. Tempo kocokan dinaikkannya, Wonwoo bahkan tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang sebentar lagi bisa kebas.

"Wonwoo..." Mingyu memejamkan matanya menikmati kocokan tangan hangat Wonwoo. Ini juga pertama kalinya ada yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini dalam sekejap. Wonwoo benar-benar seperti stimultan, seluruh bagian tubuhnya sangat mudah terangsang karena Wonwoo.

Kocokan Wonwoo semakin tidak beraturan. Mingyu merasa sebentar lagi dia bisa meledak. Tapi ia tidak ingin klimaks begitu saja hanya karena sebuah kocokan dan rangsangan kecil pada kejantanannya. Mingyu ingin keluar pertama kali di dalam Wonwoo. Karena itu dilepaskannya tangan Wonwoo yang menimbulkan protes dari lelaki berwajah emo itu.

"Kenapa melepaskannya?" Raut terganggu terlihat jelas di wajah Wonwoo.

"Izinkan aku melepaskannya di dalammu, Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo membelalak. Dia tahu ujungnya akan ke sini namun Wonwoo masih terlihat cemas. Tapi Wonwoo juga mendambakan hal ini. Dia begitu menginginkan Mingyu. Bayang-banyang orgasme tanpa Mingyu saja sudah begitu nikmat, Wonwoo tidak yakin dia bisa melewati ini begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo mengangguk.

Mingyu membalik posisi mereka, kini ia berada di atas tubuh Wonwoo. Kejantanannya mengacung tegak dan kedua twinsball-nya menggantung jelas, membuat Wonwoo meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Perlahan Mingyu mendekatkan kepala kejantanannya pada kulit hole Wonwoo. Menggesekkannya beberapa kali. Melumuri pintu anus Wonwoo dengan cairan precum miliknya. Jemari tengah Mingyu menggantikan posisi kejantanannya sementara Waktu. Mingyu hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Wonwoo jika dia langsung memasukinya tanpa penetrasi terlebih dahulu.

Jemari Mingyu sedikit memijat pinggiran sekitar pintu hole Wonwoo. Memberikan efek rileks pada Wonwoo. Dan saat jari itu menembusnya, Wonwoo memekik kesakitan. Lalu satu jari lagi masuk dan remasan Wonwoo semakin kuat, Mingyu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, membentuk pola gerakan gunting, berusaha membuatnya lebih longgar lagi. Woonwoo mendesah dan itu semakin membuat Mingyu bersemangat.

Dengan pelan dan lembut Mingyu menarik kedua jemarinya dan menempatkan kembali ujung kejantanannya. Benda yang sudah mengeras itu memasuki Wonwoo perlahan-lahan. Suara pekikan, lenguhan dan desahan Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersahutan bergantian. Keduanya merasakan kenikmatan proses penyatuan yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan seumur hidupnya ini.

"Aaahh- sssst.. Mingyu." Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu dengan kuat, kepalanya digerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Aaaahh...Eeeung..." Mingyu menghentakkan kejantanannya sehingga masuk sempurna ke dalam hole Wonwoo. Mereka sama-sama terdiam beradaptasi selama beberapa detik. Menyeimbangkan nafas yang terputus-putus. Keringat bercucuran pada tubuh keduanya, berkilat tertimpa sinar lampu.

"Move, ah!" Perintah Wonwoo. Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo. Sementara kejantanannya mulai bergerak in-out di dalam Wonwoo. Tangan Wonwoo kini berada di pundak Mingyu, meremas dan bahkan tanpa sadar ia juga mencakar Mingyu. Sensasinya benar-benar tidak kuat ditahan dan Wonwoo sudah menyerahkan semuanya. Teriakan kenikmatan keluar dari pita suaranya. Geraman tertahan Mingyu bagai lagu yang membuat Wonwoo semakin terbakar. Suasana kamar mereka benar-benar panas.

"Ahh Ahh Ahh Aaahh Idiot aahh brengsek... aah Min-gyu~..."

"Hmm? Euungg..."

Sodokan beruntun Mingyu pada titik prostatnya membuat Wonwoo melayang. Jantungnya memompa kencang dan dadanya berdesir halus. Ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Bahkan Wonwoo merasa sekarang ia berada di antariksa, bersama milyaran bintang yang menyaksikan penyatuannya dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo mulai merasa kejantanannya berkedut. "Aaaaaahhhh." Sedetik kemudian cairan putih kental keluar dari ujung miliknya. Nafasnya menderu. Ini pelepasan terbaik yang pernah dirasakannya. Sementara itu Mingyu masih terus bergerak, membuat kejantanan Wonwoo kembali ereksi.

Tempo genjotan Mingyu semakin kencang. Titik prostatnya sudah puluhan kali tersodok. Wonwoo berkedut kembali.

"Euh-Mingyu..."

"Bersama..."

Mingyu bergerak semakin cepat. Wonwoo menggelinjang. Seluruh sperma sudah berada hampir di ujung dan beberapa detik kemudian keduanya berteriak bersamaan.

"Ahhh-ah-Wonwoo..."

"Mingyu... Aaaahhhhnn."

Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Wonwoo. Kepalanya berada di lekukan leher wonwoo. Mengecupnya beberapa kali. Wonwoo memeluk tubuh Mingyu dan mengecup pundak lebar Mingyu. Penyatuan mereka masih terjalin. Sesekali Mingyu masih menghentakkan miliknya untuk mengeluarkan sisa sperma yang dibawanya. Sementara Wonwoo mengurut miliknya perlahan dengan tujuan yang sama.

Beberapa menit dalam posisi yang sama, kemudian Mingyu mendongak menatap Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo dan Wonwoo memjamkan matanya menikmati ciuman itu. "Ini luar biasa, terima kasih sayang." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kecil. Tidak berniat bersuara. Dia masih memutar kembali adegan yang sudah mereka lalui malam ini.

"Tidurlah!"

"Kau juga. Biarkan dia di sana." Wonwoo menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Mingyu. Wajahnya berada di dada bidang Mingyu, sesekali bergerak mencari posisi ternyamannya. Mingyu tersenyum, mencium rambut basah berkeringat Wonwoo, kemudian memeluk lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya hingga terlelap bersama.

.

.

.

Wonwoo's POV

Untuk kesekian kali di dalam hidupku, aku kembali dibangunkan oleh suara alarm yang telah di setting untuk berdering pada pukul 6.30 pagi. Aku membuka kedua mataku yang terasa berat lalu memandang pada pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar.

Ah, Deja Vu.

"Rasanya aku pernah mengalami ini," ucapku kepada diri sendiri dengan suara serak.

Aku tahu benar bahwa hari ini bukanlah hari minggu, itu berarti aku harus bangkit dari tempat tidur yang sangat nyaman ini untuk bersiap-siap ke universitasku sebab pukul 8 aku harus menghadiri mata kuliah yang akan dibawakan oleh Professor Lee, Professor jenaka yang selalu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai seorang ambievert yang sempurna.

Sebenarnya itu tidak penting, tapi dia adalah orang yang baik dan tidak pelit nilai, jadi aku harus terus mengingat-ingat dirinya.

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamarku—atau tepatnya kamar tamu apartemen Mingyu—membuat mataku yang sebelumnya terasa berat menjadi lebih segar. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku, membuat otot-ototku tertarik. Dan itu membantu sekali, sebab baru kali ini aku merasa begitu lelah. Pahaku terasa begitu sakit, suaraku agak serak, leherku serasa akan putus dan bokongku mati rasa—lebih tepatnya kram.

"Selamat pagi, Jeon Wonwoo. Hari ini kau harus lebih semangat lagi yah!" ujarku lagi kepada diriku sendiri. Sudah kebiasaanku untuk melakukan hal seperti ini.

Aku membuka pelan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku yang terasa mengigil sampai kemudian tiba-tiba saja aku terkejut saat mendapati diriku yang sedang bertelanjang bulat. Dan di dalam keterkejutanku sebuah bayangan terlintas di kepalaku. Bayangan tentang apa yang semalam terjadi. Disini, di kamar ini.

Aku membungkam mulutku tidak percaya, dan dengan selimut yang kembali kupakai untuk menutupi tubuhku, aku hampir bangkit dari tidurku namun kemudian terjatuh dari tempat tidur saat kakiku tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang diderita bokongku.

"AAAAAAKKK," teriakku tak terkontrol yang bahkan membuat diriku sendiri terkejut.

Demi tuhan! Seumur hidupku, baru sekali ini kurasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa pada tubuhku. Tak henti-hentinya aku meringis. Memegang pinggulku dengan pose tubuh menungging. Selimut tidak lagi membungkus tubuhku dengan benar, membuat beberapa bagian pada tubuhku yang secara langsung terkena udara terasa dingin.

Sebuah suara derap kaki tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari luar dan itu terasa semakin mendekat seiring dengan waktu yang terus berjalan. Tak lama setelah itu muncullah seseorang yang datang dari arah dapur hanya dengan sebuah boxer hitam yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia memandangku lama yang membuatku pun memandanginya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sisi pintu dan salah satu alisnya terangkat. Tak lama kemudian sebuah suara keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau menggodaku ya? Ck!" ujarnya sembari mendecak kesal. Aku tidak tahu maksud dari perkataannya sampai kemudian aku tersadar dengan arah pandangnya yang ternyata tidak memandang pada wajahku melainkan bokongku yang sedang tidak tertutupi selimut.

"Gay sialan! Apa yang kau perhatikan, AKK-" bentakku terpotong ketika kembali kurasakan sakit yang sama pada bokongku setelah aku mencoba untuk berdiri. Mingyu dengan cepat bergerak mendekatiku, membantuku untuk kembali terbaring di kasur. Ia mengarahkanku untuk tengkurap, tapi sempat kutolak. Ia bersikeras dan aku tak memiliki kuasa apapun pada tubuhku, sebab ia berkata bahwa itu satu-satunya cara terbaik agar rasa sakitnya tidak begitu terasa.

"Teman se-flatku dulu bilang setelah dia dan kekasihnya berhubungan intim, cara terbaik untuk membuat bokongmu tidak sakit adalah dengan tidur tengkurap. Jadi selama beberapa jam, tetaplah seperti itu, sementara aku akan memasak untuk sarapanmu. OK?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk mengintrupsinya.

Ia menarik kembali selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia berada begitu dekat denganku. Terpaan nafas terasa di tengkukku lalu beberapa detik kemudian sebuah kecupan mendarat tepat pada bagian belakang leherku. Itu membuatku tersentak. Dengan cepat sebuah bantal kuraih dengan tanganku dan kulemparkan ke arah belakangku yang membuatnya meringis. Ia berlari dari dalam ruangan menuju pintu, tak lama setelah itu suara pintu yang ditutup terdengar, membuatku lagi-lagi meraih sebuah bantal dan melemparnya ke segala arah.

"Mingyu sialan! Dasar gay tidak tahu diri!" teriakku dengan Bahasa Korea yang pasti tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Keheningan pun mengisi kamar. Tanpa kusuruh tanganku tiba-tiba saja sudah mendarat pada bagian belakang leherku. Aku menyapunya sesaat yang kemudian membuat wajahku terasa panas. Dengan tanganku yang satunya aku memukul-mukul kasur. Kesal, tapi juga senang. Belum pernah aku merasakan ini, sebuah perasaan dimana sensasi menggelitik terasa di perutku, dadaku berdebar-debar tidak karuan, tenggorokanku terasa kering dan wajahku tiba-tiba memanas dengan mudahnya.

Setiap kali kulitku dan kulitnya bersentuhan, selalu saja itu membuatku merasa terkejut. Tapi tak ingin kutolak, sebab itu memabukkan dan selalu membuatku ingin lebih. Ingin terus berada di dekatnya, berada dalam dekapannya, merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat dan beraroma manis.

Aku rasa diriku mulai menggila, namun aku tak bisa menampik rasa sukaku padanya.

Baiklah, berat untuk mengatakannya tapi sungguh, aku rasa aku sudah menjadi seperti dirinya. Aku menjadi Gay. Dan apa salahnya? Selama hanya kami berdua yang tahu dan aku sudah terlanjur termakan oleh godaan murahannya.

"Dasar Kim Mingyu brengsek!"

.

.

.

"Kau akan berangkat kerja?" tanyaku saat Mingyu sudah berada tepat diambang pintu. Ia baru saja mengikat tali sepatu berkulit lembunya yang berwarna coklat tua ketika ia memberikanku kode untuk bergerak mendekatinya. Dengan agak malas aku berjalan menuju tubuh tegapnya yang nampak berwibawa, sedikit otot pada dadanya tercetak jelas dari kemeja biru tuanya yang agak ketat. Adapun sebuah jaket panjang yang terhampar di salah satu pundaknya.

saat tubuhku sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, salah satu tangannya kemudian terulur menuju kepalaku. Tubuhnya mendekat, mendekapku. Menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepalaku, membuat wajahku teraliri oleh darah yang tidak sesedikit biasanya. Aku merasa panas, panas luar biasa pada sekujur tubuhku. Aku menunduk dan merenung, tangannya yang besar sudah tidak lagi berada di tempat sebelumnya, dan tubuhnya sudah tak lagi menempel padaku.

"Aku berangkat, jangan lupa sarapan, hmm?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Tapi kemudian sebuah pukulan ringan dariku mendarat pada dadanya saat ia akan memakai jaketnya. Ia menatapku menggoda, membuatku membuang muka. Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke arah berlawanan, berjalan menuju dapur tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lalu sebuah suara derit pintu terdengar, aku mengintip ke belakang dan tak menemukan sosoknya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas, meraih sebuah roti bakar pada meja dan mengolesnya dengan dua sendok nutella kesukaanku. Aku mengecek ponselku yang sejak tadi ada dalam kantongku. Dengan sedikit gemetaran, kududukkan bokongku pada kursi dan mulai mengetik beberapa huruf pada ponselku. Berikut pesan yang kutulis untuk ketua tingkatku,

'Jisoo-ya. Bisa ijinkan aku hari ini untuk tidak masuk di mata kuliah Professor Lee? Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Dan tolong beritahu aku jika ada tugas mendadak yang diberikan Professor Lee.'

Lepas dengan pesan yang telah kukirim. Aku menaruh ponselku pada meja. Melipat kedua tanganku di atasnya kemudian menjatuhkan wajahku di sana. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak begitu cepat dan canduku akan sentuhan kulitnya kembali menguasaiku. Aku tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum, tak bisa berhenti untuk membayangkan perlakuannya barusan. Aku jatuh cinta, ini menyebalkan.

Andaikata aku harus mati hari ini, maka dengan cara apapun aku akan menolaknya. Tekad yang terdengar klise, bahkan berani menghianati takdir tuhan, aku berdosa. Maafkan aku, ini diluar kendaliku. Perasaanku sudah terlanjur menguasai pikiranku.

"AAAAAAAA- aku mulai gila."

Beberapa menit waktu berlalu, aku masih di tempat yang sama. Sebuah panggilan tiba-tiba saja masuk pada ponselku. Aku melirik cepat dan menemukan nama Soonyoung di sana, sambil berdiri—dengan ringisian tak tertahan—aku meraih ponselku, menekan pilihan 'answer' dan mendekatkannya pada telinga kiriku.

"Ada apa?" ujarku dengan suara malas. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku butuh bantuan untuk tugas akhirku," balas Soonyoung terdengar tergesa-gesa.

"Kau baca saja jurnal – jurnal dan buku – buku yang berkaitan dengan tugas akhirmu. Kalau tidak salah tentang Sense of Humour kan? Seingatku Professor Lee pernah membahas itu di semester 4, bertemu lah dengannya." Aku membuka baju lengan panjang keabuan Mingyu yang diberikannya tadi padaku. Aku membuangnya asal, kembali merasakan sedikit perih pada bokongku.

"Ada beberapa bagian yang tidak begitu kumengerti. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kapan kita bisa bertemu?"

"Aku akan ke Coffee Shop hari ini sekitar pukul 1 dan pulang pada pukul 5 sore."

"Aku akan ke sana pada pukul 4.30."

"Hmm."

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti. Ya! Lee Jihoon jangan menarik bajuku!—pip"

Sambungan telepon itu terputus dan kalimat akhir Soonyoung membuatku begitu penasaran.

"Lee Jihoon? Siapa dia?"

Aku meletakkan ponselku pada wastafel lalu berjalan ke bawah shower. Aku memutar pada knopnya dan tubuhku pun akhirnya dialiri dengan cairan hangat yang membuat darahku berdesir. Perih kembali terasa pada bokongku. Aku menyentuhnya, merasakan panas pada pipiku untuk kesekian kali. Ini sungguh-sungguh diluar dari kebiasaanku, tapi ini menyenangkan. Ini tidak semengerikan dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya.

Kim Mingyu brengsek, berani – beraninya kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Ish!

Aku mencintaimu, idiot!

.

.

.

Mingyu's POV

Hari ini aku terlambat datang ke kantor. Namun karena aku adalah anak dari presiden direktur perusahaan, tentu saja hukuman tidak berlaku untukku. Tetapi ini berkaitan dengan etika kerja. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini aku meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat—dengan menggunakan Bahasa Korea yang masih cukup susah untuk kulafalkan—dan untungnya teman-teman se-difisiku menerima maafku dengan syarat aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kali dan tidak menggunakan kekuasaan ayah untuk mempermudahku. Itu membuatku tersenyum bahagia atas perlakuan mereka yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan statusku. Aku memang tidak ingin dibeda-bedakan. Bagaimanapun, aku masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan mereka yang telah berpengalaman.

Baru saja ayah memanggilku untuk menemuinya di ruangannya, dan kini aku tengah berada tepat di depan pintu ruangannya. Aku mendorong pintu ruangan itu tanpa mengetuknya sama sekali sebab sekretarinya sudah menyuruhku untuk langsung masuk saja ke dalam sana.

Aku berjalan mendekati mejanya, membungkuk sopan kemudian duduk pada salah satu sofa di ruangan yang didominasi warna abu-abu dan putih itu.

"Kenapa ayah memanggilku?" tanyaku sopan. Ayah menaruh pulpen yang sebelumnya digunakannya untuk menandatangani beberapa lembar berkas di atas meja. Ia menoleh padaku, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada cara berpakaianku. Bisa kubaca bahwa ia ingin aku menggunakan jas pada tubuhku, tapi aku dengan tegas akan menolaknya. Sebab aku tidak ingin dipandang terlalu kaku.

"Kemeja itu, bukankah itu hadiah bibimu tahun lalu?" tanyanya balik, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. "Iya. Ada apa ayah memanggilku?" ujarku dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ayah bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati posisiku kemudian duduk pada sofa dihadapanku. Ia berdehem sejenak, menghela nafas panjang dan memandang pada wajahku. Nampak jelas garis-garis ketuaan pada sudut mata dan dahinya. Padahal usianya masih kepala 4.

"Jadi Mingyu, perusahaan memiliki proyek besar yang akan mulai dikerjakan akhir tahun ini. Tapi, perusahaan tidak memiliki dana yang cukup. Apalagi tahun ini tidak sedikit biaya produksi yang dikeluarkan untuk menghasilkan produk yang baru dikeluarkan akhir tahun lalu."

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, perusahaan ini tidak mungkin memperoleh dana dari bursa saham. Ayah tidak akan rela melepas kepemilikan ayah pada perusahaan ini kepada orang lain. Ayah ingin kau yang menjadi pemimpin untuk beberapa tahun ke depan."

Aku mengangguk, memang seperti itu yang diinginkan ayah.

"Jadi apa yang akan ayah lakukan?"

"Perusahaan X menawari ayah bantuan dana seberapa pun jumlahnya bilamana syarat yang ia berikan bisa ayah penuhi."

"Lalu syaratnya apa?"

"Dia ingin kau menikah dengan anaknya."

"APA?" ujarku sangat dan sangat terkejut. Tapi ayah seolah mengabaikannya. Mengeluarkan ponsel pada kantong celananya dan kembali mengatakan sesuatu. "Dan ayah pikir ayah akan kembali menikah, bagaimana menurutmu, nak?" tanyanya yang menurutku tidak begitu penting, maksudku tidak sepenting apa yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan mengenaiku.

"Aku tidak mengerti, menikahkanku?"

"Mingyu, ayah tidak punya cara lain. Bank tidak mungkin meminjamkan dana sebanyak itu."

"Kalau ayah benar-benar mencintai perusahaan ini kenapa ayah tidak mengambil dana dari bursa saham saja? bukannya dengan begitu perusahaan akan lebih mudah mendapatkan modal yang besar?Persoalan pemimpin, aku rasa banyak yang lebih pantas untuk memegangnya daripada aku. Salah satu orang di luar sana kuyakin bisa membawa perusahaan ayah ini untuk menjadi lebih baik."

"Aku mencintai perusahaan ini, Mingyu. Tapi ayah lebih mencintaimu."

"Jangan mengatakan itu ketika kau berniat untuk menjualku pada pimpinan perusahaan X itu. Aku bukan barang, Tuan Kim."

"Mingyu..."

"Aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu untuk dibicarakan. Aku akan kembali bekerja."

"Bagaimana dengan rekan-rekan kerjamu di bagian penjualan, kau suka?"

"Lebih baik daripada menjadi seorang CEO yang mendapatkan jabatannya setelah dijual oleh ayahnya sendiri."

"Mingyu!"

Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan mendorong daun pintu, keluar dari ruangan itu setelah membanting pintu dengan suara yang cukup memekikkan teriak. Sang sekretaris langsung berdiri saat melihatku sudah keluar dari ruangan dan membungkuk pelan padaku. Ia tak kugubris, aku terlanjur malas. Terlanjur kesal dengan ide tidak masuk akal ayahku.

Sepanjang jalanku menuju lantai 14 kuhabiskan dengan mencibir, tidak melempar satupun senyum pada siapapun yang kutemui. Padahal sebelumnya aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi sangat ramah. Para wanita-wanita yang biasanya tak kusenyumi pun dengan terpaksa kuberikan keramahan super spesial dariku. Tapi kali ini tidak akan, tidak sama sekali.

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang terlintas di kepalaku..

Wonwoo...

Apa yang akan aku lakukan dengannya?

Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutku.

.

.

.

3RD PERSON POV

Saat itu pukul 6.30 sore. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung baru saja memasuki apartemen Mingyu. Wonwoo langsung saja menghambur ke arah dapur—melupakan perih pada bokongnya yang belum juga hilang, sedang Soonyoung memilih untuk masuk pada kamar tamu. Mendapati beberapa barang milik Wonwoo yang sudah dihapalnya.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya secara terlentang pada kasur, memandang lampu kamar yang tidak dinyalakan. Ia menggulung tubuhnya, menyapu-nyapu kasur yang ia curigai menjadi tempat pergumulan sahabatnya dengan pacarnya semalam. Lalu Wonwoo datang, melihat perbuatan anehnya. Mata Wonwoo nampak menyelidik membuat Soonyoung kelabakan.

"Aku hanya sedang mengantuk hahaha," ujar Soonyoung asal, sedangkan Wonwoo sudah berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Wonwoo, masih dengan posisi berdiri, mendekat pada tombol lampu, menekannya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Dan wajah mereka sudah nampak lebih jelas sekarang.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada," balas Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo mencibir kesal. "Brengsek, Kau bercanda?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan pria pemilik apartemen ini."

Ucapan Soonyoung berhasil telak membuat keringat Wonwoo berproduksi lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Peluh mulai berjatuhan dari dahinya, mengalir menuju garis pada rahangnya. Dan dia mulai berkelit, "Hubungan apa? Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Ada-ada saja kau ini."

"Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam?" tuduh Soonyoung membuat Wonwoo menjadi semakin panik.

"Heh? Maksudmu? Ya! Jangan menuduhku sembarangan, brengsek!" ujar Wonwoo sembari memukul kepala bagian belakang Soonyoung membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Dari tadi kau tidak berani menatap tempat tidur ini. Lalu di Coffee Shop kau terus meringis ketika kau bergerak banyak. Dan coba lihat, kau bahkan masih berdiri di situ, tidak berani duduk ya? Mingyu pasti sudah menusukmu kan semalam?" tuduh Soonyoung lagi seraya mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia mulai tidak tenang. Memang benar, ia telah memiliki firasat buruk dengan kedatangan Soonyoung. Ini membuatnya kesal, tapi juga lega sebab sejujurnya ia pun ingin menceritakan hal ini kepada seseorang. Tapi dengan Soonyoung? Ah, ia tidak pernah membahas mengenai cinta dengannya. Bahkan tidak mengenai dirinya, Seokmin dan Raina dulu.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kwon Soonyoung brengsek!"

"Mulutmu yang harus kau jaga. Mengataiku brengsek untuk kesejuta kalinya. Cih! Sekarang ceritakan! Jangan berpura-pura," Soonyoung mulai melancarkan aksinya. Bagaikan seorang detektif yang sedang mengintrogasi tersangkanya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi!"

"Wonwoo.."

"Tidak ada. Sungguh, kami hanya mengobrol dan aku bilang aku akan membayar hutangku padamu—."

"Jeon Wonwoo.."

"Setelah itu tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang menderita wasir. Bokongku sakit karena itu," Wonwoo berkata sesekali menyentuh bokongnya.

"Kau tahu, Wonwoo? Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Jadi diamlah dan katakan yang sebenarnya. Sebelum kuturunkan celanamu dan syal bodohmu itu!"

Wonwoo spontan menyentuh syal dan celananya. Was-was, membuat Soonyoung semakin penasaran. Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang, berusaha selembut mungkin untuk duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur.

Wonwoo tidak benar-benar ingin mengakuinya, sungguh. Meskipun orang itu Soonyoung. Tapi Soonyoung bukanlah seseorang yang sabar dan pemaaf. Soonyoung adalah seseorang yang akan terus memaksamu untuk mengakui sesuatu yang terjadi padamu dan memintamu untuk menceritakan semuanya secara detail. Selain itu meskipun Soonyoung adalah seseorang yang suka bicara, tapi dia bukanlah seorang penghianat dalam berteman. Wonwoo tahu itu. Tapi bagaimana pun, ini memalukan. Sekali lagi, meskipun itu Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun." Peluh yang jatuh dari wajahnya mulai bertambah volumenya.

"Serius, Wonwoo? Lalu apa aku bagimu?"

Wonwoo mulai panik. Soonyoung yang pemaksa sebentar lagi akan menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya dan Wonwoo tak mau itu terjadi. Dengan cepat ia membuka ponselnya, menyentuh salah satu aplikasi sosial media pada ponselnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah akun pada Soonyoung.

"Lihatlah foto yang diposting, dan baca captionnya."

Soonyoung nampak bingung untuk beberapa saat, namun kemudian menaikkan bahunya malas. Soonyoung mulai membuka satu-demi-satu foto pada akun Instagram milik Kim Mingyu. Lalu ia terkejut dengan foto-foto dan caption tersebut. Ia memandang Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk menarik-narik bulu kakinya sendiri, mendorong lengannya pada tubuh Wonwoo dan berkata, "Ini potongan foto dirimu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, wajahnya memerah. Seperti bukan Wonwoo yang biasanya dikenal oleh Soonyoung.

"Dan ini adalah foto-foto yang kau simpan di ponselmu?"

"Heh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Aku sudah memeriksa seluruh isi ponselmu, temanku yang gay."

"Lancang sekali kau, Soon."

"Whoa! Ini romantis sekali. Tangan yang bertautan dengan background kamar, huuuu. Seperti sehabis bulan madu saja," ujar Soonyoung tak menggubris kalimat balasan Wonwoo sembari kembali memperhatikan ponsel Wonwoo.

Lalu Soonyoung termangu, berpaling menatap Wonwoo yang masih sibuk dengan bulu-bulu kakinya. Meraih tangan Wonwoo dan mencocokkan sesuatu pada foto itu.

"Cincinmu! Astaga, tangan yang bertautan ini tanganmu dan dia? Di kamarnya? Kapan dia mengambil gambar ini? Hey! Astaga ternyata kau sudah bermain sejak dulu dan aku tidak tahu, kau tega?"

"Aku tidak sadar saat itu, Soon. Aku berasumsi itu terjadi saat aku menjaganya ketika ia sakit. Tepat hari dimana aku meninju wajahnya."

"Astaga. Foto ini manis sekali." Soonyoung berkata sambil mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan,  
"Dan sangat berlebihan. Kim Mingyumu itu, benar-benar norak ahahahahhaa"

"Bagiku itu manis."

"Kau juga norak. Gay dan norak"

"Persetan kau, Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung tak henti-hentinya tertawa, sedang Wonwoo tak bisa lagi menahan rasa malunya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ingin sekali menendang Soonyoung tapi tak kuasa. Ia masih merasakan sakit pada bokongnya, dan tidak mau sampai sakit itu mengganggu tidurnya malam nanti.

Soonyoung melipat kakinya rapat, duduk tegap menghadap Wonwoo. Wonwoo nampak heran, namun sudah bisa membaca bahwa kali ini Soonyoung yang biasanya suka mengganggu akan berubah menjadi Soonyoung si penasehat pribadinya.

"Aku tidak berbohong perihal hubunganku dan Mingyu, Soon. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun." Wonwoo berbicara dengan nada sedikit kecewa, dan Soonyoung tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang tidak berbohong. Soonyoung menepuk pundak Wonwoo dan Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan, "Dia hanya pernah bilang bahwa ia menyukaiku. Tapi itu dulu, sebulan yang lalu."

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan? Dan apakah salah jika aku menjadi seorang gay?" lanjut Wonwoo dan mendapat sebuah sapuan pada puncak kepalanya.

"Bagiku tidak. Aku adalah orang yang terbuka. Tapi, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Dan kekasih Mingyu, si Jeonghan itu?" Soonyoung membalas. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin berpikir bahwa pria yang sedang mendekati sahabatnya ini adalah seseorang yang brengsek tapi apa lah daya, sepertinya itu sudah merupakan sebuah kenyataan.

"Mereka tidak berpacaran. Jeonghan adalah kekasih kakak sepupu Mingyu yang sekarang sedang berada di Jepang," jelas Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung tertegun, 'Oh ternyata tidak se-brengsek itu,' ralatnya—di dalam bathin.

"Hehehe, Kim Mingyu ini menarik sekali ya. Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kuhajar dia hahaha." Soonyoung menimpali sedang Wonwoo mulai memerah pada kedua pipinya.

"Menurutku itu manis."

Soonyoung terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi sahabatnya, mulai memukul-mukul kasur dan melempar bantal ke segala arah. Ia tidak pernah percaya bahwa pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat sifat lain yang dimiliki oleh sahabatnya. Ini kali pertama Wonwoo bercerita soal cinta dengannya, dia merasa sangat terharu.

"Kau jadi aneh hahaha, tapi bukannya semua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan menjadi seperti itu? hmm, benar juga. Benar." Soonyoung bertanya kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Wonwoo sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Soonyoung, menarik lengan baju Soonyoung dan berkata, "Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafasnya, "Mudah saja, tanyakanlah."

"Secepatnya!" tegas Soonyoung.

Dan setelah itu Wonwoo diam tak berkutik. Memilih untuk menjatuhkan kepalanya pada lengan Soonyoung. Membenturkannya berulang kali membuat Soonyoung tersenyum senang.

Soonyoung benar-benar merasa berguna kali ini. Memang pada awalanya ia agak takut dengan kecurigaannya akan Wonwoo yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan sesama jenisnya. Lalu kemudian ia berpikir, 'Memangnya kenapa? Wonwoo berhak untuk jatuh cinta.'

Kali ini dia tak lagi mempermasalahkannya. Bagaimanapun Wonwoo adalah sahabatnya, dia akan menyayanginya seperti saudaranya sendiri. Menjaganya sebagai seseorang yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"Aigo, Wonwoo-ya. Bisa menjadi manis juga ya ahaha."

"Diam."

"Baiklah-baiklah..."

TBC

Jadi tadinya ff ini hampir menjadi 6500an words. Tapi dipotong untuk dipakai di chap 10. Eheheh..

Dan kemarin yang vote mostly maunya ada adegan mature kkkk

Anyway, ADEGAN-NYA RAME YAH! WAH! INI BELUM SEBERAPA NIH. YANG VERSI ASLINYA LEBIH HOT. INI DIUBAH DIKIT AJA DEMI KEPENTINGAN KARAKTER EHEHE. TAPI BENER DEH YANG ASLI MAH LEBIH RAME, TAPI BIARLAH ITU MENJADI KONSUMSI PRIBADIKU :3

Seneng banget adegannya bisa dibuatin sama si kakak yang satu ini, saya dah yakin kalau dia yang bikin pasti bisa deh dapet feelnya. Soalnya kakak ini yang selalu kasih saran sama saya tentang ff saya. Terima kasih banyak untuk kakak **NichanJung** yang tidak pernah bosan untuk mengomentari ffku yang selalu buruk di penggunaan katanya wkkkk. Saya jadi belajar banyak, berefek juga ke cara menulisku di skripsi. Muah muah kanik, sasaeng fan pro cieeeeeeee :3 semangat untuk Kim's Love juga With you-nya. Juga project yang lain yang selalu saya tunggu-tunggu. Yuuhuuuuuuuu ! aku suka bahasamu aakkkkk

Terima kasih juga untuk **svtvisual** yang udah kasih saran kemarin kalau nama berakhiran vokal itu pakai –ya bukan –ah. Saya baru tahu loh :3 itu berharga sekali, dear. :3 sekuel hater dan setan kecil plisss plissss!

Terima kasih juga untuk semua reader, yang udah follow, favorit dan yang terutama yang rajin review. reviewnya nambah nih chap kemaren, apa karena voting rating M doang? Wkkk ketahuan aeee kalian mah semesum saya waks. Keluarlah kalian mahluk-mahluk dari tempat persembunyian kalian pfft

Mereka diantaranya adalah

 **Hoshinugu** yang mengira ff ini adegan maturenya di chap 8 XD

 **Hyukie** yang Cuma bilang suka dengan huruf a sejumlah 19 XD

 **Safabelle** yang tiba-tiba datang membawa laporan kalo dia ga bayar parkir di chap 6 dan 7 dan kembali karena mengharapkan ada adegan mesumnya. Ayo mengaku! Wkkk

 **Jjeonkkyu** yang dengan ucapan manisnya yang membuatku tersipu huhuhu :*

 **Msr1205** yang terang-terangan menginginkan adegan 'itunya'. Berkata kalau ini manis padahal pasti mau mesumnya juga kan? Mengakulah! Soalnya saya juga ahaha

 **Bumbumjin** yang mengingatkanku kalau chap 8 ada adegan 'anunya' wonwoo dan cepat-cepat ratingnya kuubah menjadi M ahaha. Terima kasih dan selamat bersibuk-sibuk. Saya terharu kamu sempat membaca ff ini di tengah kesibukanmu. Sukses yah!

 **Dfheehyper** yang 3 kali bilang 'anunya.' Dia datang dengan bijak, tapi secara tersurat sudah bisa dimengerti kalau dia mau adegannya kan kan? Eh maaf kalau nuduh ehehe

 **Tinkuerbxlle** yang bingung mulu. Dan datang membawa pertanyaan yang dah ta jawab di pm. Anyway, probably baru update lagi hari ini kan? Asiikkk!

 **Itsathenazi** yang membuat saya curiga dengan usernamenya. Kamu apanya hitler nak? Dan juga dia salah satu yang terang-terangan mendeklarasikan dirinya mesum karena minta adegan 'anunya' ahahah XD

 **Jjinuu7** yang datang dengan rasa penasarannya tentang apa reaksi ayah Mingyu kalau tahu Wonwoo dan Mingyu berhubungan? Hayoloh? Tebak ayo jinuuuuuuu :3

 **Fangirlalala** yang datang-datang langsung menuding wonu keras kepala. Dan emang benar, dia cukup keras kepala karena gamau jadi bottom dan akhirnya menyerah.

 **NichanJung** yang membuat adegan 'anunya' dengan sempurna sesuai keinginanku banget huhu kucium boleh kak? Terima kasih untuk semuanya aaakkkkkk :****

 **Byeons** yang sepertinya baru kubaca namanya dalam daftar pembaca ff ini dan juga bareng yang lainnya mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai salah satu yang mesum wkkk

 **Guest** yang to-the-point minta adegan. Ok ok I got it dear kkk

 **Daeminjae** yang to-the-point juga minta adegan. Dan dia ngetiknya pake capslock. Rame deh wkkk jae mesuuuummm! XD

 **Firdha858** yang mengharap saya seperti shinkansen, cepat. Cepat menghadirkan adegan pasti kan wkkk udah nih. Yang dimintai tolong mau membuatnya, kyaaa

 **Zahra492** yang pembaca baru ff ini juga. Dan juga ikutan geng MsM alias Meanie Shipper Mesum wkkk

 **Yeri960** yang mengaku ketinggalan ff ini karena sibuk jualan. Emang yeri jualan apa yah? Mana tahu reader lain ada yang mau beli :3

 **Xiayuweliu** yang juga masuk ke geng MsM. Katanya dah nanggung gada adegan karena dah main di kasur wkkk

 **Anon** yang minta dinaikin ratingya. Dan memberitahukan kalau saya cukup banyak typo. Baiklah, akan saya usahakan untuk kurangi typonya :3

 **Svtvisual** yang katanya mau nangis baca ff ini. Saya juga ini jadinya mau ikut gegara yang review lebih banyak dari sebelumnya ahahaha. Wonu yang dah liat ig mingyu sengaja ga dijelaskan karena akan muncul di chap ini. Disini malah dijelaskan dia kasih liat itu ke Soonyoung saja. Maaf :3 saya minta tolong kak Nik nih karena kanik yang udah baca ff ini. Kalo beh sama pir kayaknya ga baca. Dan saya mau penasaran bagaimana misalnya kanik bikin adegan ncnya, dan sesuai banget keinginanku :3

 **Alwaysmeanie** alias boncabeku yang mengaku menjadi gila karena rate ff ini naik ahaha boncab ada-ada saja ih :*

 **Blehbleh** yang bilang cium-cium dengan thium-thium. Sepertinya dia mengikuti jejak mingyu di ff ini yah ehehe becanda. Kamu gabung geng MsM juga yah. Ketuanya deh ketuanya wkkk

 **Aming** yang bahkan tumpengan karena ff ini ada adegannya, ya tuhan. oke kamu jadi sekretaris geng MsM deh XD

 **Wonderella** yang pake capslock minta adegan aeeeee kentara inimah veteran geng MsM. Dah ah... bayar parkir jan lupa wkkk

 **Msyn** yang menyuruh saya untuk jadi badmood mulu. Duh, saya ga badmood hari ini sebenarnya. Padahal saya lagi dateng bulan ehehee

 **17misscarat** yang meskipun mesum tapi perhatian kepadaku. Saya bisa masak, sayang. Tapi sedang badmood hari itu. eh yah jan thium-thium yah. Ga baik. Nanti aku ketagihan—eh!

 **Liony liem** yang dulu nyanyi lagu anak-anak—eh ga deh. Terima kasih sudah menyemangati yah :D

 **Ourwonu** dengan kalimat pengulangannya. Kentara sekali kalau dia sedang haus ff mature—ya, akupun ehehehe ini dah ada yah :D

 **Sya735** yang langsung minta adegan juga. Duh dahsyat wkkkk'

 **Haya** yang bilang "next! Rate m please..." saya curiga dia adalah member gelap geng MsM. Hmmmm XD

 **Nda** yang sepertinya harus saya khianati sebab adegan ini detail. Maafkan, kalau tidak bisa membacanya, silahkan di skip aja yah. Sekali lagi maaf :3

 **Bsion** yang datang dengan beberapa pengulangan kata parah dan aduhnya. Seperti pemain baseball yang kalah bertanding. Ternyata baca juga kkk

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua huhuhu saya senang sekali dan ini panjang banget astaga wkkkkkk

Maaf tak bisa mengucapkannya via pm karena saya jarang buka pm

Dan jangan tersinggung dengan ucapan saya yah, itu murni becandaan aja :3

Oh yah curhat sedikit, saya lagi suka banget sama Jeon Wonwoo. Dia 'agak' menggeser dek Soonyoung. Wkkk tapi gabisa yah tetep, Soonyoung mah numero uno. Wonwoo sukanya harus sepaket sama Mingyu wkkk

Eh yah genre ff ini bertambah yah. ehehehe

Sekian, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya lagi sudah mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini. Bagi yang bikin ff meanie juga, jan lupa di lanjut yah ffnya. Saya sering mampir loh untuk baca ff kalian, dan menaruh jejak juga kkk mampir-mampir ke tempatku juga yah walaupun masih penuh debu-debu masa lalu (?)

Akkinda!

Dan maaf misal ini banyak kekurangannya. Jangan bosan ya hehehhee

Spoiler!

"Aaaa- jangan!"

"Kalau begitu katakan.."

"Ah, shit."

"Aku hanya ingin tanya, Hmm.. bagimu.. hubungan seperti apa yang sedang kita jalani ini?"

"..."

"Mingyu?"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur."

"Bisa kita membahasnya lain hari saja? aku sudah sangat mengantuk."

"Hey!"

"Se—selamat tidur. Mingyu~"

...


	10. Chapter 10

Mingyu baru saja turun dari mobilnya saat seseorang yang ia kenal tertangkap oleh sudut matanya. Ia memperlambat langkahnya dan berbalik meneriaki nama seseorang yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Soonyoung!"

Seseorang yang dipanggil berbalik, membelalakkan matanya saat bertemu pandang dengan pria yang sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin ia temui. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja pria itulah alasan dimana ia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan gedung ini beserta sahabatnya yang sedang tenggelam dalam dilemanya di salah satu ruangan di atas sana.

"Oh! Kim Mingyu hehe, halo?"

Kim Mingyu menghampiri Soonyoung yang sedang memasukkan salah satu tangannya di kantong celananya, dan sebuah ponsel yang sejak tadi dimainkannya pada tangan yang satunya. Mata Kim Mingyu tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Soonyoung dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Soonyoung menjadi risih.

Bukan timing yang tepat untuk memberinya perlakuan seperti itu, sebab ia sedang sebal dengan pribadi Mingyu yang sulit ia terka.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Mingyu bertanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Soonyoung tak mau kalah, ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku hanya datang membawakan Wonwoo tugasnya . Tadi dia tidak ke kampus."

"Hmm..."

Soonyoung mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam kantong dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sana, memainkannya pada jari telunjuknya. "Baiklah aku akan pulang," katanya sambil menepuk pelan pundak Mingyu. Mingyu terkekeh dan Soonyoung menirunya. Kekehannya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Mingyu berubah.

Matanya memicing tajam, bibirnya bergerak dengan lambat, Soonyoung memperhatikannya dengan detail lalu mendengar bunyi kalimat yang dikeluarkan dari mulut itu setelahnya. "Hey, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Soonyoung mengatur nafasnya dengan baik kemudian menjawab, "Eh? Iya?"

Mingyu merubah posisinya, berdiri dengan cara yang angkuh. Soonyoung meresponnya dengan seringaian dan itu membuat Mingyu tersinggung.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo?" tanyanya datar.

Soonyoung tidak langsung menjawabnya. Untuk beberapa detik, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menerka apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya soal itu hahaha, bukannya jawabannya sudah jelas?"

"Bisa kau jawab saja langsung? Aku sedang malas bermain-main." Mingyu menjawabnya dengan cara yang menurut Soonyoung amatlah arogan. Dan Soonyoung tidak suka dengan orang yang seperti itu.

Soonyoung membawa tubuhnya mendekat untuk menipiskan jarak diantara dirinya dengan Mingyu. Saat wajah keduanya hanya diantarai helaan nafas masing-masing, Soonyoung membalas perkataan Mingyu yang membuat Mingyu tak berkutik.

"Oh. Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku bilang 'aku akan menjawabnya bila kau menjawab pertanyaanmu itu sendiri dulu' hum?" Salah satu alis Soonyoung menaik dan seringai tak henti-hentinya tercetak dari bibir kecilnya.

Bukan Soonyoung namanya jika ia tidak menjadi seperti itu. Sejak kecil Soonyoung memang dibesarkan dengan cara yang baik. Di rumahnya, dia adalah seorang anak yang sopan dalam berperilaku, santun dalam bertutur kata, taat pada perintah orang tua, dan tidak sekalipun menunjukkan sifat-sifat buruk yang bisa mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi di luar rumah, Soonyoung bisa menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan. Pergaulannya di masa-masa sekolah mengajarkannya untuk menjadi seorang pria yang agak pemaksa, tidak mudah memaafkan juga tidak mau kalah dengan yang lainnya.

Seperti saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak mau mengalah dalam permainan kata-kata melawan pria yang mendekati sahabatnya itu. Ia terus menatap mata Mingyu yang juga sedang menatap ke dalam matanya, membuat matanya terasa kering. Tetapi itu tak berarti apapun. Ia tak akan rela mengerjapkan matanya dan menjadi pihak yang kalah. Itu bukan gayanya.

Lama berselang—sekiranya 1-2 menit— Mingyu memundurkan tubuhnya pelan sehingga jarak antara dirinya dan Soonyoung mulai melebar. Ia melonggarkan dasinya sendiri lalu dari mulutnya ia kembali meluncurkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Maksudmu?"

Soonyoung tersenyum getir, menjilati bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian ia menjawab, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo?"

.

.

.

Wonwoo POV

Aku baru saja akan tidur ketika Mingyu tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kamarku dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam selimutku. Bersamaku. Merangkulku dari belakang dan menyisipkan kepalanya dileherku.

Aku merasakan helaan nafas yang kuat di sana, membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding geli. Salah satu tangannya terulur pada kepalaku dan yang satunya lagi menempel pada pinggulku. Aku dibuat kelimpungan olehnya, dan tidak berani untuk melepaskan sentuhannya pada tubuhku.

Atau mungkin bukan, aku menikmatinya.

Tapi itu hanya sesaat, sebab tangannya yang nakal kini mulai beralih pada bokongku, menyapunya dan itu membuatku begitu malu.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, mendorong tangannya yang sebelumnya bermain-main pada bagian tengah bokongku.

"Apa disini masih sakit?" tanyanya juga yang tidak kujawab, malah menendang tubuhnya dengan kakiku.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, brengsek!"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan."

"Cih!"

"Maafkan aku, hum?" Ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada rambutku, membuatku teduh, tenang dan patuh. Seiring dengan perlakuan lembutnya di sana, mataku terasa semakin berat. Kurasakan mataku terpejam dan sesekali terbuka saat sentuhannya berpindah pada beberapa bagian lainnya di tubuhku. Aku mulai merasa terlalu nyaman, tapi aku tak ingin ia melakukan hal yang lebih daripada ini.

Aku menahan tangannya yang hampir saja membuka kancing piyamaku, kurasakan wajahnya membalik dan nafasnya menyentuh kulit dipipiku. Mataku kubuka pelan dan kudapati wajah cemberutnya di sana. Aku mendorong wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sambil berkata, "Kembali lah ke kamarmu."

Dan suruhanku tidak berpengaruh padanya, ia justru kembali merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukannya yang hangat, dan kali ini aku tak bisa menolaknya sebab aroma tubuhnya lebih dulu memabukkanku.

Sepulang kerja tadi ia memang langsung masuk ke kamar mandi—dimana sebelumnya ia mengajakku untuk ikut dan aku menolaknya kemudian dia mengejekku dengan menuding bahwa aku hanya malu sebab milikku tak sebesar miliknya—lalu keluar dari kamarnya tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun—membuatku kalap dan melemparkannya sebuah pisau yang dengan sukses mendarat pada dinding.

Aroma shampo yang tadi dipakainya masih bertahan, dan aku sangat suka menciumi aromanya. Perpaduan aroma mint dan jeruk itu terasa benar-benar menyegarkan dan memberikan efek positif pada perasaanku.

Ia kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di leherku, menciumnya, bahkan sesekali membasahinya dengan lidahnya. Itu berhasil membuatku mendesah ringan. Aku mencubit tangannya, dan seperti disetrum listrik, tangannya otomatis menghindar dan kepalanya yang sebelumnya disembunyikan dileherku terangkat dan menjauh dariku.

"Hey jangan lakukan itu. Sakit."

"Maka dari itu jangan melakukan apapun."

"Just cuddling, is it wrong?"

Lalu aku terdiam.

Tidak, tidak salah. Hanya saja ini membingungkanku. Aku suka saat ia melakukannya, aku amat menikmati proses bersentuhanya kulit kami. Sensasinya yang menggelitik itu selalu membuatku merasa nyaman dan hangat. Maka dari itu, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak perlakuannya.

Selain malu, mungkin.

Tapi entah sejak kapan sebuah perasaan asing tiba-tiba mengganjal di dalam hatiku. Perpaduan antara kesedihan dan kekecewaan, dimana bersamaan dengan itu, muncullah bayang-bayang wajah Soonyoung yang sedang menyarankanku untuk bertanya mengenai kejelasan hubungan yang kujalani dengan Mingyu.

Yang merupakan beban. Beban yang menghancurkan konsentrasiku dan memupuk keraguanku.

"Mingyu..."

"Hmm..."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" aku membalikkan wajahku, kini berada tepat dihadapannya yang sedang terbaring menyamping dengan lengan yang sedang membantali kepalanya. Matanya terpejam, dan nafasnya teratur.

"Hmm?" jawabnya dengan suara serak. Khas seseorang yang sedang kelelahan. Dan itu berhasil mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya. Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tapi, aku benar-benar penasaran, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Ah, tidak jadi."

"Katakanlah..."

"Tidak, aku tiba-tiba lupa," jawabku yang dibalasnya dengan sebuah gigitan pada hidungku.

"Aaaa-kau kira itu tidak sakit?!"

"Kalau begitu katakan.."

"Ah, shit!" Aku meninju lengannya dan itu tidak berefek sama sekali, sebab tinjuanku lebih terlihat seperti sebuah pukulan manja. Pukulan manja yang memalukan. Ah! Aku harus menceramahi diriku besok pagi!

"Apa?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan suara serak yang terdengar seksi—aku tidak pernah menggunakan kata itu kepada pria lain, sungguh. Kecuali pria di sampingku ini.

"Aku.. hanya ingin tanya. Ok, Ini bukan hal yang penting, bahkan sangat tidak penting. Tapi.. Anu, bagimu.. bagimu sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang sedang kita jalani ini?"

Aku mengatakannya, mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata dan kuyakin itu terdengar sangat memalukan. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Biasanya aku bisa mengontrol perasaanku, menyembunyikan segalanya untuk diriku. Tapi dengannya, aku merasa itu bukan hal yang mudah. Aku ingin tahu kejelasannya, kejelasan hubungan yang terjadi diantara kami. Aku butuh status yang jelas.

Lama berselang, dan tak satupun suara keluar dari mulutnya. Itu membuatku khawatir. Apakah Mingyu tertidur? Bisa jadi. Tapi keningnya sedang berkerut dan itu tidak natural. Mungkin ia sedang berpikir. Aku menempelkan ibu jariku pada keningnya, dan matanya terbuka lebar.

"Mingyu? kau mendengarku?" tanyaku yang tidak sama sekali mendapat jawaban.

Aku menurunkan sentuhanku pada keningnya, dan matanya bergerak mengikuti perpindahan jariku menuju perutku.

Kini matanya fokus ke wajahku, ia memerhatikanku untuk beberapa saat dan terasa nafasnya dihela dengan berat, membuatku tertegun. Mungkin kah ia tidak suka dengan pertanyaanku?

"Bisa kita membahasnya lain hari saja? aku sudah sangat mengantuk." Jawabnya yang membuat ku tersentak. Rasanya seperti jatuh dari ketinggian 100 m. Mungkin juga sama rasanya ketika ungkapan cinta kita ditolak oleh seseorang yang kita cintai.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur, Mingyu," ujarku yang mungkin terdengar biasa baginya. Tapi di dalam sini, hatiku sedang bergemuruh. Gelombang kekecewaan bergulung-gulung, berlipat-lipat dan menghantam semua kenyamanan yang sebelumnya kurasakan.

Malam itu aku tidur dengan pikiran tak tenang, hati seperti ditusuk-tusuk dan hingga pagi menjelang, mataku tak bisa untuk terpejam.

Aku.. kecewa.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi caranya memandangku saat kalimat terakhirnya terucap benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

Ia menghindar.

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak hari itu dan perasaan yang sama masih menyelimutiku karena jawaban dari pertanyaanku belum juga terjawab. Tak satupun dari kami membahas mengenai itu lagi, tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku masih tetap betah dengannya. Mungkin karena aku sudah terlanjur suka dan selalu saja khawatir akan dirinya.

Akhir-akhir ini aku begitu sibuk. Tugas-tugas kuliahku yang kian bertambah menjelang berakhirnya semester—kurang lebih 5 minggu semester ini berakhir, kerja paruh waktuku yang jam pulangnya tidak sesuai dengan kesepakatan kerja dan segala pekerjaan rumah yang harus kukerjakan setiap hari seperti memasak, mencuci dan lain sebagainya. Itu seperti menghabiskan masa mudaku. Melelahkan tapi harus tetap kunikmati karena inilah jalan yang telah kupilih.

Sebenarnya dibandingkan dengan seorang mahasiswa biasa, aku lebih merasa sebagai seorang istri—atau suami tapi berperan sebagai istri, entahlah—dimana aku harus selalu menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dua orang, mencuci pakaian untuk dua orang, menyetrika pakaian untuk dua orang, membantu memasangkan dasi untuk satu orang—sang pemilik rumah, tidur berdua dengan si pemilik rumah, bahkan melakukan hal-hal—yang kau tahulah—dengan si pemilik rumah.

Serius, sangat malu untuk mengatakan ini tapi itulah yang terjadi. Bahkan ketika aku sudah hampir putus asa, tiba-tiba sebuah energi seolah tertransfer padaku melalui kehangatan pelukannya di setiap malam-malamku.

Kami tidak selalu melakukannya—berhubungan sex—dan itu tidak menjadi masalah. Kami justru lebih suka menghabiskan waktu kami dengan sekedar mengecup ringan yang tak jarang kubalas dengan tendangan atau pukulan-pukulan yang membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Hal itu akan terjadi juga ketika ia tiba-tiba saja datang dan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, mengecup bagian leherku, menggigit telingaku dan lain sebagainya yang bisa membuatku terserang demam cinta aaaa apa yang kukatakan, brengsek!

Ini menyebalkan!

Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa menghindarinya, Kim Mingyu, dengan segala rayuan murahannya.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kampus, dengan tas selempang yang mengalung di lenganku dan segelas Tiramisu Frape yang kubeli di Coffee Shop. Kakiku melangkah menuju seseorang yang sudah kukenal dengan baik. Ia sedang berdiri dengan seorang pria pendek berambut pink dan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam terurai di bahunya.

Si pria berambut pink menarik-narik lengan baju teman yang kukenal dan temanku malah menghempaskan tangan pria berambut pink. Si gadis cantik menahan tubuh si pria berambut pink sampai kemudian aku berdiri tepat di belakang temanku, Soonyoung dengan pria berambut pink yang baru saja berteriak, "Dia tunangan Kim Mingyu. Pria yang tempo hari berjalan bersamamu menuju taman!"

Dan mendengar itu membuatku membisu. Gelas berbahan kertas ditanganku terjatuh, mengagetkan ketiga orang tersebut dan memalingkan perhatiannya menujuku. Soonyoung menarik lenganku dan aku menghempaskannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan hati-hati ke depan tubuh si pria berambut pink lalu bertanya, "Tunangan Kim Mingyu?"

Si pria berambut pink nampak heran kemudian menarik tangan si gadis cantik kemudian menjawab, "Iya. Hae Ra adalah tunangan Kim Mingyu, yang bersama Soonyoung saat itu. Kau siapa? Kau mengenal Kim Mingyu?"

Aku tersenyum sedangkan Soonyoung sedang menunduk. Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan berujar, "Aku temannya, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Dan setelah itu sang gadis cantik bernama Kim Hae Ra memutuskan untuk berbicara denganku di salah satu kursi taman yang dekat dengan gedung perpustakaan, sedangkan Soonyoung sudah pergi entah kemana dengan si pria berambut pink yang bernama Lee Jihoon.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja ayah memanggilku dan memberitahukan soal pertunangan itu. Kata ayah ia pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu dan menurutnya Kim Mingyu adalah seorang pria yang baik untukku. Ayah juga bilang bahwa Mingyu adalah seorang pria yang pandai, tampan dan tahu tata krama. Entah lah, bisa jadi itu hanya di depan orang lain. Semua orang juga bisa menjadi seperti itu." Hae ra merapatkan duduknya, meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pahanya.

Wonwoo bisa melihat jelas bahwa gadis di sampingnya ini adalah seorang gadis yang dibesarkan dari keluarga yang mengerti norma dan sopan santun. Dengan kata lain, sebuah keluarga kaya raya.

Amat berbeda dengannya yang lahir jauh dari kota Seoul. Hidup sendirian di kota ini apa adanya. Benar-benar mandiri. Memikirkan itu membuatnya menjadi rendah diri. Ia begitu syok dengan pertunangan yang sedang mereka bahas ini, dan ditambah dengan calon istri Mingyu yang menawan di sampingnya, Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Bahkan sempat ia lupa cara bernafas yang benar seperti apa.

Kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri membuat Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian di detik berikutnya, ia akhirnya merespon ucapan Hae Ra, "Iya, kau benar. Hehehe."

Dan Hae Ra membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menambah kecantikan alaminya.

Hae Ra memiliki kulit seputih susu, terlihat mulus dan tanpa bekas-bekas luka sama sekali. Senyumnya begitu manis—bahkan Wonwoo cukup terpikat dengan itu—sama manisnya dengan segelas jus buah mangga kesukaannya. Tutur katanya seperti musik klasik, lembut dan menenangkan. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan langsung jatuh hati.

Wonwoo tertunduk, kehilangan percaya dirinya.

"Boleh aku tahu Kim Mingyu itu orang yang seperti apa, menurutmu Wonwoo-ssi?" tanyanya membuat Wonwoo terdiam.

Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena jika ia harus berkata jujur, sudah pasti gadis di sampingnya akan curiga. Bagaimana tidak, Wonwoo pasti akan mendeskripsikan Mingyu dengan cara yang romantis—yang meskipun akan diucapkannya dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar atau sebaliknya.

Dan jika ia berbohong, ia akan merasa menjadi seorang pecundang dan penakut. Pecundang karena tidak berani jujur dan penakut karena tidak ingin orang yang dia sukai dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Namun kemudian sebuah ingatan buruk singgah angannya,

'Memangnya aku ini apanya Mingyu sehingga aku harus khawatir bilamana ia akan dimiliki oleh orang lain?'

Dia bahkan bukan pacarnya—meskipun apa yang telah mereka lakukan lebih dari apa yang orang pacaran lakukan—apalagi tunangannya. Ia hanya seorang pesuruh, seorang tamu di kediaman Mingyu. Dan dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Ini perlu ditegaskan.

Yang jelas, dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Ia tersenyum kepada Hae Ra dan dalam satu tarikan nafas, ia mulai menceritakan apapun yang dipikirkannya tentang Mingyu. Tidak dengan cara romantis, tidak juga berbohong. Ia hanya menceritakan apapun tentang Mingyu melalui sudut pandang orang lain, bukan dirinya, yang menyukai seorang Mingyu apa adanya.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap, Wonwoo baru saja selesai dengan kerja paruh waktunya. Ia melalui harinya dengan cukup berat. Berita pertunangan yang mengejutkan, seorang pelanggan bodoh yang meminta segelas kopinya diganti karena kesalahannya sendiri, pengendara sepeda yang hampir menabraknya karena melalui jalur yang salah.

Wonwoo telah menandai hari ini sebagai hari terburuknya di tahun ini.

Yang kedua sebenarnya, sebab yang pertama adalah hari dimana Kim Mingyu mengecupnya dan dia membalasnya dengan sebuah pukulan telak di wajah.

Itu menyebalkan karena itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Wonwoo sedang berjalan menelusuri emperan-emperan toko di sepanjang jalan kota Seoul ketika matanya menemukan sebuah kedai pinggir jalan yang pernah didatanginya dengan Mingyu. Sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat itu, ia memasukkan ponselnya yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Ia lalu mendudukkan bokongnya pada salah satu kursi plastik berwarna merah ketika ia sudah berada di sana dan memanggil bibi penjual yang orangnya masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

"1 soju dan biddateok ya, bi," pesannya dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh si bibi.

Wonwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan berujar ,"kalau boleh, aku ingin lari saja dari dunia ini."

Dua jam berlalu, Wonwoo telah kembali ke apartemen Mingyu. Membuang tasnya pada sofa dan menjatuhkan diri bersamanya di sana. Ia menutup matanya dengan tangannya, menghindari cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan.

Ia merasa mual—bahkan sudah hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya di jalan tadi—tapi ia tidak mabuk. Ia hanya mampu meminum 1setengah botol soju dan 2 porsi biddateok yang sukses membuat perutnya penuh.

Lalu sebuah suara terdengar dari arah dapur, membuatnya kaget dan langsung bangkit dari perbaringannya.

"Wonwoo, besok hari sabtu dan aku mengambil cuti selama 2 hari. Ayo kita pergi berlibur!"

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dari kejauhan. Matanya mengabur dan tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Mungkin ia salah mengira bahwa ia mabuk, tapi entahlah. Mungkin hanya sedikit mabuk, iya.. sedikit.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Mingyu yang kini berada tepat di hadapan Wonwoo, menarik pinggang Wonwoo agar tak terjatuh.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya pusing."

"Dengan siapa kau pergi? Dimana?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, tidak mungkin ia memberitahukan bahwa ia pergi seorang diri. hanya orang putus asa yang meminum soju sendirian.

"Soonyoung?" jawabnya asal. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan nama lainnya.

Mingyu yang mendengar itu hanya membalasnya dengan 'oh' dan raut wajah yang berubah murung. Tapi ekspresi itu berubah ketika kembali ia membahas mengenai liburan yang tadi dijelaskannya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan liburannya?"

"Hmm.. aku bisa hari Minggu. Besok aku masih kerja."

"Baiklah. Hari Minggu. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke suatu tempat denganmu di luar sana. Kau yang akan menunjukkan kemana kita akan pergi, ok?"

Dan Wonwoo hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Setelah itu meraih tasnya pada sofa dan berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya.

Tertidur dengan beban pikiran yang tidak juga berkurang.

.

.

.

"Jadi liburan seperti apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Satu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu menyadarkan Wonwoo dari istana pikirannya. Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada beberapa benda di dashboard mobil Mingyu, mengambilnya satu per satu dan memainkannya.

"Hey?" tanya Mingyu lagi dan Wonwoo hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah gumaman hampa.

"Jadi bagaimana? Tunjukkan jalannya, aku tidak tahu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Lalu kita akan kemana kalau begini?"

"Gunakan gps saja."

"Tapi kemana?"

"Kemana saja!"

"Ke rumah orang tuamu?"

"Apa?"

"Bercanda."

"Aku tidak suka dengan leluconmu, Kim Mingyu. Itu terlalu murahan. Aku akan mencari tempat tujuan wisata pada google, dan kita akan ke sana."

"Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan dari kemarin?"

"Lupa."

Mingyu menepuk keningnya kesal lalu memijit pelipisnya gusar. Matanya mengintip Wonwoo dari balik jari-jarinya. Memperhatikan bibir Wonwoo yang sesekali digigit oleh pemiliknya. Mata Wonwoo masih fokus pada ponselnya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia memekik bahagia saat menemukan tempat yang menurutnya menarik melalui layar ponselnya.

"Lihat ini. Aku sangat ingin ke pantai. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jeongdongjin? Disini tertulis tempatnya sangat bagus untuk melihat matahari terbit. Dan kau tahu kan, kita tidak akan bisa melihatnya? Kita hanya punya hari ini. Besok pagi aku harus kembali bekerja, begitupun kau, karena kau harus kembali kuliah. Yang jelas, malam ini, kita harus sampai di rumah. Titik."

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin bermain pasir. Aku sangat merindukan Pantai."

"Tapi ini lumayan jauh."

"Setidaknya, kita bisa berada di sana selama beberapa jam. Tidak berenang pun tak apa. Ya?"

Mingyu menghela nafas panjang dan kembali memegang stir mobil, ia mengangguk. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo berseru senang dengan suara rendahnya.

Mingyu sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai perjalanan panjang dengan menggunakan mobil. Itu gampang membuatnya sakit kepala. Tapi untuk berada bersama Wonwoo, entahlah. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hari ini untuk berakhir dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa di rumahnya.

Meskipun mungkin nanti ia benar-benar menjadi sakit kepala, tapi setidaknya ada Wonwoo bersamanya. Ia selalu merasa nyaman saat Wonwoo berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengannya. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa ia tidak ingin kehilangan Wonwoo.

Tapi ada satu hal yang selalu membuatnya bingung tentang Wonwoo, itu saat seseorang bertanya mengenai apa hubungan yang dijalin oleh mereka berdua. Orang pertama yang memberinya pertanyaan seperti itu adalah Jeonghan.

Melalui sambungan telepon, Jeonghan pernah menangkap basah kelakuan 'noraknya'—menurut Jeonghan—dimana ia pernah mengupload sebuah foto di Instagram yang memperlihatkan tautan tangannya dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bisa Jeonghan menyadari bahwa tangan yang lainnya adalah milik Wonwoo, namun satu yang jelas bahwa itu merupakan aib yang cukup besar baginya. Ia ingat betul ketika pertama kali ia mengetahui adanya hubungan yang terjalin antara Seungcheol hyungnya dan juga Jeonghan, ia selalu mengatai mereka. Bahkan melaporkan itu kepada freederick—teman se-flatny—dan beberapa temannya yang lain.

Tapi itu hanya bercandaan baginya, ia tidak benar-benar mengejek mereka.

Dan kali ini, ia seperti dikena karma. Seungcheol bekerja sama dengan Jeonghan untuk mengejeknya. Dan itu selalu membuatnya merasa malu. Bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan Wonwoo, justru karena ia sangat suka.

Tapi kembali lagi ke pertanyaan sebelumnya, kenapa dirinya selalu menjadi bingung saat seseorang bertanya mengenai 'apa sebenarnya hubungan yang mereka jalani?'

Mungkin begini, 'Karena Mingyu adalah seseorang yang sulit untuk berkomitmen'. Ia adalah tipe yang harus memikirkan semuanya sebelum membuat sebuah komitmen. Ia harus benar-benar yakin dan telah memiliki rancangan yang sempurna untuk apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan sesuatu atau seseorang tersebut.'

Seperti dalam kasus Wonwoo. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya, ia suka. Bahkan bisa dikatakan butuh. Tapi ia tidak sama sekali berani untuk mengajaknya berpacaran. Bagi Mingyu, pacaran adalah buang-buang waktu. Ia tidak ingin menjalani hubungan dengan status seperti itu.

Ia ingin langsung menikah. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, jadi ia berpikir untuk memulainya dengan sebuah pertunangan.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah gender. Mereka sesama jenis dan bagaimana pun, di keluarganya itu adalah hal yang tabu. Dia yakin itu juga terjadi di keluarga Wonwoo. Itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa kesulitan. Terlebih saat ayahnya memberitahu bahwa ia akan ditunangkan dengan seorang gadis yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah ditemuinya.

Bukan, dia bukannya berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu dan memperbandingkan keduanya—maksudnya Wonwoo dan gadis itu, ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi gadis itu ketika Mingyu bilang bahwa ia menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang pria spesial yang amat disayanginya.

Mungkin saja kan si gadis akan terharu dan menerima penolakan atas dirinya lalu meminta sang ayah untuk menghentikan perjodohan itu. Bahkan jika ia beruntung, mungkin juga si gadis akan meminta ayahnya itu—si pemilik perusahaan X—untuk tetap memberikan bantuan kepada perusahaan milik ayahnya sendiri—ayah Mingyu.

Ya, baiklah. Sebenci apapun Mingyu kepada ayahnya, ia juga ingin melihat ayahnya bahagia. Bagaimana pun, pria itu tetaplah ayahnya. Dan ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana raut wajah ayahnya saat melihat foto-foto ibunya yang sedang bermesraan dengan pria lain.

Raut wajah sedih dan kecewa menyelimutinya. Tak ada amarah sama sekali. Itu membuat Mingyu iba, dan akhirnya menyadari hal kecil lain yang dimiliki ayahnya selain 'ambisi besarnya', yaitu 'cinta.'

Dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ia dan ayahnya memiliki cukup banyak kesamaan. Buah memang tidak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan kini mereka sudah berada pada pantai Jeongdongjin.

Kaki-kaki mereka berpijak pada pasir berwarna putih-merah jambu, udara dingin lautan menerpa kulit hangat mereka, langit biru dengan awan-awan putih terhampar di atas kepala.

Kedua pria itu menyesap kuat aroma udara di siang yang cukup panas, melepaskan sepatu-sepatu mereka lalu berlarian menuju ke bibir pantai dengan tawa yang tak henti-hentinya.

Mereka seperti seorang anak kecil yang begitu mencintai akan alam di luar rumah.

Mingyu melipat celana jeansnya dan menariknya ke atas sedangkan Wonwoo yang sejak dari rumah sudah memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna jingga langsung saja menyeburkan dirinya pada air laut yang berwarna biru kehijauan.

Dari jarak agak jauh Mingyu berteriak tapi Wonwoo tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kita tidak membawa baju ganti, kau ingat?"

"Kita akan membelinya nanti!"

Mingyu berdecak kesal tapi kemudian malah ikut dalam permainan Wonwoo. Ia mengejar tubuh Wonwoo ke dalam air dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang saat ia telah menggapai tubuh kurus yang begitu ringan untuk diangkatnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan! Ini di tempat umum!"

"Tidak akan ada yang mengenali kita. Yeah!" Mingyu berujar. Mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dari arah belakang.

Tapi Wonwoo lebih dulu meleparkan air laut pada wajah Mingyu membuat mata Mingyu menjadi perih. Wonwoo terbahak-bahak lalu memeluk tubuh Mingyu dari arah depan. Merasakan detak jantungnya, mendengar desirannya bersama suara ombak yang bergulung-gulung.

Wonwoo mencium dada Mingyu yang masih dibalut oleh kaos berwarna putih dengan gambar karikatur robert downey Jr di tengahnya, menempelkan pipinya dan bergumam pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Gumaman itu sangat halus, bahkan Mingyu tak bisa mendengarnya. Mingyu merengkuh tubuh Wonwoo dan menggoyang kedua tubuh mereka mengikuti arus ombak. Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo dan membisikinya dengan kata-kata cinta yang membuat gadis mana pun akan rela untuk berenang ke tengah lautan hanya untuk mengejar angin yang membawa suara itu ke sana. Ingin mendengarkan untuk kesekian kali.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang dibelinya tadi di toko pinggir jalan. Mereka sedang duduk dipinggir pantai, merasakan angin dingin yang memasuki pori-pori kecil mereka.

Mingyu membuka suara yang didengar baik oleh telinga Wonwoo yang kali ini sedang berada di samping kanannya dengan segelas kopi instan di tangannya. Uap kopi panas itu meletup-letup di udara dan Wonwoo tak henti-hentinya meniupinya.

"Aku pernah menonton film Jepang yang berjudul Living Together (LDK). Dan aku sangat suka adegan dimana si gadis memberikan si pria itu kunci rumah dengan gantungan kunci yang sama namun dengan warna yang berbeda. Haruskah kita melakukan itu juga?"

Wonwoo menghentikan tiupannya lalu memandang pada wajah Mingyu.

"Satu, apartemenmu tidak memakai kunci. Dua, itu norak. Hanya gadis yang menyukai hal seperti itu."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Memangnya aku seorang gadis?"

"Tidak. Kau Jeon Wonwoo-ku."

"Cih."

"Meskipun kau merasa itu norak, tapi bagiku itu cukup manis."

Wonwoo menurunkan kopinya dan menaruhnya pada lantai. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa memanas dan itu cukup mengganggunya.

Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya. Menguap dengan sangat lebar yang membuat Mingyu bangkit dan menutup mulutnya.

"Wah, Singa liarku sudah mengantuk."

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Hehehe. Tidak akan kuceritakan. Siapa suruh kau memblokirku di akunmu. Cih!"

"Itu adalah suatu keharusan. Sekarang ayo pulang."

"Kau tidak akan menciumku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Suasananya sedang mendukung."

"Tidak. Ayo pulang!"

"Hey!"

Mingyu berlari mengejar Wonwoo yang juga sedang berlari menuju mobil yang sedang mereka parkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Mingyu sangat merasa bahagia kali ini, tanpa mengetahui kejutan apa yang akan didapatkannya di rumah nanti.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan koper itu?"

"Aku akan pindah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tidak punya alasan lain untuk tetap tinggal disini, Mingyu. Hutangku pada Soonyoung sudah lunas, aku sudah mendapat kerja yang cukup baik. Dan kuliahku sisa sebulan lagi. Aku ingin berkonsentrasi penuh pada masa-masa ujian akhir semester dan aku harus fokus untuk menjemput tugas akhirku. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Kenapa harus pindah? Kau bisa tetap tinggal disini. Kalau kau pindah, kau akan kembali membayar uang sewa. Disini kau tidak membayar apapun, kau bahkan bisa melakukan apapun di rumahku."

"Sudah cukup rasanya. Aku sudah terlalu lancang dan merepotkan. Aku seharusnya sadar bahwa aku adalah orang yang benar-benar tidak tahu malu."

"Wonwoo..."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku akan tinggal dirumah Soonyoung untuk sementara, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir dan...Aku sangat bahagia memiliki teman sepertimu. Baiklah, aku harus menjelaskan ini. Kau tahu kan, Mingyu? aku bukanlah seorang gay. Aku normal, sangat-sangat normal. Mungkin ini membingungkan, tapi itulah aku. Tapi, mari kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi. Mampirlah ke tempat kerjaku. Selamat malam."

"Berhenti disitu, Wonwoo."

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI DISITU!"

"Ini terakhir kali. Jika kau berani keluar dari pintu itu bersama dengan kopermu, aku jamin kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke tempat ini lagi."

"Tak apa. Aku memang tidak berniat untuk kembali ke tempat ini lagi. Selamat malam."

"Wonwoo!"

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"JEON WONWOO!"

Tepat saat pintu itu ditutup, ambruklah pertahanan Mingyu. Tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai, rasa sakit menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada pintu. Telapak tangannya yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan sesuatu dibukanya, sebuah aksesoris berupa gantungan ponsel terletak di sana. Berwarna perak dengan bandul berbentuk sepatu yang dibelinya sepasang. Ia kembali menggenggamnya, membawanya pada dadanya. Wajahnya menengadah dan kesedihan memenuhinya.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ini lebih dulu terjadi. Ia pernah memikirkannya, tapi tidak untuk menjadi secepat ini. Ia terlambat melangkah, dan ia menyesal.

Sementara di luar Wonwoo sedang memasuki lift seorang diri dengan koper yang ditariknya. Ia memandang kosong pada pintu lift, melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa terkoyak-koyak dan matanya terasa panas. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air jatuh dari sudut matanya, mengalir pada pipi pucatnya dan menghilang dibalik sudut bibirnya.

Masih dengan tatapan kosong, ia menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan melakukan itu karena seorang pria. Ini memalukan, tapi ia tak dapat membendungnya.

Malam itu, dua orang pria harus rela membanjiri malamnya dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir jatuh dari pelupuk.

Hanya karena keengganan untuk berkata jujur mengenai perasaannya.

Dan ketidakberanian untuk mengklaim kepemilikan mereka masing-masing.

TBC!

. Ini cukup panjang

.. Saya tidak pandai membuat angst. Maaf kalo feelnya ga dapet. Kasih tahu dimana menurut kalian ga ngeget yah dan juga kasih saran bagaimana biar angstnya bisa dapet.

... saya membuat ini dengan hati yang sedang gundah.

... Saya butuh sekali komentar kalian saat ini. Serius! Ini kali pertama saya membuat angst dengan hmmm mencoba untuk mendalaminya. Tapi kok susah yah?

... saya mabok kuaci, cola, selai kacang, sari roti, kue bolu, dan lain sebagainya.

... maaf kalo kata-kata saya jelek. Saya tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata yang dalam dan indah. Saya hanya pandai merangkai puzzle dan kisah lama dengan mantan.

... tadi chaos in the street update, saya bahagia sekali!

... Soonyoung dengan rambut disisir ke atas adalah Soonyoung yang paling tampan.

... Tunggu saya baca ini ulang dulu sebelum saya publish.

... Hae Ra itu OC. Nama tetangga kamar kosku. Nama aslinya Nurhaerah. Ehehehe

... saya bikin ff yang berisi cerita sekali habis judulnya kami bertukar. Bagian pertama judulnya mari bertukar. Bagian kedua pertemuan di toko buku bekas. Pertemuan di toko buku bekas itu awal cerita. Kami bertukar kisah setelah pertemuan. Dan mari bertukar itu setelah kami bertukar.

Ff itu bukan Cuma meanie, ada juga soonhoon, verkwan, Seungcheol, Junhao dll dll pokoknya member svt. Genre comedy sih ehehe kalo ada yang berminat bisa baca kok.

... berikut balasan review :

 **Bsion**

Ente nunggu hot-hotnya aja dah sleding nih pfft tsunderenya dapet ga sih?

 **Xiayuweliu**

Wkkkk bener, si kasur dah berguna aje yah aseekkkk

 **Zeloxter**

Maaf. Ini udah dilanjut nih, ga hot kok :3

 **17misscarat**

Wkkk kaga santai banget ngebahas adegan maturenya wkk tapi saya juga bereaksi begitu kok pas bacanya wkkk mau dimasakin juga gimana saya bisa makannya. Kamu dimana saya dimana. Kita terpisah jauh bagai surga dan neraka pfft

 **Dfheehyper**

Terhanyut dalam adegan mature yah kkk mending, asal ga terhanyut luka lama bersama mantan yah wkkkk

 **Sya735**

Ditunggu aja yah. Apakah ada soonhoon atau ga. Saya belum ada rencanya soal itu sih ehehehe :3

 **Aliciabijh**

Ini pembaca baru? Selamat datang! :D

 **Firdha858**

Ini baper-baper amat ga?

 **Itsthenazi**

Langsung bawa bawa nc ngedetail aeee wkkkk ini bikinnan kanika emang jago yah. Saya aja suka bangettttt asikkk namamu ada nazi2nya, zinn, jadi ta kira kek hitler wkkk

 **Fangirlalala**

Sama OC eheheh soalnya saya gatau harus pake siapa.

 **Ara94**

Soal soonhoon saya gatau bagaimana nanti ke depannya. Belum terpikirkan wkkkk

 **Alwaysmeanie**

Gatau soal soonhoon. Belum kepikiran wkkk mereka mah cameo (?) wkkk ada atau enggaknya adegan tergantung nanti. Kalo emang harus dan bisa menguatkan feel kenapa ga. Ehehee

 **Nichanjung**

Makasih kak koreksinya. Saya emang suka bingung mungkin dichap ini ditemukan lagi kesalahan yang sama. Tolong jangan bosan tegur saya kak!

 **Svtvisual**

Ini udah pake OC win wkkkk makasih untuk koreksinya win, saya usahakan ke depan ga kayak gitu lagi. Tegur saya terus yah :D soal Wonshi, saya pake mereka soalnya di real life saya lebih melihat mereka deket jadi temen. Friendhip banget pokoknya. Dan saya suka make soonyoung di ffku :3

 **Msr1205**

Wkkk apa-apaan ini datang2 minta yang asli dong itu konsumsi pribadi :3

 **Daeminjae**

Wkkkk jan minta filenya juga gaboleh wkkkk wonshinya ngefeel ga sih? Saya suka mereka jadi sahabat banget jae.

 **Aming**

Eiii ming. Iya saya juga heran, kenapa digantung yah. Padahal dulu saya gada konsep seperti itu.\

 **Nda**

Iya, saya usahain ga nc semua dalam satu chapter soalnya saya ngerasa kalo saya gituin, ff ini jadi seolah-olah menjual adegan mesumnya saja. bukan inti ceritanya. Padahal yang mau saya sampaikan itu inti ceritanya hehehe :3

 **Wonrepwonuke**

Ini udah dilanjut. Gada soonhoon nih sama Jeongcheol. Tapi gatau di depan. Saya belum ada konsep soal itu. saya fokus ke meanie aja ehehee

 **Ururubaek**

Iya makasih banyak yah :D jangan lupa mampir lagi :3

 **Nyanmu**

Soonhoonya gatau, ditunggu aja yah, yakalintar ada ehehe

 **Bumbumjin**

Woh anak kedokteran yah, sibuk banget kan yah biasanya. Ia ini emang awal dibikin yah konfliknya ringan2 saja—mungkin—saya gabisa deh kayaknya bikin yang konfliknya berat ehehe. Semangat terus bersibuk2 rianya saya hadirkan lagi untuk refresingmu :3

 **Beanienim**

Saya curahkan semangat saya penuh untuk wonshi ehehe. Saya juga suka mereka. Mereka friendship-an banget sih. Cocok aja jadi sahabatan di ff ini

 **Hnjasmine**

Feel di nc yah? Wkkkk baguslah. Soalnya saya juga merasakan hal yang sama asiikkkkk :D

 **Jjinuu7**

Wkkkk si jinu chu chu chuu :* entahlah nu,ditunggu saja. saya takut kasih spoiler dan lari-lari lagi dari spoiler wkkkk

 **Wonnderella**

Serius mataku sakit wonn wkkkk saya gatau bakal ada adegan lagi atau ga wkkkk kalo soal punya anak bisa saja diadopsi. Ga mungkin ini jadi mpreg karena saya kan ga suka mpreg kkkk iya typoku suka banyak yah wonn. Dibantu cariin dong lkkkkk :3

 **Wonu1254**

Ehehhee sengaja biar karakternya khas, biar saya yang ngetik juga bisa bedain ini wonwoonya gini, ini Mingyunya gini ehehehe ini udah dilanjut nih :D

 **Jjeonkkyu**

Heiiii jjeonkkyu, saudaranya jjangmyun yah? Ehehe becanda. Saya ga pake aplikasi ffn. Soalnya hpku gabisa. Maaf gabisa bantu jadinya. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih banyakkkkkkk :* akkindaaaaaa

 **Blehbleh**

Wkkkk mataku langsung fokus pas engkau bilang 'perbanyak nc' wkkk. Ncnya ditunggu yah, disesuaikan dengan cerita -bijaknya saja (?). saya tidak mau ff saya jadi tidak saya sukai sendiri hanya karena saya menaruh adegan mature di waktu yang tidak tepat

 **Fleur avior**

Selamat datang kembali. Ga apa mau loncat,mau terbang, mau berenang. Itu mau-mau kamu. Semua orang punya kesibukan dan mood masing-masing ehehee. Ini udah dilanjut nih.. dan soal wasir wkkk itu iseng aja. Ga apa ga elit yang penting asik wkkkkk

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review yah :D saya sangat terharu sekali. Maaf gabisa bilang makasih satu-satu. dijamak saja ga apa kan ehehee

Ditunggu yah next chapter. Dan jangan lupa kasih review, saya lagi butuh tanggapan soal cara saya bikin angst. Sudah sesuai kah, sudah menarik kah atau bagaimana. Okelah, terima kasih lagi. Selamat malam!

Chuck! Chuck!


	11. Chapter 11

Malam itu Wonwoo, Soonyoung dan satu teman baru mereka bernama Jihoon sedang bersantai di salah satu cafe yang pernah didatangi oleh Wonwoo, Seokmin dan Raina. Wonwoo sedang menghisap ice teanya dengan sedotan, sedangkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang mengobrolkan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Wonwoo.

Panic! At the disco, Hoobastank, Gorillaz, Maroon 5 dan lain-lain.

Bukan seleranya.

Wonwoo bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, menepuk pundak Soonyoung kasar dan pamit untuk ke toilet. Soonyoung mengangguk dan Jihoon menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Wonwoo membalas senyuman manis Jihoon itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis, sedangkan untuk Soonyoung ia membalasnya dengan sebuah pukulan di kepala yang membuat Soonyoung menggeram kesal.

"Ya, Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo tertawa seperti pemeran antagonis di film-film action. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat baik sehingga orang-orang disekitarnya menatap aneh padanya dan itu membuatnya canggung.

Merasa malu akhirnya ia pun melarikan diri secepat mungkin menuju toilet. Sesekali ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, dan ia berhenti melakukan itu saat ia sudah berada di lorong menuju toilet.

Saat Wonwoo sudah berada tepat di depan pintu toilet, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari kantung celana bagian belakangnya dan mengira-ngira siapa yang mengirimkannya pesan di malam hari seperti itu.

Belum saja ia mengecek ponselnya, benda itu lebih dulu ditarik oleh seseorang yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakangnya dan tengah melemparkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang tidak bisa disebut indah sebab senyuman itu dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Kita harus bicara."

"Brengsek! Kembalikan!"

"Aku bilang kita harus bicara!"

Wonwoo terdiam, menggigiti bibirnya. Ingin memukul pria dihadapannya tetapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetaran karena menahan hasratnya akan panggilan alam. Ia berdecak kesal, mendorong tubuh pria tinggi itu kemudian memasuki toilet, "Awas kau, Kim Mingyu."

"Kutunggu kau disini."

Mingyu memandangi punggung Wonwoo ketika memasuki salah satu bilik dengan pandangan penuh kesedihan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang tadi dirampasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung bajunya, ia menatap benda berwarna perak itu. Ujungnya yang terbuat dari tali berbahan nomer 1 ia ikatkan pada lubang di ponsel Wonwoo. Selesai ia ikat, ia kembali menatap benda itu, menggoyang-goyangkan bandul berbentuk sepatu pantofel di sana dengan jari telunjuknya dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum senang—meskipun itu terlihat kaku.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Wonwoo keluar dari bilik yang dimasukinya. Sesaat setelah keluar dari sana ia langsung membawa tubuhnya untuk menghampiri Mingyu yang masih berada di dalam ruangan toilet dengan punggung yang sedang bersandar pada dinding. Mingyu lagi-lagi melemparkan sebuah senyum tipis kepada Wonwoo yang tidak dibalas sama sekali olehnya.

Wonwoo mencoba membuang muka tapi wajah lusuh Mingyu membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Sudah 2 bulan berlalu dan tiba-tiba saja mereka bertemu lagi. Tadinya Wonwoo sangat terkejut saat bertatap muka dengan Mingyu. Ia ingin berlari darinya, mengabaikannya. Tapi panggilan alam memang tidak bisa dihindari. Terpaksa ia mengambil jeda terlebih dahulu untuk mengurusi urusan yang bahkan lebih penting daripada surat perintah panggilan dari organisasi PBB itu.

Tanpa sungkan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Mingyu yang baru saja menegakkan tubuhnya. Dalam hati Wonwoo mengumpat. Ia kesal tapi juga rindu. Semua perasaannya teraduk-aduk menjadi satu. Membuatnya hampir menjadi gila.

Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kantung celana Mingyu, menadahkan tangannya dan membuang wajahnya ke samping, tak ingin bertatap muka dengan pria yang kini sedang menambah raut wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat murung.

"Berikan ponselku sekarang juga atau kupukul kau."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Apa lagi yang mau dibicarakan. Aku sudah bilang padamu melalui sambungan telepon saat itu. Jangan menghubungiku, jangan mencariku, jangan mengupload fotoku sembarangan pada akun instagrammu. Itu amat menggangguku. Kau tahu tidak?"

"Aku tahu. Dan aku akan terus seperti itu. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Wonwoo mendecak kesal. Tanpa sadar tangannya mulai mengepal, bibirnya lagi-lagi ia gigiti sampai terluka, ia benar-benar kesal dengan Mingyu yang selalu saja berhasil membuatnya tersipu. Bahkan kali ini pun, ia tidak bisa menampik rasa itu.

Jika ditanya apakah ia marah pada Mingyu, tentu saja ia sangat marah. Tapi dibalik kemarahan itu, ia juga amat merindukannya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia digantung olehnya, tapi selama harapan itu masih ada, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan begitu saja perasaannya.

Ia ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Ia ingin mengakui apa yang dulu dan sekarang ia rasakan. Tapi selalu saja rasa malu menghampirinya dan ia selalu begitu. Ia selalu sulit untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang sebenarnya dia rasakan.

Wonwoo menjadi semakin kesal. Bukan hanya kepada Mingyu, tetapi juga dirinya. Ia melepaskan salah tinjunya menuju wajah Mingyu, tapi Mingyu berhasil menahannya. Wonwoo berdecak, dan dengan tangan yang satunya, ia melesatkan sebuah pukulan lainnya menuju perut Mingyu. Dan ia sukses membuat Mingyu mengerang kesakitan.

Wonwoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mingyu. Memandang Mingyu dengan ekspresi jengah tapi dihatinya ia merasa kasihan. Ia berjalan menuju pintu toilet lalu berkata, "Hanya 30 menit."

"1 jam." Mingyu mencoba bernegosiasi.

"45 menit."

"Baiklah 45 menit."

Tubuh mereka keluar dari toilet. Berjalan kembali memasuki bagian dalam cafe tanpa berbicara sedikit pun membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Wonwoo kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan terburu-buru, mengambil tasnya, menyedot ice teanya dan meminta izin untuk pulang duluan kepada kedua temannya.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu cafe dengan Mingyu yang sedang menunggunya di sana.

Mata Jihoon mengikuti arah Wonwoo berjalan dan mendapati seorang pria yang tengah menunggu Wonwoo di pintu cafe. Ia memperhatikan wajah pria itu dengan cermat, mencolek jari Soonyoung membuat Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya sedang fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Aku seperti mengenal pria itu. bukankah itu Mingyu?"

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis, kembali memainkan ponselnya, "Memang. Aku yang menyuruhnya kemari. Sejak tadi dia sudah ada di sini."

Jihoon memandangnya dengan wajah yang bingung. Mengambil satu iris kentang goreng di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Soonyoung dengan paksa.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Itu tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bohong. Isssh!" ujarnya, membalas perlakuan Jihoon dan Jihoon malah menikmati seiris kentang goreng yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya oleh Soonyoung.

Di luar, Mingyu mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Wonwoo duduk di samping kursi kemudi dan Mingyu yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum senang saat Wonwoo berhasil memenuhi permintaannya.

Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, kemudian mengendarai mobil itu dengan hati-hati menuju suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari cafe itu.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, mereka keluar dari kendaraan yang dipakainya dan berjalan menuju tepi sungai han. Udara dingin mengitari tubuh mereka membuat rambut-rambut di kulit mereka meremang.

Di mobil tadi, tidak ada sama sekali percakapan diantara mereka. Mingyu hanya fokus pada jalan, sedangkan Wonwoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatapi lampu-lampu di luar jendela, sesekali ia mengetuk-ketuk benda itu dengan jari-jarinya. Ia sangat gugup. Dalam hati ia ingin membuang tubuhnya dari sana, tapi ia ingin juga tetap berada di tempatnya.

Sepanjang jalan ia menciumi aroma parfum Mingyu yang tidak pernah berubah, itu membuatnya sangat rindu dengan pelukan hangat Mingyu yang menenangkan. Itu berhasil menaikkan emosinya. Ia sungguh benci perasaan yang dimilikinya tapi ia juga suka. Ia penuh dengan dilema.

"Kau nampak kurus, Wonwoo." Mingyu membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Waktumu sisa 35 menit." Wonwoo membalik tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan sungai. Di kejauhan terlihat jembatan banpo yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya lampu warna-warni yang menyinari air mancur yang terjun langsung ke sungai han. Bagaikan melihat pelangi di malah hari, itu nampak begitu cantik.

Melihat itu wajah Wonwoo merona takjub, ia tidak bisa untuk menahan keterpukauannya terhadap pemandangan indah itu.

Mingyu memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Wonwoo dengan teliti. Ia melihat setiap detailnya dimulai dari matanya yang berkedip dengan cara yang lambat, hidung bangir yang lucu dan bibir manis yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Ia benar-benar merindukannya.

"Baiklah aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi kali ini. Aku ingin kita berbicara dengan serius." Mingyu berdiri tepat di samping Wonwoo. Mengikuti ke mana arah Wonwoo memandang.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf, Wonwoo. Sungguh. Aku sadar aku ini bodoh. Kurasa kita ini tidak jauh berbeda, maksudku kita sama-sama tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaaan kita masing-masing secara langsung. Selama ini kita hanya berbicara basa-basi, tidak pernah kita membahas sesuatu yang serius seperti hubungan kita, tentang keluarga kita, siapa saja saudaramu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan kau dilahirkan," ujar Mingyu langsung dengan suara pelan, kepalanya menunduk, wajahnya berubah murung.

Wonwoo diam tak berkutik. Tidak memalingkan pandangannya pada jembatan di kejauhan, bersikap seolah ia tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Mingyu. Padahal di dalam bathinnya, ia tersentak. Ia dikejutkan dengan sikap Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Ia mulai kehilangan fokus, ia gugup.

"Wonwoo, aku menyadari bahwa aku yang salah. Aku selalu menggodamu, mengatakan aku suka tapi tidak pernah aku mengajakmu untuk berpacaran dan ini menjadi beban bagimu. Kau butuh kejelasan dan aku tidak memberikannya. Aku menyadarinya dimulai saat malam itu kau menanyakan mengenai hal itu secara langsung. Tapi ketika itu aku sangat kelelahan dan aku punya masalah pribadi dengan ayahku. Aku.. memang bodoh."

Kejutan kedua yang membuat jantung Wonwoo berdetak semakin cepat ialah kenyataan bahwa apa yang diucapkan Mingyu sebenarnya sama dengan apa yang dipikirkannya dan itu sungguh membuatnya menjadi lemah. Ia ingin mendengarnya, ia sangat ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Mingyu setelah ini. Baru pertama mereka berbicara dengan serius, dan itu agak terasa aneh baginya.

"Lalu setelah itu kau mulai berubah. Kau tidak segalak biasa. Kau lebih banyak diam dan tidak berbicara denganku. Kau bahkan mulai melembut padaku. Itu seperti bukan kau. Jadi aku takut, aku memiliki firasat bahwa kau berubah seperti itu karena kau akan meninggalkanku tapi aku yang bodoh ini tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Wonwoo. Aku terlalu menimbang-nimbang, terlalu memikirkan semuanya sematang mungkin yang telah memakan banyak waktu. Salah satu caraku agar atmosfer aneh yang kurasakan itu berubah yaitu dengan mengajakmu keluar. Berlibur."

Mingyu semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya bertautan. Tidak biasanya ia menjadi secerewet ini untuk hal-hal yang sangat sensitif. Ia bukan seseorang yang pemalu, ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaannya dengan benar. Bukankah lelaki memang seperti itu?

Dalam kasus Wonwoo, ini berbeda. Wonwoo adalah tipe pria yang selalu menyimpan segalanya sendirian. Terutama yang berkaitan dengan hati. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu cara mengungkapkannya, tetapi ia hanya malu. Rasa malu Wonwoo itu tinggi. Soonyoung yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama 3 tahun saja baru ia percayai untuk menjadi tempat curhatnya mengenai masalah hati sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Ketika ia menemukan orang yang tepat untuk ia percayai, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menjadi cerewet. Mencurahkan semua yang ada di kepalanya. Meminta pendapat orang yang diajaknya berbicara dan menarik kesimpulan setelah mendapatkan pencerahan dari orang tersebut.

"Aku mengambil cuti. Berencana mengajakmu untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah selama dua hari. Lalu malam itu kau pulang dalam keadaan agak mabuk, dan kau bilang kau pergi bersama dengan Soonyoung. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan amarahku. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan rencana berliburku denganmu hanya karena diriku yang tidak bisa mengontrol amarahku. Aku tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi lebih runyam."

"Wonwoo, demi tuhan. Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi ini tidak semudah itu. Aku bahkan terus memikirkannya. Untuk berada dalam status pacaran sebenarnya aku takut, Wonwoo. Aku takut hubungan kita tidak berlangsung lama. Seperti Frederick, teman seflatku yang sudah berulang kali berganti pacar. Bahkan pernah dalam setahun ia berpacaran dengan 5 orang secara bergantian. Hidup menjadi gay itu sulit Wonwoo."

"Menurut pandanganku dulu, gay itu hanya berbicara tentang sex. Yang pasangan gay lakukan hanya berhubungan sex, sex dan sex. Dan aku tidak ingin seperti itu denganmu. Aku ingin kau menjadi satu-satunya. Maksudku, satu-satunya pasanganku sampai aku menghilang dari dunia. Aku tidak bergaul dengan banyak orang Wonwoo dan aku bertemu denganmu. Kau khawatir padaku, seperti Jeonghan tapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku sangat suka saat kau memarahi sikap kekanakanku, memukuliku saat aku menyuruh-nyuruhmu, dan saat wajahmu merona ketika aku menggodamu."

"Aku merasa kaulah takdir yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku. Aku benar-benar sulit tanpamu. Aku bahkan tidak berani pulang ke apartemenku, sebab saat aku berada di sana, aku selalu merasa bahwa kau bersamaku. Aku memanggil-manggil namamu, tapi kau tak kunjung muncul."

"Aku selalu memikirkan apa yang akan dipikirkan ayahku tentang ini. Dan bukan hanya tentang diriku, tapi kau juga. Kau punya lebih banyak orang dilingkupmu. Bayangkan apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentangmu saat mereka tahu bahwa kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seorang pria."

"Wonwoo, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengajakmu untuk berpacaran. Kalau boleh aku ingin serius. Aku ingin bertunangan denganmu, lalu secepat mungkin kita menikah. Berjanji untuk hidup bersama sehidup-semati tapi kutahu bahwa aku terlalu egois. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan mengenai ini. Wonwoo, beri tahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan."

Kalimat-kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Mingyu yang bergetar. Entah karena cuaca yang dingin atau karena emosinya yang menaik. Jantung Mingyu berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Debarannya benar-benar mempengaruhi sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terasa panas dan lembab. Ia menangis dengan pelan.

Dia sebenarnya bukan tipe pria yang mudah menangis, tetapi perasaannya kali ini sungguh tak bisa dikontrol. Dan jujur ia sendiri bahkan terkejut dengan dirinya yang tidak lagi menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasanya.

Ia menyeka pelan air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. Ia masih menunduk, berusaha untuk menahan diri agar ia tidak terisak. Ia tidak mau Wonwoo melihatnya seperti itu.

Disisi lain Wonwoo tengah mengikuti Mingyu yang sedang menunduk. Ia tidak menangis—atau belum. Matanya sedang memandang kosong pada bebatuan yang ditapakinya. Di dalam pikirannya ia membathin. Ternyata Mingyu bukannya tidak peduli terhadap perasaannya. Mingyu justru memikirkan segalanya. Bahkan untuk hal-hal yang tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di kepalanya.

Wonwoo merasa ia teramat bodoh. Ia kini sadar bahwa perasaan yang dimilikinya ternyata tidak sebesar dengan yang dimiliki Mingyu sebab Mingyu telah berusaha untuk menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menjadi egois, memendam pemikiran sebanyak itu sendirian, terlebih bukan hanya mengenai dirinya, tetapi juga diri Wonwoo.

Ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo selalu berpikir bahwa Mingyu hanya bermain-main dengannya karena Mingyu memperlakukan dia dengan cara berlebihan dan berubah-ubah. Terkadang Mingyu akan menjadi terlalu posesif, terkadang menjadi cuek, ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Tetapi ia menyukai Mingyu apa adanya. Perilakunya yang seperti itu yang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

Sampai akhirnya ia lelah dan butuh kejelasan. Ia sempat mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan persoalan tersebut dan memilih untuk bersabar, menunggu. Tapi semua hancur begitu saja saat Hae Ra muncul dan mengaku sudah bertunangan dengan Mingyu sejak sebulan lalu.

Ia merasa dikhianati, dibohongi, dan dipermainkan.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan kukatakan. Tidak akan ada yang berubah Mingyu, aku masih sama. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, aku hanya memperdayamu agar aku bisa meraih keuntungan darimu. Tampang sepertiku tidak mungkin menjadi seorang gay, aku kan sudah bilang. Aku ini normal."

Wonwoo berujar dengan wajah yang ia buat sebiasa mungkin. Datar tak berekspresi. Di dalam hati ia memikirkan si gadis cantik tunangan Mingyu. Bagaimanapun, Mingyu sudah punya tunangan. Dan mereka berdua setara. Bibit, bebet dan bobotnya.

Wonwoo menginginkan Mingyu, tapi nyatanya ini memang sulit. Selain karena masalah pertunangan Mingyu dan Hae Ra, ia juga tahu bahwa jika dirinya dan Mingyu kembali menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial, sudah pasti ke depannya mereka akan dihadapkan dengan ayah Mingyu yang sangat anti dengan hubungan sesama jenis. Selain itu Mingyu adalah calon pemilik perusahaan besar yang dijalankan oleh ayahnya.

Wonwoo tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup seorang Mingyu.

Ia lalu berpikir bahwa ia harus mengikuti cara Mingyu. Mulai sekarang ia harus memikirkan semuanya. Tidak hanya berfokus pada dirinya, tetapi juga kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada kehidupannya dan orang-orang yang disekitarnya.

Ia pun tak ingin menjadi egois.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya pelan, jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin berteriak, mengatakan semua yang ada dibenaknya. Tapi ia tak sanggup. Ia tak ingin membuat Mingyu menderita.

"Wonwoo..."

"Kudengar kau sudah bertunangan. Bukankah itu baik untukmu? Berhenti memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting tadi dan menikahlah dengan tunanganmu. Ini saranku." Wonwoo berujar masih memasang wajah biasa saja. Ia mengepalkan salah satu tangannya, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya.

Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Wonwoo yang sedang memandang kosong ke arah sungai. Sebenarnya ia begitu kecewa dengan ucapan Wonwoo, ia ingin menarik tubuh itu dan memeluknya. Melarangnya untuk menolak. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak ingin memperburuk situasi.

"Aku baru mendengar itu seminggu yang lalu dari Soonyoung. Soonyoung mendapatkan berita itu dari ayahnya, karena kebetulan ayahnya adalah rekan bisnis dari ayah gadis yang ditunangkan denganmu," ujar Wonwoo berbohong. Ia berakting dengan sangat baik, yang bahkan membuat Mingyu terkejut lalu menampik ucapannya.

"Aku akan menolaknya. Aku berencana untuk menolaknya dan pergi bersamamu."

Wonwoo berdecak kesal. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kuat. Ingin rasanya ia memukul dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal dengan perilaku Mingyu yang selalu ingin mempertahankannya, itu membuatnya bingung, sangat bingung.

Karena semakin Mingyu menjadi seperti itu, semakin tidak ingin ia melepaskan diri dari Mingyu. Tapi ia merasa bahwa ia harus melakukan itu. Ia tidak mau memberi Mingyu masalah di kehidupannya. Biarlah mereka berpisah, toh mereka belum begitu saling mengenal diri mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah aku katakan tidak usah kau pikirkan hal tidak penting mengenai hubungan kita lagi. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Dan akupun akan seperti itu. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang bahwa lingkup hidupku lebih luas daripada mu. Mana mau aku meninggalkan semuanya hanya untuk hidup bersamamu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo, menggenggamnya. Dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca ia berusaha untuk bertemu pandang dengan Wonwoo yang terus saja menghindarinya. Wonwoo merasa matanya mulai memanas. Ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo menghempas tangan Mingyu. Dengan percaya diri ia menatap mata Mingyu yang memerah, ia melemparkan tatapan dingin kepadanya yang membuat Mingyu termangu.

"Pulanglah. Dan kembalikan ponselku. Sebelum aku menjadi kesal dan memukuli wajahmu." Wonwoo berujar dengan bibir yang bergetar. Ia masih mengepal tangannya kuat, ia telah menangis di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan."

"Serius, Mingyu. Haruskah aku mengirimmu ke rumah sakit?" suara Wonwoo menaik dan itu membuat Mingyu terkejut.

"Aku sangat suka saat kau memarahiku. Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin menikah denganmu." Mingyu tidak menyerah, dengan perasaan gelisah ia berusaha untuk menarik tubuh Wonwoo, ia ingin memeluknya. Meyakinkan Wonwoo bahwa kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh serius dengan Wonwoo.

"Ayo kita bertunangan dan menikah secepat mungkin. Maaf karena aku menjadi begitu egois. Tapi serius. Aku mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu. Maafkan aku... Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tidak menjawabnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan di detik setelahnya, sebuah pukulan sudah mendarat pada wajah Mingyu.

Wonwoo memukulnya. Memukulnya dengan sangat kuat yang membuat tubuh Mingyu terjatuh ke bebatuan.

Wonwoo terengah-engah, matanya semakin memerah dan mulai berair. Ia menatap tubuh Mingyu yang tersengkur dan tengah mengusap wajahnya pelan. Dengan kasar Wonwoo merogoh kantung celana Mingyu, mencari-cari ponselnya kemudian mengambilnya paksa. Mingyu tak bisa apa-apa. Seolah tenaganya habis semua, Mingyu memilih untuk tetap di posisinya.

Wonwoo berdiri tegak, memandangi tubuh Mingyu lagi. Melemparkan sebuah tatapan dingin kepadanya kemudian berujar, "Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, brengsek. Harusnya kau sadar seberapa menjijikannya dirimu."

Wonwoo berbalik meninggalkan Mingyu, tapi dengan cepat Mingyu bangkit dari posisinya dan meraih tangan dingin Wonwoo yang kesakitan. Membuat Wonwoo menoleh sedikit lalu menghempaskan tangan Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo berlari, berlari dengan cepat sehingga beberapa orang memperhatikannya. Mingyu tak ingin kalah, ia mengejarnya dengan rasa sakit hati yang begitu dalam. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai perkataan Wonwoo diakhir, tetapi tetap saja itu sulit.

Itu benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Rasa cintanya terhadap Wonwoo lebih besar dari apapun. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Ia ingin hidup bersamanya.

Mereka mulai memasuki jalanan besar yang dilewati oleh banyak orang. Mingyu melihat Wonwoo memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat di hadapannya. Itu membuatnya panik, ia menambah kecepatannya berlari. Berusaha sekuat mungkin sampai ia kehilangan rasa pada kaki-kakinya.

Tapi semuanya terlambat. Wonwoo sudah pergi dengan taksi yang membawanya entah kemana.

Seketika tubuh Mingyu ambruk. Ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan penyesalan yang teramat sangat. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, mengumpat, memukul-mukul udara. Matanya kian memerah dan air matanya kembali berjatuhan. Ia menangkup wajahnya, menahan sakit luar biasa pada hatinya.

Ia tak lagi peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya. Seolah ia lupa dengan segalanya. Hanya satu orang dibenaknya. Wonwoo... ia ingin memeluk Wonwoo.

Ia begitu mencintainya.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Wonwoo kembali pada kehidupan normalnya. Tempat tinggal baru, tempat kerja baru, semester baru, suasana baru. Ia merasa sedikit lega dengan perubahan yang terjadi. Setidaknya itu mengurangi kerinduannya kepada seseorang yang sejujurnya masih ia cintai hingga saat ini.

Dengan santai Wonwoo berjalan menuju halte bis yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia duduk diantara orang-orang, tersenyum ramah saat seseorang disampingnya menunduk sopan kepadanya. Saat itu hari begitu cerah, dan itu benar-benar memperbaiki moodnya.

Ia mengharapkan hari ini akan berjalan dengan mulus, semua urusannya terselesaikan dengan baik. Dan hari-hari berikutnya diberkati dengan kebahagiaan yang tak terbatas untuk dirinya dan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, memperhatikannya dan itu adalah sebuah ponsel yang digantungi sebuah aksesoris berwarna perak dengan bandul berbentuk sepatu pantofel di talinya. Setiap ia melihat benda itu, selalu saja rasa rindu tiba-tiba langsung memenuhinya dan ia tidak bisa menanganinya selain dengan tersenyum.

Ia memainkan bandul berwarna perak itu. menggoyangkannya, mengelusnya dan menempelkannya pada hidungnya dengan gemas. Setiap kali ia melakukan itu, entah kenapa perasaannya selalu saja menjadi lebih damai. Seperti jatuh ke kasur busa, segalanya terasa menjadi lebih ringan dan mudah untuk dilalui.

Matanya beralih pada bis yang sudah datang, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan bersama orang-orang lainnya untuk memasuki bis.

Tepat saat kakinya menapak pada kendaraan besar itu, ponsel ditangannya kemudian berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia memencet tombol pada ponselnya sembari memilih salah satu tempat duduk yang akan didudukinya. Seseorang memanggil namanya dari sana dan ia menjawabnya.

"Eoh, Jihoon-ah. Kenapa?"

"Aku dan Soonyoung akan nonton konser Maroon 5 malam ini. Aku sudah beli 3 tiket. Kau ikut yah?"

"Ah. Aku tidak tahu. Hari ini aku harus observasi untuk tugas akhirku. Aku tidak yakin akan pulang cepat." Wonwoo berujar seraya mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi ketiga di belakang supir. Di belakangnya duduk seorang pria yang sedang sibuk dengan headphonenya dan di depannya duduk seorang nenek yang sedang mengelap kacamatanya.

"Wonwoo-ya. Ayolah. Aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa lagi. Teman-teman yang kukenal tidak begitu menyukai Maroon 5."

"Aku juga. Aku tidak begitu mengenal mereka. Aku hanya suka musik lokal, Jihoon-ah."

"Aku mohon!"

"Berdua saja dengan Soonyoung. Aku tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk kalian."

"Kau bercanda!"

"Hahaha... Soonyoung itu asik. Kau pergi dengannya saja. Lagipula kalian memiliki selera musik yang sama. Jaga Soonyoung-ku yah. Jangan sampai dia diinjak-injak fans lainnya. Saranku kau harus mengikatnya karena terkadang ia bisa menjadi begitu liar saat ia melihat idolanya."

"Benarkah? Hahaha Aku jadi begitu penasaran. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang dimana? Kenapa terdengar suara berisik?"

"Aku sedang berada di bis menuju perusahaan tempatku untuk observasi. Soonyoung yang menyarankanku untuk ke sana. Ia bilang perusahaan di sana begitu menghargai mahasiswa yang datang untuk meneliti di tempatnya. Aku ingin meneliti tentang psikologi para karyawannya."

Wonwoo memandang keluar jendela, melihat toko-toko dipinggir jalan yang banyak dimasuki orang-orang dan kendaraan yang melaju silih berganti.

"Kenapa harus di perusahaan? Rasa-rasanya itu kaku sekali. Kulihat judul Soonyoung cukup menarik. Ia melakukan penelitiannya pada Klub Stand Up Comedy."

"Ya, aku tahu. Mengenai Sense of Humor kan. Ah entahlah, aku hanya merasa terpanggil dan menurutku ini akan menarik."

"Woah, semoga segala urusanmu dimudahkan. Jangan lupa terus berdoa. Hahaha."

"Ya, kau juga. Semangat untuk tugas akhirmu. Buatlah karya yang menarik."

"Siap! Kalau begitu sudah dulu. Aku akan menghubungi Soonyoung. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Sambungan telepon itu terputus dan itu bertepatan dengan bis yang telah berhenti pada halte di depannya. Wonwoo turun dari bis itu, melangkahkan kakinya satu-demi-satu pada trotoar dan memandang gedung perusahaan yang ditujunya.

Perusahaan itu memanglah tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Cukup dengan berjalan beberapa menit dari tempat tinggalnya menuju halte bis dan menaiki bis menuju pemberhentian pertama. Dan dari halte bis dibelakangnya itu ia hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 4-5 menit untuk sampai pada gedung tinggi yang bercat biru-putih itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang saat tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan gedung itu. Kepercayaan diri memenuhinya dan itu membantunya menjadi semakin berani untuk bertemu dengan pimpinan perusahaan tersebut.

Setelah memasuki gedung, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup. Entah karena apa. Suasananya? Pandangan orang-orang? Atau apapun itu yang tidak bisa dipikirkannya.

Ia hanya berusaha fokus pada tujuannya.

Ia memasuki lift yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang berpakaian kantor yang rapi dan itu lagi-lagi membuatnya merasa gugup. Ia memandangi dirinya dari dada sampai kaki. Saat ini, ia sedang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dibalik sweater birunya. Lalu ia memakai celana kain hitam dan sepatu sporty yang entahlah.

Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke tempat tinggalnya dan mengganti pakaiannya sesegera mungkin.

Beberapa menit setelah itu lift berhenti pada lantai yang dituju Wonwoo. Dengan langkah panjangnya ia keluar dari lift dan menolehkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sesekali ia menunduk pada orang-orang dan berjalan mengikuti instingnya.

Lalu ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam yang diikatnya ke belakang. Wonwoo menunduk memberi salam dan si wanita cantik tersenyum ramah, itu membuat Wonwoo tersipu malu.

"Aku mahasiswa yang hari itu mengirimkan surat izin untuk observasi di perusahaan ini. Aku ingin mengetahui hasil suratku. Apakah diterima atau tidak."

"Oh! Kau, hmm Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya wanita itu yang membuat Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

"Ikut aku. Kebetulan sekali, aku sekretaris pemimpin perusahaan ini."

Wanita itu berjalan di depan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terdiam sebentar namun kemudian berlari-lari kecil mengikuti wanita itu. Di dalam hati ia menggebu-gebu. Berdoa memohon kepada tuhan agar permohonan perizinannya bisa diterima dan ia bisa melakukan observasi secepat mungkin. Karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya sebab beberapa temannya sudah banyak yang meninggalkanya untuk di wisuda lebih dulu.

Sesampainya di meja sekretaris, Wonwoo diberikan sebuah surat dari sekretaris itu yang membuat Wonwoo tersenyum bahagia. Beberapa kali ia menunduk berterima kasih dan sekretaris itu tertawa-tawa lucu dibuatnya.

Sekretaris itu kemudian menjelaskan kepada Wonwoo bahwa pada saat itu pemimpin perusahaan sedang tidak ada di tempat sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan observasi di hari itu juga. Wajah Wonwoo berubah murung dan sekretaris yang baik hati itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Wonwoo dengan lembut. Wonwoo pun tersenyum dibuatnya.

Akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk memberikan nomer ponselnya kepada sekretaris cantik itu agar nantinya ia bisa dihubungi ketika pemimpin perusahaan ada di tempat. Dengan senang hati sekretaris cantik itu menerimanya, bahkan ia sempat mengetes nomer ponsel itu sehingga ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi.

Wonwoo memegang ponselnya baik-baik tepat di depan dadanya sembari terus berbicara dengan si sekretaris cantik, sampai kemudian terdengar seseorang dikejauhan yang sedang memanggil sebuah nama yang tidak diketahuinya.

Dan suara itu... Wonwoo rasa ia mengenalnya dengan baik. Ia mencari sumber suara itu lalu menemukan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kemeja berwarna baby blue sedang berjalan sembari membaca berkas-berkas pada tangannya dengan wajah yang serius.

Wonwoo terbelalak saat melihat wajah pria tersebut yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, bertemu pandang dengannya. Matanya jatuh pada sesuatu yang bergelantungan di kantong kemeja pria itu dan mata pria itu jatuh pada sesuatu yang digenggam Wonwoo pada tangannya.

Bandul berbentuk sepatu pantofel itu bergoyang-goyang dan sepersekian detik kemudian sebuah suara keluar dari bibir mereka secara bersamaan.

"Mingyu..."

"Wonwoo..."

TBC!

Ah...

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah kasih saran kemarin. Membantu sekali. Maaf tidak bisa kusebut satu-satu karena saya sudah ngantuk berat.

Hmm...

Apa yah...

Ah, ada yang tanya di pm. 'Emang foto apa yang di upload Mingyu di Instagramnya?'

Jawabannya : Potongan foto Wonwoo. Tidak Full. Jadi cuma mata, bibir, hidung, alis... kebanyakan foto candid—bukan candid seolah-olah, foto dari belakang, silluet. Gitu aja. Dan dulu saya lupa ngejelasin kalau akun Instagram Mingyu di ff ini itu private dan Cuma beberapa follower yang diterimanya. Diantaranya beberapa temannya di Inggris, Seungcheol, Jeonghan. Ga sampai 30 orang.

Itu saja.

Saya ga bales review dulu kali ini, maaf sekali. Kasur sudah mengklaim saya sebagai miliknya. Dan dia sudah minta ditiduri secepat mungkin huhuhuhu

Kalau misal ada typo maafkan. Kalau bahasaku rancu maafkan. Kalau gak ngefeel maafkan. Saya ga menyalahkan diri saya yang mengantuk sih, saya aja yang emang ga teliti dan tidak berbakat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saya suka kok bikinnya jadi bagaimana?

Di review yah, jangan buat saya sedih dong dengan jumlah review yang bahkan tidak setengah dari jumlah followersnya wkkk.

Ah sudahlah, mau-maumu saja mau direview atau tidak. Ya jelas kalo yang review dikit, mana tahu di hari-hari ke depan saya berubah menjadi malas untuk ngetiknya. Bisa jadi ini tidak dilanjut sampai sebulan kemudian, dua bulan, tiga bulan, bahkan tidak sama sekali.

Alias menjadi konsumsi pribadi.

Siapa saja kan bisa berubah. Apalagi yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Ah menyebalkan...

Yang jatuh cinta, tapi selalu saja dijadikan tempat sampah. Sakitnya luar biasa.

Lemon Ice Tea rasanya jadi tidak jauh beda dengan kuah bakso—eh?

Bahas teh jadi inget temen SMA, "Mas, pesan es teh panas 2 yah."

Garing deh tapi sukses membuat saya ketawa.

Sekian!


	12. Chapter 12

Kami beradu pandang dan bandul pantofel di tanganku masih bergoyang-goyang. Mataku serasa lebih besar dari biasanya; pertemuan tak disangka-sangka ini benar-benar mengejutkanku.

Mingyu masih berada di posisinya, tak bergeming. Berkas-berkas ditangannya ia rapikan, matanya tidak berhenti menatapku. Detik setelahnya ia berjalan ke arahku, membuat sekujur tubuhku membeku; Tanganku gemetaran, mataku mengerjap dengan cepat, bibirku pun kugigit, aku gugup sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Apakah aku harus tetap pada tempatku ataukah harus segera berlari dari ruangan ini agar ia tidak menyapaku?—atau mungkin tidak, mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya saat jarak diantara tubuh kami hanya beberapa senti. Matanya yang tajam jatuh pada sesuatu yang kugenggam, ia mendorong bandul sepatu pantofel pada gantungan ponselku, membuatnya bergoyang.

Dari wajahnya tercetak sebuah senyuman tipis yang manis, yang menampakkan kebahagiaan. Dan itu membuatku malu, karena bisa kutebak bahwa hal yang membuatnya senang adalah kenyataan bahwa sesuatu yang dipasangkannya pada ponselku waktu itu masih berada di tempatnya atau dengan kata lain tidak kubuang.

Kurasakan wajahku kian memanas, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa maluku. Dengan cepat aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari gantungan ponselku, membuatnya tersentak. Lalu aku menyembunyikan benda itu pada kantung celanaku, berdehem pelan, gusar.

Mingyu menatapku nanar, kutemukan kerinduan di dalam sana. Bibirnya masih mengatup dan matanya hampir tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah, seolah-olah sedang meneliti bagian-bagian pada wajahku. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, matanya melebar—nampak sepercik kebahagiaan di dalamnya, ia menjilati bibir bawahnya kemudian menggigitnya ; sebuah kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya.

"Kalian..."

Tanpa kusadari si sekretaris cantik bernama Seulgi ternyata sudah berada didekat tubuh kami berdua, lalu ia memandangi wajah kami bergantian dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kuyakin sebersit pertanyaan sudah melintas di kepalanya, dan itu tentang kami, mengenai kenapa aku dan Mingyu bisa saling mengenal.

Sebelum pertanyaan nona Seulgi keluar dari bibir kecilnya, lebih dulu aku membungkuk sopan padanya, meminta izin untuk pulang dan akan datang lagi di lain hari. Lalu nona Seulgi yang baik hanya membalas ucapanku dengan sebuah senyuman yang kuakui bisa saja membuatku jatuh hati ; Ya, jika aku tidak lebih dulu bertemu dengan pria di sampingku yang sedang memasang ekspresi murung. Matanya sayu dan bibirnya mengatup.

Mungkin ia masih sakit hati dengan perlakuanku tadi atau tidak suka dengan kepergianku yang tiba-tiba—terlebih juga karena aku mengabaikannya.

Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Aku membuat diriku menjadi sebiasa mungkin, seolah-olah aku tidak pernah punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Meskipun sebenarnya ini sulit tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum rasa rinduku kian membuncah lalu pada akhirnya memaksaku untuk menjadi seseorang yang liar dan tidak mengenal tempat untuk melepas rasa bahagiaku saat berjumpa dengannya. Aku ingin segera memukulnya lalu memeluknya, ini menyebalkan sekaligus memalukan.

Tanpa memandang Mingyu aku lalu meninggalkan tempat, berlari-lari kecil menuju lift dan masuk dengan perasaan teraduk-aduk. Sempat aku berharap ia akan kembali mengejarku seperti hari itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak menemukan tubuhnya di sana. Dan itu membuatku sedikit kecewa.

Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kami dipertemukan kembali. Apakah ini yang disebut takdir? Ataukah ini hanya kebetulan semata? Entahlah, yang jelas ini begitu mengejutkan dan aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia tetap dapat tersenyum seperti itu dihadapanku setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya hari itu. Bukan maksudku ingin membuatnya terpuruk tapi senyumannya itu semakin membuatku tidak tega.

Aku ternyata masih begitu mencintainya.

 **A** P **A** I **R** O **F** S **H** O **E** S

Keesokannya harinya aku kembali ke perusahaan itu, nona Seulgi menghubungiku pukul 9 tadi malam untuk memberitahukanku bahwa siang ini pemimpin perusahaan akan bisa kutemui pukul 3 sore nanti. Aku hanya disuruh datang lebih cepat agar Tuan Kim tidak marah ketika kesepakatan pertemuan kami tidak sesuai jadwal. Tuan Kim dikenal sangat tepat waktu dan disiplin, itu mengingatkanku pada anaknya yang juga selalu berangkat ke kantor lebih cepat sejam dari waktu masuknya.

Anak tuan Kim, haha Ya tentu saja. Aku tidak akan lupa bahwa Kim Mingyu adalah anak dari seorang CEO perusahaan cukup besar di Korea Selatan. Dan bagaimana bisa perusahaan yang akan menjadi tempatku meneliti adalah perusahaan ayah Mingyu. Aku merasa bahwa kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh bodoh. Seharusnya aku sudah mencari tahu dari dulu dimana tempat Mingyu bekerja agar nantinya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya seperti yang kemarin terjadi.

Sekarang segalanya sudah terlanjur, dan aku tidak bisa lagi memaksa diriku untuk melupakan seorang Kim Mingyu.

Aku jadi teringat dengan ucapan Mingyu kala itu, tentang betapa tidak saling mengenalnya kami. Kami hanya tinggal bersama, bertengkar, berdebat, tidak pernah sekalipun kami membahas sesuatu yang dalam seperti kehidupan kami. Kami lebih sering berbasa-basi, membuang-buang waktu untuk percakapan yang bisa selesai dalam beberapa menit.

Kami hanya membahas sesuatu mengenai kami pada waktu-waktu tertentu dan tidak begitu penting untuk diingat. Seperti dulu saat ia tanya kenapa aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang sepak bola. Itu saja? Ya, itu saja.

Aku kini menyadari bahwa sebenarnya percakapan yang dalam itu tidak terjadi karena aku yang selalu membalas ucapannya dengan jawaban pendek, yang membuat siapapun akan sebal. Dan penyesalan kini menyelimutiku.

Sungguh aku benar-benar menyesal. Dan juga marah, marah dengan diriku yang plin-plan, kekanakan dan bodoh. Maafkan aku Mingyu. Kuharap pintu maafmu terbuka untukku sebab aku ingin kembali, aku ingin kembali bersamamu dan mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang lain disekitarku. Karena bersama mereka aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti diriku yang sebenarnya. Diriku yang bisa saja marah, mengumpat dan menjadi sangat kasar. Aku percaya orang-orang terdekatku akan menerima diriku yang seperti ini, diantaranya Soonyoung, adikku juga kedua orang tuaku.

Maka dari itu Mingyu-ya... Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke waktu itu dan mengulanginya, memperbaikinya. Aku sangat merindukan waktu-waktu bersamamu.

Semalam aku mengalami kesulitan untuk tidur. Dipikiranku yang terbayang hanya Mingyu dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang sekiranya bisa terjadi di esok hari.

 **Pertama** aku membayangkan Mingyu yang menungguku di depan ruangan ayahnya, tersenyum padaku dan menawariku untuk ditemani bertemu ayahnya. Aku lalu mengangguk setuju. Dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahku aku mengikuti dirinya yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahnya, kami duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka Mingyu malah meminta persetujuan ayahnya untuk melamarku dan itu membuatku terkejut.

Tanganku digenggam oleh Mingyu dengan sangat erat, yang membuatku ingin menangis. Tapi kugigit bibirku agar tangisanku tertahan sehingga tidak merusak kebahagiaanku.

Wajah ayah Mingyu mengkerut, alisnya bertautan dan hidungnya nampak membesar. Ia mendengus kasar lalu membuang pulpen yang dipegangnya ke lantai. Membuat pulpen itu hancur dan cairan tintanya memenuhi lantai. Aku membayangkan setelah itu darah dari kepala Mingyu akan bercampur dengan tinta itu, sebab setelah menghancurkan pulpen itu, ayah Mingyu langsung memukul kepala anaknya dengan sebuah vas bunga berbahan keramik yang keras dan padat dari atas meja.

 **Itu pasti akan terlihat sangat mengerikan.**

Aku tahu kemungkinan ini cukup tidak masuk di akal maksudku, aku tidak yakin bahwa Mingyu masih berniat untuk menikahiku, tapi gantungan ponsel yang terlihat di kantung kemejanya kemarin entah mengapa justru menambah percaya diriku akan perasaannya yang mungkin masih sama sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Jujur itu membuatku senang dan juga terharu.

 **Lalu kemungkinan kedua** , Mingyu akan menungguku di depan ruangan ayahnya. Sambil berkacak pinggang ia melempar sebuah senyuman sarkatis padaku, membuatku terhenyak. Aku berjalan mundur, mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahnya. Tapi tangan Mingyu yang besar lebih dulu menggapai tubuhku.

Ia menarikku untuk mengikutinya, memaksaku untuk masuk ke ruangan ayahnya yang kosong lalu menyudutkanku di belakang pintu yang terbuat dari kayu hitam yang kokoh dengan salah satu tangannya yang menempel pada pintu tepat di samping daun telingaku.

Ia meniup poniku yang jatuh, salah satu tangannya yang bebas mengapit daguku, ia memejamkan matanya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku kemudian ia menciumku dengan sangat lembut yang membuat otot-ototku berkontraksi.

Aku terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Lalu kami lagi-lagi berciuman dengan sangat mesra yang membuatku melenguh rendah dan ia mengucapkan kata-kata cinta tepat di depan daun telingaku, membuatku tersipu kemudian memindahkan ciumannya pada tengkukku yang dingin. Membuatku bergairah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang memasuki ruangan, dia adalah ayah Mingyu. ia yang terkejut langsung mendekat ke arah anaknya. Menendang anaknya kasar yang membuat Mingyu meraung-raung kesakitan. Aku yang tidak tega melihatnya langsung berhambur untuk menahan tendangan ayahnya. Aku memegangnya, memohon ampun padanya agar hubunganku dan Mingyu diterima. Tapi ayahnya bersikeras kemudian tak ambil pusing langsung juga menendangku tanpa berprikemanusiaan.

Lalu aku dan Mingyu diusir dari sana, tak diperbolehkan untuk tetap hidup di Seoul.

 **Ah, apa yang sedang kupikirkan!**

Jika kembali ke beberapa bulan lalu, ini sungguh bukanlah aku. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan pastinya aku berubah menjadi sosok yang seperti sekarang. Yang kuingat hanya ucapan Soonyoung mengenai berubahnya seseorang akibat terserang jatuh cinta. Dan ini benar-benar ekstrim karena seseorang yang kucintai bukanlah seorang gadis—kuharap aku lupa ingatan tapi ini tidak mungkin.

 **Lalu kemungkinan yang ketiga** , Mingyu yang datang dari ruangan ayahnya langsung saja memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundakku, terdengar suara sesenggukan dari sana yang diiringi dengan lelehan air mata yang jatuh pada kemeja keabuanku. Aku berbalik dan menangkup wajahnya, mendapatinya yang sedang menangis dalam diam.

Lalu ia berujar, "Ayahku tidak merestui kita. Apa harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Mingyu. Tapi aku menginginkanmu."

"Kita tetap akan menikah, aku janji."

Itu membuatku senang. Aku memeluknya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Lalu aku melepas pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya.

Matanya sembab dan berkaca-kaca, membuatku haru. Aku menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tanganku, lalu melempar senyum. Mata kami saling beradu dan tanpa pikir panjang kami secara bersama-sama langsung memiringkan kepala kami kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan menghapus jarak diantara kami. Bibir kami saling menempel lalu saling menghisap. Kami berciuman dengan sangat sangat sensual. Di dalam ciuman kami, kami saling memanggil nama dan itu membuat kami bergairah.

Mingyu kemudian menjadi sangat liar dan membara. Ia menguasaiku dalam sekejap dan aku hanya bisa...

 **Sial!**

Aku tahu itu sangat memalukan. Tapi serius, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal-hal lain selain untuk bersentuhan dengan Mingyu sejak kemarin siang. Melihat wajah yang terpahat indah itu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Ini sangat aneh. Bagi orang lain ini pasti sangat aneh. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat menginginkannya.

Selain itu, aku juga tahu bahwa mungkin kemungkinan-kemungkinan tersebut terlalu berlebihan dan cukup menyedihkan tapi aku rasa itulah yang bisa jadi akan paling dekat dengan realita yang ada. Terutama soal hubungan kami yang akan ditolak oleh ayah Mingyu, itu sudah pasti—tolong jangan diingat tentang ciuman dan lain-lain sebagainya. Itu hanya bumbu-bumbunya saja.

Aku tidak tahu apakah yang kurasakan ini adalah nafsu ataukah cinta. Yang jelas, aku sangat merindukannya. Begitu merindukannya sampai-sampai aku tidak tega untuk membuang hadiah pemberiannya yang kini masih tergantung di ponselku. Aku berjanji akan menjaga benda itu, karena nilai benda itu hampir sama dengan nilai Mingyu dihatiku.

Demi tuhan, aku tidak berbohong.

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di lantai dimana ruangan ayah Mingyu berada. Kakiku berhenti di depan meja sekretaris, dan Seulgi sudah ada di sana, memamerkan senyuman penuh pesonanya padaku. Pria mana yang tidak akan kepincut senyuman anggunnya. Mungkin aku? Entahlah. Tapi kuakui, senyumannya itu telah berhasil memengaruhiku setidaknya sekitar 30%.

"Seulgi-ssi," sapaku sopan, membungkuk pelan kemudian membalas senyumannya.

"Masuklah. Tuan Kim sudah ada di dalam," balasnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mempersilahkanku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Aku kembali tersenyum padanya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Aku sempat was-was dan kembali teringat pada setiap kemungkinan yang telah kubayangkan semalam. Mungkinkah salah satunya akan terjadi? Atau hari ini akan berakhir dengan sangat sangat normal? Maksudku, aku akan masuk ke dalam, ngobrol, lalu pulang ke rumah tanpa bertemu Mingyu?

Baiklah. Aku sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Aku melangkah hingga ke depan pintu ruangan Tuan Kim. Perlahan aku mengetuk pintunya, lalu seseorang di ruangan sana menyahut mengiyakan. Aku memejamkan mataku, menahan nafasku dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi rileks.

Kekecewaan sempat menghampiriku ketika kusadari bahwa setiap kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang kubayangkan semalam sepertinya tidak akan terjadi. Tapi kemudian aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi dan memilih untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu melalui knop yang kuputar. Lalu di dalam sana duduklah seseorang di sebuah kursi dengan sebuah meja panjang dihadapannya. Di belakangnya berdiri sebuah lemari yang dipenuhi banyak buku-buku tebal yang berwarna gelap.

Tepat di sebelah kananku terdapat beberapa sofa, ada yang panjang dan pendek, warnanya hitam. Di tengah-tengah deretan sofa tersebut terdapat sebuah meja dari kaca yang ditutupi dengan taplak meja berwarna krem. Terdapat sebuah vas bunga yang terbuat dari keramik di atasnya dan di dalam vas bunga itu terdapat beberapa jenis bunga yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Yang jelas bunga-bunga itu harum sekali.

Aku kembali berjalan lurus, mendekati meja dihadapan Tuan Kim yang diisi dengan beberapa berkas-berkas, dokumen-dokumen, sebuah laptop, alat-alat tulis dan lain-lain sebagainya yang sepertinya telah dipadu-padankan dengan cara yang benar sehingga nampak indah dimata. Padahal itu hanyalah hal-hal sederhana.

Saat aku telah berada tepat dihadapan Tuan Kim, tubuhku tiba-tiba saja terserang tremor. Aku tiba bisa berhenti untuk bergetar pada kakiku dan juga tanganku hanya setelah melihat wajah Tuan Kim yang tampak seram. Entahlah.

Tuan Kim memiliki kulit berwarna sedikit kecoklatan—seperti Mingyu—alisnya tebal-hitam dan sedang bertaut. Hidungnya tajam, bibirnya sedikit berwarna kehitaman. Pipinya tirus dan mulai mengendur, mungkin karena faktor usia. Disudut-sudut matanya terdapat kerutan-kerutan memanjang dan dalam. Itu membuktikan bahwa ia adalah orang yang sering tersenyum—mungkin sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Lalu mataku turun melihati cara berpakaiannya, tidak ada kata yang tepat untuknya selain disiplin dan berwibawa. Ia pasti adalah seseorang yang tegas. Nampak dasinya dipasang dengan sangat rapi, pakaian yang digunakannya didominasi dengan warna gelap yang kaku. Dengan asumsi seperti itu, getaran ditubuhku menjadi kian bertambah. Aku takut.

"Wonwoo-ssi?" panggil Tuan Kim padaku yang membuatku tersentak, aku menelan ludah.

"Iya, Tuan Kim," jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum senatural mungkin.

"Silahkan duduk," tawarnya sopan, kemudian melemparkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Melihat itu membuat getaran di tubuhku sedikit berkurang. Dengan cepat aku meraih kursi yang berada tepat di hadapannya, lalu mendudukinya.

Tuan Kim menyingkirkan dokumen-dokumen yang sedang ditanda-tanganinya tadi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Aku lupa memberitahukan bahwa saat ini Tuan Kim sedang memakai sebuah kacamata berbentuk segi empat yang gagangnya berwarna keemasan; Ia melepas kacamata itu dan meletakkannya dengan pelan di atas meja. Ia mengusap matanya kemudian mempersilahkan aku untuk berbicara.

"Saya adalah mahasiswa jurusan psikologi dari Universitas Pledis yang sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir. Saya datang kemari ingin meminta bantuan anda agar diberi izin untuk melakukan observasi pada perusahaan yang anda pimpin ini. Kalau anda tidak keberatan, Tuan Kim," ujarku sambil terus berpikir apakah yang kukatakan sudah benar? Apakah itu terdengar sopan?

"Perusahaan ini sudah sering sekali memberi bantuan kepada mahasiswa untuk melakukan penelitian. Dan jarang sekali mahasiswa psikologi datang kemari. Biasanya yang datang adalah mahasiswa dari fakultas ekonomi dan sosial. Perusahaan akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantumu.. hmm.."

"Jeon Wonwoo, tuan Kim."

"Iya. Wonwoo-ssi. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk tahap awal?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar begitu tenang tapi berat.

"Saya akan melakukan observasi, mewawancarai beberapa karyawan anda untuk mencari tahu apa yang nantinya akan menjadi judul tugas akhir saya," jelasku dengan nafas yang hampir habis.

"Oh baiklah. Jadi kapan akan kau lakukan?" Tuan Kim menautkan tangannya, kembali tersenyum kepadaku.

"Secepat mungkin kalau bisa, Tuan Kim."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu silahkan bertemu dengan sekretarisku, ia akan memandumu kemana-mana. Dan bila ada pertanyaan lain, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bertemu denganku." Lagi-lagi ia melempar senyuman tipis, ia adalah orang yang ramah. Tak kusangka.

"Baik, Tuan Kim. Kalau begitu aku izin keluar."

"Iya, silahkan, Wonwoo-ssi."

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, lalu menunduk kepadanya dengan sopan. Pelan aku berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dengan perasaan lega. Semua yang kupikirkan tentang Tuan Kim melayang begitu saja. Kukira ia adalah seseorang yang kejam, yang akan berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan tidak segan-segan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata kasar.

Justru sebaliknya, ia ternyata adalah seorang pria yang ramah dan sopan. Mungkin juga gentle. Tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa ia adalah seorang pekerja keras dan mencintai pekerjaannya. Kantung matanya terlihat tebal dan hitam, juga bibirnya yang pucat membuktikan ucapanku itu. Mingyu seharusnya memperhatikan ayahnya, ia terlihat benar-benar kelelahan.

Setelah beberapa menit berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Tuan Kim, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri nona Seulgi. Saat aku telah berada dihadapannya, ia lagi-agi melempar senyum dan itu membuatku tersipu. Susah sekali untuk tidak tersipu, sebab ia sangat cantik. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku menyukainya.

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Tuan Kim menyuruhku untuk bertemu denganmu untuk diantarkan berkelilng perusahaan. Aku harus melakukan wawancara," jelasku dengan wajah cerah. Bagaimana tidak cerah, urusanku hari ini berjalan lancar dan kenyataan bahwa ayah Mingyu tidaklah semenakutkan yang kupikirkan benar-benar membuat perasaanku lebih tenang.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku. Yeri-ssi, tolong bantu jaga disini dulu." Nona Seulgi berujar sambil menyuruh sekretaris kedua untuk menggantikan posisinya sementara.

Kami pun berjalan untuk mengelilingi beberapa bagian di perusahaan.

.

.

.

Wawancara yang kulakukan sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak tadi, tapi kepulanganku tertunda dikarenakan seorang karyawan yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiriku untuk menyuruhku mengerjakan pekerjaannya karena ia harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemani istrinya yang akan melahirkan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya sebab aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, terlebih aku sangat takut bilamana apa yang kukerjakan itu akan salah.

Tapi aku tetaplah aku, yang susah sekali menolak perintah orang lain apalagi jika orang tersebut adalah orang-orang yang tidak begitu dekat denganku. Aku tahu ini terdengar munafik, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang menjadi membenciku dan meninggalkanku. Begini-begini aku tidak ingin kesepian.

Pada akhirnya aku membantu pria itu, aku mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya tidak sulit tapi dibutuhkan ketelitian yang dalam dimana aku harus menginput beberapa data yang telah tertulis di sebuah kertas dan itu tidak sedikit sehingga menyita banyak sekali waktu. Aku pun terpaksa harus pulang tengah malam.

Saat telah berada di lantai satu, aku dibuat kebingungan dengan bis yang pastinya sudah tidak akan datang. Aku membuang nafas kesal, menjatuhkan tubuhku pada lantai dan menyembunyikan kepalaku di antara kedua pahaku. Aku terus mendengus, mengumpat, dan rasanya ingin memukul sesuatu. Sampai seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, lalu aku berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya yang membuat mataku membelalak, aku mengigit bibirku. "Aku baru mau pulang," jawabku sinis.

Ia berjalan ke depanku, lalu berjongkok. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berkata, "Mau kuantar pulang?" Senyum tercetak di wajahnya. Senyuman tulus yang membuat wajahku memanas.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Tapi bis terakhir sudah lewat."

"Aku akan naik taksi."

"Mahal, kau itu perhitungan."

"Tempat tinggalku dekat."

"Ikut denganku saja."

Ucapan terakhirnya membuatku terdiam. Aku menarik nafas panjang, kemudian membuangnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi jengkel dengannya.

Ini terlalu mengejutkan, sungguh. Bagaimana bisa kami tiba-tiba saja bisa bertemu disini. Apakah ia sudah merencanakannya? Apa jangan-jangan ia yang menghasut orang tadi untuk memberikan pekerjaannya padaku? Apakah Mingyu menungguku disini sejak tadi? Atau dia kebetulan saja baru juga akan pulang?

Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk bertanya-tanya di dalam pikiranku.

Ingin sekali aku mengabaikannya tapi mulutku tidak bisa untuk tidak berbicara, rasanya senang sekali bisa membalas ucapan basa-basinya yang kurindukan.

"Hey, brengsek. Aku tidak sepelit itu," ketusku.

"Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau mendapat tumpangan gratis, bukan?" matanya berkilat-kilat, senyum sarkatis tersungging dibibirnya. Dan aku? Memutar bola mataku jengah.

Itu nampak dari luar, di dalam aku sekuat tenaga menahan agar keringatku tidak berjatuhan dengan banyak dan gemetar pada tubuhku berhenti.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Bye."

Mingyu bangkit, merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut. Ekspresinya kini datar, jarang sekali aku melihatnya seperti itu. Ia berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju suatu tempat, basement mungkin? lalu setelah itu entah dapat kekuatan darimana tubuhku langsung saja berdiri dan menarik ujung kemejanya, wajahnya menoleh dan aku yang ada di belakangnya langsung tertunduk malu.

"Aku ikut."

Ucapanku sukses menciptakan segurat senyum dibibirnya. Senyuman penuh arti yang tiba-tiba saja memberikanku sebuah firasat buruk.

'Kuharap apa yang kulakukan ini tidak salah.'

.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan gedung tempat tinggalku, aku langsung turun dari mobil chevrolet biru yang dikendarai Mingyu. Aku berjalan memutar dan berhenti di depan kaca mobilnya. Aku menunduk berterima kasih, namun tiba-tiba ia menyuruhku menyingkir dan aku melakukannya. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan ikut turun bersamaku.

Kami berhadapan, ia menekan perutnya kuat. Raut wajahnya berubah, seolah-olah sedang menahan sesuatu. Sambil mengernyit ia membisikiku, "Aku ingin buang air. Biarkan aku masuk."

Salah satu alisku terangkat, ragu dengan ucapannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu. seingatku di mobil tadi ia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada tanda sama sekali bahwa ia sudah sangat ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu atau apapun itu. Aku tidak yakin tapi naluriku berkata bahwa kali ini ia tengah berbohong padaku. Sepertinya alam bawah sadarku sudah benar-benar paham ketika diriku sedang dibohongi olehnya. Mungkin karena terbiasa.

"Tahan sampai rumahmu. Aku tidak akan memberikanmu keringanan hanya karena telah mengantarkanku pulang." Aku berujar dengan ketus. Tak peduli bilamana ucapan yang dikatakan Mingyu benar atau kah tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin membiarkannya masuk ke dalam kamarku, sebab kamarku itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apartemennya. Itu akan memalukan.

"Aku serius, kumohon, Wonwoo-ya." Mingyu memohon dengan bahasa Korea. Itu membuatku terperangah. Tidak biasanya ia menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan penuh.

Wajah Mingyu nampak pucat, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat. Melihat itu tentu saja membuatku menjadi kasihan.

Aku berpura-pura menghela nafas pasrah lalu menyuruhnya mengikutiku.

Jujur saja, jantungku sedang berdebar-debar kencang.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Mingyu langsung merangsek masuk mencari pintu toilet. Setelah matanya menemukan pintu lain di kamarku, tanpa izin ia langsung berlari ke sana dan masuk dengan beringas. Ketika telah berada di dalam sana, terdengar jelas suara kelegaan dari mulutnya dan entah kenapa itu terasa cukup lucu bagiku. Akupun tertawa dibuatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari toilet, kemeja hijau toscanya nampak kusut, dasinya terselip di kantung celananya dan rambutnya sedikit acak-acak. Aku jadi tidak mengerti, bukannya biasanya seseorang yang keluar dari dalam toilet akan menjadi lebih rapi, maksudku mereka akan berkaca di depan cermin, merapikan segalanya dan lain-lain. Tapi dia? ; Aku memutar bola mataku lalu berjalan melewatinya, ingin memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

"Pulanglah," suruhku yang tidak diindahkannya. Ia justru melompat ke atas kasur, menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terlentang dan mencari-cari bantal gulingku lalu memeluknya, "Ah, aku mengantuk sekali."

Aku berbalik badan, memandangnya dengan mata menyipit. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk mengusirnya, aku bahkan berharap agar ia ingin menginap di kamarku. Tapi saat aku memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, selalu saja rasa malu memenuhiku. Aku takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak semestinya, seperti tiba-tiba saja aku menjatuhkan sesuatu karena gugup, melempar sesuatu karena kesal dengan diriku sendiri, atau bahkan menyerangnya karena rindu.

Ah sial apa yang sedang kupikirkan!

Seharusnya apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah kami akan saling terdiam, merenung memikirkan apa yang beberapa minggu lalu terjadi. Tapi entah mengapa kami bertingkah seperti tidak ada yang pernah terjadi diantara kami. Seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja, seolah-olah kami hanya baru bertemu kembali karena jarak, atau seolah-olah kami selalu begini. Aku tidak tahu, tapi pria biasanya memang kaku. Kami lebih suka tidak membahasnya lagi dan membiarkannya terlupakan.

"Aku akan mandi, kuharap kau sudah pulang ketika aku selesai," tuturku yang kemudian beringsut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi, tidak ada hal lain yang kupikirkan selain kekhawatiran bilamana ia pergi tanpa memberitahukanku atau menyimpan sebuah pesan. Bagaimana pun aku berharap ia bisa meninggalkan sesuatu yang bisa meyakinkanku bahwa keesokan harinya kami masih bisa bertemu, berbincang meskipun lagi-lagi itu hanya basa-basi. Aku sesungguhnya sangat berharap kami bisa berbicara sesuatu tentang kami.

Mungkin dimulai dari hobi? Atau apapun yang kami masing-masing sukai. Lalu kami saling bertukar informasi tentang tanggal lahir kami, apa saja yang kami lakukan saat kami masih sekolah, apa yang kami takutkan, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi setiap kali membayangkan hal itu, aku selalu tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya.

Rasa maluku benar-benar memberatkan. Ah, mengesalkan sekali.

Aku selalu menunggunya untuk memulai, kuharap ia bisa mengerti.

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berpakaian lengkap. Aku memakai sebuah kaos kebesaran dan jeans pendek selutut yang bagian bawahnya robek-robek. Sambil menggosok-gosong rambutku dengan handuk aku memalingkan kepalaku pada tempat tidur dan setelah itu diriku sukses terperanjat oleh karena keberadaan tubuh seseorang yang ternyata masih betah terbaring di sana sejak tadi.

Aku mengacak rambutku asal, menjemur handuk yang kugunakan di teras, lalu menoleh memandangi tubuh Mingyu dari luar.

Dengan pelan aku bergerak mendekatinya, nafasku berhembus setenang mungkin, dan saat aku sudah berada di sisinya, kulihati matanya yang sedang terpejam. Kusimpulkan bahwa ia sedang tertidur. Aku membuang nafas lega lalu berdiri berkacak pinggang. Ingin rasanya aku menendang tubuhnya dan membiarkannya tidur di lantai tapi rasa kasihanku mendominasi.

Aku akan mengalah dan membiarkan diriku tidur di bawah. Setidaknya aku tidak selelah dirinya yang mulai bekerja dari pagi.

Aku mengambil selimut yang berada di kakinya, melebarkannya dan hampir menutupi tubuhnya sampai kemudian sebuah tangan terulur ke lenganku, menarikku dan membuatku jatuh ke atas kasur. Tangan Mingyu mengunci tubuhku, aku kesulitan bergerak.

"Mingyu Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Sialan!" umpatku cepat yang tidak digubrisnya. Ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek! Ya!" Aku mulai berkata-kata dengan Bahasa Korea. Aku tidak peduli dia mengerti atau tidak, yang jelas aku ingin terlepas darinya. Ini memalukan sekali dan aku tidak ingin ia sampai mendengar debaran didadaku yang meningkat drastis.

"Aku sangat bahagia," gumamnya pelan yang membuat bulu kudukku bergidik, aku terperangah, ketakutan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih menyimpan hadiah dariku. Aku sangat bahagia," lanjutnya, aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia sedang menghirup aroma shampo di rambutku dan itu membuatku menderita. Aku frustasi.

Aku terserang panik, panik luar biasa yang bisa saja membuatku pingsan seketika. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tak ada persiapan mental dariku sebelumnya. Aku takut perlakuannya akan kubalas dengan pukulan yang membabi buta atau keliaran yang timbul dari kerinduanku akan suaranya dan kehangatannya. Aku ingin melepaskan jeratannya dan membiarkan tubuhku jauh dari jangkauannya.

Seolah tubuhku sudah disetting untuk pandai melarikan diri.

"A-aku akan membuangnya besok!" jawabku terbata. Ah, ini menyiksaku.

"Kau yakin sanggup?" godanya.

"Aku hanya tidak tega membuang barang mahal," ujarku beralasan, masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kau bisa menjualnya. Itu bukan barang murahan. Aku mendesainnya khusus, hanya ada dua di dunia," sarannya sambil menjelaskan.

"Kau kira aku akan percaya?"

"Kau harus percaya," ujarnya mengintimidasi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya pada penipu sepertimu."

"Nalurimu akan menyuruhmu untuk terus percaya padaku."

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau tahu segalanya."

"Hanya firasatku, mengingat kau masih menyimpan rasa padaku."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu. Lepaskan aku, bajingan!" Aku menendang tubuhnya yang berada di belakangku, dan ia tidak merespon dengan erangan kesakitan.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini jantungnya sedang berdegup dengan kencang. Sebenarnya punggungku yang merasakannya, dan melaporkannya ke otakku. Itu membuatku gelisah.

"Tidak akan," tekannya.

"Brengsek!"

Mingyu tidak membalasku. Ia malah menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan pada bagian belakang leherku. Ia menyusupkan kepalanya diantara rambut-rambutku lalu menghirup aromanya dengan kuat ; aku tidak bisa berkutik, tubuhku membeku.

Untuk beberapa saat kami tidak bergeming sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak mampu berkata-kata. Aku pun sudah tidak lagi memberontak seperti sebelumnya dan memilih untuk sibuk dengan pikiranku.

Aroma tubuhnya yang seperti vanilla, jemarinya yang bermain-main di rambutku, jari-jari kakinya yang menggelitik mata kakiku. Aku dapat merasakan hal nyata itu. Dan itu membuatku merasa tenang ; aku memejamkan kedua mataku.

"Aku tahu tubuhku bau," sahutnya, seolah membaca apa yang kupikirkan. Apakah aku ini seperti sebuah buku? Kenapa rasanya aku mudah sekali dibaca olehnya.

"Aku akan mandi dan aku lapar. Sangat lapar," lanjutnya. Aku tahu ini kode. Entah kenapa dia suka sekali bermain kode ; dia seperti perempuan saja.

"Mandilah dan aku akan memasak sesuatu. Setelah itu kau pulang."

"Ah, mandi mandi!"

Mingyu melepas pelukannya padaku lalu bangkit dengan cepat. Ia mengapai handuk yang sudah kupakai tadi pada tali jemuran kecil di teras kamarku, lalu mengalungkannya di leher. Ia berjalan mendekati kamar mandi tapi menoleh sebentar pada tubuhku yang masing menggulung di atas kasur. Ia memeletkan lidahnya kemudian beringsut masuk ke kamar mandi dengan cepat. Mungkin ia takut aku akan langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan melemparkannya sesuatu.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin bisa kulakukan karena tubuhku terasa kaku karena kehangatannya tadi. Aku masih belum puas, jujur saja. Aku masih sangat merindukannya.

Di dalam pikiranku, percakapan kami tadi terus berputar-putar. Tereka ulang hingga kepalaku terasa pusing. Darahku berdesir dan tenggorokanku rasanya kering sekali. Aku tak berhenti menelan ludah, ini menyulitkanku. Perasaan yang aneh terus saja bergantian memenuhiku, gelisah, senang, bergairah, kesal, aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

Aku memaksa diriku untuk bangkit dari kasur lalu berjalan ke arah dapur kecil yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu. Jantungku masih tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal tapi kucoba untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Aku kembali fokus dengan apa yang akan kulakukan, dan kini aku tengah berdiri di depan konter dapur. Kamarku ini cukup luas, dimana aku akhirnya telah memiliki dapur kecil sendiri juga teras yang cukup luas di dalamnya. Meskipun kamar ini biaya sewanya lebih mahal, tapi aku sangat beruntung telah memilikinya di daerah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kerja baruku.

Aku memeriksa kulkas kecilku, lalu mengambil beberapa bahan di dalamnya. Jagung, keju dan lain-lain. Aku juga mengambil mentega, aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang creamy.

Mataku tidak pernah lepas dari pintu kamar mandi. Dari luar terdengar suara cipratan air yang membentur lantai, terkadang terdengar pula senandung Mingyu yang pelan. Itu sangat menggangguku. Tapi aku sangat suka mendengarnya. Ia sepertinya sedang bahagia sekali, dan itu membuatku bersyukur. Aku berharap alasannya adalah aku.

Aku selesai dengan masakanku ketika Mingyu pun selesai dengan mandinya. Ia keluar dengan hanya selembar handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Aku yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan sebuah meja persegi dihadapanku melihatnya sekilas, lalu membuang muka. Kurasakan wajahku memanas, mataku berkedip-kedip tidak karuan. Lagi-lagi itu membuatku frustasi. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengambil apapun di lemari pakaian dan ia melakukannya.

Ia mengambil selembar sweater yang pas sekali dengan tubuhnya dan sebuah celana training yang tidak pernah kupakai karena kebesaran, lalu kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memakainya. Mataku tidak berhenti untuk mengikutinya dan ia menyadarinya. Tertangkap basah, aku merasa malu sekali. Aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Apa aku harus memakai pakaian di depanmu?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku hanya menunduk, berusaha menyamarkan rasa maluku.

"Hehehe, tidak mungkin ya. Aku takut kau akan mimisan."

Dan aku masih tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Aku hanya melemparinya dengan sebuah buku yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauanku.

Ia berhasil menghindar dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

Rasanya ingin berteriak kencang dan berlari sejauh 1 km. Aku membenci diriku yang seperti ini.

.

Kami duduk berhadapan di lantai. Beberapa jenis makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja persegi. Ia memandanginya satu persatu, dan seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya. Ia nampak senang sekali dan itu membuatku bangga.

Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa saat ini kami kembali bisa bertemu untuk makan bersama. Walaupun tempatnya berbeda setidaknya suasananya masih sama, dipenuhi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Baru saja siang tadi aku kecewa karena tidak berhasil bertemu dengannya, setiap kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang telah kubayangkan pun tidak menjadi nyata. Tapi itu tidak lagi menjadi masalah, karena dirinya sudah berada disini, di kamarku dan ini adalah kejutan yang hebat.

Melihat diri Mingyu yang berada di kamarku membuatku senang bukan main dan tentu saja juga malu. Selain Soonyoung, baru dia yang pernah datang kemari. Aku takut bila ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di kamarku, atau melihat keadaan tempatku yang kecil. Aku merasa rendah diri, kehidupanku jauh berbeda darinya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang kemudian berusaha untuk melupakan pikiran-pikiran itu, mengangkat mangkuk berisi nasiku dan memakannya dengan sebuah sendok.

"Akhirnya aku memakan masakan calon istriku lagi, hehehe," ungkapnya tiba-tiba yang membuatku tersedak.

Ia menyodorkanku segelas air dan aku langsung meminumnya.

"Uhuk, istrimu?" tanyaku ragu, takut pendengaranku rusak.

"Hum. Kau menerima ajakan pertunanganku kan?" tanyanya yang lagi-lagi hampir membuatku tersedak.

"Permisi, maksudmu?"

"Aksesoris ponsel itu. Itu adalah hadiah yang kuberikan sebagai tanda pertunangan kita," jawabnya mantap yang membingungkanku. Pertunangan? Hadiah?

"Hah?"

"Awalnya ingin kuberikan cincin tapi aku rasa itu terlalu biasa. Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru. Saat menikah nanti baru aku akan memberikan cincin untukmu. Cincin sepasang yang terukir nama kita di baliknya. Bagaimana?"

"What?"

Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mengerti. Sungguh! Lelucon macam apa lagi yang dimainkannya saat ini. Apa dia berbohong? Menipuku? Kenapa rasanya ini sangatlah tidak nyata. Mungkin hanya pendengaranku, atau mungkin aku sudah mulai gila dan sosok dihadapanku ini bukanlah sosok yang nyata. Ia hanyalah rekaan dalam pikiranku, yang bila kusentuh akan menghilang, yang bila kuperkenalkan dengan orang lain tak akan terlihat oleh mereka, aku terkena Skizofrenia. Mungkinkah?

"OK, sudah diputuskan!" ujar sosok itu mantap. Ia memutuskannya tanpa meminta persetujuanku. Hahaha, benar. Ini hanya khayalan!

"Haha... aku mulai gila~." Aku menundukkan kepalaku pasrah, berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku dan tak lagi memikirkan apa-apa. Aku harus sadar secepatnya dan menghubungi Soonyoung nanti. Aku harus memastikan bahwa aku masih baik-baik saja.

"Whoa, ini lezat!"

Sebuah suara mengangetkanku dan suara itu bersumber dari sosok dihadapanku. Ia sedang memasukkan sesendok daging tumis dimulutnya dan matanya yang indah sedang memandangi wajahku. Ia terlihat begitu terpukau dengan apa yang dirasakannya, membuatku menelan ludah. Ia nampak sangat nyata.

"Aku suka ini. Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" tanyanya yang tidak kujawab sama sekali.

"Hey, kau mendengarku?" tanyanya lagi yang kubalas dengan mata memicing, menyelidik.

"Jangan memandangku seolah aku adalah mahluk dari luar angkasa. Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" pertanyaan kesekian yang membuat kepalaku bergeleng-geleng kencang. Mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa mataku ini pun tidak rusak.

"Jeon Wonwoo.."

"Kau nyata!" Brengsek. Ia memang nyata, dan aku berhasil melihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas. Aku menggerakkan jari telunjukku pada pipinya dan mencoleknya, ia bereaksi dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Aku memang nyata, hahaha!" ujarnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Itu membuatku sangat-sangat malu sehingga kupukul tangannya dengan sendok ditangan kananku.

"Aw... Jadi bagaimana kau membuatnya?"

Aku mendengus pelan dan menjawabnya. Aku harus kembali menjadi biasa-biasa saja, rasa malu tidak boleh menguasaiku terus.

"A-aku hanya mencampurkan semua bahannya dan—" jelasku terpotong olehnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa makanan favoritmu?"

Awalnya aku kesal dengan perlakuannya yang memotong ucapanku begitu saja, tapi kujawab saja pertanyaannya. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Kepalaku pusing dengan perkiraan tadi.

"Aku suka apapun. Aku tidak pilih-pilih makanan. Oh, kecuali seafood."

Ia mengangguk kemudian kembali memberikan pertanyaan.

"Minuman favoritmu?"

"Apapun kecuali yang pahit.. Seperti espresso."

"Aku justru suka sekali espresso, kau sudah tahu itu kan. Lalu, apa musim favoritmu?" ia kembali bertanya dan aku mulai merasa risih. Aku jadi tidak bisa makan dengan tenang karena pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu, serius.

"Semi. Hey, bisa kita hen—."

"Mana lebih kau suka, berlibur di tempat yang mewah atau biasa saja tapi indah?"

"Yang biasa saja. Mingyu..." Aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya dan fokus dengan makan malamku tapi selalu saja ucapanku dipotong olehnya.

"Kapan kau dilahirkan dan dimana? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu, dimana mereka sekarang? Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Mingyu..."

"Aku kursus bahasa korea beberapa bulan ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, apakah ada perkembangan?"

"Kau..."

"Apa pengalaman terburuk yang pernah kau rasakan?"

"Hey breng—."

"Jawablah," tukasnya, kini dengan memasang ekspresi datar. Ia terlihat sedang serius.

Matanya memandang tajam padaku dan tangannya yang memegang sendok jatuh di atas meja. seketika ia menjadi dingin, dan itu memengaruhiku. Aku sedikit takut.

"Jawablah semua pertanyaanku," tugasnya lagi, ia nampak seperti orang lain. Ataukah ini adalah sisi lain dirinya?

"Aku ingin tahu semuanya tentangmu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh." Pandangannya begitu dalam ke mataku yang membuat pupil mataku mengecil. Aku tertunduk malu, berusaha untuk menghindari pandangannya yang memabukkan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba..." kataku, hanya ini kata-kata yang bisa kupikirkan.

"Jangan menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Ini yang terakhir kali, Jeon Wonwoo," tuduhnya yang membuatku tersentak. Ucapannya benar-benar mengenaiku, membuat tubuhku bergetar ketakutan.

Aku ingin menghindar dari tuduhannya lagi tapi kalimat terakhirnya itu terus membesit di benakku. Terakhir kali? Apakah mungkin maksudnya adalah apabila aku kembali menghindar maka ia akan meninggalkanku? Tidak lagi memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengenalnya? Bertemu dengannya? Menjadi seseorang yang spesial baginya?

Lagi-lagi kepalaku terasa pusing dan tubuhku terasa terhuyung-huyung. Aku tidak ingin dijauhinya, aku tidak ingin tidak dianggap olehnya, aku tidak ingin membuatnya kesepian, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa maluku, aku... aku hanya ingin dirinya.

"17 juli 1996, Changwon, orang tuaku ada di sana, aku biasanya akan pulang pada akhir tahun, pengucapanmu bagus dan kau berkembang jadi kau harus menggunakan Bahasa Korea sesering mungkin mulai dari sekarang, aku pernah pingsan di dalam kelas karena sakit dan itu memalukan."

Aku menjawabnya, aku menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan suara parau akibat merasa tertekan. Kedua tanganku mengepal karena menahan rasa malu, bibirku bergetar karena menahan tangis. Aku mengintip wajahnya sesekali karena penasaran, dan tidak kutemukan jawaban di sana.

Pandangan matanya berubah melembut tapi tidak dengan sudut bibirnya yang masih tertarik ke bawah. Sejenak aku berpikir, apakah aku membuat sebuah kesalahan? Apakah aku menyinggung perasaannya? Keadaan ini begitu sulit. Aku sangat tertekan.

Mingyu menggerakkan bibirnya pelan lalu sebuah suara keluar dari sana, "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Bagai terhunus pedang, jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Satu detik kemudian, keringatku jatuh bercucuran, aku sangat terkejut sampai tanganku begitu bergetar hebat. Aku menoleh padanya, melihat wajah seriusnya dan itu seperti menguras seluruh tenagaku.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya lagi, tapi aku tidak sanggup menjawab apapun.

Pertanyaan ini begitu rumit menurutku. Sepanjang hidupku tidak pernah sekalipun seseorang bertanya padaku tentang perasaanya, akupun tidak pernah bertanya mengenai perasaan orang lain terhadapku. Aku lebih suka memendamnya, karena rasa maluku yang bisa saja membunuhku begitu saja. aku terlalu gengsi, aku terlalu munafik, aku terlalu pengecut.

"1 2 3." Ia mulai menghitung, dan itu menyengsarakanku.

"M-makan makananmu cepat sebelum kuhabiskan semua!" balasku terbata-bata.

"4 5.." ia masih menghitung.

"Brengsek sekali kau, Kim Mingyu," umpatku kesal, jantungku berdegup kencang, tak terkontrol.

"6 7.."

"Hitung saja terus sampai mulutmu berbusa." Aku hampir berteriak dan melempar semua sesuatu di atas meja. Nafasku seakan-akan hampir berhenti.

"8 9.."

"..." aku tertegun, tak memiliki kata-kata apapun di kepalaku.

"Sepu—,"

Aku segera bangkit dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke hadapannya, dalam satu helaan nafas aku mengecup bibirnya, yang membuatnya terbelalak, tak bernafas, lalu tersenyum lega. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menikmatinya.

Aku menyerah, aku tidak akan menghindar, aku tidak akan berlari, aku akan tetap disini, bersamanya, menemaninya, bersatu dengannya, memilikinya, selamanya.

...

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Ayo kita segera menikah."

TBC!

To : Kim Sajangnim

Mingyu mengantar seorang pria ke sebuah apartemen kecil. Dia sudah berada di sana selama beberapa jam dan lampu apartemen itu sudah mati. Mungkin ia akan menginap di sana. Aku akan menunggunya disini sampai ia keluar, tuan.

PS : Saya mengantuk

PPS : Narasi chapter ini banyak sekali maafkan saya. Saya membuat chapter ini dengan tidak fokus, maaf misal banyak sekali kata-kata rancunya dan paragraf tidak pentingnya dan ini membosankan, oh juga feelnya kurang-bahkan tidak ada huhuhu. Maaf pokoknya. Saya moody-an orangnya, padahal umur sudah segini.

PPS : Saya sedang membaca novel Pramoedya Ananta Toer berjudul Anak Semua Bangsa. Saya suka karya dia. Apik! Kapan bisa bikin seperti dia yah.

PPPS : Soonyoung Soonyoung Soonyoung, kamu salah narinya tapi bukan masalah. Orang cakep mah bebas.

PPPPS : Ini panjang dan sedikit melelahkan ngetiknya. Harus review pokoknya awas saja, nanti kalian dikutuk jadi babu kalo ga review. Waks.

PPPPPS : Jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya :3 :* :(

PPPPPPS : Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah kasih saran dan kritik di chapter kemarin. Saya seneng sekali dikasih kritikan dan saran yang membangun. bantu saya untuk memperbaiki penulisan saya yah. :) nanti kukasih hadiah kecupan selamat malam dari kucingku yang bernama ponta deh.

PPPPPPPS : Itu saja dulu. Mungkin chapter depan agak lamaan dikit di lanjutnya. Hehehe... serius saya masih badmood ini.

BYE!

Dan terima kasih terima kasih terima kasih!


	13. Chapter 13

"Kim Mingyu, brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Cuddling? Tehe~"

Richard Bach pernah bilang, 'Belahan jiwa kita adalah seseorang yang membuat hidup menjadi hidup.' Dan menurutku itu benar, sebab tanpa pria di sampingku ini, aku pastikan bahwa aku akan kembali ke kehidupan dimana hari-hari panjangku akan diisi dengan kebosanan, kesendirian dan keputus-asaan.

Jeon Wonwoo adalah pelita di hidupku yang kelam, matahari di ekosistem yang rumit dan udara yang tidak akan pernah habis. Tanpa Wonwoo, kurasa aku bisa saja menghilang dari dunia dalam sekejap mata. Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar berlebihan tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kehadirannya telah benar-benar memengaruhiku.

Seperti beberapa bulan lalu saat tiba-tiba saja ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku dengan alasan tidak menyukaiku dan hanya memanfaatkanku. Jujur, saat itu kurasa satu bagian diriku telah lenyap begitu saja dan satunya lagi akan segera ikut untuk menghilang dari dunia. Ketika itu seolah-olah aku kehabisan nafas, seolah-olah darah tidak mengalir di tubuhku, seolah-olah tulangku adalah lilin yang terbakar, aku dijalari oleh rasa sakit yang benar-benar dalam, benar-benar hampir memusnahkanku, hampir.

Jika saja aku tidak mengembalikan kesadaranku dan detak jantungku yang begitu lemah.

Tapi aku tidak ingin itu menjadi nyata, aku belum menyerah, belum sama sekali karena aku selalu percaya bahwa ia tak bisa pergi jauh dariku. Ia akan kembali, mencariku, dan menyerahkan dirinya padaku.

Karena dia adalah hidupku.

Takdir yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku.

 **A** P **A** I **R** O **F** S **H** O **E** S

Kami baru saja selesai makan dan sekarang Wonwoo mengajakku untuk mencuci piring kotor bersama. Kami mengobrolkan banyak hal, dimulai dari film favorite, lagu favorite, buku favorite dan banyak hal lainnya yang pada akhirnya dapat kusimpulkan bahwa kami memiliki cukup banyak perbedaan yang terdengar sangat menarik.

Kebetulan sekali aku adalah seorang pria yang suka akan perbedaan. Dengan perbedaan aku merasa bahwa hubungan yang kami jalani ini akan dipenuhi dengan banyak hal baru dan melalui itu kami akan saling mengisi sehingga rasa bosan akan jauh dari kami.

Asal kalian tahu saja, pria sangat mudah merasa bosan.

Setelah mencuci piring Wonwoo memilih untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada single bednya yang dilapisi sebuah seprai berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga-bunga putih di pinggirannya, lalu aku memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Sebelumnya dia selalu saja menyuruhku pulang tapi aku menolaknya dan memaksakan kehendakku padanya. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja aku sudah kepalang rindu. Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi hasrat untuk memberikannya kehangatan dan cinta. Aku selalu khawatir dengan dirinya—yang mungkin tidak sekhawatir dia kepadaku. Aku tahu itu meski ia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada siapapun bahkan kepada dirinya, sebab sahabatnya Soonyoung selalu memberikanku informasi tentangnya setiap hari dan itu sangat membantu.

Aku merasa benar-benar bahagia ketika Soonyoung berkata bahwa Wonwoo masih menyimpan hadiah yang kuberikan padanya, dan kebahagiaan itu kian bertambah ketika Soonyoung berkata bahwa Wonwoo begitu menjaga hadiahku, bahkan selalu mengamatinya sambil melamun. Itu merupakan ledakan kejutan yang hebat, yang membuatku semakin rindu sehingga menjadikanku seperti seseorang yang tidak sabaran ; Dan setelah itu aku membuat rencana untuk mempertemukan diriku lagi dengannya melalui Soonyoung.

Aku tahu ini seperti berbuat curang tapi bagiku ini adalah usaha terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Aku menyuruh Soonyoung untuk menyarankan Wonwoo agar ia mencoba untuk mengajukan permohonan penelitian tugas akhir pada perusahaan ayah. Dan voila, ia melakukannya, itu sangat menggembirakan. Aku tidak tahu pasti saat itu, yang jelas ketika bertemu dengannya lagi di perusahaan, senyum bahagia rasanya tidak bisa menghilang dari wajahku.

Aku sempat tidak bisa mengontrol rasa bahagiaku tapi kemudian aku kembali ke rencanaku, aku sedikit jual mahal padanya dengan tidak mengejarnya saat ia akan memasuki lift, bahkan aku tidak muncul dihadapannya sampai malam tadi, di lantai satu gedung perusahaan ayah.

Aku telah merencanakan semuanya, ya semuanya. Termasuk orang yang kusuruh untuk meminta Wonwoo mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ah, aku benar-benar seorang penipu yang nakal. Tapi bukan masalah, toh kami saling menyukai. Ia hanya butuh dipancing untuk bisa berkata jujur, karena dirinya yang terlalu pemalu itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Kadang bahkan menyebalkan. Itu semakin membuatku jatuh cinta.

Kini ia tengah ada dipelukanku. Ia memunggungiku dan lenganku menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Tanganku yang panjang kujatuhkan di atas kepalanya, sesekali ia nampak mendongak untuk memerhatikan jari-jariku yang bergerak-gerak. Mungkin ia terganggu akan itu.

"Kau seharusnya pulang. Besok kau masih akan bekerja," ujarnya mengingatkan dengan suara parau. Aku yakin ia sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Aku ingin menginap," tolakku, semakin mempererat pelukanku. Tak lupa memberi kecupan pada bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak punya baju ganti untukmu, ." Ia berbicara dengan nada agak kesal dan mulai menyikut perutku.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan memakai baju yang tadi." Aku menahan sikunya lalu menarik pinggangnya untuk menyentuh perutku.

"Sesukamu!"

Ia memilih menyerah dan tidak lagi mempedulikan perlakuanku ; Tidak ada pergerakan lebih lagi darinya, ia terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya tapi tiba-tiba saja kurasakan pundaknya bergidik lalu kepalanya menunduk. Aku sedikit mengintip wajahnya dari lehernya dan mengecup pipinya sekali.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku dan ia tidak menjawab.

"Hey.." panggilku lagi, tapi mungkin ia akan lagi-lagi mengabaikannya.

Tapi yang kupikirkan salah.

Terdengar suara desisan dari mulut Wonwoo sebelum ia berbicara. Itu membuatku penasaran.

"A-aku ingin tanya," ucapnya sedikit terbata dan terdengar agak malu-malu.

Aku sempat mengira-ngira apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan sampai kemudian wajahnya menoleh sebentar untuk melihat wajahku, aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika salah satu tangannya mendorong lenganku.

"Hmm..?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas sambil membuang muka kemudian melanjutkan, "B-Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hae Ra?" ia bertanya dengan volume suara yang kecil sekali. Jika saat ini kami sedang berada di luar, sudah pasti aku tak akan bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" godaku, salah satu alisku terangkat. Aku penasaran apa yang selanjutnya akan ia katakan jika aku berkata seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan membatalkan pertanyaannya.

"Lupakan!" dan tepat, ia masih tidak berubah.

"Baiklah, mari kita lupakan," balasku mantap dan terdengar decakan dari mulutnya.

"Aku serius, jawablah brengsek!"

"Kau tidak lelah memanggilku brengsek? Aku jadi malas menjawabnya." Aku sengaja merenggangkan pelukanku yang direspon Wonwoo dengan kepalanya yang sedikit menoleh padaku.

"Demi tuhan, Kim Mingyu. baiklah aku tidak akan memanggilmu brengsek lagi. Dan tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab pertanyaanku. Kuanggap saja kau dan Hae Ra baik-baik saja dan akan menikah seminggu kemudian," rengutnya yang malah membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya.

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkannya, aku hanya ingin suasana diantara kami tidak lagi menjadi sekaku beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Aku ingin seperti dulu, saat aku bisa melihat wajah manisnya yang sedang memerah karena malu dan mendengar suara rendahnya yang menaik saat kesal terhadapku. Aku merindukannya yang seperti itu.

"Iya, kau tepat. Kami akan menikah minggu depan."

"APA?"

"Bercanda." Aku menahan tawa.

"Benar juga tidak apa. Selamat!" ia lagi-lagi merengut dan aku sangat menggilainya.

"Kukira kau sudah bisa membedakan kapan aku berdusta atau tidak. Ternyata kau masih saja sama, mudah kutipu." Salah satu tanganku menutupi keningnya dan ia berusaha melepaskannya dengan paksa. Kuyakin ia semakin kesal sekarang.

"Terserah, idiot!" ketusnya.

Sentuhanku pada keningnya terlepas dan ia menghempaskan tangan kiriku ke belakang—tepatnya ke perutku. Dan itu agak sakit sebab ia melakukannya dengan cukup kuat.

"Kau membuatku marah, Wonwoo."

"Kau bisa marah? Oh."

"..." Aku tak bergeming, bukan karena aku sungguhan marah padanya. Aku hanya sedang mengantuk.

Beberapa saat hening menemani kami, dan aku sudah benar-benar akan tertidur. Tapi kemudian sebuah suara darinya memecahkan keheningan di ruangan.

"Jangan marah. Aku benci kau marah~" Ia berujar dengan nada lembut yang baru pertama kali kudengar. Aku sempat terhenyak dan kesadaranku kembali. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati jari-jari kecilnya yang halus tengah bergerak menuju jari-jariku yang berada di atas kepalanya, lalu ia menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Aku yang melihat itu lantas menjepit jari-jarinya dengan jari-jariku lalu menautkannya. Kami bergenggaman, untuk pertama kali. Maksudku, ini benar-benar pertama kali di suasana seperti ini. Kami pernah melakukannya dulu ketika kami berhubungan sex dan aku tidak benar-benar mengingat bagaimana manisnya momen kami saat itu ; Aku terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan, itu membuat niatku untuk tertidur jadi lenyap terbawa angin.

"Aku belum tidur."

"Aku tahu~"

Jarinya sedikit terasa dingin dan bergetar. Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya saat ini. Tapi aku tidak mau memaksanya, jadi aku memilih untuk menarik tubuhnya merapat padaku dan dengan salah satu tungkaiku, aku menahan kakinya agar nantinya ia tidak lagi-lagi menendangku secara tiba-tiba.

"Yakin kan aku, yakin kan aku untuk tidak melarikan diri lagi darimu," tuturnya halus yang membuat dadaku berdesir. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi seperti ini? Memang sehari sebelum dia meninggalkanku dulu ia pun berubah menjadi manis—dia memelukku di pantai, tapi saat itu sebuah perasaan cemas datang bersamaan dengan rasa bahagiaku. Tapi kali ini, benar-benar berbeda. Apa yang dia tuturkan benar-benar nyata dan menenangkan. Tidak ada sama sekali kekhawatiran yang kurasakan.

"Caranya?" kali ini aku tidak sedang menggodanya, aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat.

"Pikirkan," singkatnya yang membuatku menghela nafas panjang.

Aku mencium puncak kepalanya, menurunkan wajahku pada leher bagian belakangnya lalu mengecupkan sekali juga, setelah itu aku memindahkan kecupan itu pada daun telinganya, berbisik, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku dan Hae Ra tidak lagi bertunangan."

Pundak Wonwoo bergidik saat aku mengucapkan kata-demi-kata itu sepelan mungkin. Aku yakin itu membuatnya kegelian dan gugup.

"Aku telah menolaknya dan ia bilang itu bukan masalah. Ia adalah gadis yang baik, ia bahkan meminta ayahnya untuk tetap meminjamkan dana pada perusahaan ayah," jelasku yang membuatnya menolehkan wajahnya padaku. Bibirku yang masih berada di dekat daun telinganya berpindah ke pipi kirinya, itu mengejutkannya sehingga semburat merah berhasil tercetak di kedua pipinya.

"S-semudah itu?" Ia cepat-cepat berbalik dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menutupi pipi kirinya dengan salah satu tangannya. Aku dapat merasakan kakinya mulai bergerak—aku yakin ia lagi-lagi ingin menendangku, tapi kakiku terlalu kuat menahannya sehingga apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah sia-sia.

"Hmm... hanya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku telah memiliki seorang pria spesial, dia langsung menyerah."

"Oh. Baiklah." Ia meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku telah berbohong. Bukan tentang batalnya pertunangan kami, tapi alasan batalnya pertunangan kami yang kujamin akan hanya menjadi rahasiaku dan Hae Ra seorang.

Akan kuceritakan bagaimana kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Di hari itu sesuatu yang mengejutkan menghampiriku. Hae Ra, tunanganku, tiba-tiba saja ingin bertemu denganku untuk berbicara mengenai suatu hal yang penting. Awalnya kukira ia hanya sedang berpura-pura dengan tujuan untuk dapat cepat bertemu denganku, lalu kemudian mendekatiku agar aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, ia malah meminta maaf padaku dan memintaku untuk menyetujui kemauannya agar pertunangan kami dibatalkan. Alasannya? Karena ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah sejak lama telah ia perhatikan dari kejauhan.

Ia berkata bahwa pria itu adalah teman sekampusnya. Mereka baru sekali berbicara dan ia menegaskan bahwa aku mengenalnya. Lalu aku mengira-ngira, siapakah orang itu? Hanya ada 3 pria yang kukenal di kampusnya. Pertama Wonwoo, kedua Soonyoung dan ketiga Seokmin. Aku menyebut kedua nama selain Wonwoo dan dia menggeleng. Saat aku ingin bilang tidak tahu, bibirnya lebih dulu menyebut nama seseorang yang kusayangi, Wonwoo.

Aku tentu saja menjadi kaget dan merasa kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai pria yang kusayangi? Sejak kapan mereka bertemu? Dan sudah sejauh apa hubungan mereka? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus menghantuiku yang membuatku ingin tertawa begitu saja karena tidak suka.

Aku tersenyum kepada Hae Ra kemudian dengan cekatan langsung menarik ponselku di kantong kemejaku. Aku membuka-buka galeri ponselku lalu menayangkan sebuah video. Aku meletakkan ponselku di atas meja dan dia menonton video itu.

Ekspresinya? Tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Aku masih ingat bagaimana bibirnya bergetar dan matanya yang terbelalak karena keterkejutannya. Itu sangat memuaskanku.

Terang saja ia akan terlonjak oleh video itu karena video itu tengah menayangkan diriku dan Wonwoo yang sedang tidur dalam keadaan telanjang. Hanya saja video yang kuambil cuma menampakkan sebagian dada kami hingga kepala.

Wonwoo tertidur lelap dan aku sedang mengecup pipinya juga lehernya yang mulus. Mataku sesekali melirik kamera ponselku dan tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri. Suara lenguhan Wonwoo sedikit terdengar dan itu semakin membuat Hae Ra terkejut. Ia membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya lalu menatapku tak percaya.

Responku? Tersenyum tipis dengan sangat meyakinkan.

Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan itu sangat nekad, tapi aku adalah seorang pria yang agak posesif. Aku tidak akan pernah rela membiarkan orang lain untuk menyukai pasanganku lebih dari sekedar teman.

Dan hasil akhir dari pertemuan kami adalah ia menyerah. Alasannya, karena ia adalah seorang gadis yang tidak suka merusak hubungan orang lain. Gadis yang baik, kudoakan agar ia kelak bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik darinya.

Kami pun berpisah dengan baik-baik dan damai—meskipun segurat senyum kecut karena kecewa tercetak di wajahnya yang manis. Aku percaya juga bahwa dia adalah gadis yang tulus. Aku akan berterima kasih padanya lagi lain kali.

"Aku mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, idiot."

"Susah. Karena ketika aku menutup mata, aku melihat banyak bintang dan.."

"Dan?"

"Bayang-bayang wajahmu."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Pagi itu kami direpotkan dengan banyak hal, semua itu karena kami terbangun ketika matahari sudah hampir berada di atas kepala. Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan mencari-cari pakaianku yang ternyata sedang disetrika olehnya.

Melihatnya yang seperti itu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa ia adalah sosok yang cocok untukku. Memikirkan itu membuatku senang sekali.

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan hanya sebuah handuk putih yang melingkar di pinggangku dan celana dalam yang kupegang sejak tadi. Aku memerhatikannya yang baru saja selesai menyetrika kemeja dan celana kainku. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang padaku—tapi fokusnya ada pada apa yang kupegang di tanganku.

"Kau akan menggunakan itu? Ya tuhan Mingyu, kau harus menggantinya!"

"Kau mau meminjamkanku?" tanyaku. Ia memutar bola matanya dan mendecak, "Singgahlah di toko, beli sendiri!"

"Aku ingin memakai punyamu. Akan kucari!" Aku melompat ke depan lemari pakaiannya dan pergerakanku yang cepat itu membuatnya memekik panik.

"Ya, jangan! Haish! Kau tidak jijik?" ia mengucapkannya dengan Bahasa Korea, untung kemampuanku sudah sedikit berkembang. Kini aku mulai mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang dengan bahasa itu tapi masih sulit bagiku untuk mengucapkannya. Aku terlalu fokus dengan tatanan bahasanya.

"Kenapa harus jijik? Aku akan memakainya." Aku sudah membuka lemari pakaiannya, meraih salah satu celana dalamnya yang berwarna biru muda dan memakainya. Ia membuang muka malu. lucunya~

"Kukira kau akan jijik. Tidak ada yang pernah memakai celana dalamku selain Soonyoung. Dan kau, aku tidak menyangka kau akan seperti itu."

"Soonyoung?"

"Hmm.."

Ucapannya merusak moodku dalam sekejap. Lagi, aku akan menegaskan bahwa aku adalah seorang pria yang cukup posesif. Aku mudah cemburu dan aku tidak bisa menghapus sifatku yang seperti itu begitu saja. Aku mungkin bisa memendamnya sedikit tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak berniat sama sekali. Sejak hari dimana kami berpisah saat itu, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan lagi menahan diriku.

Aku akan mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Dengar Jeon Wonwoo. Jangan pernah meminjamkan apa-apamu kepada Soonyoung lagi. Apalagi celana dalam! Dan jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, kau mengerti?" tegasku yang membuatnya nampak heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia sahabatku kan. Kau tahu itu, idiot."

Aku meraih baju dalamku pada tempat tidur lalu memakainya, juga meraih kemeja yang dipegangnya lalu memakainya pula. "Aku tidak suka! Aku tidak akan memendamnya lagi, sebab kau sudah menjadi tunanganku. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah dekat dengan pria lain selain aku! Hanya aku! Paham?"

"Kau Posesif sekali!" ejeknya yang tidak sama sekali kupeduli.

"Memang. Dan jangan coba melawan. Kakiku tidak keseleo lagi, aku bisa saja langsung meloncat ke tubuhmu," ancamku yang membuat wajahnya merona. Lihat, sepertinya dia suka kuklaim seperti ini.

"Cih!"

Aku mengedipkan salah satu mataku padanya lalu meraih celanaku yang ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur. Aku memakainya dengan gerakan pelan, handukku kujatuhkan begitu saja. Sejak tadi ia membuang muka dan itu membuatnya semakin manis.

Aku berjalan ke depan cermin, memandang diriku dari kepala sampai kaki. Aku meraih sisir di atas meja belajarnya lalu menyisir rambutku dari depan ke belakang. Aku menatanya sedikit dengan menggunakan gel rambut dan tersenyum manis saat refleksiku di dalam sana sudah terlihat begitu tampan. Sempurna.

"Aku akan berangkat," pamitku sambil mengambil dasiku yang juga ada di atas tempat tidur.

Wonwoo merebutnya dan mengalungkannya pada leherku. Ia menyelipkan dasi itu pada kerah bajuku dan menarik kedua ujungnya yang membuatku sedikit tertarik mendekat padanya. Wajahnya masih memerah dan aku tak akan pernah bisa untuk tidak memandangnya yang seperti itu.

"Kau tidak begitu baik dalam memasang dasi," tuduhnya yang membuatku terdiam, terpaku dengan jemarinya yang dengan telaten mengikatkan ujung dasi itu pada bagian di bawah kerah kemejaku.

Tidak sampai semenit, dia telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya seraya menunduk menatap kakiku yang belum kupasangi kaos kaki dan sepatu.

"Aku akan memakainya sendiri," ujarku. "Siapa juga yang mau memakaikanmu, percaya diri sekali," balasnya yang membuatku tersenyum kecut. Ah, ini memalukan.

Aku berjongkok lalu memakai sendiri kaos kaki dan sepatuku. Ia masih di tempatnya, berdiri memandangi diriku yang sedang sibuk dengan debu-debu pada sepatuku.

Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku bahagia sekali. Aku masih ingat bagaimana hari-hariku saat ia tidak lagi berada bersamaku. Aku pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak lagi tinggal di apartemenku. Dan itu benar, aku tidak sama sekali pernah tidur di sana lagi. Aku membeli tempat tinggal kecil dan tidur di dalamnya dengan segala keterbatasan yang ada.

Aku hanya datang ke apartemenku untuk mengambil pakaian dan beberapa hal lain. Aku tidak suka suasananya, itu memberatkanku. Aku pernah bilang bahwa aku adalah seorang melankolis dan itu pun benar adanya. Setiap aku memasuki apartemenku, selalu saja air mataku ingin terjatuh. Itu menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak suka sisiku yang seperti itu.

Aku sudah selesai dengan sepatuku dan kini aku bangkit untuk berdiri bersamaan dengan wajah Wonwoo yang juga diangkatnya untuk sejajar dengan wajahku yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "Kuhubungi lagi nanti, hmm?"

Salah satu tanganku terulur ke bagian belakang kepalanya. Aku menariknya untuk mendekat dengan tubuhku. Aku mencium keningnya pelan yang membuatnya terhenyak. Ia mendorong tubuhku cukup kuat dengan salah satu tangannya dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah dari bibir ranumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke ruangan tim manajemen penjualan dengan senyum penuh, padahal perutku terasa agak sakit karena kelaparan. Salah satu gadis teman kerjaku menyapaku dengan Bahasa Korea, dan aku membalasnya dengan salam yang sama sambil mengangguk.

"Ya, Annyeonghaseo!"

Kuakui, aku sudah benar-benar cukup hebat dengan bahasa koreaku, dan ini amat membanggakan bagiku. Dulu aku tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk mempelajarinya tapi setelah kupikir baik-baik, aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa ini adalah aset yang penting untuk kugunakan nanti dalam melamar Wonwoo di depan orang tuanya.

Melamar di depan orang tuanya?

Tepat. Aku sudah merencanakan itu sejak jauh-jauh hari, dan Soonyoung yang baik tapi cukup brengsek itu telah membantuku dengan banyak hal. Dia memberitahukanku alamat orang tua Wonwoo dan segala hal-hal yang harus kupelajari untuk bisa meraih hatinya nanti. Soonyoung bilang dia tidak begitu tahu bagaimana kepribadian kedua orang tua Wonwoo tapi sejauh yang ia kenal, kedua orang tua Wonwoo adalah orang-orang yang tertutup.

Ya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan anaknya.

Tapi itu bukan masalah, aku akan selalu berpikir positif dan yakin pada diriku sendiri. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya.

Setelah meletakkan jas dan tas kerjaku di meja kerjaku, aku kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju suatu tempat yang tidak lain adalah dapur kantor. Aku berniat untuk meminum segelas air karena leherku terasa agak perih dan kering. Mungkin akibat dari teriakan kebahagiaan yang kukeluarkan tadi saat mengendarai mobil.

Ya, aku tidak bisa menampiknya. Berada bersama Wonwoo lagi benar-benar hadiah yang besar untukku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat untuk harus tetap menjadi diriku yang tenang. Kebahagiaan ini terlalu indah, aku bahkan tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumku.

Sesampainya di dapur kantor, aku langsung menjemput segelas air yang harus dengan segera kuteguk karena perihnya tenggorokanku yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Bersamaan dengan habisnya segelas air yang kuminum, muncullah sekretaris ayah dari arah luar. Ia menatapku terkejut lalu memasang senyum manis padaku.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi," sapanya sopan. Ya, dia memang begitu, sopan dan juga cantik. Tapi itu tidak berarti apapun.

"Seulgi-ssi," balasku sambil meletakkan gelas kacaku di atas meja.

Ia kembali tersenyum dan matanya berpindah pada sesuatu di kantong bajuku. Ia tertegun lalu menunjuk sesuatu yang tengah bergelantungan di sana.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa benda itu mirip sekali dengan punya mahasiswa bernama Wonwoo itu ya? Hmm..," ujarnya dengan Bahasa Korea.

"Ah, hahaha kau mengingatnya?" tanyaku dengan Bahasa Inggris. Ah, aku tidak ingin terdengar kaku dengan Bahasa Koreaku. Aku hanya akan menggunakannya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata dasar berupa sapaan dan ucapan terima kasih.

"Iya. Apa kalian membelinya bersama-sama? Maksudku kalian saling mengenal kan? Tapi kukira kau pernah bilang bahwa aksesoris ponsel itu cuma ada dua. Kau mendesainnya khusus dan kau memesannya dari seorang ahli. Benar kan?" tanyanya. Jujur, itu sedikit membuatku tersentak. Apa jadinya bila ia menyadari hubunganku dan Wonwoo. Aku agak khawatir jika ia melaporkan hal ini kepada ayah.

"Hmm..."

"Jadi, apa kau dan Wonwoo..." tanyanya curiga yang membuatku hampir terbatuk.

"Aku memang mengenal Wonwoo. Dia adalah teman dari mantan tunanganku, kau tahu kan? Hae Ra? Aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya di kampusnya dan aku bertemu juga dengan Wonwoo di sana. Wonwoo suka dengan aksesoris ponselku dan bertanya dimana aku mendapatkannya, lalu aku bilang aku memesannya. Ini khusus, dan harganya cukup mahal. Mungkin dia juga memesan barang yang sama," bohongku. Aku memang piawai dalam hal ini.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya masih tidak yakin. Matanya menyipit karena ragu.

"Atau itu imitasi hahaha." Aku berusaha untuk meyakinkannya dan kuharap ia bisa menangkapnya.

"Nampaknya itu sama persis dengan miliknya, Mingyu-ssi."

"Bagaimana bisa hahahhaa." Aku mulai was-was tapi terus saja berpikir positif. Semua akan baik-baik saja, baik-baik saja.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Wonwoo, kalau kau bertemu lagi dengannya, tolong sampaikan salamku padanya. Dia sering sekali tersipu saat bertemu denganku," ujarnya yang membuat mataku hampir meloncat keluar, alisku bertautan karena heran. Wajahku pasti sudah dipenuhi dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah. Akan kusampaikan," jawabku sambil tersenyum santai.

Seulgi pun meminta izin untuk kembali ke tempatnya di bagian luar.

Jeon Wonwoo! Selain dengan Soonyoung dan Hae Ra, kau juga mencoba untuk menggoda sekretaris ayahku? Yang benar saja. Kenapa ini lebih seperti kau yang menjadi Top dihubungan kita! Kenapa aku menjadi begitu khawatir seolah aku adalah seorang bottom. Wah, ini tidak pantas. Seharusnya aku yang digilai gadis-gadis bukan kau.

Akan kuberi pelajaran dia nanti di rumah.

"Oh, Mingyu-ya. Kau disini rupanya, kau terlambat?"

Belum aku melanjutkan keluh kesahku di dalam hati, lebih dulu Tuan Lee menegurku dari arah luar. Ia masuk ke dalam dapur kantor lalu menepuk pundakku pelan.

Tuan Lee adalah ketua di bagian penjualan yang dikenal sangat ramah dengan para pegawainya. Termasuk aku, seseorang yang akan menggantikan ayah untuk menjadi CEO dikemudian hari.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Lee. Aku memang terlambat," jawabku sembari menunduk meminta maaf. Tuan Lee hanya tertawa dan berjalan ke belakangku untuk mengambil sebuah gelas yang telah disusun rapi di atas Pantri.

"Kau sudah membaca pesan yang kukirimkan semalam?" tanyanya saat menekan tombol pada dispenser.

"Pesan?"

"Iya. Akhir pekan nanti kau akan ditugaskan selama 3 hari di Changwon. Kau harus bertemu dengan manajer salah satu pabrik kita di sana. Jangan lupa," jelasnya yang membuatku tertegun. Changwon? Sepertinya pernah kudengar.

"Heh?"

"Di sana lumayan bagus, kau bisa sekaligus jalan-jalan. Semangat, Kim," ujarnya menyemangati. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah ingatan muncul di benakku.

'Changwon! Tempat tinggal orang tua Wonwoo!'

Aku menunduk sopan kepada Tuan Lee dan membalas ucapannya, "Baik, terima kasih Tuan Lee."

Lalu sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulutku.

"Terlalu cepat kah?"

TBC!

3 chap + 1 bonus chap lagi dan ff ini selesai.

Lanjutannya tidak dipublish kalo yang review di bawah 38 yah. Serius deh!

Sesekali boleh ya saya menjadi lebih jahat dari biasanya hehehe.

 **Balasan review :**

 **Beanienim :** Bentar lagi ini selesai nih hehehe, kalo diperpanjang lagi saya gatau harus kemanain ceritanya. Maafkan sayang T.T

 **Itsathenazi :** Karena banyak hal saya badmoodnya ehehehe wkkkk itu iseng sumpah. Kirain pada sadar, ternyata cuma kamu yang sadar. Mau plesetin tren aja.

 **KimAnita** : makasih udah jadiin ini ff favorit kamu :3 saya ga kepikiran mau diceritain pas Wonwoo ninggalin Mingyu. Masalahnya ff ini udah dikonsep untuk tamat di chap 16. Kalo ada penambahan, paling untuk hal-hal sederhana. Dan untuk menceritakan bagaimana pas Mingyu ditinggal Wonwoo, itu bakalan panjang banget. Maaf ya

 **Wonnderella** : Soal penguntit itu jelasnya ada di chap 16 nanti insha allah. Ditunggu aja ya Wonn. Kkk serius ga dapet typo? Saya dah baca ulang dan nemu typo masa wkkkk

 **NichanJung** : Iya kak emang melelahkan dan pengulangan informasi emang banyak wkkk saya males ngeditnya. Untuk baca dua kali setelah ngetik itu capek banget rasanya. Bikin note itu iseng kak, sebenernya mau diplesetin aja ganti jadi P-nya yang banyak. Kan banyak yah author yang suka pake gituan eheheemau dibedain aja. Tahu lah kak saya gimana.

 **Aming** : iya kan dari awal Wonwoo itu sudah kek gitu. Trus dia dangkal. Pokoknya gitu deh. Mingyu emang kubuat suka menggoda Wonwoo, dapet ga image begitunya?

 **Svtvisual** : Ah iya, yang jongkok emang ada kurangnya di sana. Si Mingyu lupa diberitahu kalau itu dia wkkkkkk begitu bukan? Ini selalu ringan menurutku Win. Kapan sih ff ini berat ehehee

 **Wonrepwonuke** : Apa bae ini dateng-dateng minta rate M. Ada kok nanti, tapi gatau di chap berapa wkkk yang jelas masih ada sekali dan kayaknya saya mau mencoba untuk membuatnya sendiri wkwkw setan sedang merasukiku!

 **Ara94** : udah dilanjut nih ara...

 **Nisaditt** a : banyak banget alasan saya badmood selain emang itu udah sifat alamiku ehehe ditunggu di chap 16 ya gimana akhirnya :3

 **Tinkuerbxlle** : Saya ga pernah nonton drama itu, yan. Saya Cuma pernah nonton yang Reply 1988 hehehe oh iya yang nama yah, saya lupa itu wkkkk ga telitiii. Makasih yah dah diingatkan, andai note ini bisa diedit. Kuedit deh. Yang di lantai satu emang ada kurangnya disitu yan, saya lupa memperkenalkan kalo orang dibelakang Wonwoo itu Mingyu.

 **Nyanmu** : aduh kalo mengharapkan adegan M-nya ada kok. Tunggu aja. Pokoknya masih ada, janji dehhhhh

 **Msr1205** : Cinta saya ga? Kkkkk ini udah dilanjut nih :3

 **Rsm** : ditunggu endingnya aja ya :3 ini udah ada nih lanjutannya :3

 **Jjinuu7** : Kasih tau kalimat ganjilanya dimana yah biar saya bisa pelajari juga salahnya. Supaya ke depan ga gitu lagi :3 ini udah ada lanjutannya, nu :D

 **Arlequeen Kim** : wkkk ilfeel gimana? Wkkk adegan mulu aeee wkk tunggu aja. Masih ada kok. Dah deket pfft :3

 **17Misscarat** : dah terjawab disini nih soal Soonyoung wkkkk saya juga suka adegan ngobrol diranjang. Saya ngetiknya sambil senyum2 dong. Wwkkk kapan sih saya ga badmood. Saya badmood mulu hiks T.T udah update nih :D

 **YoonAndi** : Iya aku juga mencintaimuuuuuuu kkkkk :v

 **Rossadilla17** : Nah soal diikuti bakal dijelasin di chap 15 kayaknya. Ditunggu aja yah :D

 **Keinz** : iya mau, tapi gatau jadi apa ga. Hayoloh :p

 **Jihwanana** : Udah update nih.

 **Zeloxter** : Kurang puas karena apanya nih, hmm?

 **Firdha585** : Iya ini udah ada nih lanjutannya.

 **MeanieMouse** : Semoga amin amiiinn :D

 **Panselinos** : Udah dilanjut nih stan ehehehe :D

 **Hyukie** : udah dapet feelnya? Syukurlah. Kalo soal Angst saya emang buruk banget deh serius. Saya gatau bagaimana caranya naruh perasaan saya di dalamnya. Susah bruh! Bahasaku ga keren menurutku, biasa aja, ringan kok. Kenapa sih orang-orang suka mikir bahasaku keren -_- saya malah ga pede tahu. Ehehe

 **Alwaysmeanie** : Tunggu chap 15 soal suruhan2 itu wkkkkk iya diusahakan saya ga badmood huhuh mau makan permen chupachups huhuhu

 **Bsion** : Iya yah beh? Saya emang ngerasa beban banget kalo bikin ff jenis begini pake sudut pandang orang ketiga. Saya Cuma nyaman bikin pake sudut pandang orang ketiga di ff komedi.

 **Newzee** : Kenapa langsung chap akhirnya? Jadi ga ngerti dong sama ceritanya wkkkk :3

 **XiauyuweLiu** : Hitungan penuh kejutan. Saya aja ga pernah mikir untuk bikin kek gitu wkk saya Cuma mikirin garis besar ff ini aja :v

 **Tutihandayani** : Soonyoung salah nari pas detik2 akhir perform lagu U kemarenan itu loh ehehehe ini udah ada lanjutannya :D

 **Park Rihyun-Uchiha** : ayo coba tebak, direstui atau gak? Ehehehe :D makasih dah semangatin yah :D

 **DevilPrince** : Iya dah mau end nih huhuhu chap kemaren banyak banget yah? Ehehe saya aja lelah bacanya masa. :p

Makasih banyak yang dah selalu review yah, kalian baik sekali. Saya menghormatimu :D maaf misal ucapan makasihnya kujamak ehehe tapi serius saya berterima kasih sekali.

Jangan lupa untuk selalu bagi kritik sama saran yah ke saya. Lewat PM juga ga kalo PM saya jarang ngecek. Jadi lebih baik di review aja. pesan dari ffn juga entah mulai ga masuk ke emailku lagi.

Sekian untuk kali ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih :D


	14. Chapter 14

"Kau sungguh gila, Kim Mingyu. Pembohong nomer 1! Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya orang tuaku benar-benar sakit sekarang hah? Kau keterlaluan!"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melakukan hal itu. Lagipula aku kan sudah minta maaf dan bosmu sudah tahu bahwa itu hanya kebohonganku."

"Aku membencimu!"

"Aku bisa melihati bulu hidungmu yang panjang itu dari depan sini, ngomong-ngomong."

"Brengsek! Perhatikan jalan jangan perhatikan aku!"

"Bilang saja kau malu dilihati seperti itu oleh calon suamimu, hehe. Baiklah, pasang sabuk pengamanmu dengan baik, Jeon sayang. Aku akan mengebut. Sudah tidak sabar rasanya bertemu calon mertua!"

"Ish! Kau bermimpi!"

Adalah suatu hari dimana tiba-tiba saja si penipu satu itu menghampiriku yang sedang melayani seorang pelanggan pada tempat kerja baruku di daerah gangnam. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang beberapa bulan lalu kujalani, aku masih saja bekerja di sebuah cafe yang kebetulan pemiliknya kali ini adalah seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda 2 tahun dariku.

Tiffany nama wanita yang memperkerjakanku dan Hansol adalah nama anaknya, hansol adalah seorang peranakan Korea-Amerika yang saat ini kuliah di New York City. Dia jarang pulang dan itu membuat Tiffany begitu rindu. Terkadang ibunya yang baik sekali itu begitu memanjakanku seolah aku adalah seseorang yang telah lahir dari rahimnya sendiri.

Seperti hari ini, dia memperbolehkanku untuk mengambil cuti selama 3 hari karena Mingyu tiba-tiba saja mengajakku untuk pulang ke rumahku di Changwon. Awalnya Mingyu mencoba untuk berbohong dan berkata bahwa ibuku sakit, tapi Tiffany malah tertawa kemudian berkata bahwa Mingyu tidak seharusnya berbohong sebab dia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.Sekarang kami tengah berada diperjalanan menuju Changwon. Aku belum sekalipun menghubungi orang tuaku. Mingyu melarangku, ia bilang ia ingin membuat surprise. Aku tidak mengerti surprise macam apa yang dimaksudkannya, apakah tentang kepulanganku di waktu yang tak biasanya ataukah tentang kehadirannya ; seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pasanganku. _Kuharap bukan hal-hal aneh yang direncanakannya_ _, seperti mengakui hubungan kami?_

Awalnya aku sangat menolak ajakannya karena aku sempat merasa rendah diri ketika kuingat kembali bagaimana keadaan tempat dimana aku dilahirkan dan bagaimana pekerjaan ayahku. Tapi tatapan mata Mingyu yang lembut namun sekaligus mengintimidasi itu akhirnya membuatku jera dan menerima segala tuntutannya selaku seseorang yang mengaku sebagai 'tunanganku'. Aku diserang rasa khawatir bilamana hubungan kami nanti terbongkar, aku tidak berani untuk mengakui keberadaan dia sebagai seseorang yang kusayangi—atau lebih tepatnya aku takut untuk mengakui 'keabnormalan'-ku kepada keluarku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang mereka pikirkan nanti.

Mingyu sedang asik dengan lagu yang diputarnya di mobil ketika aku memilih untuk masih saja sibuk dengan bulu hidungku yang entah kenapa mudah sekali menjadi panjang. Awalnya aku tidak kepikiran untuk mencabutnya disini ; di depan Mingyu. Tapi sejak tadi dia terus saja mengejekku dan itu menggangguku. Terkadang bahkan dia sengaja menatap wajahku lekat-lekat yang membuatku salah tingkah. Andai aku se-beringas dulu, mungkin sudah kutonjok wajahnya. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tega untuk melakukannya, aku tidak mau wajahnya membiru lagi.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Ini semua akibat dari ejekannya tadi. Bagaimana pun, untuk melakukan hal yang jorok di depan seseorang yang selalu saja membuatmu mudah malu dan salah tingkah adalah hal yang sangat dilarang. Baiklah, kami sesama pria dan bagi pria melakukan hal jorok di depan teman prianya adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi kami bukan teman, maksudku serius? Kami telah menganggap bahwa kami telah bertunangan dan entah sejak kapan aku jadi tidak mau untuk terlihat buruk dihadapannya.

Kau tahu kan maksudku?

"When I see you smile~~" Mingyu mulai bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang didengarnya. Sebentar-sebentar aku menghentikan kesibukanku dan mengintip dirinya dibalik cermin kecil yang selalu kubawa di tasku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu lagu apa yang disenandungkannya karena aku tidak begitu suka dengan lagu-lagu luar negeri. Aku lebih menikmati lagu-lagu dalam negeri seperti beberapa lagu dari boygroup SHINee, Bigbang dan lain-lain. Tapi terkadang aku mendengar lagu-lagu barat juga untuk sekedar kugunakan dalam melatih pendengaranku dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Kemampuan Bahasa Inggris yang kudapat ini tidak cukup mudah. Saat SMA aku adalah seorang pria yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku di klub Bahasa Inggris dan hapkido. Aku selalu ingin pandai ber-Bahasa Inggris karena dulu aku sempat bercita-cita untuk suatu saat nanti aku bisa tinggal dan hidup diluar negeri. Bukan berarti aku tidak mencintai negaraku, aku hanya butuh perubahan.

Mingyu berhenti bernyanyi dan itu memanggilku kembali ke kesadaranku. Aku yang sejak tadi mengintip Mingyu dengan mata menyipit kini sedang diawasi olehnya dengan sepasang mata hitamnya yang nampak menyelidik penasaran. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sebagai respon dan tubuh Mingyu yang berada di depan sana baru saja menghapus jarak diantara kami. Ia menggeser letak cermin yang kupegang dengan gerakan lamban lalu dengan lembut mencuri kecup pada bibirku yang membuatku hampir meleleh karena dikenai panas yang muncul beriringan dengan rasa maluku.

Aku memukul kepalanya cukup keras yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Minta maaf saja ia kuperlakukan seperti binatang buas. Aku tidak pernah merespon sesuatu yang mengejutkan dengan kelembutan apapun.

"Ya! Kim Brengsek!"

"Suruh siapa kau menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti itu. Kau seperti seekor kucing yang minta diajak main. Atau kawin?"

"Siapa yang menatapmu! Aku hanya sedang menghayal!" Sergahku.

"Siapa yang kau khayalkan? Aku?"

"Mana mungkin!" Aku menggeser dudukku cepat dan berpindah ke belakang kursinya. Aku memukul kepalanya tanpa belas kasihan selama berulang-ulang kali sampai kemudian suara klakson mobil dari belakang menghentikan pertengkaran kami. Ternyata saat itu mobil kami sedang dihentikan oleh traffic light dan beberapa detik lalu lampunya sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

"Nanti lagi kita lanjutkan, sayang. Lampunya sudah berubah hijau."

"Lanjutkan apa?" tanyaku bingung, rasa kesal juga masih bersamaku.

"Kecupannya?"

"Sialan!"

"Iya, sialan! mengecupmu benar-benar memabukkan!"

 **A** P **A** I **R** O **F** S **H** O **E** S

Tadinya Mingyu melarangku untuk tidak kembali duduk di kursi samping pengemudi karena ia mengaku bahwa ia lebih menikmati melihat wajahku dari cermin daripada melihat wajahku langsung dari arah samping. Katanya itu membuat lehernya sakit. Awalnya aku menolaknya karena itu sangat memalukan, tetapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, itu menjadi lebih baik karena saat duduk di depan, terkadang tangannya yang nakal itu bisa tiba-tiba saja menarik tanganku paksa untuk diciumnya. Lelucon macam apa itu. _Cih! Dia mengira aku semurahan itu? bagaimana pun aku ini tetap_ _lah seorang_ _laki-laki!_

Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong untuk berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang manis.

Aku sedang menyandarkan kepalaku ke bantalan kursi sembari menatap punggung Mingyu yang lebar. Ia terlihat begitu serius dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Aku sangat suka memperhatikannya yang seperti itu, itu terlihat menawan. Dan mau tahu apa hal mengejutkan yang barusan terjadi padaku? Aku yang bodoh secara tiba-tiba telah berhasil mengatakan itu semua dengan lancar melalui mulutku.

"Aku suka memperhatikan dirimu yang sedang serius dengan apa yang kau lakukan."

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku melakukan ini karena keracunan snack yang barusan kumakan atau efek kantukku yang membuatku berhalusinasi. Ah iya, mungkin apa yang kulakukan tadi hanya mimpi. Aku sedang tertidur saat ini.

"Bisa kau ulangi? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

Ternyata aku sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

"Aku sedang mengigau. Aku keracunan snack dan juga mengantuk sekali."

"Kau sungguh lucu. Aku tahu kau tidak menyadari itu, maksudku kau memikirkannya, tapi kau tidak menyadari bahwa tiba-tiba saja itu keluar dari mulutmu. Hehe kau mulai berubah." Mingyu yang tangannya masih sibuk dengan stir mobil itu mengejekku, membuatku merengut. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka disebut lucu, tapi entah kenapa ketika ia yang menyebutnya, itu akan terdengar berbeda. aku.. menikmatinya.

"Aku juga merasakan ada beberapa perubahan yang kudapat saat aku bertemu denganmu." Mingyu melanjutkan ucapannya beberapa menit kemudian saat aku tidak juga memberi respon berupa ucapan atas perkataannya tadi.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke samping lalu terbaring di kursi. Kakiku kutekuk dan tubuhku kubalik menghadap sandaran kursi penumpang. "Aku tidak berubah. Aku masih sama."

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba untuk tertidur. Aku benar-benar sudah setengah sadar sekarang.

"Tidak. Kau tahu pasti bahwa kau mulai sedikit berubah kan?" tuduh Mingyu yang kudengar samar-samar. Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan tuduhannya dan melarikan diri ke alam mimpi. Tapi sepertinya Mingyu tidak akan berhenti begitu saja.

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku semakin mudah merasa takut. Aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut kau membenciku, aku takut apa yang kurasakan tidak sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Aku serba takut. Tapi kali ini itu mulai sedikit berkurang. Aku sudah sangat percaya bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Sebenarnya Wonwoo, aku tidak tahu pasti apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Yang kutahu hanyalah saat aku tiba-tiba saja menjadi mudah khawatir terhadap seseorang dan juga mudah was-was terhadap orang yang mendekatinya, disitulah tiba-tiba sangat besar keinginanku untuk berlabuh padanya. Itulah cinta, itulah cinta menurutku."

"Ini terdengar seperti aku sangat ingin menguasaimu dan menjadikanmu satu-satunya milikku tapi ini bukan nafsu, sungguh. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi, terlebih karena kau juga merespon positif perasaanku," jelas Mingyu panjang yang jujur saja telah berhasil menarik perhatianku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak benar-benar bisa fokus dengan apa yang pendengaranku tangkap. Tubuhku ini begitu lelah.

"Dan mungkin bagimu caraku menafsirkan cinta itu terlalu sederhana. Aku tidak pandai bermuluk-muluk, Wonwoo," lanjutnya lagi. Dia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang lembut dan penuh perasaan. Itu menenangkan. Aku sungguh-sungguh akan tertidur setelah ini.

Tapi entah kenapa bibirku malah membalas ucapannya, padahal aku tidak pernah memerintahkannya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Tapi benar kan kau tidak mau berpisah denganku?" Mingyu menyudutkanku, dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan jawaban. "Tidak tahu."

"Jeon Wonwoo~" Mingyu menyebut namaku memohon. Berharap aku membalas pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang jelas. Mungkin dia malas menerkanya.

Di dalam benakku, aku sedang mengembalikan ingatanku ke beberapa waktu lalu. Dimulai dari saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Mingyu di depan pintu gerbang universitasku. Lalu berpindah ke kedai pinggir jalan. Lalu wajahnya saat menawariku segelas jus dan kopi, wajah lebamnya yang kukompres, wajahnya saat berada di atas tubuh telanjangku, ekspresi wajahnya ketika aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemennya yang terakhir kali, tangisannya di sungai Han, wajah terkejutnya saat kembali melihat diriku setelah berbulan-bulan di kantor tempat kerjanya, wajahnya di malam ketika ia memuji masakanku, wajahnya saat ia menyuruhku untuk menatap wajahnya beberapa malam lalu, wajahnya sesaat setelah mengecup keningku ketika ia akan berangkat ke kantornya dengan pakaian yang sama, dan wajahnya barusan setelah ia mengecup bibirku tiba-tiba.

Aku baru sadar, kecupan tadi adalah kecupan pertama yang kudapatkan darinya setelah aku pergi dari apartemennya. Dan itu terasa lembut sekali. Membuatku hampir melayang.

Hubunganku dan Mingyu kini cukup berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kami sudah tahu banyak hal tentang kami masing-masing, kami bahkan sering bertukar informasi tentang perbedaan yang kami miliki. Aku masih sering malu-malu dengannya tapi katanya itu wajar karena kami masih di awal-awal. Suatu hari nanti pasti akan ada waktu dimana kami akan bertengkar dan beradu pendapat. Dan jika itu nanti akan benar-benar terjadi, ia menyuruhku untuk tetap tenang dan selalu mengingat masa-masa indah kami.

 _Cih, masa-masa indah apa. Yang dia lakukan padaku adalah hal-hal menyebalkan semua!_

Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku tersipu sejenak kemudian tanpa sadar sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah kupikirkan keluar lagi dari mulut bodohku."Aku juga banyak berubah."

Tidak ada balasan suara dari Mingyu, maka akupun melanjutkan.

"Dulu aku benar-benar seperti bunglon. Aku berubah sesuai situasi dan kondisi. Aku tidak menjadi diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya mungkin masih sama hingga sekarang. Tapi denganmu, aku tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk menjadi permarah, kasar, dan sifat-sifat buruk lainnya. Aku menutupi terlalu banyak hal di depan orang lain. Dulu bahkan rasanya aku seperti memiliki dua orang di dalam tubuhku. Dan saat itu yang paling mendominasi adalah si setan yang selalu saja mengutuk orang-orang."

"Sejak bersamamu, tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku menjadi lebih tenang. Entah karena aku telah berhasil menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan amarahku yang tertahan atau karena kau yang selalu menghiburku dengan lelucon-lelucon picisanmu. Lambat laun aku mulai berani untuk jujur dihadapan orang-orang, termasuk Soonyoung. Aku jadi berani bercerita banyak dengannya mengenai apa yang kurasakan dan apa yang kupikirkan. Dan sebaliknya, kepadamu aku tiba-tiba saja ingin menutup diri. Tak ingin membiarkanmu tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan dan kupikirkan. Terutama tentang rasa sukaku terhadapmu dan... eh tunggu! Maksudku!-" ujarku kelepasan yang membuatku tersadar karena malu.

Aku membuka mataku cepat, menaikkan tanganku dan mengibas-ibaskannya seolah-olah aku sedang meyakinkan Mingyu bahwa apa yang didengarnya tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan. _Ah, ini pasti ulah alam bawah sadarku._

"Kau malu?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu..." ujarku terpotong.

"Aku suka kau yang seperti itu. Kau sangat lucu, Wonwoo~" tutur Mingyu senang yang membuatku mati kutu.

Aku merasa seperti seorang gadis yang ketahuan sedang jatuh cinta kali ini. Aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk menarik kata-kataku tadi tapi otakku yang bodoh ini sepertinya sedang sengaja di shut down sehingga tidak ada apapun yang kupikirkan sekarang selain ucapannya tadi. Itu terus tereka ulang, dan semakin itu terulang dipikiranku, semakin malu kurasakan dan itu berimbas dengan kedua pipiku yang sekarang terasa seperti baru saja diangkat dari pemanggang.

Dalam sekejap kantukku hilang begitu saja. Aku membentur-benturkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi dan sepertinya Mingyu melihat pantulan diriku yang sedang frustasi ini pada cermin.

"Hey, berikan aku tanganmu," suruhnya yang awalnya kuabaikan. Tetapi ia terus memaksa dan membuatku bangkit dari tidurku. Duduk dengan menyembunyikan wajahku di balik sandaran kursinya dan menyodorkan tangan kananku ke sampingnya.

Mingyu yang lincah langsung menautkan jari-jari tangannya pada jari-jari tanganku dan mengarahkannya di depan bibirnya. Ia mengecup punggung tanganku sangat pelan yang dengan seketika berhasil membuatku kembali terpanggang. Aku menempelkan keningku pada sandaran kursi pengemudi dengan jantung yang tidak bisa kukontrol kecepatannya. Samar-samar kudengar suara Mingyu berujar pelan lalu setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi karena sepertinya aku sudah tertarik ke alam mimpi.

Yang dalam..

Dalam...

Dan tenang...

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi karena kuyakin aku tidak akan bisa lagi mencarimu, sebab aku mungkin akan lebih memilih untuk mati setelah itu, Wonwoo."

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Wonwoo terbangun oleh tiupan-tiupan kecil pada wajahnya yang berasal dari pria yang sudah lelah memanggil-manggil namanya sejak tadi. Wonwoo merenggangkan persendiannya, mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berulang-ulang kali, menemukan wajah Mingyu yang kini sedang terfokus padanya. Itu berhasil membuat mata Wonwoo terbelalak kaget.

"Menjauhlah, bodoh!" Wonwoo mendorong wajah Mingyu dengan salah satu jari telunjuknya. Ia jelas saja akan melakukan itu karena wajah Mingyu tadi benar-benar dekat dengannya, semua masih ingat kan kalau Wonwoo ini sangat mudah merona oleh karena secuil saja kelakuan manis yang dilakukan Mingyu.

"Kita sudah sampai di Changwon dan aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu. Tunjukkan." Mingyu berpaling, menepuk bokong rata Wonwoo jahil lalu mengarahkan salah satu jarinya ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya agar Wonwoo segera berpindah ke sana.

Wonwoo yang masih sedikit terkantuk-kantuk itu bangkit lalu melompat cepat ke kursi di depan dashboard. Ia meraih sebotoh air mineral yang ditaruh di sana, dan meminumnya.

"Sudah dekat. Lurus saja dan nanti ada belokan ke arah kiri." Wonwoo menerangkan dan Mingyu mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Salah satu tangannya ia gerakkan menuju lengan Wonwoo lalu mencubitnya nakal. "Hey!" Wonwoo yang kembali meneguk air mineral di botol itu hampir saja tersedak lalu melemparkan sebuah tatapan mematikan dari mata sipitnya.

"Jangan menggangguku. Aku masih setengah sadar!"

Dan Mingyu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah tawa kecil.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai masih melintasi jalan-jalan, mulut dan tangan Wonwoo belum berhenti untuk mengarahkan dan Mingyu yang fokus kini mulai kelaparan. Matahari masih menggantung tetapi jarak pandangnya sudah mulai berkurang karena awan hitam mulai berdatangan, menyebabkan kegelapan hampir telah menyelimuti setiap sudut tempat. Padahal di Seoul tadi cuacanya begitu bersahabat, mungkin Changwon memang berbeda.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil yang dikendarai Mingyu berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang dikelilingi oleh banyak sekali pepohonan. Pepohonan itu ada beragam jenisnya. Ada yang tumbuhnya pendek dan ada yang menjulang tinggi hingga melewati tinggi rumah tersebut.

Rumah itu berada agak jauh dari pusat kota Changwon dan udaranya lebih sejuk dibandingkan Seoul. Ada beberapa rumah lain yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah tak bertingkat itu. Yang terdekat mungkin berjarak sekitar 100 Meter.

Rumah itu sederhana, dibangun dengan dinding kokoh yang catnya mulai sedikit terkelupas. Rumah itu dibalut dengan warna putih tulang yang membuatnya terkesan luas padahal mungkin hanya terdapat beberapa ruangan tak begitu lapang di dalamnya.

Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari mobil, turun dengan tergesa-gesa lalu berlari-lari kecil mendorong pintu gerbang rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu yang diukir dengan model abstrak hasil karya ayahnya sendiri. Mingyu memerhatikan tingkah pola Wonwoo yang seperti anak-anak, tersenyum bangga karena telah dapat membuat seseorang yang dicintainya menjadi begitu gembira.

"Mingyu-ya! Cepat kemari! Kurasa ibu dan ayahku ada di dalam."

Tanpa membalas ucapan Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung meloncat turun dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Wonwoo yang telah masuk ke halaman rumah yang dipenuhi dengan rerumputan hijau yang sepertinya sengaja untuk dibiarkan terus tumbuh.

Wonwoo yang antusias segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan mengetuknya. Tak ada yang menjawab. Wonwoo mencoba sekali lagi dan masih tidak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sapaan seseorang dari arah belakang mereka dan ke sanalah mata Wonwoo berpaling. Wajah ibunya yang cantik sedang memasang ekspresi kebingungan dihadapan anaknya yang sedang dipenuhi oleh rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap.

"IBU!"

Wonwoo terbang ke pelukan ibunya yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumahnya, melewatkan begitu saja sosok Mingyu yang saat itu sedang berjongkok memainkan rumput hijau tajam yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Wonwoo mengecup pipi ibunya sayang lalu menggenggam tangan ibunya kuat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya sampai kapan pun. Ibu Wonwoo balas mengecup pipi anaknya senang dan langsung memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat yang dalam. Dan mingyu yang memperhatikan itu, nampak begitu iri.

Mungkin ia ingin diperlakukan seperti itu juga oleh Wonwoo atau mungkin ia iri karena hal yang lain? Seperti... ia iri karena Wonwoo masih memiliki seorang ibu dan ia tidak?

Mingyu menunduk murung, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bahagia. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Jujur saja ia begitu gugup saat melihat sosok ibu Wonwoo yang ternyata memiliki wajah begitu cantik meskipun beberapa kerutan sudah muncul disudut-sudut matanya. Ia tiba-tiba berpikir bahwa keindahan wajah Wonwoo pasti turun dari ibunya itu.

 _Iya, tidak salah lagi._ Pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang, Wonwoo-ya? Kenapa tidak menelpon ke rumah?"

"Temanku bilang dia mau memberikan kejutan, bu."

Teman? Mingyu sedikit kecewa dengan ucapan Wonwoo. Tetapi Mingyu berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang diucapkan Wonwoo barusan adalah hal yang seharusnya. Belum saatnya untuk mengakui hubungan apa yang sebenarnya mereka jalani.

Ibu Wonwoo melepas pelukannya pada anaknya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu yang masih berjongkok membuat Mingyu tersentak. Dengan cepat Mingyu membawa tubuhnya untuk bangkit lalu membungkuk dengan sopan. "Kim Mingyu, t-temannya Wonwoo. Salam kenal, omonim." Mingyu berkata dengan sedikit terbata dan ibu Mingyu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Senyuman yang sama persis dengan senyuman anaknya.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Ibu sedang memasak tadi dan ternyata kehabisan beberapa bahan jadi ibu pergi berbelanja di toko. Dan ternyata yang ibu ingin beli tidak ada di sana," ujar Ibu Wonwoo menarik tangan anaknya dan meraih pundak Mingyu lembut untuk dibawanya masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana yang terlihat begitu rapi itu. Mingyu merasa tersentuh dengan perlakuan ibu Wonwoo dan dengan senang hati ikut menggerakkan kakinya memasuki kediaman itu.

"Ibu, Bohyuk mana?" Wonwoo melepas genggaman tangannya pada ibunya dan berpindah untuk berdiri bersisian dengan Mingyu.

"Ada di kamarnya. Dia sering sekali mendengarkan musik sambil membaca buku akhir-akhir ini. Pergilah ke kamarmu, kamarmu rutin ibu bersihkan sekali seminggu karena Bohyuk terkadang akan lari ke kamarmu saat sepupumu dari Anyang datang."

"Jungkook?"

"Iya. Istirahalah dulu lalu mandi. Sekarang sudah agak sore, sebentar lagi ayahmu pasti akan pulang dari kebun. Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam. Dan nak Mingyu, terima kasih sudah menemani Wonwoo pulang. Tidak perlu sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ibu Wonwoo berujar kembali sambil tersenyum, mendorong tubuh kedua pria yang tingginya begitu berbeda jauh dengannya.

Wonwoo melangkah menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Mingyu yang tengah sibuk dengan mata yang terus saja berseliweran, memerhatikan segala sesuatu yang ada di rumah itu. Mata Mingyu menemukan beberapa hal yang menarik di sana tapi yang paling menarik adalah beberapa bingkai foto yang disusun rapi di atas sebuah meja.

Dengan langkah besar-besar ia bergerak menuju meja itu, memperhatikan foto-foto pada bingkai. Ada cukup banyak foto Wonwoo di sana. Wonwoonya yang kurus dengan seorang pria lain yang lebih kecil dari Wonwoo. Mingyu yakin bahwa itu adalah adik Wonwoo yang bernama Bohyuk. Mata Mingyu beralih pada foto lainnya dan menemukan sebuah foto yang menunjukkan foto Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum begitu manis. Giginya yang rapi terlihat begitu cemerlang, dan hidungnya yang berkerut benar-benar begitu menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Mingyu mencium foto itu. Tapi tentu saja ia akan lebih memilih untuk mencium Wonwoo yang asli.

Terdengar suara Wonwoo memanggil namanya entah dari mana, Mingyu berpaling, mencari-cari keberadaan Wonwoo dan menemukan Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya berwarna biru muda. Mingyu tersenyum dan menghampiri Wonwoo di sana.

"Kau akan tidur di kamarku ini. Aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah bersama adikku."

"Eh? kenapa?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada tidak ikhlas. Sudah jelas ia ingin tidur dengan Wonwoonya.

"Aku merindukan adikku. Aku ingin mengganggunya malam ini. Dan tas pakaianmu, kau lupa mengambilnya di mobilmu. Besok pagi kau akan ke pabrik kan?"

"Hmm... hanya sebentar. Mungkin setelah makan siang aku akan kembali," tukas Mingyu sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Wonwoo, aku ingin sekamar denganmu~" mohon Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo memutar matanya.

"Hey, kenapa memaksa sekali?"

"Baiklah~"

Mingyu akhirnya menyerah, tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo manjadi marah. Lagipula, Wonwoo baru saja kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Sudah sejawarnya ia seperti itu. Mingyu tidak pernah punya saudara kandung, dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya merindukan seorang saudara.

Tanpa berkata-kata Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu menuju kamar adiknya dan Mingyu kembali keluar untuk mengambil tas pakaiannya di mobil.

Hari itu Mingyu habiskan untuk bercakap-cakap dengan keluarga Wonwoo yang hangat.

Ibu dan ayah Wonwoo memang benar terlihat tidak terlalu terbuka, tapi mereka adalah orang yang baik. Tapi ayah Wonwoo nampaknya agak pemarah, itu karena setiap suara yang dikeluarkannya sering sekali terdengar lantang dan tegas. Itu sedikit meruntuhkan kepercayaan-diri Mingyu untuk melaksanakan tujuan terselubungnya yang sengaja datang ke rumah Wonwoo. Tapi adik Wonwoo yang terlihat cukup seram itu justru malah menaikkan semangat Mingyu. Bohyuk sering sekali menggoda Mingyu dan mengatakan bahwa kakaknya itu dianggap seperti seorang gadis di rumahnya. Bohyuk bilang ia setuju andaikata Mingyu dan Wonwoo berpacaran.

Mungkin hanya gurauan, setidaknya itu benar-benar menghibur Mingyu.

Tapi soal Wonwoo yang dianggap seperti gadis di rumahnya, sepertinya memang benar. Karena perlakukan kedua orang tuanya ke Wonwoo benar-benar berbeda dengan Bohyuk. Bohyuk sering kali disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan berat sedangkan Wonwoo lebih sering disuruh untuk membantu ibunya di dapur. Wonwoo juga nampak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar di hadapan Mingyu, kini terlihat begitu cerah dan ceria, khas seorang gadis yang periang-padahal sudah jelas bahwa Wonwoo adalah seorang pria. Selain itu dia penuh dengan semangat. Ia sering bertengkar dengan adiknya dengan cara yang lucu. Wonwoo sering melempar sesuatu kepada adiknya dan itu mengingatkan Mingyu terhadap dirinya dan Wonwoo di apartemennya dulu.

Meskipun itu terlihat agak kasar, tapi itulah bukti kedekatan dan rasa sayang Wonwoo terhadap adiknya yang gemar sekali memancing emosi kakaknya itu. Itulah lagi yang membuat Mingyu semakin yakin bahwa ia bisa berkomplot dengan baik bersama Bohyuk.

.

.

.

Mingyu baru saja pulang dari pabrik dan mendapati Bohyuk juga Tuan Jeon yang sedang akan berangkat ke kebun kecil di belakang rumahnya. Ayah Wonwoo memang tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang tetap, dan di waktu senggangnya, ia biasanya akan mengurus kebun kecil di belakang rumahnya yang ditanami dengan beberapa tanaman sayuran dan buah-buahan kecil yang cukup mudah dirawat seperti jeruk dan semangka.

Ayah Wonwoo yang memiliki perawakan tinggi dan wajah agak menakutkan itu memerintahkan Mingyu untuk segera berganti pakaian dan menemani ia dan Bohyuk untuk membantu di kebun. Awalnya Mingyu kebingungan, terang saja ia tidak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya di kebun dan sekarang ia diperintahkan untuk membantu mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Ia memang suka menonton acara-acara tentang alam di televisi tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat bagian dimana seseorang sedang mengurus sebuah kebun. Ia lebih menikmati tontonan tentang binatang-binatang buas di afrika.

Tapi akhirnya Mingyu terpaksa dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya nanti pasti akan menjadi pengalaman yang baik untuknya. Selain itu, ini mungkin akan menjadi cara yang tepat untuk membina kedekatan antara dirinya dan calon mertuanya.

 _Tentu saja, aku harus meraih hati tuan Jeon_ , pikirnya.

Mingyu telah selesai berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang diberikan Wonwoo tadi dan sekarang mereka sudah berangkat ke kebun.

Di kebun Mingyu terperangah dengan warna kehijauan yang terhampar. Ada beberapa jenis sayur yang ditanam secara teratur dan tertata. Diantaranya seperti bawang, lobak, selada dan ubi-ubian. Ayah Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu dan Bohyuk untuk membersihkan rumput-rumput kecil yang tumbuh. Bohyuk mengeluh tapi Mingyu tidak. Ia berjongkok dan mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, tetapi tiba-tiba saja matahari yang sebelumnya dihalangi oleh awan kini telah memunculkan lagi kharismanya ; kekuatan besar yang dimilikinya sebagai unsur terpenting di dalam ekosistem. Peluh Mingyu berjatuhan, lelehan kelelahannya itu meluncur deras dari kening hingga ke lehernya. Ia merasa kulitnya akan terbakar dan rasa haus yang terlalu, kini telah menyambanginya.

Mingyu merasakan panas pada kepalanya dan itu membuatnya pusing. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia bisa mimisan. Tak lama setelah itu Mingyu hampir saja terjembab ke depan karena pandangannya yang tiba-tiba berkunang-kunang, tapi Bohyuk yang lincah dengan segera menarik pundak Mingyu lalu menahannya. Ia menyuruh Mingyu untuk berdiri dan meluruskan tubuhnya agar kelelahan yang ia rasa bisa sedikit berkurang.

Hanya sekitar 2 jam mereka melakukan pekerjaan itu tapi Mingyu benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Dia tidak bisa lama bertahan untuk bekerja di bawah panasnya matahari, ia memang terlahir hanya untuk bekerja di ruangan yang teduh. Bukan karena ia lemah, hanya saja Mingyu tidak terbiasa. Saat ia masih kecil ia tidak begitu sering keluar dari rumah untuk berpanas-panasan karena ia hanya dididik untuk menjadi seseorang yang bekerja di perusahaan besar yang nantinya akan difasilitasi dengan segala kemewahan.

Maka dari itu, jangan heran jikalau ia menjadi sedikit manja dengan keadaan.

"Ya, Kim Mingyu. Kenapa kau lemah sekali seperti perempuan. Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan Wonwoo," seru ayah Wonwoo yang hanya dibalas tawa menyedihkan oleh Mingyu.

"Maaf, Tuan Jeon. Aku tidak terbiasa. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Besok aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk membantu di sini lagi. Sepulang dari pabrik, aku akan segera kemari. Percayakan padaku!" Mingyu membalasnya dengan Bahasa yang dikuasainya dan itu membingungkan ayah Wonwoo. Jujur saja, tadi itu Mingyu melakukannya tanpa ia pikir sebelumnya. Ia kelepasan dan itu membuat Bohyuk tertawa lucu.

"Hahaha... Mingyu-ssi, ayahku yang bodoh ini tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menerjemahkannya," pinta Mingyu dengan penuh harap tapi jawaban Bohyuk malah tidak membantu sama sekali, "Apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Hahaha."

Mingyu kembali berjongkok, menempelkan dahinya pada lututnya, membuat gerakan memutar di sana karena rasa frustasi yang menderanya. Ayah Wonwoo kembali memerintahkan kedua pria itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan Mingyu yang pasrah lagi-lagi harus sibuk dengan rumput-rumput super kecil dan pendek yang akan ia jadikan rivalnya sampai esok hari.

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu dan Bohyuk kembali menjalankan abdi negaranya—negara yang dipimpin oleh ayah Wonwoo—dengan membawa sebuah keranjang kecil dan juga pisau ke sana. Mingyu dan Bohyuk ternyata di suruh oleh ayah Wonwoo untuk mengambil beberapa ubi.

Dengan penuh semangat, Bohyuk memberitahukan Mingyu mana ubi yang baik dan tidak. Mingyu sebenarnya tidak mengerti benar bagaimana cara membedakannya, yang Mingyu tahu, ia sudah sangat ingin memakan ubi bakar sekarang.

Sepulang dari kebun, Mingyu dan Bohyuk berpapasan dengan Wonwoo yang baru saja kembali dari toko kecil yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Wonwoo melempar sebuah seringaian kepada Bohyuk yang dibalas Bohyuk dengan jari tengah. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah lalu berlari menuju Bohyuk untuk memukuli kepalanya. Mingyu yang berada di situ merasa seperti diabaikan. Itu membuatnya kesal.

Mingyu meraih salah satu tangan Wonwoo untuk melerai pertengkaran itu dan membawa tubuh Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Wonwoo berubah menjadi sangat sangat merah.

Sekeranjang ubi yang dipegang Bohyuk terjatuh dan mulut Bohyuk tiba-tiba membentuk huruf O. Melihat itu Mingyu tersadar dari tindakannya, tapi entah kenapa pelukannya pada Wonwoo masih juga belum ia lepas—Wonwoo juga tidak meronta saat itu.

Tangan Mingyu yang dibungkus sarung tangan penuh tanah dari kebun itu bergerak turun menuju pinggang Wonwoo, pelan ia melepas pelukannya dan Wonwoo yang masih memerah merasakan sesuatu yang kasar di tangannya. Ia melihatinya dan menemukan beberapa tanah yang menempel di sana, begitu pun pada pakaiannya di pinggang dan di pundak.

Wonwoo mendecak, menendang salah satu kaki Mingyu yang membuat Mingyu memekik kesakitan. Bohyuk tidak terhenyak, masih bergeming. Memandangi kedua pria yang lebih tua darinya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun tersenyum, dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kakaknya. Ia menyapu rambut halus kakaknya di puncak kepalanya.

"Kakakku manis sekali." Sembari tersenyum Bohyuk berujar, dan itu membuat Wonwoo terdiam.

"Kalian harus bahagia," lanjut Bohyuk yang membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu menelan ludah.

Bohyuk menunduk mengumpul ubi-ubinya yang berjatuhan dan memasukkannya kembali ke keranjang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedang terpaku dengan lamunannya masing-masing.

Angin dingin menyentuh kulit mereka, bulu-bulu halus pada tubuh mereka terangkat karena menggigil.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, rasa tenang dan hangat menyusup masuk ke tubuh mereka.

Entah karena apa..

.

.

.

Sekarang pukul 7.30 malam dan Mingyu juga Wonwoo akan segera berangkat kembali ke Seoul. Mereka kini tengah berada di halaman depan rumah Wonwoo bersama Bohyuk juga kedua orang tua Wonwoo.

Ibu Wonwoo berjalan dengan langkah lamban menuju Wonwoo kemudian meraih kepala Wonwoo. Ia mengusap rambut hitam Wonwoo yang sudah dipotongnya kemarin dan menangkup wajah anaknya untuk ia kecup di keningnya.

Wajah Wonwoo terpoles dengan indahnya warna peach di kedua pipinya dan Bohyuk yang melihat kakaknya yang seperti itu tidak bisa untuk tidak mengejek kakaknya, "Hyung, kau persis seorang gadis saat bersemu merah seperti itu. Wajar ibu dan ayah memanjakanmu sekali. Ini tidak adil!"

"Ya! Tidak perlu iri dengan berlimpahnya cinta yang diberikan oleh ayah dan ibu kepadaku. Kau harus bangga dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau lebih tinggi dariku, kau lebih kuat dariku. Dan jangan menyerah dengan cita-citamu untuk menjadi model itu. Kulitmu lebih coklat dariku. Kau tinggal perlu membentuk perutmu berbentuk 6 petak dan gadis-gadis akan sangat menyukaimu nanti," puji Wonwoo yang membuat adiknya salah tingkah.

"Jangan memujiku. Itu aneh!"

"Oh, baiklah. Kutarik semua kata-kataku!"

Bohyuk memindahkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat dengan kakaknya, menarik tubuh kakaknya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Itu membuat Wonwoo kaget, karena biasanya adiknya tidak seperti itu. Ia menjadi terharu lalu balas memeluk adiknya penuh sayang. Ia menumpu dagunya pada pundak adiknya, sedangkan matanya sedang menatap wajah ayahnya yang kini sedang menatap seseorang di belakang Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu.

Bohyuk melepas pelukannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Wonwoo yang membuat tubuh Wonwoo tergeser sedikit dan menyentuh dada Mingyu yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri mematung di belakangnya.

"Mingyu-ya, kemarilah." Begitu panggil ibu Wonwoo. Mingyu yang mengerti kemudian langsung berjalan melewati Wonwoo yang kini sedang menatap kepergian Bohyuk dengan membawa beberapa barang bawaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo ke mobil Mingyu yang diparkirnya dari tadi di luar.

Ibu Mingyu menarik tubuh Mingyu untuk ia peluk juga dan itu membuat tubuh Mingyu bergidik. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan dipeluk seperti ini oleh ibu Wonwoo.

Ibu Wonwoo mengusap-usap punggung Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya dan itu membuat mata Mingyu menutup. Ibu Wonwoo sudah tahu cerita tentang apa yang terjadi dengan ibu Mingyu dan berpikir bahwa Mingyu adalah seorang anak yang sangat butuh perhatian dari seorang ibu. Maka dari itu ia telah menganggap bahwa Mingyu adalah salah satu anaknya.

Meskipun mereka baru saja saling mengenal selama 3 hari 2 malam tapi ia sudah merasa bahwa Mingyu adalah seorang pria yang baik dan bisa diandalkan. Ia melihat beberapa perubahan pada anaknya setelah ia kembali lagi di tahun ini. Tubuh Wonwoo terlihat lebih berisi dari sebelumnya, wajahnya yang dulunya sering murung kini berubah menjadi begitu cerah dan ceria. Banyak pula yang bisa dilakukan Wonwoo sekarang dari sebelumnya.

Wonwoo menjadi lebih rajin dan telaten. Tidak lagi terlalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermalas-malasan dan kini menjadi lebih perhatian akan segala sesuatu.

Ia lebih bangga dengan Wonwoo yang sekarang dan ia akan berterima kasih dengan Mingyu karena telah menjadi teman yang baik untuk anaknya, atau mungkin entahlah. Ibu Wonwoo memiliki firasat bahwa Mingyu bukan hanya seorang teman bagi anaknya melainkan seseorang yang lebih penting. Yang mampu mengalihkan mata Wonwoo dari segala sesuatu yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Ibunya terus mengingat bagaimana cara Wonwoo menceritakan apapun tentang Mingyu.

Mingyu yang pemaksa, manja dan tidak sabaran.

Dan.. dapat disimpulkan bahwa disukai anaknya.

Ibu Wonwop tersenyum kemudian melihat Wonwoo yang kini sedang menghampiri ayahnya.

"Kami akan berangkat ibu, ayah," ijin Wonwoo memeluk ayahnya sepintas. Kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pelan menuju gerbang halaman.

Tapi Mingyu masih di sana. Baru saja melepas pelukannya dari ibu Wonwoo. Ia menunduk, berpikir keras, benaknya sedang bertempur dengan kata ya dan tidak. Ia dipenuhi keraguan yang segunung.

Ibu Wonwoo yang heran lalu menepuk pundak Mingyu, mengintip wajah pria itu dari bawah.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya cepat, menghembus nafasnya kuat, memandang wajah kedua orang tua Wonwoo secara bergantian, berujar, "Ada yang harus aku bicarakan."

Ia mengucapkannya dengan lancar dan jelas, menggunakan Bahasa Korea. Ia meminta izin untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang mendengar itu semua kemudian menoleh, mendapati Mingyu yang baru saja melepas sepatunya dan kedua orang tuanya yang mengikutinya berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di rumah itu.

Dalam hati Wonwoo bergumam, ' _Ya tuhan. Apa yang ingin dikatakannya.'_

Wonwoo berlari cepat dan dengan terburu-buru segera melepaskan sepatunya. Ibu dan ayahnya kini sudah duduk tepat di depan Mingyu yang sedang duduk bersila di hadapan sebuah meja persegi yang cukup besar dan biasa mereka gunakan untuk makan bersama.

Mingyu menelan ludah gugup, menyadari suara Wonwoo yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Ia menengok dan memberi kode kepada Wonwoo untuk duduk di sampingnya. Wonwoo awalnya tidak mau, ia ketakutan. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa Mingyu akan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang ia kira tidak akan berani diucapkan Mingyu secepat itu.

Tapi dari mata Mingyu, Wonwoo dapat melihat sebuah kilatan yang memancarkan keyakinan. Sebuah keyakinan yang tidak dapat dipatahkan begitu saja. Wonwoo berusaha menguatkan mentalnya. Dalam gerakan lambat, ia membawa tubuhnya untuk terduduk di samping Mingyu, pria yang dicintainya. Wonwoo menunduk, menunduk dalam sembari menahan ketakutannya sendiri. Tak terasa salah satu tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Mingyu dan itu berhasil membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Genggaman dari tangan Mingyu yang dingin kini terasa seperti akan meremukkan tulang-tulang jarinya, dan itu semakin diperparah ketika dengan lantangnya Mingyu kemudian berkata bahwa ia mencintai Wonwoo dan ingin menikahinya.

Kedua mata orang tua Wonwoo melebar, bibir mereka sedikit terbuka tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Seolah-olah mereka telah kehilangan suara mereka sendiri.

Wonwoo merasa matanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu panas, sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar cairan bening tidak jatuh dari pelupuknya. Mingyu yang biasanya tidak begitu mampu untuk menahan tangisnya malah terlihat begitu tenang kali ini. Semua kegugupannya telah berpindah pada genggaman tangannya pada Wonwoo, yang sebenarnya membuat Wonwoo sedikit merasakan sakit, tetapi itu memang tidak terlalu terasa karena apa yang dirasakan hati Wonwoo lebih tidak bisa ditahan dan terlalu rumit dari pada apapun yang pernah dirasakannya.

Sebuah hentakan keras pada meja terdengar tiba-tiba yang membuat Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya terkejut. Mingyu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, ia seolah sudah memprediksi hal itu.

Ayah Wonwoo membuang mukanya ke arah kiri, matanya memerah karena amarah tetapi di menit berikutnya tiba-tiba saja ia bergeming. Ibu Wonwoo menarik lengan suaminya, mengelus-elus lengan itu lembut berusaha untuk menenangkan suaminya. Ibu Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hal itu karena ia memang sudah yakin akan adanya hubungan yang dimiliki anaknya dengan Mingyu. Tetapi suaminya memang berbeda, suaminya tidak mudah untuk menangkap sesuatu semacam itu. Suaminya lebih mudah dikuasai amarah dan sifatnya yang seperti itu turun pula kepada Wonwoo.

"Aku memang selalu menganggap Wonwoo adalah anak yang lemah, agak pemalas dan tidak begitu bisa untuk diandalkan. Tapi itu semua bukan karena ia menginginkannya. Itu hanya karena ia memiliki tubuh yang tidak begitu sehat sejak dilahirkan."

"Aku memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti seorang gadis karena begitulah ia. Dia mirip seperti ibunya yang agak rapuh. Tapi ia juga memiliki sifat sepertiku yang mudah marah. Aku selalu berdoa untuk kesehatannya, aku selalu berusaha untuk menjaganya, melindunginya, dan mengasihinya. Juga kuberi ia cinta yang lebih daripada adiknya. Karena adiknya berbeda. Adiknya kuat dan sehat, ia bisa melakukan banyak hal yang Wonwoo tidak bisa. Maka dari itu Bohyuk selalu kuajarkan untuk menjadi seorang pria yang tangguh."

"Sejak kecil aku sudah melihat bahwa Wonwoo memang berbeda. Ia seperti adikku, adikku yang yang sangat kusayangi dan sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Ia pergi meninggalkanku dan kedua orang tuaku dulu. Ia pergi karena kami menolaknya, kami mengasingkannya, kami menyiksa batinnya."

"Dia padahal adalah seorang anak yang patuh dan perhatian dengan keluarganya. Ia juga pandai dan sopan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kami bisa begitu jahat terhadapnya, menyiksa perasaannya yang begitu tulus pada kekasihnya. Ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri, ia membunuh dirinya sendiri. Itu semua karena kami sekeluarga dulu tidak setuju jikalau ia mau hidup bersama dengan kekasih prianya."

"Jeon Wohyun adalah adikku yang paling kusayangi dan kucintai. Aku menyesal sudah membiarkannya pergi meninggalkan kami. Kami yang membunuhnya, bukan dirinya sendiri. Kami dalangnya.."

"Wonwoo-ya, ayah tidak ingin itu terjadi denganmu. Ayah tahu ini mungkin salah, membiarkanmu untuk menjalani hubungan yang sekiranya akan ditolak oleh banyak orang dikehidupanmu sekarang atau juga nanti. Tapi ayah.. ayah masih ingin melihatmu hidup dengan baik. Ayah tidak ingin kau pergi jauh seperti pamanmu. Kau harus bisa meyakinkan ayah bahwa apa yang ayah pilih hari ini benar, dan selamanya akan seperti itu." Mata ayah Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan cairan kepedihan ketika kenangan-kenangan buruk yang pernah dialami keluarganya kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Sang istri menyeka air mata suaminya dan merangkul tubuh suaminya dalam.

"Ayah~" ujar Wonwoo mulai menangis.

"Kim Mingyu, aku tahu kau pria yang baik. Kau bisa menjaga anakku meskipun kau nampak tidak sekuat itu. Tapi dihatimu, aku yakin kau sudah punya segala macam niatan baik tentang anakku. Kau menyayanginya, mencintainya dan mengasihinya yang bisa jadi melebihi dari apa yang aku dan ibunya berikan. Aku bisa melihat itu semua dari caramu memperlakukan Wonwoo, caramu menyebut namanya, caramu menatapnya. Kau membutuhkannya, dan anakku juga membutuhkanmu."

Mingyu terhenyak, ia mengangguk pelan dan cairan bening di matanya pun tiba-tiba saja mengalir dengan sempurna di kedua pipinya.

"Sekarang pergilah. Jalani hidup kalian. Berjanjilah kepada kami bahwa kalian akan hidup sehidup semati, berjanjilah bahwa kalian akan hidup bahagia. Kami akan terus mendoakan kalian."

Dalam sekejap ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan haru. Semua yang ada di sana tidak lagi malu untuk menjatuhkan air matanya. Tak terkecuali seseorang yang sejak tadi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang membatasi ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Mendung yang ada dipelupuknya telah menjatuhkan beberapa tetes cairan yang kini telah membanjiri wajahnya.

Bohyuk tersenyum senang, mengintip punggung kakaknya yang terlihat bergetar. Ia begitu bahagia bisa melihat kakaknya yang kini telah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Bohyuk selalu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya karena kakaknya memang hanya akan bercerita dengannya. Segalanya, tentang seseorang yang pernah disukainya sejak masa-masa sekolah.

Meskipun seseorang yang dipilih kakaknya untuk berlabuh itu adalah seorang pria, tapi Bohyuk tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Baginya kakaknya tetaplah orang yang sama. Jeon Wonwoo yang manis dan brutal kepada dirinya.

"Kakakku yang bodoh dan manis. Semoga kalian bahagia~"

.

.

.

Haru tadi masih bersisa, tapi malam yang nampaknya sudah semakin larut akan segera menghabisinya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu harus segera berangkat menuju Seoul karena besok mereka akan kembali ke kesibukannya. 4 jam lebih perjalanan pasti akan sangat melelahkan, dan sekarang adalah pukul 10. Itu berarti hanya akan ada sedikit waktu bagi mereka untuk beristirahat.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo untuk kedua kalinya berpamitan. Mata yang sembab menjadi pengantar perpisahan mereka. Mingyu dengan mengejutkan memeluk tubuh ayah Wonwoo dengan kuat, menempelkan dahinya pada pundak ayah Wonwoo yang hampir sama tingginya dengannya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan terus mencintai Wonwoo dengan sebaik-baiknya. Janji," aku Mingyu yang dibalas tepukan pelan pada pundaknya.

Mereka pun akan benar-benar berangkat. Bohyuk berlari meraih lengan kiri Wonwoo dan lengan kanan Mingyu membuatnya berada diantara keduanya. Ia terkikik kecil dan sesekali bersiul. "Jadi kapan kalian menikah? Hubungi kami yah?"

Wonwoo menoyor kepala adiknya kasar dan itu membuat Bohyuk tertawa lepas. Dan Mingyu malah ikut-ikutan.

Satu lagi telah terlewatkan. Kini sisa satu rintangan lagi.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berharap mereka akan bisa melewatinya semulus yang sudah-sudah.

.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya, pesan. Hmm.. oh, dari ayahmu!"

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Dia ingin kau bertemu dengannya besok."

"Besok?"

"Hmm..."

"Ia pasti ingin membicarakan soal ia ingin menikah lagi. Tidak usah dibalas. Besok aku akan langsung ke rumahnya."

"Oh, baiklah."

Benarkah? Benarkah tentang pernikahan ayah Mingyu? Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja rasa khawatir menghampiri benak Wonwoo?

 **TBC!**

 **P1S : WHOA! Ini cukup panjang!**

 **P2S : maaf kalo ini membosankan.**

 **P3S : Maaf kemarin saya kesannya maksa pake patokan yang review harus lebih dari 38 ehehe, tapi ada gunanya, akhirnya saya bisa mengenal yang sider. Halo! Review lagi dong :3**

 **P4S : Saya ngetik ini nyicil selama 3 hari. Biasanya saya ngetik sekali jadi. Anyway tempat Wonwoo itu ngarang deh serius ehehehe.**

 **P5S : Maaf kayaknya saya ga balas review dulu kali ini karena ini aja udah panjang banget ahaha tapi terima kasih banyak yah yang sudah selalu review. Saya sayang banget sama kalian. Keinget aja awal-awal ff ini yang review ga lebih dari 12 orang ehehe. Pas chap 6 aja dulu** **jumlah total yang** **review** **baru ada 50** **. Mengejutkan sekali sekarang banyak yang review. Terima kasih responnya huhuhu T.T**

 **P6S : Itu aja deh dulu sekarang.**

 **P7S : Eh yah, ini P-nya yang banyak. Sengaja biar beda. Pfft... saya suka perbedaan, seperti Mingyu di ff ini *itu salah satu curhatan saya pfft**

 **Kalo ada yang kurang berkenan, maafkan. Kasih kritik dan saran yah atau apapun itu, di review deh pokoknya.**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi :3**


	15. Chapter 15

Aku baru saja selesai membaca pesan-pesan masuk di ponselku ketika Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahku sambil memasang senyum tipis di masing-masing wajahnya. Aku menghentikan langkahku cepat dan menunggu mereka untuk menghampirku yang berada pada jarak hanya beberapa meter saja. Lalu dengan sebuah lompatan panjang, kini mereka telah berhasil sampai dihadapanku. Terengah-engah, memukul lengan satu sama lain lalu tertawa-tawa kecil.

Aku tahu pasti bahwa mereka sedang bahagia.

"Kenapa? Kalian nampak bahagia sekali," tanyaku penasaran, berlalu meninggalkan kedua tubuh yang baru saja berbalik untuk mengikutiku.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon segera berdiri di sisiku ; Soonyoung di sisi kanan, Jihoon di sisi kiri. "Semalam kami menonton konser Panic! At the disco," ujar Jihoon dengan suara cempreng. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pendek-pendek—atau mungkin panjang, hanya saja kakiknya pendek jadi terlihat seperti itu—dan aku melakukan hal yang sama agar ia tidak tertinggal jauh di belakangku dan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengibas-ibaskan salah satu tangannya dan memukul pundak Jihoon dari belakang dengan agak kasar. "Ya! Jihoon-ah, apa yang kau katakan!" serunya dan Jihoon hanya membalasnya dengan senyum jahil.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, Jihoon dan Soonyoung melakukan hal yang sama. Kulihat Soonyoung tengah meneguk ludahnya kepayahan sementara Jihoon sedang memasang wajah penuh rasa bersalah, mengira bahwa aku marah kepada mereka. Aku memandang kosong ke depan, mendecak. Soonyoung meraih pundakku dan mengelusnya lembut berusaha menenangkanku.

"Kemarin kami tidak sempat menghubungimu dan tiket yang Jihoon bisa beli hanya 2, dan hmm..." Soonyoung berusaha menjelaskan tetapi ekspresiku yang juga belum berubah telah membuatnya menyerah duluan.

Soonyoung menarik pundakku dan bersandar manja di sana, "Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar lupa. Kami terlalu histeris dan tidak ingin ketinggalan acaranya. Kami datang terlambat saat itu. jangan marah, Wonwoo-ya. Kau boleh memukulku setelah ini, tapi maafkan kami. Ini semua salah si pendek satu itu."

"Ya! Begini Wonwoo-ya, aku tidak mengajakmu karena kau pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak suka menonton konser band dari luar negeri. Jadi.. hmm..." Jihoon membela diri, meraih lenganku disisi yang satunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Kuintip wajahnya dari sudut mataku, melihat ekspresi bersalahnya yang sangat lucu. Tapi ada juga ekspresi lain disana yang telah kusadari sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Ya, dulu. Sebulan lalu sepertinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah ledakan tawa keluar dari bibirku, bersamaan dengan itu terpampanglah wajah tak mengerti dari Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Mereka saling memandang keheranan, mengendikkan pundaknya. Aku yakin pastisalah satu dari mereka sudah menganggap aku gila.

Baiklah ini mungkin membingungkan, satu hal yang pasti adalah aku tengah berada di dalam keterdiamanku ini bukan karena kedua pria yang sedang mengapitku, melainkan karena seseorang yang sebelumnya telah memenuhi ponselku dengan puluhan pesan yang dikirimnya sejak pagi tadi.

Dan dia tidak lain adalah...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BRENGSEK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** P **a** i **r** **o** f **S** h **o** e **s**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 12 KST. Aku, Soonyoung dan Jihoon tengah menyisihkan waktu kami untuk bercakap-cakap di kantin jurusanku yang berada tepat di belakang gedung fakultas. Aku memesan vanilla shake sedang Soonyoung dan Jihoon memesan minuman yang sama yaitu Ice Lemon Tea—juga sepiring kentang goreng yang kusukai.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon memang memiliki banyak sekali kesamaan. Bukan hanya minuman favorit, tetapi juga selera musik, genre film favorit, bahkan beberapa hal lainnya yang hanya dipahami oleh mereka—aku biasanya akan memilih untuk menjadi pohon kelapa saja saat mereka sedang membicarakan topik yang mereka sukai itu.

Kami duduk di kursi bagian teras kantin, ditengahi dengan sebuah meja berbentuk bundar dan terbuat dari bahan besi. Posisi kami berada tak jauh dari sebuah pohon besar yang memiliki daun-daun lebar berukuran sedang namun berjumlah banyak—yang mana telah membuat pohon besar itu nampak begitu rindang. Udara di luar kantin benar-benar sejuk, meskipun matahari sedang terik-teriknya di atas sana. Itulah mengapa lebih banyak orang yang memilih untuk duduk di kursi bagian luar daripada di dalam.

Awalnya aku tidak mengira bahwa aku akan berjumpa dengan kedua temanku ini di kampus. Kami tidak saling mengabarkan ; Entah karena aku yang lupa atau mereka yang terlalu keasikan bersama-sama. Pagi ketika untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu menginap di tempatku, aku memang sempat ke universitas dan menyuruh Soonyoung datang. Aku ingin menceritakan tentang pertemuanku kembali bersama Mingyu.

Rencananya aku ingin menceritakan semuanya secara detail. Tapi semua itu kubatalkan karena keberadaan Jihoon. Maksudku, aku menceritakannya, tapi hanya hal-hal pentingnya saja seperti tentang bertemunya aku kembali dengan Mingyu, kemungkinan akan bertemunya kami di esok hari. Esok esok dan seterusnya—semoga saja, dan lain sebagainya.

Dan hasilnya, mereka malah mengejekku dengan berkata bahwa 'kalau jodoh memang tidak akan kemana.'

Sejak hari itu, kuputuskan untuk tidak pernah lagi memberitahukan mereka tentang apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Bukan karena ejekannya yang menggangguku, hanya saja aku tidak punya banyak waktu, dimana waktu kosongku yang biasanya kugunakan untuk bertemu mereka kini telah kugunakan untuk kuhabiskan bersama Mingyu. Sebab setiap hari setelah ia pulang kerja, ia akan singgah di tempatku.

Tidak hanya singgah sebenarnya, ia menginap. Setiap hari. Ia bahkan membawa beberapa bajunya yang diambilnya di tempat tinggal barunya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku sekarang—ia mengajakku ke sana waktu itu, jadi aku mengetahuinya.

Ia pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak lagi tidur di apartemennya yang dulu. Kukira itu hanya bualan, tetapi aku salah. Ia bersungguh-sungguh soal dampak dari kesedihannya ketika aku meninggalkannya hari itu. Setelah mendengar penjelasan ulangnya tentang hal itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa tetapi tiba-tiba saja besar sekali keinginanku untuk memeluknya, meminta maaf padanya. Tetapi lagi-lagi aku tidak melaksanakannya. Aku terlalu malu.

"Serius bukan karena kami?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba memecah lamunanku, membuat kedua alisku bertaut ; aku masih ingin melamun. Suara itu berasal dari mulut Jihoon.

"Iya~" jawabku lemas sembari menatap kosong ke pohon besar yang batangnya terlihat begitu tebal dan kokoh. Jihoon menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkahku.

Jujur saja aku masih merasa sedikit _awkward_ dengan keberadaan Jihoon. Sebelumnya aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku dengan Soonyoung, membahas sesuatu yang terkadang tak begitu kupahami dan akan dijelaskannya secara penuh kepadaku.

Keberadaan Jihoon seolah menggeser posisiku. Soonyoung menjadi lebih sering bersamanya, bercerita dan menghabiskan waktu sesering mungkin. Bukannya aku cemburu, aku justru senang karena kami akhirnya memiliki teman baru, hanya saja aku merasa bahwa aku sudah tidak berguna lagi.

"Lalu siapa? Dan ada apa?" kembali sebuah pertanyaan terlontar, Kini dari mulut Soonyoung. Soonyoung sedang menatapku serius saat itu.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tadinya hampir menyentuh meja, menghela nafas panjang lagi, "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Ya! kenapa? Ceritakan!"

"Hmm... Ceritakan!"

Keduanya menyerangku dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Aku ragu-ragu untuk menceritakannya—semakin ragu dengan keberadaan Jihoon. Tetapi sebuah rasa bersalah menyergapku, aku ingin menjadi teman yang baik, aku ingin menjadi lebih terbuka—utamanya kepada Jihoon. Tapi entah kenapa, bibirku terasa kelu. Ah, ini membingungkan.

Ngomong-ngomong Jihoon sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang aku dan Mingyu, dia tidak sengaja menguping saat aku dan Soonyoung sedang membahasnya di Coffee Shop tempatku bekerja dulu. Sejak saat itulah dia bergabung dengan kami. Dia pandai mengancam, tapi kutahu ia hanya bercanda. Tujuan Jihoon yang sebenarnya adalah ia ingin dekat dengan Soonyoung yang tidak cukup peka untuk tahu bahwa Jihoon memendam rasa padanya.

Inilah yang kumaksud pula, mungkin ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak lagi mencari-cari keberadaan Soonyoung untuk kuajak bercerita. Aku tidak tahu apakah feelingku ini benar atau tidak, hanya saja aku sungguh-sungguh merasa bahwa Jihoon memang tertarik kepada Soonyoung. Dari caranya memandang, caranya menanggapi setiap perkataan Soonyoung, raut wajahnya ketika melihat Soonyoung perhatian kepadaku.

Aku tahu Soonyoung bukan Gay dan aku tidak rela jika ia menjadi gay sepertiku—aku mengakuinya. Tapi Jihoon di sampingku ini, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mendukungnya juga. Ia nampaknya begitu sayang dengan Soonyoung, membuatku kagum. Aku bahkan sempat tidak yakin bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai My Chemical Romance atau Panic! At the disco.

"Ini memalukan dan entahlah~ Tidak usah dibahas," aku menolak untuk berbagi cerita. Kurasa ini semua karena aku masih begitu malu dan aku juga sedang tidak ingin berbicara banyak. Efek perjalanan dari Changwon semalam masih berbekas. Kepalaku pusing, aku agak mengantuk, aku juga sangat kelelahan. Tapi aku harus bertahan sampai malam, sebab aku akan bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingku pukul 1 nanti lalu melanjutkan hariku dengan kerja part-time di cafe.

"Oh baiklah. Lupakan saja. Aku dan Jihoon pergi saja dari sini," Soonyoung hampir berdiri, mendorong kursinya. "Hey!" larangku, menarik tangannya yang menciptakan kerlingan dari mata Jihoon. Ia cemburu.

Soonyoung kembali duduk dengan wajah cemberut, setelah itu menyentil dahiku nakal, menghibur diri. "Kalau begitu ceritakan," pintanya dengan nada manis yang lagi-lagi membuat mata Jihoon mengerling. Itu membuatku risih sehingga segera kugeser kursiku mendekat pada Jihoon. Aku ingin menciptakan jarak yang jauh dengan Soonyoung.

Aku membuka mulut, "Janji akan merahasiakannya?" mataku memandang mata Jihoon dan Soonyoung secara bergantian. Jihoon yang berada di samping kiriku dan baru-baru saja kurangkul pundaknya mengangguk kecil dengan ekspresi yang sedikit tidak meyakinkan sedang Soonyoung yang duduk dihadapanku tidak mengangguk sedikitpun. Ia hanya memperlihatkanku ibu jarinya padaku.

Aku mengangguk pasrah, berkata dengan malu-malu, "Ini semua karena Mingyu."

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Soonyoung dan Jihoon bersamaan.

Soonyoung tertawa sinis, menyedot Ice Lemon Tea-nya dengan sedotan. "Ada apa lagi dengannya? Hahaha. Kalian dipenuhi masalah terus. Putus saja!" suruh Soonyoung membuat bola mata Jihoon berputar.

"Kami bahkan tidak berpacaran," akuku masih menunduk malu. Sedetik kemudian rasa malu itu hilang diganti dengan kekesalan ketika teringat lagi pertengkaranku dan Mingyu semalam.

"Tunangannya," Jihoon meralat ucapanku dengan wajah datar yang membuatku termangu, begitupun Soonyoung. Aku memberikan tatapan kepada Jihoon seolah berkata 'Darimana kau tahu?'

Jihoon mengulum senyum, berkata dengan dengan nada santai, "Aku mendengarnya dari Hae Ra. Dia menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Hae Ra yang menolak pertunangan itu, tentang—"

"Hae Ra? Menolak?" potongku, aku mengucapkannya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Iya, dia yang menolaknya," katanya, "Kukira kau sudah mendengarnya dari Mingyu?"

"Apa?" kagetku, aku sempat memukul meja yang membuat seseorang yang sedang minum di kursi belakang kami tersedak karena terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia menolak Mingyu karena dia menyukaimu, tapi Mingyu berkata bahwa kau sudah menjadi miliknya," jelas Jihoon dengan wajah tenang, tak nampak lagi ekspresi kecemburuan di sana.

"Si brengsek itu bilang kepadaku bahwa dia yang menolaknya. Dan soal Hae Ra. Dia menyukaiku?" ulangku dengan nada bertanya. Aku tidak habis pikir, jadi Mingyu menipuku lagi?

"Hum. Aku juga baru tahu beberapa saat lalu. Hae Ra menangis selama dua hari penuh setelah pembatalan pertunangan itu. Awalnya aku kesal padamu, terlebih karena kau tidak pernah menyinggung tentang Hae Ra sama sekali. Misalnya menanyakan kabarnya, bagaimana perasaannya..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Ck, dia masih saja menipuku. Bagaimana bisa aku dibodohi terus olehnya. Errrr~" erangku kesal lalu meraup kentang goreng yang tadi dipesan oleh Soonyoung.

Di pikiranku, wajah Mingyu yang sedang menertawai kebodohanku sedang terbayang. Matanya sipitnya yang menutup, kedua pipinya yang terangkat, gigi taringnya yang yang terekspos, ingin rasanya kutimbul-tenggelamkan kepalanya di air laut!

"Itu belum apa-apa. Awalnya Hae Ra tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Mingyu. Ia kira itu hanya sebuah lelucon. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Mingyu memperlihatkannya sebuah video yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping," terang Jihoon lagi yang membuatku kembali memukul meja. Kali ini bukan hanya pria di belakangku saja yang tersedak minumannya karena kejutan yang kuberikan, melainkan juga beberapa orang lainnya yang berada tak jauh dari posisi duduk kami bertiga.

Aku yang menyadari itu kemudian menunduk meminta maaf, Soonyoung tertawa-tawa melihat tingkahku, sedang Jihoon hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai respon. Aku tahu pasti bahwa senyum Jihoon tulus kali ini.

"Ehem... Vi..Video?" tanyaku berusaha setenang mungkin—meskipun dihatiku sedang terjadi pergumulan antara sosokku yang mendukung Mingyu karena yang dia lakukan itu cukup manis dan sosokku yang menolak tindakan Mingyu karena itu memalukan. Aku meraih vanilla shakeku, meminumnya, berusaha untuk mengembalikan ketenanganku. Aku tidak ingin dikuasai amarah yang terlalu lagi. Aku harus mengurangi sifat kasarku.

"Hmm... video mesramu dengan Mingyu. Bertelanjang dada dan dia sedang menciumimu. Aku tidak percaya Mingyu se-nekad itu." Kini aku yang tersedak, hampir memuntahkan isi mulutku karena berita mengerikan yang dibeberkan Jihoon. Jihoon hanya meresponnya dengan tawa dan Soonyoung lebih parah lagi.

"Brengsek. Dasar Kim Mingyu brengsek!" umpatku. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!

Dasar Kim Mingyu sialan!

"Itulah yang menyebabkan pertengkaranku dengannya. Semalam aku memukulinya setelah kutemukan ratusan fotoku dan beberapa video tentang aku dan dirinya yang dia simpan di ponselnya. Aku mulai tenang saat aku berhasil menghapus beberapa foto dan video itu di sana tapi dia bilang bahwa dia selalu menyimpan salinannya dimana-mana," ungkapku.

"Aku tidak suka apa yang dia lakukan, aku tidak mengerti untuk apa ia melakukan itu. Bagaimana jika ponselnya hilang dan ditemukan oleh seseorang yang jahil? Aku tidak mau itu tersebar atau diperlihatkan kepada siapapun dan kau bilang ia memperlihatkan itu ke Hae Ra? Sungguh. Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan! Kim Mingyu itu brengsek sekali!" lanjutku panjang lebar yang jujur saja baru kali ini kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu pasti dari mana kekuatan besar itu datang lalu menyusup masuk ke tubuhku. Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa menariknya lagi dan biarlah, lagipula aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Aku takut itu akan terus tersimpan di benakku dan membuatku lebih kesal lagi.

"Jadi? Kalian putus?" tuding Soonyoung to-the-point yang kubalas dengan tatapan tajamku, marah. Kusentil dahinya kasar membuatnya hampir jatuh ke belakang, "Kukira kau sudah dijinakkan Mingyu, kau sama saja!" keluh Soonyoung yang kubalas dengan seringaian, jengkel.

"Cih. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu sampai dia berjanji bahwa ia akan menghapus semuanya dan tidak melakukan itu lagi. Itu terlalu vulgar. Aku tak suka!"

"Se-vulgar apa?"

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin sedang kesal!"

Dua orang pria di sampingku ini tertawa dengan puasnya sebagai respon dari kelakuanku ; meledak-ledak dimakan amarah juga diselingi dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Dan aku tidak bisa menghindari itu. Aku lebih memilih untuk meminum kembali vanilla shake-ku sembari berpikir.

Aku bukanlah seseorang yang ingin memamerkan hubunganku dengan orang lain dan juga tidak suka ketika seseorang menyimpan sesuatu yang memalukan tentangku secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Biasanya aku tidak menghargai itu, itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Dan Mingyu sebaliknya malah suka dengan itu. Aku tahu kami memiliki cukup banyak perbedaan, dan sempat kudengar itu karena golongan darah kami memang berbeda. Dia B dan aku A. Katanya golongan darah itu memengaruhi.

Tapi bukan berarti karena kami memiliki perbedaan jadi bisa semena-mena seperti itu.

Dan mengenai Hae Ra yang katanya menyukaiku. Jujur, itu memang tidak kuperdulikan sama sekali. Aku memang sempat kagum padanya, karena dia cantik dan mempesona. Aku tidak bisa menolak itu, tapi aku.. menyukai Mingyu, lebih daripada apapun. Tapi kebohongannya itu terkadang menyulut amarahku. Aku merasa terlalu mudah dibodohi, aku tidak begitu suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

Aku kesal! Ini bencana! Akan kucukur habis alisnya nanti dan kupatahkan gigi taringnya. Kalau perlu akan kubanting tubuhnya agar ia tahu dengan siapa ia berurusan!

Ngomong-ngomong ini aku dengan sosokku yang satu...

Atau mungkin.. aku sudah benar-benar gila!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author** **POV**

Wonwoo baru saja meninggalkan gedung fakultasnya dengan keresahan yang mendominasi. Ada dua alasan yang menyebabkannya seperti itu, yang pertama adalah ditundanya jadwal bimbingannya karena sang pembimbing sedang keluar kota dan tidak akan berada di tempat sampai seminggu ke depan, lalu yang kedua adalah karena datangnya sebuah surat untuknya dari pihak perusahaan tempatnya melakukan observasi beberapa waktu lalu.

Alasan pertama tidak benar-benar mengambil andil, alasan keduanya lah yang menjadi penyebab utama.

Di dalam surat itu dikatakan bahwa persyuratan perizinannya untuk melakukan penelitian telah dibatalkan secara sepihak dengan alasan penelitian itu disinyalir dapat merugikan perusahaan. Wonwoo tidak mengerti, merugikan seperti apa yang dimaksudkan? dia bahkan belum mengajukan judul dan dia hanya akan melakukan penelitian terhadap karyawannya saja, ia tidak mengorek-ngorek rahasia apapun dari perusahaan—misal data keuangannya.

Wonwoo mulai memijit pelipisnya, kembali memikirkan apa alasan dibalik datangnya surat penolakan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Wonwoo kehabisan ide. Ia memilih untuk menghubungi nomer seseorang yang ada di ponselnya dan tak lama setelah itu seseorang mengangkat sambungan teleponnya. Seorang wanita yang dipanggilnya Seulgi.

"Seulgi-ssi, aku mendapatkan surat dari sana dan katanya permintaan penelitianku tiba-tiba saja ditolak. Padahal aku belum menyerahkan hasil proposalku, aku tidak mengerti."

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo. Memang aku yang mengurusnya dan aku hanya disuruh oleh Tuan Kim. Aku juga tidak tahu apa alasan dibaliknya. Maaf Wonwoo aku menyesal harus mengatakannya tetapi aku akan pergi sekarang jadi, maafkan aku, aku harus mematikan sambungan teleponmu."

"Baiklah, maaf juga sudah mengganggumu. Terima kasih banyak, Seulgi-ssi."

Dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Menyisakan Wonwoo yang kembali termenung, frustasi memikirkan tugas akhirnya yang baru-baru saja dilanda masalah. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memukul-mukul kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong. Ia seolah telah kehilangan otaknya, ia tidak bisa memikirkan lagi apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Ditambah lagi dengan pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Mingyu, itu cukup menaikkan emosinya.

Tapi ia harus menahan diri, dan harus kembali tenang. Ia akan pergi bekerja dan ia tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan pelanggannya. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri, menutup matanya rapat, kemudian menghela nafas panjang agar emosinya mereda. Wonwoo tahu pasti sesuatu telah terjadi, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Sejak semalam di mobil, ia memang memiliki firasat yang buruk mengenai ayah Mingyu, tapi ia tidak yakin hal apa yang akan terjadi. Hanya saja, ia tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu sekarang. Bagaimana pun, ia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Mingyu, lalu kemudian membahas mengenai hal yang dirasakannya, dikhawatirkannya.

Dan untuk membuat dirinya tak lagi terlalu kesal dengan Mingyu, perjalanan Wonwoo menuju tempat kerjanya pun diisi dengan ingatan-ingatannya tentang momen manis yang pernah terjadi diantara ia dan Mingyu-nya yang membuat pipinya terus saja merona karena malu. Ia melakukan itu karena ia teringat dengan petuah Mingyu.

'Ketika kita bertengkar nanti, kumohon kau ingat saja hal-hal indah yang pernah terjadi diantara kita. Kuyakin kau akan baik-baik saja setelah itu. Positif Thinking lah, sayang.'

Ah, Wonwoo tersipu lagi dibuatnya.

Sungguh berbeda dengan Wonwoo beberapa bulan lalu yang kasar-nya luar biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya Wonwoo di tempat kerjanya, ia di sambut dengan Tiffany yang selalu berada di sana bersama salah seorang temannya yang juga sudah menikah bernama Jessica. Tiffany melemparkan Wonwoo senyuman cantiknya lalu menyuruhnya untuk bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kerja dan Wonwoo membalasnya cepat dengan sebuah anggukan.

Wonwoo mengawali kerjanya dengan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, ditambah dengan udara dingin dari Air Conditioner, rasa itu kian menjadi-jadi. Ia ingin jam kerjanya hari ini segera berakhir sehingga ia dapat pulang dengan cepat dan langsung membaringkan tubuh kurusnya pada kasur empuknya yang tak lagi hanya didominasi oleh aroma tubuhnya, tetapi juga Mingyu.

Ah, Mingyu. Mengingat nama itu lagi-lagi membuat Wonwoo tersipu. Memang benar sepanjang jalan tadi yang ia pikirkan adalah tentang kenangan indahnya bersama Mingyu.

Juga...

Video mesranya yang direkam Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menghapus begitu saja bayangan adegan yang terpampang di sana.

Dirinya yang tertidur dalam keadaan telanjang bersama Mingyu, Mingyu yang menggigit cuping telinganya, menciumi bibir dan pipinya, lehernya, ia melihat semua adegan itu hingga selesai.

Memang benar ia tidak suka dengan keberadaan video itu, itu mengganggu privasinya. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa ia benar-benar membenci adanya video tersebut. Jujur, ia ingin lagi melihatnya. Tidak, tidak! Ia tidak ingin melihatnya. Ia ingin... sesuatu di video itu terjadi lagi, ia ingin disentuh Mingyu lagi. Ia rindu dengan setiap sentuhan Mingyu yang sangat memikat itu.

Hanya sentuhan, dan kecupan di beberapa area. Benar, hanya itu. Ia tidak begitu mengharapkan untuk berhubungan intim lagi. Ah, tidak juga. Tidak! Ia ingin! Tapi setiap kali membayangkan sakitnya lagi, tiba-tiba saja harapannya itu terbang entah kemana. Ia sengaja melepaskannya, ia membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Tapi terkadang ia juga mencoba membayangkan bagaimana bila seandainya Mingyu melakukannya dengan benar-benar lembut. Yang sangat lembut hingga sakit yang dirasakannya bisa benar-benar jauh berkurang?

Wonwoo mencoba untuk tidak membayangkannya dulu, sebab saat itu ia sedang berada di luar rumah. Dan pria sangat sensitif dengan pikiran-pikiran seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin seseorang menyadari apabila sesuatu yang di bawah sana tiba-tiba saja mengeras.

Atau bahkan mengeluarkan sesuatu!

Tahan dirimu Wonwoo!

Wonwoo kembali dengan dunia disekitarnya. Pelanggan berdatangan silih berganti, pesanan-demi-pesanan telah di selesaikannya, matanya tertuju pada pelanggan-pelanggan yang sedang bercengkrama. Ia dapat mendengar orang-orang yang sedang membahas mengenai mantan pacarnya, pacarnya, gajinya yang belum naik-naik, keinginan agar presiden segera diganti, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Wonwoo tidak bisa mencerna segalanya, dan itu semakin bertambah ketika ia mengingat janji yang diucapkan Mingyu semalam.

Memang semalam mereka bertengkar di mobil. Tapi sebelum mereka bertengkar, Mingyu telah berjanji kepada Wonwoo bahwa ia akan menyambanginya di tempat kerjanya. Wonwoo tidak begitu mengharapkan kehadirannya sebenarnya, tetapi Mingyu biasanya tepat janji dan Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja khawatir bilamana hal tersebut akan diingkari Mingyu.

Ia takut Mingyu benar-benar marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo semalam dan tidak ingin menemuinya lagi. Ini mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tetapi semalam Wonwoo memang memukul dan menendang Mingyu dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga bisa jadi itu sangat menyakitkan.

Atau mungkin sebenarnya Mingyu tidak marah. Tetapi ia sakit? Demam karena badan yang lebam? Patah tulang? Kecelakaan ketika pulang ke tempat tinggalnya?

Wonwoo mulai gelisah, peluhnya jatuh bercucuran, ia tiba-tiba kehilangan konsentrasinya. Matanya terus memandang ke pintu cafe dan berharap sosok Mingyu yang tinggi dan tengah dibalut dengan setelan rapi khas pekerja kantor muncul dengan sebuah senyum sinis yang dilemparkan ke arah gadis-gadis.

Ah, tak lupa sorot mata merendahkan.

Dan semua itu menghilang ketika wajah Mingyu bertemu dengan sosok Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri sambil memandangnya cuek—yang sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura, lalu berujar, "Aku pesan satu."

Dan Wonwoo menjawab, "Pesan satu apa, tuan?"

Mingyu tersenyum lalu berbisik menggoda, "Kau. Aku ingin kau satu. Satu untuk selamanya."

Dan seketika wajah Wonwoo terlihat seperti badut dengan dua tanda merah di kedua pipinya yang semakin lama semakin membesar, membesar, yang membuat Mingyu gemas lalu menarik tubuhnya dan menciumnya di hadapan orang-orang.

Dan Wonwoo seperti biasa, akan segera menendang kaki Mingyu atau meninju perutnya.

Atau mungkin ia akan menghadirkan metode baru dimana ia akan memindahkan tendangannya ke kemaluan Mingyu.

Ingatkan dia untuk melakukan itu dengan KAKI, bukan TANGAN.

Oh, Wonwoo resmi menjadi mesum hari ini juga.

Oh tidak. Semua pria memang mesum.

Salahkan dirinya yang suka berkhayal.

Wonwoo mulai menahan pikiran-pikiran bodohnya yang melintas begitu saja. Ia tidak boleh lengah, jangan sampai pelanggan-pelanggannya mengeluh karena pelayanannya yang buruk.

Maka dari itu Wonwoo menarik nafasnya sekuat mungkin lalu menghembuskannya dengan begitu pelan. Ia mengalihkan semuanya dengan bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil saat tidak ada pesanan yang harus dibuatnya.

Sampai kemudian waktu kerjanya pun berakhir dengan tidak datangnya Mingyu ke sana.

Ini kali pertama Mingyu mengingkari janjinya.

Dan Wonwoo sedikit kecewa.

Ia ingin melihat Mingyu.

Ia merindukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sepulangnya kerja, Wonwoo bergelung dengan selimutnya di atas kasur setelah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia meraih ponselnya di samping bantal, memainkan bandul pantofel berwarna perak di sana kemudian mengecek notifikasi yang masuk di ponselnya.

Wajahnya yang sebelumnya murung kini berubah menjadi semakin murung. Seperti benar-benar putus asa. Alasannya? Karena tidak ada pesan sama sekali yang masuk dari seseorang yang pagi tadi menghujaninya dengan pesan yang isinya sama semua, 'Kau dimana? Masih marah? Sayang~'

Dan Wonwoo yang ceritanya sedang merengut itu tidak membalas satupun pesan itu. Katakanlah ia benar-benar seperti seorang gadis sekarang. Yang merengut, dan ingin dibujuk-bujuk dengan cara yang lebih dari biasanya untuk tidak lagi marah kepada pria yang dicintainya. Memikirkan itu Wonwoo mengumpati dirinya sendiri karena malu. Ya, lagi-lagi karena itu.

Sekarang ia dilema. Antara ingin menghubungi Mingyu duluan atau tidak. Dia agaknya gengsi dan gengsinya yang besar itu berhasil menguasainya. Ia pun membatalkan rencananya tadi. Rencana dimana ia akan berpura-pura salah telpon dan mengaku bahwa ia tidak tahu bahwa itu nomer Mingyu karena ia sudah menghapus nomer Mingyu di contact listnya.

Ah, itu ide yang sudah pasti akan mudah ketahuan. Tapi Wonwoo yang tidak pernah pacaran mana tahu tentang hal itu. Ia benar-benar payah kalau hal yang diperbincangkan adalah mengenai masalah percintaan.

Dan malam itu pun akhirnya dihabiskan Wonwoo dengan tidur hingga pagi hari sambil memeluk bantal yang aromanya seperti aroma shampoo Mingyu, Wonwoo menghirup aroma itu sepanjang malam sambil membayangkan tubuhnya yang sedang dipeluk oleh Mingyu dari arah belakang.

Seperti biasanya.

Hanya karena Mingyu ia menjadi seperti itu.

Ia bahkan lupa bahwa salah satu tujuannya untuk menghubungi Mingyu adalah bahwa ia ingin melaporkan tentang pembatalan sepihak mengenai penelitiannya di perusahaan milik ayah Mingyu.

Sekali lagi itu semua karena Mingyu. Karena cinta yang telah mengambil alih segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berganti hari, dan Mingyu tidak juga menghubungi Wonwoo atau mengunjunginya ; di rumah maupun ditempatnya kerja. Kegelisahan Wonwoo sudah mencapai batas dan tak bisa lagi ditahannya, maka dari itu, hari itu juga segera ia menghubungi nomer ponsel Mingyu yang ternyata sedang tidak aktif. Luar biasa cemasnya Wonwoo saat untuk ketiga kalinya ia menghubungi nomer itu dan tak juga ada jawaban lain selain 'nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan'.

Wonwoo sempat berpikir, 'Apa Mingyu sedang melarikan diri ke hutan belantara?'

Hampir seharian Wonwoo menggigiti bibirnya dengan kening yang terus saja mengkerut. Ia bahkan tidak keluar rumahnya hanya karena beban pikirannya tentang sang tunangan. Oh, tunangan? Wonwoo baru saja memakai istilah ini untuk menyebut Mingyu. Ia merutuk malu karena pikirannya sendiri.

Ia mondar-mandir dari tempat tidur ke balkon, ke tempat tidur lagi lalu melakukan sesuatu di dapur kecilnya. Tak jarang ia menggigit-gigit kuku-kukunya yang pendek. Lalu beralih pada benda-benda di atas meja belajarnya ; membuat segalanya terlihat berantakan.

Malamnya Wonwoo kembali menghubungi nomer ponsel Mingyu dan hasilnya tetap nihil ; Nomer ponsel itu tetap tidak aktif. Kecurigaan mulai menghampiri Wonwoo. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan pesan yang dikirimkan ayahnya pada Mingyu hari itu. Pesan yang mengatakan bahwa ayah Mingyu ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan anaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Wonwoo mulai menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi dan itu membuatnya sakit kepala. Tak henti-hentinya ia memijit pelipisnya, kemudian memijat dengan membentuk garis lurus diantara kedua alisnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

Lalu sebuah ide muncul tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

Ia akan menghubungi Jeonghan. Iya! Ia akan menghubungi Jeonghan dan menanyakan perihal keberadaan Mingyu.

Maka segera Wonwoo meraih kembali ponselnya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya diantara pensil-pensil warna yang dihamburkannya tadi siang bersama dengan beberapa buku kosong yang sudah dicoret-coretnya secara abstrak—rasa malasnya kambuh, ia tidak merapikan kamarnya lagi hari ini.

Setelah ponselnya sudah berada di tangannya, dengan hati-hati ia mengetikkan nama Jeonghan di contact listnya sampai kemudian nama itu muncul dan langsung saja dihubunginya.

Untuk panggilan pertama, tidak diangkat. Tetapi nomer ponsel itu aktif. Maka Wonwoo pun mencobanya lagi.

Saat ini Wonwoo sedang terbaring di lantai tempat tinggalnya yang mengkilap dan agak licin. Salah satu pipinya mencium lantai dan tubuhnya dimiringkan dan ponselnya kini sedang menempel pada telinga kanannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, panggilan masih berlangsung dan belum juga diangkat oleh sang pemilik ponsel. Hampir saja Wonwoo menyerah ketika tiba-tiba saja suara Jeonghan terdengar dari kejauhan sana. Tubuh Wonwoo terlonjak, ia kemudian bangkit untuk duduk dan dengan tidak santainya langsung meneriakkan nama sang pemilik ponsel di sana itu.

"Jeonghan-ssi!"

Terdengar suara riuh dikejauhan. Wonwoo memperkirakan bahwa Jeonghan mungkin sedang berada di tempat yang cukup ramai—di tempat kerjanya, atau disebuah club malam.

"Oh, Wonwoo. Ada apa?"

"Jeonghan-ssi, aku ingin menanyakan tentang mmm Mingyu~" Wonwoo berujar dengan nada putus asa membuat Jeonghan dikejauhan sana terkekeh. Jeonghan memang tidak tahu secara secara lengkap bagaimana hubungan Mingyu dengan Wonwoo, itu karena Mingyu tidak pernah menceritakan semuanya secara gamblang.

Awalnya Mingyu bahkan tidak ingin membicarakannya sama sekali karena Mingyu agaknya tidak begitu suka untuk berbagi cerita. Tapi memang benar, ia lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri. Untuk dunianya dan Wonwoo. Tapi lama kemudian ia merasa bahwa ia juga butuh untuk menceritakannya kepada seseorang dan salah seorang yang dipercayainya adalah Jeonghan. Maka ia ceritakanlah inti-inti dari bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Wonwoo.

Seungcheol juga tahu ini, dan Seungcheol selalu yakin bahwa Mingyu tidak akan pernah mau untuk melepaskan Wonwoo. Apalagi setelah Mingyu tahu bahwa Wonwoo juga menyukainya.

Sangat.

Maka Jeonghan—yang saat itu sedang berada bersama Seungcheol di pesta pernikahan temannya—meminta Wonwoo menunggu sejenak sampai ia mendapatkan tempat yang sepi untuk berbincang-bincang dengan bebas ; tanpa gangguan panggilan dari orang lain, riuhnya pengunjung dan musik-musik pengiring acara yang dihelat di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Korea Selatan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang tunanganmu itu, Wonwoo?" Jeonghan bertanya sesekali menahan kekehannya yang membuat Wonwoo mendesah malu. Wonwoo sebenarnya memang pernah beranggapan bahwa Jeonghan pasti sudah tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Tidak mungkin tidak menceritakan tentang hubungan mereka kepada teman-teman dekatnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang dimana keberadaan Mingyu, Jeonghan-ssi," jawab Wonwoo mantap. Ia tidak ingin larut dengan rasa malu yang muncul setelah mendapat pancingan dari Jeonghan tadi. Wonwoo masih gamang dan sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan Mingyu. Ia rindu, dan ingin segera berjumpa. Ia telah frustasi dibuatnya.

Dikejauhan Jeonghan nampak bingung, kedua alisnnya bertemu. Ia memandang kesekitarnya yang hanya dilewati oleh beberapa orang, sambil berpikir. Saat ini ia sedang berada di luar ruangan pesta. Cukup jauh dan hanya terdengar sedikit suara-suara saja. Ada beberapa tanaman palem yang ditangkap matanya. Palem-palem itu tumbuh pada bejana-bejana super besar yang diletakkan di sudut-sudut.

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang Mingyu lagi beberapa hari ini. Ia agak jarang menghubungiku lagi dan aku mengerti akan hal itu. Ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial dan tak membutuhkanku lagi hehe. Memangnya kenapa, Wonwoo?" balas Jeonghan yang membuat Wonwoo kembali gamang. Ia lagi-lagi menggigiti bibirnya, lalu mengela nafas kecewa, "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Jeonghan-ssi. Hanya ingin bertanya."

Jeonghan yakin Wonwoo pasti berbohong. 'Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Wonwoo,' terkanya. "Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Jeonghan lagi, ia semakin menempelkan telinganya pada speaker ponselnya.

Wonwoo menjawab ragu-ragu, "Ah. Sebenarnya iya, tapi hanya masalah kecil saja. Kalau begitu maaf sudah mengganggumu, Jeonghan-ssi."

Wonwoo mencoba untuk mengakhiri percakapan karena tak siap menerima pertanyaan Jeonghan lagi. Ia tidak mau membuat Jeonghan menjadi khawatir. Ia memang tidak kenal benar dengan Jeonghan, tetapi dari cara Mingyu menceritakan tentang pria cantik itu, Wonwoo dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Jeonghan adalah orang yang mudah khawatir.

Dan Jeonghan yang awalnya memang berniat untuk mengorek informasi lebih dalam—tapi ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo tidak begitu suka dipaksa—memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi dan memilih untuk bergerak sendiri di esok hari. Ia akan mengunjungi Mingyu di apartemennya.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam, Wonwoo."

"Iya, selamat malam, Jeonghan-ssi."

Lalu Wonwoo, ia juga memiliki keputusan sendiri dimana besok pagi-pagi sekali, ia akan menyambangi tempat tinggal baru Mingyu yang tidak begitu jauh jaraknya dari tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Ia berharap Mingyu ada di sana dan ia ingin mengajaknya berbaikan.

Entah dengan cara apa.

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya, Wonwoo benar-benar pergi ke tempat tinggal Mingyu yang baru. Ia tengah mengetuk pintu kamar Mingyu dengan pelan-pelan agar itu tidak mengganggu penghuni lain yang ada di sebelahnya. Tetapi lama-lama kemudian ia menjadi tidak sabar. Seseorang yang dicarinya tidak membuka pintu itu, sehingga Wonwoo akhirnya mencoba untuk mengetuknya dengan sedikit lebih kuat.

"Mingyu! Kau di dalam?" teriaknya kecil. Dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Wonwoo menggaruk daerah di bawah telinganya, gusar.

Kembali ia mengetuk pintu itu lebih kuat lagi yang menciptakan suara yang pasti sudah begitu mengganggu penghuni lain di sebelahnya. Dan memang benar, sebab seseorang di kediaman sebelah kiri kamar Mingyu sudah keluar dengan ekspresi terganggu.

Dia seorang wanita, wajahnya sedang ditekuk, bibirnya mulai terbuka, bersuara, "Seseorang yang tinggal di sana sudah seminggu tidak pulang. Jangan mengetuk terus, itu mengganggu. Bayiku masih tidur."

Wonwoo membungkuk sebagai jawaban, beberapa kali ia mengucapkan kata maaf kemudian berlalu meninggalkan gedung itu yang kini sedang ditatapnya dari kejauhan.

Sepanjang jalan menuju halte bis, ia tak henti-hentinya membuang nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar putus asa, sangat-sangat karena ponsel Mingyu pun belum juga aktif-aktif.

Sesampainya di halte bis, ia duduk di tempat yang disediakan dengan wajah yang nampak kusam dan murung. Ia hanya tidur sejam malam tadi, dan dia keluar rumah dengan perut belum terisi. Ia benar-benar lapar, tapi rasa lapar itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kekosongan hatinya karena rindu.

Ia terus memeluk ponselnya, memerhatikan gantungan pantofel di sana. Biasanya rasa rindunya akan sedikit terbayar setelah melihat gantungan ponsel itu. Tapi kali ini entahlah.

Mingyu seolah ditelan bumi. Ia pun sudah menghubungi Seulgi tadi pagi dan wanita itu berkata bahwa Mingyu tidak pernah nampak di kantor akhir-akhir ini. Inilah yang semakin menambah kesedihan dan kecurigaan Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi pada Mingyu. Dan itu benar-benar meresahkan. Ia rasanya ingin menangis.

Kemana pria brengsek yang suka menggodanya?

Kemana pria brengsek yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya padanya?

Kemana? Kemana?

Kemana Kim Mingyu-nya?

Wonwoo berpikir, inikah rasanya ketika seseorang yang disukai menghilang tiba-tiba dan tak ada kabarnya?

Wonwoo merasa kesepian. Ia merasa benar-benar seorang diri. Ia membutuhkan Mingyu saat ini. Benar-benar butuh. Entah kenapa... Padahal biasanya ia kuat. Kuat ketika ia harus menjalani harinya seorang diri. Biasanya ia tidak menjadi melankolis, sekarang ia dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

Wonwoo kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir banyak-banyak.

Selesai dengan pikirannya, Wonwoo kini memalingkan pandangannya pada jalanan di hadapannya. Jalanan berdebu yang pasti terasa panas sebab matahari sudah menyinarinya sejak pukul 6 pagi tadi.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tiba-tiba di pinggir jalan, dan keluarlah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan setelan rapi yang dipakai oleh pria-pria di kantor. Pria itu berjalan menuju halte bis, bertemu pandang dengan Wonwoo yang masih menempelkan ponselnya di dada.

Wonwoo menatap pria itu heran, lalu berpaling melihat kiri-kanannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. "Kau Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya pria itu dengan suara datar. Sama dengan ekspresinya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Iya. Anda siapa?"

"Tuan Kim ingin berbicara. Dia ada di mobil," ujarnya mengindahkan pertanyaan Wonwoo. Wonwoo terkejut mendengar nama 'Tuan Kim' disebut.

'Tuan Kim? Ayah Mingyu?' pikirnya, 'Kenapa dia ada di sini?'

Pria bersetelan rapi itu menunjuk mobil di belakangnya dan mengajak Wonwoo untuk berjalan ke sana. Awalnya Wonwoo ragu-ragu, tapi mungkin ini kesempatan yang bagus. Walaupun ia benar-benar merasa gugup, tetapi sekelebat pertanyaan dikepalanya menguasainya.

Ia punya dua pertanyaan penting sekarang, diantaranya :

 **Kenapa tiba-tiba saja perizinan penelitiannya dicabut dan Kemana Kim Mingyu?**

Wonwoo menutup matanya berusaha menenangkan diri, menghela nafas panjang dan di dalam hati terus berdoa agar sesuatuyang buruk tidak benar-benar terjadi. Semoga hanya ada kesalahpahaman disini. Semoga~ semoga~

Wonwoo pun segera bangkit dan melangkah hati-hati menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir.

Sampai kemudian wonwoo telah berada di depan jendela mobil tersebut. Ponselnya masih ia genggam—genggam dengan kuat karena gugup. Kaca mobil itu turun dan menampilkan sesosok pria tinggi dengan raut wajah datar sedang memandangnya.

Pria itu benarlah ayah Mingyu. Wonwoo tertegun saat bertemu pandang dengannya. Pria dihadapan Wonwoo sedikit berbeda dari yang pertama kali ditemuinya. Tak ada lagi senyum tipis yang dilemparkan, tak ada lagi keramahan yang diberikan. Pria itu dengan pandangan tajam menatap diri Wonwoo mulai dari kepala hingga kaki. Tersirat ketidaksukaan di sana—juga merendahkan. Tatapan itu persis seperti yang biasa Mingyu berikan kepada gadis-gadis yang dilihatnya.

Wonwoo yang sebelumnya menganggap ayah Mingyu berperagai cukup baik, kini sirna sudah. Ia semakin yakin ketika ayah Mingyu mulai membuka suara, dan suara yang dulunya didengar cukup lembut, kini berubah menjadi begitu datar, tidak berperasaan.

"Kau sudah menerima suratmu?" tanyanya yang membuat Wonwoo terhenyak. Itu salah satu hal yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"I-iya. Tuan Kim," jawab Wonwoo pelan-pelan, dengan tekanan suara rendah. Matanya tak berani menatap wajah ayah Mingyu. Ia memilih untuk menunduk.

"Baiklah, itu peringatan. Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Mingyu, Wonwoo-ssi," aku ayah Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo terlonjak, nafasnya terkecat, ia tertangkap basah, "Tu-tuan Kim."

"Aku sangat tidak menyangka bahwa kau dan anakku.. Apa kau menggunakan anakku untuk membantumu menyelesaikan tugas akhirmu? Tidak, itu terlalu sederhana. Apa yang kau inginkan dari anakku? Apa yang kau harapkan? Kenapa kau merubah anakku?" tanya ayah Mingyu bertubi-tubi yang membuat mata Wonwoo agak mengabur. Dituduh seperti itu, Wonwoo kehilangan kontrol.

"Tu-tuan Kim. A-aku..."

"Awalnya kukira kau adalah mahasiswa yang pandai dan realistis, Jeon Wonwoo. Tapi.. kau ternyata sangat rendah. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berani untuk menunjukkan wajahmu di hadapanku. Kau sudah memperdaya anakku, hmm? Aku bahkan curiga bahwa kau yang menyebabkan pertunangan anakku dibatalkan." Lagi-lagi ayah Mingyu menuduh Wonwoo.

Hal itu membuat mata Wonwoo memerah, dan hampir mengeluarkan cairan. Ia heran, biasanya ia tidak akan menjadi selemah itu. Biasanya ia tidak akan sudi menjatuhkan air matanya dihadapan seseorang yang mengatainya, merendahkannya.

Biasanya ia akan langsung melayangkan tinjunya.

"Tidak, Tuan Kim. Aku tidak..." Wonwoo merasakan dadanya sakit. Sakit sekali.. ia mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Jauhi Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo. Kuperingatkan," tekan ayah Mingyu yang membuat kaki-kaki Wonwoo lemah tak berdaya. Air matanya tak mengalir, ia tetap tergenang di pelupuk. Bibir Wonwoo mulai bergetar, tubuhnya pun. Bergetar dengan sangat hebatnya yang membuatnya kaku, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tapi di dalam hati, Wonwoo terus melawan. Ia ingin melawan perintah ayah Mingyu. Ia teringat pada janjinya sendiri kepada Mingyu bahwa ia tidak ingin lagi berpisah dengan Mingyu. Ia berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuk Mingyu. Karena mereka saling membutuhkan, mereka saling mengisi.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, tangannya yang tadinya ikut bergetar, mengepal. Ia berusaha menjadi sekuat mungkin, dan mengontrol dirinya yang sepertinya telah kembali seperti dulu ; ia ingin memukul apa saja yang ada didekatnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa, Tuan. Maafkan aku. Dimana Mingyu, kemana dia?" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada memaksa. Ia kini telah berani menatap mata ayah Mingyu ; Mata ayah Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya seperti harimau yang mengintip seekor rusa dari semak-semak.

"Aku terkejut kau melawanku," ujarnya, "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kemana Kim Mingyu, Tuan?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi, tak menghiraukan ancaman ayah Mingyu.

Ayah Mingyu menyeringai, amarah menyelimutinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," tambah Wonwoo yang semakin menaikkan emosi ayah Mingyu.

"Aku pastikan kau tidak akan hidup dengan baik setelah ini," ujar ayah Mingyu. matanya tertuju pada ponsel Wonwoo, menemukan sebuah gantungan ponsel yang sama persis dengan milik anaknya, membuatnya kesal.

"Aku tidak akan takut dengan ancaman anda, Tuan. Maafkan aku. Dimana Mingyu?" Wonwoo dapat melihat tangan ayah Mingyu yang juga sedang mengepal. Menahan diri untuk tidak memukul. Bagaimana pun dia adalah pemimpin perusahaan yang memiliki didikan yang baik, ia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya. Memukul seorang mahasiswa dipinggir jalan akan merusak namanya, meskipun saat itu tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain mereka bertiga.

"Berhati-hatilah, Jeon Wonwoo. Kupastikan anakku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Harusnya kau sadar siapa kau dan kalau kau memang mencintai anakku, akan lebih baik jika kau melepaskannya. Karena ia berbeda denganmu, ia akan memiliki tanggungjawab yang besar dan tak akan bisa dilepaskannya begitu saja," jelas ayah Mingyu yang ditanggapi Wonwoo dengan mata yang semakin memerah, ia pun mulai semakin marah—juga sedih.

"Menyerahlah dan aku akan menggantinya dengan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi pastikan saja apa yang kau inginkan itu jauh dari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan anakku. Kau bisa menghubungi aku melalui Seulgi setelahnya. Aku menunggu keputusanmu, Wonwoo," lanjut ayah Mingyu bersamaan dengan mesin mobil yang tiba-tiba saja menyala.

Pria yang tadi memanggil Wonwoo di halte sudah berada di dalam mobil, duduk di depan stir. Ayah Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lagi sejenak, menyeringai. Memberi arahan kepada si supir untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan akhirnya mobil itu pun berlalu, menghilang di ujung jalanan yang lurus.

Wonwoo kembali pada dirinya. Masih berdiri di trotoar dengan mata yang memerah dan air mata yang telah tumpah dari pelupuknya. Cairan itu meleleh di kedua pipinya.

Ia menatap hampa pada jalanan, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar datar. Tidak ada kerutan, tidak ada kernyitan. Benar-benar datar. Salah satu tangannya yang tadinya mengepal kini berpindah pada wajahnya.

Ia menangkup wajahnya sendiri, membiarkan air matanya jatuh lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Dadanya sesak, rasanya sakit sekali. Ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan hal lainnya selain kesakitan dan kesedihan. Sedang amarahnya, kini telah mereda. Bahkan mungkin telah menghilang.

Wonwoo masih terus di sana. Terbenam dalam tangisannya. Ia terus membayangkan wajah Mingyu. wajah cerah dan kekanakan Mingyu. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya~ Mingyu~ya"

Angin pagi hari yang agak kencang berhembus menyentuh kulitnya, juga gantungan ponselnya yang sedang berada pada genggaman tangannya yang lain. Bandul pantofel itu menari-nari bersama angin. Tetapi dia tetap di sana, bertahan, kokoh. Angin ini hanya angin biasa, ia tentu saja kuat.

Berharaplah agar Wonwoo juga masih kuat menghadapi masalahnya sekarang, seperti bandul yang masih menari-nari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Wonwoo memasuki kamarnya, memandang kosong apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Ia bergerak menuju tempat tidur, merebahkan tubuhnya pelan, meringkuk.

Wonwoo menatap lututnya yang nampak kemerahan setelah menahan tubuhnya tadi untuk tidak terjatuh di trotoar. Lutut itu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, justru kaku, kaku yang menjelma menjadi mati rasa. Luka dihatinya seolah-olah telah berpindah ke sana, menumpuk dan sebentar lagi akan kembali ke tempat sebelumnya. Luka itu seperti disamarkan oleh efek morfin yang perlahan memunculkan perih, membawa seluruh kesadarannya, melenyapkan segala kekakuan pada luka itu, dan memunculkan kesedihan yang dirasakannya, yang menggerogoti hatinya tanpa ia tahu bagaimana cara meredakannya.

Wonwoo masih meringkuk, matanya masih sembab dan memerah. Kini, ia telah merasakan kembali luka yang sangat di relung hatinya.

Wonwoo tahu benar bahwa hubungan percintaannya dengan Mingyu pasti tidak akan semudah yang dipikirkannya. Selain karena mereka berdua adalah pria, juga karena jalur hidup yang mereka jalani benar-benar berbeda. Wonwoo sadar ia bukan siapa-siapa, keluarganya hidup dengan apa adanya sedang Mingyu adalah orang terpandang, calon pemimpin perusahaan besar. Mingyu ditakdirkan untuk memijak pada jalanan beraspal yang mulus dan bebas hambatan sedang Wonwoo hanyalah orang sederhana yang cuma bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa jalanan yang akan dilaluinya adalah jalanan setapak yang berbatu-batu dan penuh lubang.

Tetapi Wonwoo selalu percaya bahwa ia bisa melakukannya, Mingyu tidak akan meninggalkannya, Mingyu akan menemaninya melewati jalan setapak yang rumit itu.

Namun itu sulit. Tantangan yang dihadapinya untuk bisa membawa Mingyu ke jalurnya sungguhlah sulit. Wonwoo resah. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Mingyunya menghilang, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menemukan Mingyunya. Ia kalap.

Air mata Wonwoo lagi-lagi terjatuh, membuat satu aliran menuju ke muara. Perih... perih sekali hatinya yang sudah tulus mencinta itu. Perih yang dirasakan hatinya ibarat pisau yang memutus nadinya di pergelangan, membuatnya syok, kehilangan kemampuan untuk menghirup udara, bahkan itu berimbas ke tenggorokannya yang tak lagi bisa menghasilkan suara.

Wonwoo mengira bahwa ia akan mati, hatinya tak sanggup lagi menerima beban itu. Ia tidak sekuat yang dipikirkannya, memang tidak. Ia rapuh, ia kehabisan tenaga. Baru saja rasa cintanya berada di titik tertinggi dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sebuah angin topan telah menerjang dan dengan keangkuhannya ingin meruntuhkan pondasi cintanya, mengubur segala rasa sayang yang telah dirawatnya kepada Mingyu? Wonwoo merasa tuhan tidak adil, kenapa cinta yang begitu besar itu harus secepat ini diterjang badai? Tak bisakah ia diberi kesempatan untuk menyampaikan rasa cintanya dulu kepada pujaannya?

Wonwoo takut, sungguh takut apabila sang pujaan di sana lebih dulu menyerah. Ia tahu Mingyu juga mencintainya, bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Tetapi apa gunanya bila Mingyu masih ragu dengan perasaan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya kini sedang tenggelam dalam kepedihannya, kerinduannya? Wonwoo tidak berani membayangkan Mingyu yang akan melepaskannya hanya karena alasan itu, alasan dimana keyakinan atas balasan cinta darinya tidak pernah ada.

Tidak, Wonwoo tidak mau. Ia harus bertemu Mingyu secepatnya! Ia harus membuat laki-laki itu percaya padanya. Ia ingin prianya tahu bahwa rasa cinta yang selama ini terus terbungkus rapi di hatinya sedang berada di titik puncak.

Ia tidak mau melepaskan Mingyu, ia akan mempertahankannya, seperti apa yang selalu Mingyu ungkapkan padanya.

Bagai prajurit di medan perang Wonwoo segera bangkit dari tidurnya, berdiri dengan posisi tegap, menatap lurus ke arah pintunya. Di dalam hati Wonwoo berdoa, memantapkan hatinya untuk segera keluar dari tempat tinggalnya dan mencari lagi keberadaan Mingyu yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghilang tanpa jejak.

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang, menghapus cucuran air matanya yang masih membekas di pipinya, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Baru saja ia ingin keluar ketika tiga orang pria lebih dulu berdiri di depan kamarnya. Dua dari tiga pria itu dikenal olehnya sedang yang satunya lagi rasa-rasanya tidak pernah ditemuinya sama sekali.

"Soonyoung-ah, Jihoon-ah?" tanya Wonwoo spontan dengan suara serak. Ia pun berusaha untuk menutup wajahnya yang sudah pasti terlihat sangat pucat dan suram sekarang.

"Cih, wajahmu kusut sekali," ejek Soonyoung, matanya turun memerhatikan tubuh Wonwoo hingga ke kaki, "Cepat ikut kami. Jangan sampai kita terlambat."

"Terlambat apanya? Dan siapa pria yang kau bawa ini?" tanya Wonwoo yang hanya dibalas Soonyoung dengan sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya. Soonyoung kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ketiga pria lainnya itu menuju tangga di lantai 2 lalu turun menghampiri mobil yang telah terparkir di bagian bawah gedung apartemen sederhana itu.

Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Pria yang satunya lagi kini saling melempar pandang, awkward. Jihoon mencoba keluar dari suasana yang kaku itu dengan cara masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo untuk melaksanakan tugas yang diminta Soonyoung padanya tadi. Wonwoo memerhatikan gerak-gerik Jihoon dengan seksama, melihat Jihoon yang kini berada tepat di depan lemari pakaiannya. Wonwoo sempat bertanya-tanya, _apa yang dicarinya di sana?_

Pria yang di bawa Soonyoung dan Jihoon tadi berdehem, meminta perhatian Wonwoo, "Aku Seungcheol, namaku pasti sudah tidak asing lagi bagimu," Wonwoo mengubah arah pandangnya ke Seungcheol, Wonwoo dibuat terhenyak dengan nama pria itu.

Seungcheol adalah seorang pria tampan berwajah seperti campuran asia dan spanyol—atau mungkin hanya perkiraan Wonwoo. Kulitnya putih dan cukup mulus, matanya indah agak bulat. Terdapat lesung pipi yang lucu di samping sudut bibirnya yang berwarna oranye kemerahan. Dari raut wajah Seungcheol, dapat ditebak bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang cukup serius tapi juga bisa menjadi manis.

Wonwoo sebelumnya memang mengenal Seungcheol hanya sekedar nama, dan sekarang ia telah mengenal Seungcheol secara resmi. Ibarat sebuah udara baru, bagi Wonwoo, Seungcheol akan menjadi salah satu unsur penting dalam pencarian Mingyu, pria pujaannya.

Ia berharap kemunculan Seungcheol ini bisa membuka jalan baginya untuk bisa lagi bertemu dengan Mingyu. _Semoga saja_ , pikirnya.

"Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi, Wonwoo. Sekarang Ikut aku," jelas Seungcheol sembari mengajak Wonwoo untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Kemana?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran. _Apakah bertemu Mingyu?_ pikirnya.

"Ikuti saja aku."

Wonwoo pun tak lagi punya andil. Ia memilih untuk ikut bersama Seungcheol, menyusul kepergian Soonyoung di bagian bawah apartemen sederhananya tadi. Sedangkan Jihoon, ia masih sibuk dengan urusannya di dalam kamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih tidak tahu detail dari kesibukan Jihoon di sana, ia berusaha untuk tidak begitu peduli akan itu.

Sesampainya di bagian bawah apartemen, mata Wonwoo menangkap Jeonghan dan Soonyoung yang tengah berada di dalam sebuah mobil chevrolet abu-abu berplat nomer AB120-465. Seungcheol mendorong tubuh Wonwoo pelan untuk memasuki kursi penumpang dibagian belakan—bersama dengan Soonyoung, lalu menutup pintu belakang mobil itu. Sedang Seungcheol sendiri, ia langsung bergerak menuju pintu pengemudi, membukanya, kemudian duduk seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan Jeonghan, ia sedang duduk di sampingnya, menepuk paha Seungcheol yang baru saja duduk.

Mobil itupun mulai melaju meninggalkan posisi sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kemana sebenarnya kita akan pergi?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Bingung dengan kehadiran orang-orang itu secara tiba-tiba. Apakah sebenarnya yang direncanakan oleh teman-temannya ini?

"Kemarin Jeonghan-ssi pergi ke apartemen Mingyu dan dia tidak ada di sana." Soonyoung menjawab sembari mengecek ponselnya, memperkirakan berapa banyak waktu lagi yang masih tersisa bagi mereka untuk menjalankan misinya hari ini.

"Mingyu baru di bawa dari Incheon tadi pagi ke rumah ayahnya. Besok ayah Mingyu dan calon istri barunya akan menikah. Sebenarnya ayah Mingyu akan mengirim Mingyu ke Jepang beberapa hari lalu tapi calon istrinya ayahnya itu tidak mau pernikahannya berlangsung tanpa dihadiri oleh Mingyu. Jadi begitulah, Mingyu dibawa paksa ke rumah neneknya dulu untuk tinggal beberapa hari lalu sekarang bisa dikatakan ia sedang disekap di rumah ayahnya, dijaga oleh beberapa orang suruhan yang kuyakin akan cukup sulit untuk kita lawan." Kali ini Jeonghan yang menjelaskan. Ia berbalik melihat Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menyadari tatapan Jeonghan, ia berbalik menatap Jeonghan juga, "Jadi? Kita akan ke sana? Menculik Mingyu?" tanyanya serius yang ditangkap oleh ketiga pria itu sebagai sebuah lelucon.

"Menculik? Hahaha entah kenapa itu terdengar lucu," timpal Jeonghan sembari terkikik gemas, "Kita akan mempertemukanmu dengan Mingyu."

Soonyoung melepas ponsel digenggamannya, menaruh benda itu di atas pahanya, "Semua sudah direncanakan, Wonwoo-ya. Semuanya~"

Kata-kata itu kembali membuat Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Rencana? Rencana apa? Apa yang tidak diketahuinya sedangkan diketahui oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam mobil yang sama dengannya ini? Tidak, bukan hanya mereka. Tetapi Jihoon juga. Jihoon bahkan tahu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Wonwoo butuh penjelasan secara rinci.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum pukul 1. Ah, ini pasti akan sangat melelahkan," tukas Soonyoung gelisah. Matanya kembali pada ponselnya.

"Aku hanya tidur beberapa jam semalam. Tapi aku yakin aku masih punya cukup banyak tenaga," ujar Seungcheol percaya diri, memamerkan bisepnya sejenak kepada kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk dengan poninya yang tidak tertata rapi, "Kuserahkan pada kalian soal adu pukul, aku hanya akan tinggal disini nanti, menjadi supir yang baik."

Wonwoo mendengarkan dengan seksama perbincangan ketiga pria yang belum juga menjelaskan rencana apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka jalankan. Wonwoo agak kesal, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang ia tahu, saat ini mereka sedang berkendara menuju rumah ayah Mingyu dan akan membawa Mingyu untuk keluar dari rumah yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Wonwoo.

"Tenanglah, Wonwoo-ya. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan Mingyu," ujar Soonyoung menenangkan. Ia menarik pundak Wonwoo untuk ia rangkul, dan Wonwoo hanya menerimanya dengan sabar. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membalas perlakuan Soonyoung yang terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan baginya ini dengan sebuah pukulan.

Ia harus mengontrol dirinya, harus!

Wonwoo mulai membayangkan betapa luas dan tingginya rumah ayah Mingyu. Rumah yang menurut perkiraannya adalah sebuah rumah yang di cat dengan warna putih tulang, cantik, rapi, memiliki taman yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis bunga dan pepohonan hijau yang rendah, lalu pada kaca-kaca jendela rumah itu, terlihat jelas kilatan-kilatan cemerlang pertanda sering dibersihkan dengan bahan kimia khusus. Rumah yang bisa saja terlihat seperti istana, rumah yang menjadi impian semua orang.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai ke-empat pria itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang diyakini Wonwoo sebagai rumah ayah Mingyu. Tak salah lagi, perkiraan Wonwoo memang benar. Rumah yang besar, bercat putih tulang, luas dan jauh berbeda dengan miliknya di Changwon. Sangat-sangat jauh berbeda. Ia mulai kembali merasa rendah diri.

Sang supir keluar dari mobil itu dengan langkah cepat, diikuti oleh Soonyoung yang melakukan hal sama dari arah belakang. Pun Wonwoo hampir keluar mengikuti kedua pria lainnya, ketika Jeonghan yang baru saja pindah ke kursi pengemudi dengan cepat menarik baju Wonwoo agak kasar, membuat Wonwoo menoleh gusar, "Ada apa? Tanyanya.

Mata Jeonghan menyipit tajam, "Tetap disini, biar Seungcheol dan Soonyoung yang mengurusnya," larang Jeonghan dengan nada memaksa. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Wonwoo. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi Wonwoo.

"Tidak, aku tetap ingin ikut," bantah Wonwoo, salah satu tangannya memaksa tangan Jeonghan untuk melepaskan tarikan pada bajunya, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Kau tetap di sini. Tunggu dengan tenang," Jeonghan berusaha untuk membuat Wonwoo mengerti tetapi apalah daya, Wonwoo tidak peduli, ia tetap acuh.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sosok Soonyoung dan Seungcheol yang ternyata sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju daun pintu rumah besar itu. Ia meneguk air liurnya sendiri, berusaha membuat dirinya menjadi lebih rileks. Ini cukup menegangkan baginya, tapi tak apa, ia percaya dengan kemampuannya.

"Aku seorang pria, Jeonghan-ssi. Bagaimana pun, aku tetap lah seorang pria. Aku bisa membantu mereka," gumam Wonwoo tegas, "Dan ada hadiah yang harus segera kuberikan kepada Mingyu."

Jeonghan yang mendengar itu hanya dapat membuang nafas pasrah. Ia tak lagi bisa berkata-kata. Percuma. Ia mencoba memposisikan dirinya sebagai Wonwoo. Seandainya seseorang yang disekap di dalam sana adalah Seungcheol, sudah pasti ia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Jiwa kelaki-lakiannya akan bangkit—meskipun ia adalah seorang bottom. Lelaki, tetaplah lelaki.

Jeonghan melepas tarikannya pada baju Wonwoo, tangannya berpindah pada stir mobil, "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu kalian disini. Berhati-hatilah," sarannya.

Wonwoo hanya dapat mengangguk membalas saran Jeonghan yang berefek seperti pil penambah darah baginya. Wonwoo merasa menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, kekuatan yang diperolehnya secara tiba-tiba itu bisa saja digunakannya untuk membabat habis pengawal-pengawal bodoh yang tidak bisa dilawan oleh orang yang dicintainya itu.

 _Ada apa Mingyu, kenapa kau menjadi selemah itu? Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu aku_ , pikir Wonwoo dengan jantannya. Aura kelaki-lakian Wonwoo bangkit lagi kali ini.

Tanpa basa-basi, Wonwoo bergegas mengikuti langkah kedua pria tadi. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju daun pintu, sambil menggulung lengan sweaternya hingga ke siku.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia lalu mendorong pelan daun pintu yang setengah terbuka. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Seungcheol yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya ; dengan mata teduh yang dibingkai dengan sebuah kacamata bulat berwarna emas.

"Wonwoo-ya!" sahut Soonyoung yang berdiri sejajar dengan Seungcheol. Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo kesal. Ia tidak ingin Wonwoo terlibat langsung dengan pencarian ini. Bagaimana bila tiba-tiba saja mereka diserang oleh pengawal Mingyu? Bisa saja Wonwoo akan terluka. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya itu terluka. Bukan hanya karena Wonwoo adalah salah satu orang yang disayanginya, tetapi juga untuk menepati janjinya pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak mengubris cara pandang Soonyoung yang berarti pelarangan untuknya itu. Sekarang ia melangkah pelan menuju ketiga orang yang ada di sana, berdiri bersisian dengan Seungcheol. Ketika tubuhnya telah berhadapan dengan si wanita paruh baya, Wonwoo langsung membungkuk sopan, meminta maaf atas kelancangannya yang berani memasuki rumah orang lain tanpa izin "Maafkan aku nyonya, aku Jeon Wonwoo, temannya Mingyu. Aku datang kemari untuk menemui Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo dengan suara berat tapi tenang dan lembut yang membuat kedua alis wanita paruh baya itu bertaut.

Wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah nenek Mingyu itu memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Wonwoo. Ia seolah sedang menilai Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang selama beberapa hari ini tinggal di rumah neneknya itu telah berbicara banyak kepada si wanita tua yang sedang melotot memerhatikan wajah Wonwoo dengan jelas. Kepada neneknya Mingyu membahas tentang alasan kenapa ia dijaga ketat di sana, tentang kenapa Mingyu berubah murung, tentang kenapa Mingyu terlihat begitu gelisah. Tidak bertanya saja neneknya sudah tahu kalau yang menyebabkan cucunya itu meradang adalah karena cinta.

Mingyu selalu bercerita kepadanya, sejak dulu. Bahkan ketika ia masih tinggal di Inggris. Sama sekali tidak pernah Mingyu membahas mengenai seorang gadis kepadanya. Bahkan teman sekolahnya, tidak pernah. Tetapi perubahan Mingyu telah memancing rasa ingin tahu neneknya, ia pun segera bertanya kepada Mingyu yang ketika itu masih disibukkan dengan bagaimana caranya untuk bisa menghubungi Wonwoo.

Melalui percakapannya dengan Mingyu, Neneknya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa memang benar bahwa cucu kesayangannya itu sedang jatuh cinta. Dan cinta yang dirasakannya benar-benar rumit. Sulit untuk diterima akal sehat, apalagi bagi keluarganya yang begitu fanatik dengan hukum-hukum kerasionalan.

Neneknya masih tidak bisa melupakan beberapa kalimat yang diucapkan cucunya itu, sampai kapanpun, tidak akan bisa...

"Dia mungkin berbeda, Nek. Tapi sungguh, aku mencintainya. Meskipun terkadang aku... ragu, apakah ia benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak, karena sepertinya aku yang memaksanya. Itu terkesan seperti... entahlah~"

"Aku tahu cinta itu harusnya memberi bukan meminta, dan apa yang kulakukan padanya adalah memaksa. Aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku, melarangnya seperti ini, itu, menyuruhnya untuk menyukaiku saja. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku terlalu egois, nek. Aku berpikir mungkin aku tidak benar-benar cinta kepadanya. Tapi tidak! Pikiran bodoh yang terbesit begitu saja itu tidak benar  
! Aku mencintainya. Aku merasa benar-benar kehilangan saat aku tak lagi berada di sisinya, tak mengetahui bagaimana kabarnya. Aku ingin menemaninya, aku ingin melindunginya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Nek, kumohon, bantu aku keluar dari sini. Aku ingin menemuinya, aku ingin hidup bersamanya."

"Aku minta maaf, nek. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini. Tapi aku.. dia lah satu-satunya yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku, dan aku pun seperti itu kepadanya. Aku begitu menyayanginya. Aku takkan bisa kehilangannya, nek. Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang begitu kucintai. Aku tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada ibuku akan terjadi pula padanya. Dia tidak sekuat yang dia pikirkan, aku tahu itu."

"Jeon Wonwoo. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai pria itu. Kumohon maafkan aku nek, maafkan aku. Biarkan aku bersamanya."

Iya, ia tidak akan bisa melupakan ucapan cucunya itu...

Karena sesuatu yang disebutkan oleh cucunya itu adalah sesuatu yang merupakan aib, aib yang dapat merusak nama baik keluarganya. Awalnya neneknya menolak itu semua, cukup satu saja cucunya yang menjadi seorang pembangkang ; Seungcheol. Tapi lama kelamaan hatinya hampir hancur saat menemukan cucu kesayangannya itu tak lagi menjadi cucunya yang seperti biasanya. Yang manja kepadanya, yang setia untuk selalu menemaninya. Sekarang cucunya terlihat seperti orang gila, yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk menjatuhkan air matanya. Tangisnya selalu pecah di saat-saat dimana cucunya itu tak lagi bisa menahan rindunya.

Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat cucunya yang terus saja meringkuk di sudut-sudut kamarnya. Tidak ingin makan, tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Di sana ia hanya seorang diri, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna kelabu. Warna yang sama dengan warna yang memenuhi hati cucunya ketika itu.

Pedih dan Hancur.

"Kami akan ke kamar Mingyu, tolong jangan larang kami, nek. Karena itu percuma. Aku tahu nenek akan semakin benci padaku setelah ini, tapi biarlah. Benci saja aku bahkan untuk selama-lamanya, tapi jangan membenci Mingyu, dia tidak seperti aku. Mingyu sangat menghargaimu."

Selepas ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut Seungcheol, ia lalu mengajak Wonwoo dan Soonyoung untuk mengikutinya naik ke lantai dua. Meninggalkan neneknya yang kini sedang menatapnya sendu dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Di dalam batin wanita paruh baya itu, ia menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia terus saja meminta pengampunan untuk ketidak-mengertiannya pada nasib salah satu cucunya yang sebelumnya selalu ia rutuki itu.

Mungkin sekarang lah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk tak lagi terlalu mengekang cucu-cucunya. Dunia mungkin telah berubah, atau apalah. Satu yang jelas, dia tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya lagi hanya karena problematika cinta. Ia ingin setiap anggota keluarganya tetap hidup dengan bahagia, meskipun mungkin suatu hari nanti ia akan mendapatkan cercaan dari sekitar.

Biarlah.. biarlah... biarlah itu menjadi urusan nanti.

Ia ingin melihat cucu-cucunya itu hidup sesuai keinginan mereka sendiri.

.

Ketiga pria tadi kini sedang menapakkan kaki-kaki panjang mereka pada tangga. Seungcheol masih ingat benar dimana arah kamar Mingyu, karena sejak kecil dia memang sering datang ke rumah ini untuk bermain bersama Mingyu. Mingyu baginya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri, yang begitu disayanginya dan selalu ingin ia jaga. Maka dari itu, dia bahkan rela menjadi terlihat lebih buruk di hadapan keluarga besarnya, asalkan ia bisa melepaskan Mingyu dari sekapan ayahnya. Ia ingin membuat Mingyu bebas dan hidup sesuai keinginannya.

Ketiga pria itu telah berada di lantai 2, berjalan dengan langkah tak bersuara pada ruangan luas yang diisi dengan berbagai macam perabot yang didominasi dengan warna perak. Mata mereka mengawasi tiap-tiap sudut yang ada. Alih-alih agar terlihat seperti punya _skill_ yang mumpuni, mereka malah terlihat seperti tiga ekor kecoa yang sedang mengendap-endap menghindari manusia yang sejatinya adalah musuh besar mereka. Ketiga mahluk itu bisa saja langsung mati hanya dengan sekali injakan.

Tetapi bisa saja itu tidak terjadi. Seungcheol yang meskipun tidak pernah mengikuti bela diri apapun itu, sesungguhnya memiliki otot-otot yang keras dan kuat pada tubuhnya. Ia percaya bahwa ia pasti bisa membalas tinju dari pengawal pamannya itu. Adapun Soonyoung yang di masa kecilnya pernah meraih medali kemenangan pada pertandingan Taekwondo itu, meskipun tak pernah lagi berlatih, tetapi ia masih mengingat beberapa gerakan yang bisa saja akan berguna nanti.

Dan jangan lupakan Wonwoo, dia pun pernah bergabung dengan klub Hapkido semasa SMA—meskipun sebenarnya sangat jarang dihadirinya.

Seungcheol dan Soonyoung yang sebelumnya merasa agak _insecure_ kini berbalik menjadi penuh percaya diri. Keduanya mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi berharap dengan tindakan itu, para pengawal ayah Mingyu nanti bisa menjadi sedikit segan untuk menyerang. Pria memang harus seperti itu dengan pria lainnya, harus selalu tampak kuat.

Tibalah mereka pada sebuah lorong dimana lorong itu akan langsung membawa ketiga pria itu ke hadapan dua belah pintu kamar Mingyu. Mereka terus berjalan, berjalan, kini dengan langkah yang dipercepat. Tubuh mereka bertemu dengan dinding yang mengarah pada sebuah lorong baru. Ketika ketiga pria itu berbelok ke sana, bertemulah mereka dengan dua pria besar bersetelan hitam rapi yang tengah memasang wajah garang.

Diluar dari perkiraan Seungcheol. Ternyata pengawal yang ada di rumah itu tidak sebanyak yang dipikirkan olehnya. Ia sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak termakan film-film action yang penuh dengan tantangan. Ia lupa bahwa hal seperti itu akan sangat jarang terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Dan karena jumlah pegawal yang tidak sebanding dengan jumlah Seungcheol dan kawan-kawannya itu, kepercayaan dirinya pun mulai semakin menjulang. Ia yakin timnya bisa menumbangkan pengawal bertubuh tinggi-tinggi itu.

Kedua pengawal itu memandang satu sama lain, tanpa jeda mereka langsung melompat mendekat pada ketiga pria kecil yang belum juga siap-siap. Seungcheol hanya dapat melempar pisau dari matanya, berharap ketajamannya mampu mengiris keangkuhan kedua pengawal-pengawal itu.

Pertarungan itu dimulai dengan pertempuran satu lawan satu. Seungcheol melawan si tinggi bertubuh tambun yang memiliki jenggot tipis-tipis di dagunya, sedangkan Soonyoung melawan pengawal satunya yang memiliki warna kulit lebih putih dari si tambun. Si pengawal berkulit lebih putih itu memiliki bentuk wajah persegi yang terlihat benar-benar serius.

Soonyoung dan Seungcheol saling melempar pandangan, kemudian mengangguk satu sama lain. Bersamaan, Seungcheol dan Soonyoung kemudian mulai melayangkan pukulan pada wajah para pengawal-pengawal itu. Seungcheol berhasil, tetapi Soonyoung tidak. Tangan Soonyoung ditahan dengan kuat oleh si pengawal berwajah persegi, tubuhnya dikunci.

Si pengawal berwajah persegi kemudian mendorong tubuh Soonyoung membuat tubuh Soonyoung kehilangan keseimbangan. Melihat Soonyoung yang lengah, si pengawal kemudian memukul kuat wajah Soonyoung membuat Soonyoung jatuh tersungkur. Wonwoo yang ada di belakangnya hanya dapat melihat Soonyoung iba. Ia menghampiri Soonyoung, membantunya berdiri. Dapat ia lihat pipi kiri Soonyoung yang kini terlihat memerah dibalik kulit putihnya.

Dengan berani Wonwoo berlari menuju pengawal yang meninju Soonyoung, melempar sebuah senyuman kecut lalu memberi sebuah pukulan telak pada wajah pengawal itu. Tubuh pengawal itu terhempas, mencoba bangkit dengan terhuyung-huyung.

Belum sempat lawan Wonwoo membalas, lebih dulu Wonwoo mencengkram kerah kemeja pengawal itu. Ia menarik tubuh si pengawal untuk mendekat padanya, lalu dengan punggungnya ia berhasil membanting tubuh pengawal itu jatuh ke arah depan. Tubuh yang jatuh itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, sehingga perkelahian antara Seungcheol dan pengawal berjenggot sempat terhenti.

Belum sampai disitu. Wonwoo kembali menyerang pengawal itu dengan beberapa tendangan kuat yang bahkan membuat lawan Wonwoo itu kewalahan. Soonyoung yang tak lagi merasakan pusing di kepalanya kemudian berhambur mengikuti apa yang sahabatnya lakukan. Bersama-sama dengan Wonwoo, mereka berhasil menjatuhkan salah satu pengawal itu.

Kedengarannya mudah, tetapi tidak juga. Soonyoung terlihat benar-benar takjub dengan kemampuan Wonwoo yang tak disangka-sangka. Wonwoo ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang besar, dan tulang-tulangnya yang nampak sedikit menonjol karena tubuhnya yang kurus itu terlihat begitu keras. Pukulan demi pukulan, tendangan demi tendangan tak bisa berhenti dilepaskan Wonwoo untuk pengawal brengsek yang telah memukul sahabatnya itu.

Wonwoo saat itu sudah terlanjur dipenuhi dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Pengawal yang dilawannya dengan Soonyoung mungkin telah pingsan setelah mendapatkan pukulan dan tendangan yang bertubi-tubi. Dan kebetulan sekali, Seungcheol pun telah selesai dengan pertarungannya. Seungchol berhasil memenangkannya.

Seungcheol bergabung bersama dengan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung, matanya menatap Wonwoo menyelidik, ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus kagum atau takut dengan Wonwoo yang menjadi liar tadi. Ia kira hanya Jeonghannya saja yang bisa menjadi super liar seperti itu di saat-saat genting. Tetapi ternyata...

Selera dia dan Mingyu tak tahunya tidak jauh berbeda.

Wonwoo yang menyadari pandangan kagum dari Seungcheol itu kemudian mengangguk-angguk kecil tanda mengerti, menjelaskan, "Aku... pernah belajar hapkido."

"Saat aku SMA," lanjutnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum paham, yakin bahwa sudah sewajarnya Wonwoo memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Dan Soonyoung yang merupakan sahabat Wonwoo mau tidak mau akan terkejut dengan keliaran Wonwoo tadi. Ia masih tak habis pikir, ternyata fisik Wonwoo cukup kuat juga. Tak elaknya Soonyoung pun langsung menarik Wonwoo untuk merangkul pundaknya.

Seungcheol berlalu melewati Soonyoung yang sedang merangkul Wonwoo bangga, menyentuh daun pintu yang terkunci. Ia menoleh menatap Soonyoung yang masih sibuk memuji-muji Wonwoo, berujar, "Terkunci."

Soonyoung yang mendengar itu lalu melepas rangkulannya pada pundak Wonwoo kemudian bergerak menuju tubuh pengawal berjenggot tipis yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri, merogoh kantong celananya, "Aku yakin salah satu dari mereka memiliki kunciny—" ujar Soonyoung terpotong, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku menemukannya."

Soonyoung kemudian berdiri, melemparkan kunci itu pada Seungcheol yang ditangkap dengan cepat kemudian langsung dimasukkan pada lubang kunci. Hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa detik, pintu itu pun berhasil terbuka. Menampakkan Mingyu yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan ekspresi hampa. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya, menatap wajah Wonwoo yang kini tengah berdiri di belakang Seungcheol.

Mingyu seolah berada di alam mimpi. Sebuah Mimpi indah dengan Wonwoo sebagai objeknya. Tetapi Mingyu heran, kenapa bayangan Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri di sana itu terlihat begitu nyata? Mata memicing tajam penuh amarah, bibir terkatup agak bergetar yang indah, tubuh kurus yang sedang melangkah tergopoh-gopoh mendekat padanya.

Mingyu berharap mimpinya itu nyata. Mingyu berharap suara-suara yang didengarnya tadi itu nyata.

Dan ia menjadi yakin bahwa itu benar-benar nyata ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan melayang pada wajahnya. Sebuah pukulan keras yang bisa saja mematahkan rahangnya.

Pukulan itu berasal dari Wonwoo, pujaannya. Wonwoo yang begitu dirindukannya. Wonwoo yang kini sedang berteriak-teriak penuh emosi dihadapannya sambil mencengkram kuat kerah kemejanya.

"Kau Idiot!"

"Brengsek!"

"Bajingan!"

Mingyu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Matanya kini tertuju pada Seungcheol yang sedang memunculkan raut terpukau di wajahnya ; sebuah respon berlebih dari tindakan Wonwoo yang bagi Mingyu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan lagi. Apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo barusan adalah salah satu sifat alamiah Wonwoo, dan itu hanya bisa dilawan dengan kepala dingin.

Ngomong-ngomong ini adalah pukulan ketiga yang didapatkan Mingyu dari pujaannya itu, pukulan ketiga!

Pukulan yang telah berhasil menyatukan kembali kepingan-kepingan kesadarannya.

"Kenapa kau menghilang hah? Kenapa!" kerah kemeja Mingyu yang ditarik Wonwoo tadi dilepaskannya. Kini Wonwoo melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan beberapa pukulan kecil pada dada Mingyu. Pukulan kecil itu membuat tubuh Mingyu terdorong sedikit demi sedikit menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi!" lagi-lagi Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu.

"Kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi!"

"Aku menghubungimu dan mencarimu di apartemenmu tetapi kau menghilang begitu saja." Pukulan pada dada Mingyu semakin melemah.

"Kemana saja kau. Kemana?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kena—"

Wonwoo tak lagi memukul-mukul dada Mingyu. Sama sekali tidak. Sekarang ia lebih lebih memilih untuk mencengkram kemeja Mingyu di dadanya. Kepala Wonwoo jatuh, bertumpu pada dada Mingyu. Ia menunduk dalam, menatap kosong ke arah lantai. Tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata telah tumpah ruah dari pelupuknya, air mata yang takkan bisa lagi dibiarkannya untuk tergenang.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Mingyu. Ia persilahkan air matanya untuk terus keluar berderai-derai, menempel pada kemeja abu-abu Mingyu. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan rasa malu yang terus saja memenuhi dirinya, tak lagi peduli dengan ketidaknyamanan untuk memperlihatkan hubungan yang sedang ia jalani bersama Mingyu.

Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah Mingyu. Berada bersama Mingyu. Melepas rindunya pada Mingyu. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Mingyu, tidak mau, tidak akan.

Mingyu yang merasakan getaran pada tubuh Wonwoo pelan-pelan menyergap tubuh Wonwoo ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat penuh cinta. Ia menarik tubuh Wonwoo untuk semakin merapat pada tubuhnya. Dapat ia dengar jelas tangisan kerinduan yang tak jua berhenti hingga bermenit-menit berlalu.

Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo berkali-kali, membaui aroma rambut Wonwoo yang begitu ia sukai. Dari mulutnya keluar sebuah permintaan maaf yang membuat tangisan Wonwoo terhenti, dan seperti terhempas ke awan, sebuah ucapan yang terdengar begitu indah di telinga Mingyu terucap dari bibir ranum Wonwoo. Seketika roma Mingyu meremang.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu."

Mingyu tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Satu yang jelas, ini merupakan sebuah hadiah yang besar untuknya. Itu merupakan kalimat yang tak pernah terucap dari bibir Wonwoo sebelumnya dan ketidak-pernahan itu hampir saja meruntuhkan keyakinan Mingyu. Kalimat itu benar-benar diharapkan Mingyu, kalimat yang akhirnya membuatnya merasa lebih lega.

Ini terlalu membahagiakan, sangat-sangat membahagiakan.

Mingyu benar-benar dibuat tersipu oleh Wonwoo.

"A-Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu~" Wonwoo mengucapkannya lagi yang membuat Mingyu mabuk kepayang. Ia berharap bisa mendengar kalimat itu terus-menerus.

Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo berulang-ulang kali, sehingga membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. J-jangan. Kumohon.."

Mingyu berusaha untuk mengangkat wajah Wonwoo agar bisa bertatap muka dengannya, tetapi Wonwoo terus saja mengelak, ia menahan diri. Tak tahu kah Wonwoo seberapa besar keinginan Mingyu untuk mengecup pipi dan bibirnya sekarang? Tak pula kah Wonwoo ingin melakukan hal yang sama? Bukankah ia juga rindu? Apa kabar dengan rindunya yang ia sebut segunung itu?

Hampir saja Mingyu melontarkan kalimat menggoda lagi ketika suara batuk dibuat-buat tertangkap oleh telinganya. Mingyu sebenarnya malas mengindahkan, ia terlalu larut dalam indahnya alam cintanya bersama Wonwoo. Tapi tentu saja itu sulit, bagaimana pun ia tak pernah memamerkan hubungan mesranya di depan orang lain. Jadi itu membuatnya malu.

Pasangan yang masih berpelukan itu seketika menjadi gugup, dan hanya menunjukkan rasa malunya dengan melepaskan sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan. Mereka sebenarnya masih ingin melepas rindu, tapi sepertinya keadaan memang sedang tidak mendukung. Jadi biarlah.

"Permisi, waktu kita tinggal sedikit. Aku menyesal harus mengatakannya, tapi bisakah kalian tunda dulu waktu bermesraannya? Kita harus segera pergi dari ruangan yang penuh awan awan berwarna merah muda ini. Uhuk uhuk..." ejek Soonyoung yang disetujui oleh Seungcheol. Kedua penonton drama siaran langsung itu pun saling berhigh-five dengan hebohnya.

Mingyu memerhatikan kedua orang yang begitu membantunya itu. Di dalam hatinya ia terus saja mengucapkan terima kasih. Mingyu tersenyum, tersenyum tulus sebagai pengganti ucapan secara langsung.

Dan seolah mengerti, Soonyoung dan Seungcheol yang kini sedang memandang Mingyu pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Jeonghan sudah ada di luar, ayo cepat pergi," usul Soonyoung mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Ah, tunggu dulu. Ada yang harus kuambil di kamar ayahku," ujar Mingyu meminta izin untuk pergi sejenak. Ia mengecup kening Wonwoo lagi sekali untuk membuat Wonwoo tak lagi begitu khawatir. Setelah itu, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kamar ayahnya yang berada tak begitu jauh dari kamarnya, di sana ia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam laci lemari ayahnya.

Ia kembali menuju depan kamarnya sembari mengantongi ponselnya. Wonwoo melihat gantungan pantofel masih menggantung di sana, membuat Wonwoo lega.

Mingyu mengajak ketiga pria lainnya segera keluar. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung mengangguk sebagai balasan, mereka pun berjalan duluan. Mingyu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo, menautkan tangannya, tersenyum manis, "Ayo."

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Wonwoo pun mengangguk dan tak menyadari semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

Dan tingkah Wonwoo itu membuat Mingyu dibuat terpesona.

Mereka pun berlari bersama-sama menuju mobil yang telah terparkir di luar dari rumah mewah itu.

Tetapi sesuatu yang cukup menegangkan tiba-tiba saja terjadi ketika ayah Mingyu muncul dari arah ruangan kantornya ke depan pintu rumah mewahnya. Ayah Mingyu bertemu pandang dengan anaknya dan juga Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri beriringan.

Raut wajah ayah Mingyu benar-benar menakutkan saat itu. Ia marah, sangat marah. Kemarahannya bahkan telah membuat urat-uratnya tertarik. Itu sungguh terlihat jelas di pelipis ayah Mingyu dan juga di lehernya. Mingyu semakin memperkuat tautan tangannya pada Wonwoo, sambil menelan ludah ia melewati begitu saja ayah Mingyu yang hampir saja menarik tangan Mingyu yang satunya.

"Jangan berani keluar dari rumah ini."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau perintahkan."

"Kim Mingyu!" benar-benar tak ada lagi kelembutan pada suara yang diucapkan oleh ayah Mingyu. Itu membuat Wonwoo yang tegang menjadi ketakutan. Padahal di dalam tadi ia telah menumbangkan salah satu anak buah ayah Mingyu dan sekarang ia menjadi ciut seperti ini?

Mungkin inilah kekuatan dari seorang mertua. Selalu saja terlihat menyeramkan?

"Biarkan mereka, nak. Biarkan mereka pergi" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara muncul dari arah belakang mereka. Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang saat itu tengah berhadapan dengan ayah Mingyu diambang pintu menoleh mencari sumber suara itu. Menemukan seorang paruh baya yang sedang berjalan mendekat pada ayah Mingyu.

"Tidak akan, ibu. Kau lihat anak ini, dia sudah mulai gila. Ini pasti karena pria gay ini, atau mungkin Seungcheol? Kita harus memisahkan mereka, bu," bantah ayah Mingyu meledak-ledak. Suaranya terdengar begitu menggelegar, membuat Wonwoo terkejut dibuatnya.

Soonyoung, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang sudah ada di mobil mendengar suara itu panik. Hampir-hampir mereka keluar dari mobil abu-abu itu ketika tiba-tiba saja mereka mendapati tubuh Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang telah berlari mendekati mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

Mingyu membuka pintu mobil agak kasar, mendorong Wonwoo untuk masuk duluan. Nafas Mingyu dan Wonwoo terengah-engah, membuat Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Soonyoung keheranan.

"Cukup kehilangan istrimu dulu, nak. Aku tidak ingin Mingyu pergi bersama ibunya. Biarkan dia bahagia!" terdengar suara nenek Mingyu dari dalam rumah.

"Berangkat sekarang hyung! sebelum ayah menyuruh bawahannya mengejar kita." Mingyu meminta dengan paksa, ia diserang panik. Jeonghan selaku supir pun segera menuruti Mingyu lalu membawa mobil itu melesat pergi meninggalkan kompleks perumahan elit itu.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan Wonwoo tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah Mingyu yang terlihat begitu tegang. Wonwoo melepas genggaman tangan Mingyu, meletakkan tangannya di atas paha Mingyu, "Ke mana kita akan pergi?" Wonwoo bertanya, masih terpaku pada wajah Mingyu.

Tak menoleh, Mingyu menjawab, "Ke bandara, sayang."

Mendengar panggilan sayang Mingyu padanya membuat Wonwoo memerah, "Untuk apa?"

"Meninggalkan Korea. Kita akan menikah." Mingyu tersenyum, menatap mata kecoklatan Wonwoo, kembali menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Hey tunggu dulu, aku bahkan belum lulus kuliah!"

Soonyoung yang duduk di samping Wonwoo terkikik kecil, "Kau masih ingin melanjutkan kuliah yang tidak begitu kau sukai? Kau bahkan lebih mencintai membuat kopi daripada mempelajari jenis-jenis gangguan psikologis manusia. Ya, meskipun kau pandai."

"Aku menyukainya. Kurasa~"

"Jadi kau tidak mau menikah dengan Mingyu?" tanya Soonyoung telak membuat Wonwoo tertegun.

"B-bukan begitu, apa tidak bisa ditunda? Maksudku..."

"Wonwoo-ya~" Kini Mingyu yang bersuara. Suaranya terdengar seperti memohon.

Wonwoo sebenarnya bukannya tidak ingin menikah dengan Mingyu, hanya saja ia masih kaget. Ia tidak punya persiapan apa-apa. Ia bahkan belum meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuanya. Dan lagi, dia bahkan tidak tahu kemana sebenarnya mereka akan pergi. Mingyu bilang diluar dari Korea. Apakah Jepang? Cina? Atau dimanakah? Apakah dekat? Wonwoo belum siap untuk berpisah sangat jauh dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Mingyu. Ia tidak mau.

"Permisi tuan-tuan, aku akan menambah kecepatan mobil jagoan ini. Jadi kuharap kalian berpegangan dengan kuat."

Setelah ucapan Jeonghan itu, tak ada lagi suara-suara lainnya selain suara deru mobil yang tengah melesat cepat di jalanan.

Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Soonyoung fokus dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Tepat 15 menit sebelum jam 1, mobil yang kami kendarai telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku, Mingyu, Soonyoung, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan turun dari mobil dengan cepat lalu berlari-lari kecil memasuki bandara yang selalu dipenuhi dengan banyak orang.

Mingyu memegang tanganku erat, sangat erat. Ia tak pernah melepaskannya sejak terakhir kali tadi di mobil. Aku dapat merasakan keringat yang membasahi kedua tangan kami, itu membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Tapi aku tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya, aku tidak ingin terpisah lagi darinya.

Kutahu ini mungkin terdengar terlalu berlebihan, tetapi aku hanya berusaha untuk jujur.

Aku sangat bahagia! Sungguh, sangat bahagia. Awalnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Bertemu Mingyu kembali seolah telah mengembalikan hidupku yang hampir saja lenyap beberapa jam tadi.

Mingyu terus menungguku, ternyata dia terus menungguku. Kukira ia akan menyerah, ternyata tidak. Aku sangat bersyukur.

Kami masih berlari-lari kecil melintasi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Soonyoung memandu perjalanan kami dengan langkah panjang. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh bagian, seolah-olah sedang mencari sosok seseorang.

Sampai kemudian Soonyoung berhenti berlari. Langkahnya kini terlihat sedikit lebih santai. Di kejauhan aku dapat melihat sesosok pria berambut merah muda yang sedang melambai pada Soonyoung. Pria itu Jihoon. Ia sedang membawa sebuah tas jinjing yang terlihat familiar bagiku. _Bukankah itu tasku?_

"Jihoon-ah!" teriakku, berjalan mendahului Mingyu yang belum juga menyerah untuk melepaskan tautannya pada tangan kananku.

"Aku hanya menemukan tas jinjing ini di kamarmu. Sisanya akan kami kirimkan saja nanti, tak apa kan?" Jihoon berujar saat aku sudah berdiri di depannya, Jihoon meletakkan tas itu di atas lantai. Aku tercegang dengan apa yang dibawanya itu. _Jadi ini alasan kenapa ia membongkar-bongkar isi lemariku? Dia baik sekali._

"Jihoon-ah~" ucapku terharu. Kusadari bibirku sedang menyunggingkan senyum, sehingga sudut-sudut bibirku menaik. Dan untungnya Jihoon membalasnya dengan perlakuan yang sama.

"Sekarang masuklah, kalian bisa terlambat nanti," suruhnya cepat. Aku mengangguk, menoleh pada Mingyu yang sedang menempelkan lengannya padaku.

Aku menangkap sebuah raut wajah sedih pada sahabatku Soonyoung, aku menghampirinya, tersenyum "Soonyoung-ah~" panggilku yang membuat wajahnya terangkat.

Aku melepas genggaman Mingyu padaku, kugerakkan kedua tanganku untuk memeluk tubuh kecil Soonyoung. Aku menjatuhkan wajahku pada pundaknya, semakin mempererat pelukanku, "Terima kasih, Soon. Terima kasih banyak," ujarku tulus.

Soonyoung tak banyak berkata-kata, ia hanya bergumam, "Hmm..."

Aku dapat melihat mata Soonyoung mulai berkaca-kaca, ia pasti terharu. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Ada suatu perasaan tak rela dariku untuk meninggalkan semua yang ada di negaraku ini. Kedua orang tuaku, Adiku Bohyuk, Soonyoung, Jihoon, rumahku yang nyaman. Aku masih ragu, sedikit. Mungkin karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, dengan tetap berada di sini, aku tidak dapat menjamin bahwa aku dan Mingyu masih dapat akan bersama. Mungkin memang benar, jalan satu-satunya sekarang adalah melarikan diri. Aku tahu seharusnya tidak seperti ini, kami masih bisa mencoba untuk meluluhkan hati ayah Mingyu.

Tapi Mingyu pernah bilang padaku bahwa ayahnya itu keras. Ditambah lagi dengan kutipan Jeonghan dari ayah Mingyu saat itu di Coffee Shop, 'Gay adalah para pecundang'. Sudah sejak awal kami ditolak oleh ayah Mingyu, dan Mingyu pasti tahu benar akan hal itu.

Aku yakin Mingyu telah memikirkannya, Mingyu jauh lebih tahu tentang ayahnya daripada siapapun. Maka dari itu dia memilih jalan ini, jalan dimana kami harus pergi jauh. Entah kemana, aku tak tahu.

Yang jelas aku siap mengikutinya. Bagiku Mingyu adalah pasanganku, takdir yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku.

Aku kembali menatap wajah Soonyoung yang kini kembali menunduk haru, aku meninju lengannya agak kasar, membuatnya mendecih gusar, "Soonyoung-ah, aku menyayangimu~" godaku membuat pundaknya mengendik. Ia mungkin jijik mendengarnya.

"Hey brengsek! jangan pernah hubungi aku, aku tidak ingin bercerita denganmu lagi, berhentilah kuliah, kau nonton konser terus saja," ujarku berbohong, "Salamku sama ayah dan ibumu."

Soonyoung mengangguk, mengacak-acak rambutku kasar, "Hmm. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri dulu. Hati-hati."

Pandanganku berpindah pada Jihoon yang sedang mengerling cemburu, itu membuatku terkekeh, "Jihoon-ah!" panggilku, membuat Jihoon menoleh, "Aku mendukungmu," lanjutku membuat Jihoon salah tingkah. Kulit putih susunya nampak berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Ia pasti malu sekali sekarang.

"Jeonghan-ssi, Seungcheol-ssi. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu. Aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih," ujarku juga sembari membungkuk sopan kepada kedua hyung yang sedang berdiri bersisian itu.

Aku kembali mendekat pada Mingyu, menarik lengan kemejanya. Mingyu menoleh dan menarik pundakku, membuat tubuhku menempel padanya. Aku mencubit lengannya pelan, ia meresponnya dengan mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Soonyoung mengambil tas jinjingku, memberikannyanya pada Mingyu. Setelah itu Soonyoung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya ; tiket. Lalu memberikannya pula pada Mingyu. Mingyu menerimanya dengan suka cita.

"Kami akan berangkat," pamit Mingyu.

Akhirnya aku dan Mingyu pun berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan teman-teman kami yang sangat baik itu. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan mengingat mereka terus. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk selalu menghubungi mereka.

"Kami akan berusaha untuk datang ke acara pernikahan kalian. Bye!" Soonyoung berteriak, melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

 _Tentu saja, kalian harus datang. Kalau tidak, aku akan meneror kalian!_

Pesawat kami pun kemudian terbang menuju negara kerajaan di eropa sana, tempat Mingyu dilahirkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clovelly, Devon, Inggris.**

 **19 Januari 20xx**

Sebuah pagi dimana bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di pot-pot kecil yang digantung pada halaman rumah mulai bermekaran dengan indahnya. Semilir angin dingin berhembus menyentuh bunga-bunga itu, membuat kelopaknya menari-nari, menikmati setiap keakraban yang mereka jalin.

Hari ini adalah hari yang begitu penting bagiku. Hari dimana aku harus ikut menari-menari bahagia dengan sekumpulan bunga-bunga itu.

Aku sedang berada di ambang pintu gereja utama desa Clovelly, memakai setelan tuxedo putih yang terlihat begitu rapi. Soonyoung yang kemarin malam datang kini tengah merangkul lenganku untuk melangkah menuju altar.

Seorang pria bersetelan tuxedo hitam sedang berdiri di sana, bersama seorang pendeta yang kukenal orangnya.

Pria bertuxedo hitam yang menunggu di sana adalah Mingyu. Pria yang kucintai.

Mingyu merupakan pria pertama yang benar-benar menggangguku, pria pertama yang sangat merepotkanku, pria pertama yang suka menggodaku, pria pertama yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku, pria pertama yang kupukul wajahnya sebanyak 3 kali, pria pertama yang merubah orientasi seksku, pria pertama yang meraih hatiku, pria pertama yang membuatku mengerti bagaimana indahnya mencinta dan dicintai, pria pertama yang kuingin hidup bersamanya.

Aku telah berdiri tepat dihadapan Mingyu, dan Soonyoung sudah kembali ke kursi tamu, duduk bersampingan dengan Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Fred dan pasangan hidupnya, Juga ibu Fred. Ada pula beberapa orang yang hadir di sana selain mereka, diantara adalah beberapa orang tetangga yang tinggal di dekat rumahku dan Mingyu, juga orang-orang yang biasa datang ke bar dan cafe yang kujalankan bersama Fred di sini. Melihat mereka membuatku senang sekali. Belum pernah aku merasa sesenang ini di dalam hidupku.

Setelah menyelesaikan bagian nyanyian-nyanyian pujian kepada tuhan, pendeta yang akan menikahkan kami kini berdiri diantara aku dan Mingyu. Ia membacakan doa-doa dengan begitu serius.

Aku menundukkan kepala, tak berani melihat Mingyu yang sepertinya sedang memerhatikan diriku. Aku tahu ini bukan seperti aku yang biasanya. Tapi memang benar, aku mulai sedikit melunak padanya. Baiklah bukan sedikit, tapi banyak.

Selama tinggal bersamanya di desa ini, tak pernah lagi aku memanggilnya dengan istilah-istilah kasar. Kini aku memanggilnya dengan nama, benar-benar nama, tanpa embel-embel apapun. Terkadang aku hanya memanggil namanya dengan tiga huruf terakhir di namanya, tetapi ia selalu saja melarangku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas setiap kali aku kelepasan menyebut nama panggilan itu, wajahnya langsung berubah agak pucat. Entah karena apa, aku masih mencari tahu.

Pendeta telah selesai dengan bacaannya. Ia beralih pada aku dan Mingyu. Bagian peneguhan akan dimulai. Sang pendeta mengucapkan beberapa kalimat di bagian awal, kemudian masuk ke pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar janji yang harus kami tepati kelak, seperti janji untuk hidup bersama dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup; janji untuk merawat, mengasihi, menghormati, dan memelihara dalam keadaan susah dan senang, dan lain sebagainya.

Aku dan Mingyu mengiyakan semuanya dengan sangat tulus. Setiap kata yang diucapkan Mingyu selalu saja kusimak dengan sebaik-baiknya. Aku ingin mengingatnya terus, ini bagian yang sangat penting.

Bagian-bagian telah terselesaikan dengan baik, sekarang saatnya pemasangan cincin.

Ini merupakan hal yang sangat mendebarkan bagiku. Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi begitu antusias terhadap sesuatu layaknya seorang perempuan yang mendapat kanhadiah perhiasan dari sang suami.

Aku masih menunduk, membiarkan Mingyu meraih tanganku. Ia menyentuh jari-jariku satu demi satu, lalu memegang jari manisku. Pelan sekali ia memasukkan cincin yang dipegangnya, membuatku merasakan getaran bahagia di dada. Bukan hanya kupu-kupu yang terasa sedang menari-nari diperutku, tetapi juga bunga-bunga, dan apapun yang terdengar indah.

Kini giliranku, aku pun memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Mingyu, Mingyu tersenyum penuh saat aku memasangkan cincin itu. dia pasti juga bahagia.

Dia menepati janjinya. Dia benar-benar memberikan cincin dengan namanya di balik cincin di jariku dan namaku di balik cincin di jarinya. Ia bilang agar kami tidak pernah lupa bahwa kami ini sepasang. itu terdengar cheesy sekali, tapi bagaimana pun itu tetap manis untukku.

Meskipun juga sedikit berlebihan.

"Hey, kita akhirnya menikah." Mingyu berujar halus di telingaku, membuatku bergidik.

"Kita pasangan yang resmi sekarang. Hehe," ujar Mingyu lagi sembari terkekeh.

Mingyu yang dulu selalu kusebut brengsek ini kemudian memelukku dengan sangat erat, membisiki telingaku dengan beberapa kata cinta. Itu membuatku spontan memukul pundaknya pelan.

Ia melepas pelukannya, memandang dalam ke kedua bola mataku. Senyumnya mulai menghilang, dan matanya kini beralih pada bibirku. Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

Aku tak menghindar. Aku malah memejamkan mataku. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibirku. Bersamaan dengan itu tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan suci itu.

Mingyu menciumku, mencium dengan sangat lembut yang membuat darahku berdesir. Aku membalas pangutannya dengan cara yang sama, dimana ia melumat bibir atasku dan aku melumat bibir bawahnya. Kami terlalu terhanyut, bahkan aku sempat lupa bahwa ada cukup banyak orang di ruangan yang sama dengan aku dan Mingyu.

Tapi itu tidak membuatku berhenti untuk melanjutkan ciumanku pada Mingyu. Aku meraih tubuh Mingyu, memeluknya erat.

Sangat-sangat erat.

Dan Mulai hari ini, kami resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri, atau suami-suami? Entahlah.

Satu yang pasti, kami sudah terikat secara resmi.

Kami adalah sepasang sepatu, selalu bersama, dan tetap bisa bersatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** P **a** i **r** **o** f **S** h **o** e **s**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Ahhhhh~ akhirnya tamat juga T.T**

 **Dan maaf ini geje sekali. Jujur baru kali ini saya bikin ff yang akhirnya gini maksudnya, oke saya pernah bikin. Who says itu. Tapi itu benar-benar gagal kurasa tapi itu tetap karyaku jadi kuhargai.**

 **Saya ga biasa bikin yang romantis serius. Saya biasanya bikin yang komedi. Angst saya jujur ga pede. Dan romantis serius juga gak. Baca novel roman saja saya baru2. Biasanya saya baca yang detektif saja sama yang ringan2. Tentang sahabat, anak-anak, dll.**

 **Jadi maaf sekali misal ini kurang memuaskan atau bahkan ga memuaskan.**

 **Maafkan juga kalo ada kalimat rancu kkkk. Di 8 paragraf awal itu dibantu kak nichanjung, jadi saya ngerasa disitu baik-baik saja. Yang bagian lain entahlah. Kan sudah kubilang nilai bahasaku jelek kkkk jadi maklum**

 **Anyway pernikahannya itu saya googling kkkk saya gatau cara pernikahan di gereja. Maaf misal salah ya. Kalau desa di Inggris itu emang ada tapi saya gatau di sana ada gereja atau gak wkkkk jadi ya anggap saja ada.**

 **Aaaaaa saya selalu ngerasa bodoh huhu**

 **Saya udah ada ide chap bonus. Cuma belum diketik. Belum semangat. Chap ini aja jujur saya ngetiknya agak bosan sih ehehe. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu sering kubayangkan. Dan ga semua yang kubayangkan itu bisa tertulis di satu chap ini. Ini saja sudah 7k words duh.**

 **Bonus chap akan saya bikin kalau banyak yang minta. Kalau ga ya gak kubikin.**

 **Mungkin sekian dulu...**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah fav, follow dan review. dan salut ih ini banyak guest yang review. Mereka kan ga follow tapi muncul, sedangkan yang follow mana ini weh wkkk**

 **P.S kalimat ending itu lirik lagu tulus yang kuubah dikit kkk saya baru denger lagu tulus itu 2 atau 3 hari lalu kayaknya.**

 **FF ini spesial thanksnya untuk temenku Askad, maaf sudah mengambil karaktermu sebagai Wonwoo. Saya ga sadar kalau di ff ini saya terkadang masukin kelakuan kamu kalo lagi sama saya. Kelakuan saya juga kalo lagi sama kamu. Maaf kadang saya suka nipu2 (alias ngerjain) kamu, salahkan mukamu yang lucu kalo sedang bengong. Sayang askad~~ huhuhu**

 **Bye!**


	17. EXTRA 1

**1**

 **P.S ini moment setelah di bandara.**

Pesawat telah lepas landas, aku dan Mingyu pun telah duduk di kursi kami masing-masing. Aku yang duduk tepat di samping jendela, mengedarkan pandanganku pada pemandangan yang disuguhkan di balik kaca yang memantulkan bayangan diriku dan Mingyu.

Kumpulan awan putih seperti gulali, rumah-rumah yang semakin lama semakin terlihat seperti rumah mainan, tanah yang kian menjauh dari pandangan. Semuanya tiba-tiba saja membangkitkan rasa khawatir dan juga kehilangan yang berlebih. Wajar saja, ini terlalu cepat, dan aku belum sepenuhnya siap untuk meninggalkan semua yang telah kumiliki di tempatku dilahirkan sana.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku tentang semuanya!" aku berbalik lalu berseruku kesal, mulai mencubit salah satu lengan Mingyu kuat. Mingyu dibuat memekik oleh rasa sakitnya. "Akk! M-Maafkan aku!"

Mingyu menarik paksa jariku yang belum juga berhenti mencubitinya, meminta maaf. "Aku tahu ini terlalu terburu-buru bagimu. Maafkan aku juga yang tidak meminta persetujuan darimu dulu untuk menjalankan ide bodohku ini," jelasnya beralasan.

"Iya! Ini sangat terburu-buru. Aku belum siap, kau tahu? Bagaimana dengan keluargaku hah? Aku meninggalkan mereka begitu saja tanpa pamit. Dan yang kukhawatirkan adalah bagaimana jika ayahmu mendatangi mereka kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang jahat? Kau mau tanggung jawab? Lagipula, permainan seperti apa yang kalian mainkan ini. Kalian merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui dan tidak kah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau menghilang begitu saja, hmm?

Seandainya kau memberitahukanku tentang rencanamu sejak awal, kurasa aku tidak akan menjadi se-memalukan ini. Maksudku... Soonyoung, Jihoon.. Mereka ada di sana, dan melihat bagaimana tingkah lakuku kepadamu. Bagiku itu sangat memalukan. Apa saja yang sudah kau ceritakan kepada mereka tentang kita, hah? Aku terkejut kau membawa mereka ke rencanamu ini tanpa sepengetahuanku," kataku menggebu-gebu, kepulan asap mungkin telah keluar dari lubang telingaku.

"Kau memikirkan itu?"

"Kurasa orang normal mana pun akan memikirkan itu."

"Ya, aku menceritakan semuanya tentang kita kepada Soonyoung, juga Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Soal Jihoon, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Soonyoung yang mengajaknya untuk ikut ke rencanaku. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan, maka dari itu aku menyembunyikannya. Dan soal keluargamu...Demi tuhan, tidak sayang, tidak akan. Ayahku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku kenal dia. Dia hanya akan berurusan dengan kita, dia hanya akan mencari kita dan berusaha untuk memisahkan kita. Memang benar, kemungkinan ia akan mendatangi keluargamu itu bisa menjadi kenyataan, tetapi ia hanya akan datang untuk bertanya tentang dimana keberadaan kita. Dan semua sudah diatur. Aku jamin ayah dan ibumu juga Bohyuk tidak akan mengatakan apapun."

Untuk kesekian kali, ingin sekali rasanya aku untuk memukul wajahnya. Ya, baiklah.. apa yang ia lakukan ini sangat manis, menurutku. Tetapi, ketidak-tahuanku ini membuatku cukup kesal. Setidaknya dia memberikanku sebuah _hint_ , sehingga aku tak akan dibuat menjadi se-pusing ini. Meninggalkan segalanya yang telah kau miliki tanpa bersiap-siap sebelumnya benar-benar memberatkan hatiku.

Dan kepercayaan dirinya yang begitu melambung itu semakin membuat rasa kesalku terbang hingga ke atas normal.

Juga tentang Soonyoung.. Ya tuhan. Aku memang dekat dengannya, tapi kukira ada hal yang harus kurahasiakan antara aku dan Mingyu darinya. Aku malu jika orang lain tahu. Aku malu sekali. Sangat sangat malu, terutama ketika aku mengucapkan kata cinta kepada Mingyu dan juga kejadian di bandara... Aku baru sadar bahwa aku benar-benar menjadi berbeda ketika itu. Ah, aku tidak tahu harus menaruh mukaku dimana lagi.

"Sial. Aku membencimu."

"Sudahlah sayang~"

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu, hah! Bagaimana bisa kau yakin bahwa ayahmu tidak akan menyakiti keluargaku?"

Mingyu menghela nafas sebentar, memaparkan lagi jawaban yang ia kira bisa membuatku menjadi lebih tenang dalam sekejap. "Karena aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Aku yakin Soonyoung sudah menghubungi kedua orang tuamu dan memberitahukan tentang rencanaku untuk menikahimu di luar negeri. Sudahlah, tenang saja."

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, memangnya sudah seberapa jauh ia merencanakan semuanya sehingga membuatnya begitu percaya diri? Dan bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan semuanya seorang diri? Oh tidak, tentu saja. Ia pasti mendapatkan banyak bantuan ide dari Jeonghan, Seungcheol, temanku yang berkhianat Soonyoung, bahkan Jihoon. Ya.. baiklah... lagi-lagi aku terlihat seperti seorang idiot sekarang, tidak mengetahui apapun. Terkadang aku marah ketika mereka memperlakukanku seperti seorang pria yang lemah, bahkan terkesan seperti seorang anak gadis polos yang tidak pernah tahu apa-apa, termasuk mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku ingin menghubungi kedua orang tuaku ketika kita sampai ditujuan," rajukku, memalingkan wajahku untuk menatap ke arakan awan yang kian lama kian menggunung. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana sebenarnya kita akan pergi? Tidak akan jauh kan? Aku tidak bisa terlalu berjauh-jauh dengan keluargaku. Seoul saja sudah cukup membuatku kesulitan untuk menahan rindu," ujarku dengan nada yang mulai melembut, berharap apa yang kupikirkan menjadi nyata. Harapan untuk tetap tinggal di negara bagian Asia.

Bola mataku yang terkadang bergerak ke sudut, melihat apa yang dilakukan Mingyu. Ia tengah menundukkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang sedikit meremas celana _jeans_ hitamnya yang agak kusut. _Kumohon dia tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa meledakkan kepalaku dalam hitungan detik._

Mingyu menarik nafas kuat, kemudian menghembuskan dengan agak terputus-putus. Kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin kini meraih salah satu tanganku, menggenggamnya begitu erat. "Inggris. Maafkan aku..."

Dan seketika kepalaku seperti ditusuki oleh ribuan jarum berukuran kecil—yang rasa-rasanya bisa masuk ke dalam pori-pori kepalaku. Kepalaku benar-benar seperti akan meledak.

"Apa?!"

"Hanya itu negara yang kukenal jelas dan juga akan merestui pernikahan kita."

"Tunggu.. ini memusingkan. Kurasa aku mabuk udara."

"Aku yakin Soonyoung sudah melakukan semua yang kuminta dulu dan Fred seharusnya sudah menunggu di bandara ketika kita sampai nanti. Dia akan membawa kita ke kampung halamannya. Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Clovelly? Itu adalah sebuah desa yang cantik. Kuyakin kau akan betah tinggal di sana."

Tunggu, kampung halaman? Kami akan tinggal negara yang jauh dan terlebih itu berada di sebuah desa yang menurut perkiraanku akan sangat jauh untuk didatangi. Aku mengerti bahwa kami melakukan ini agar dapat terhindar dari pencarian ayah Mingyu, tetapi.. inggris, dan clovelly yang jauh.. Kurasa aku bisa mati setelah sampai di sana. Serumit ini kah hubungan yang kami jalani?

"Kim Mingyu! Apakah harus seperti ini? Memisahkanku dengan semua yang kumiliki. Maksudku, baiklah, tak apa bila masih di Asia seperti Jepang, atau Cina. Tapi Inggris, itu benar-benar jauh. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kita bisa kembali ke Korea sekali dalam setahun. Biayanya begitu besar dan apa kau memiliki uang? Hah?"

Wajah Mingyu berubah menjadi sangat-sangat murung dan seperti penuh akan penyesalan. Tetapi itu tidak menyurutkannya untuk kembali berbicara. "Sejujurnya, tidak. Karena tidak mungkin aku memakai tabungan dari ayah. Dia akan tahu dimana keberadaan kita jika itu terjadi. Tetapi aku memiliki tabungan rahasia. Tidak terlalu banyak, mungkin hanya cukup untuk membayar sewa rumah selama setahun di sana. Sudahlah, tenang saja, aku akan mencari kerja."

"Brengsek. Kau memang brengsek." Inilah satu-satunya kalimat yang masih bisa disampaikan otakku ke bibir.

"Jadi kau tidak suka? Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah—aku begitu egois. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Bagiku, inilah jalan satu-satunya. Karena sampai kapanpun, ayahku pasti tidak akan merestui hubungan kita. Jeon Wonwoo~" Mingyu menarik punggung tanganku untuk ia kecup dengan begitu lembut. Aku tidak ingin bilang bahwa itu berhasil membuatku mabuk kepayang, tetapi sialnya, itulah yang terjadi.

"Kau memang bodoh~ sangat sangat bodoh~."

"Jangan marah lagi, hmm? hmm?"

Dalam sekejap, Mingyu telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang penuh percaya diri dan penggoda. Dan aku yang bodoh ini selalu saja tunduk oleh godaan payahnya yang entah kenapa begitu disukai oleh telingaku dan kulit-kulitku yang tipis. Lagi-lagi aku harus mengakui bahwa aku senang atas perlakuannya. Bagaimana pun, aku benar-benar mencintainya.

"Sudahlah.. Kepalaku pusing~"

"Kenapa kau galak sekali, padahal sebelumnya tadi kau benar-benar sangat manis. Entah di rumahku, di mobil, dan di bandara. Tapi bukan masalah, kau yang galak masih tetap terlihat manis. Hmm~"

"Ya tuhan! k-kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali! sudah! Jangan menyentuhku, brengsek. Kau membuatku kesal~" balasku, dengan tangan yang tetap kubiarkan untuk digenggamnya dan bibirnya yang kubiarkan untuk mulai mengecup-ngecup salah satu pipiku.

"Sudah kukatakan, hentikan~! Jangan memperlakukanku seperti seorang gadis. Aku ini kuat, asal kau tahu. Aku yang membebaskanmu dari rumah besarmu itu," bentakku tetapi masih saja diam di tempat. Hanya bibirku yang dapat bekerja.

"Aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti seorang gadis. Dan benarkah? Aku tidak percaya..."

"Tidak usah kalau kau tidak mau~" rengutku. _Ah, sial.. baiklah. Aku merengut~_

"Dengar, sayang. Aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti seorang gadis, aku hanya memperlakukanmu sebagai seseorang yang begitu kucintai. Kau mengerti sekarang, hmm?"

Ya.. atau entahlah. Kurasa wajahku memerah lagi sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Freddie~!"

"Kim Honey~!"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku mohon."

Kami sudah sampai di bandara dan sekarang aku dihadapkan dengan dua orang pria yang sedang berpelukan, melepas rindu setelah beberapa bulan tak bertemu. Ya, kurasa. Aku hanya dapat memperkirakannya saja.

Pria yang dipeluk Mingyu adalah Frederick, teman se-flat Mingyu dulu. Dia tinggi, sama tinggi dengan Mingyu. Memiliki kulit berwarna putih pucat dengan sedikit bintik-bintik coklat muda yang nampak cukup kentara. Rambutnya berwarna kemerahan, warna yang natural. Dan dia.. manis. Kurasa, sepertinya ia adalah seorang bottom.

Ngomong-ngomong, panggilannya kepada Mingyu terdengar begitu mengganggu ditelingaku.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Hey, ngomong-ngomong, kekasihmu?" tanya Fred dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah padaku.

Wajah Mingyu berubah menjadi memerah, ini adalah sebuah kejutan dimana aku cukup jarang melihatnya menjadi seperti itu. "Iya hehehe."

Fred menepuk kuat pundak Mingyu sehingga membuat tubuh Mingyu sedikit terdorong ke belakang, setelah itu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mingyu. Wajah Mingyu dibuat menjadi lebih memerah lagi.

Serius, wajah mereka benar-benar dekat. Aku bahkan bisa melihat kepulan kabut dingin yang keluar bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas dari mulut Fred, kabut itu menerpa kulit-kulit wajah Mingyu.

Entah kenapa, melihat itu jantungku tiba-tiba saja dibuat tersentak. Ada apa ini? Rasa sakit kah? Ya, aku ingat ini. Ini adalah perasaan sakit oleh karena cemburu. Benarkah aku cemburu? Aku tidak mengerti, tetapi ekspresi Mingyu yang nampak malu-malu di depan Fred itu aku sangat-sangat tak suka. Dia tidak pernah menjadi seperti itu dihadapanku. Apa mungkin dia menyukai Fred?

"Jadi... siapa Top?" tanya Fred setelah memalingkan wajahnya padaku.

Mulutku seperti bekerja seorang diri, tanpa dikendalikan oleh pikiranku. Bibirku berkata dengan begitu percaya diri, "Aku Top. Dan dia bottom."

"Ah, sudah kuduga." Nampak kelegaan di wajah Fred.

Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya, seperti terkejut oleh pengakuanku yang tidak jujur. "Bukan! Aku bukan Bottom. Dia yang Bottom, Fred!... Hey, apa maksudmu, sayang?" ujar Mingyu yang diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan untukku.

Bola mataku berputar jengah, "Kau Top? Mana mungkin! Haha..."

Baiklah kuakui bahwa aku cemburu. Aku benar-benar cemburu pada Fred, yang telah membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Ingin rasanya mencabuti seluruh bulu kaki Mingyu.

Sesampainya kami di Desa yang disebut Clovelly itu, kami pun memasuki rumah yang Mingyu bilang sebagai rumah yang telah disewakannya selama setahun. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah rumah itu kenyataannya tidak lagi hanya disewa, tetapi dibeli atas nama Kwon Soonyoung. Ah, Soonyoung bahkan masih membantu kami hingga akhir.

Mingyu pun dengan cepat menghubungi Soonyoung setelah mendengar hal itu, dan memang benar. Soonyoung telah membelinya, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hadiah untuk kami karena telah berani untuk memperjuangkan cinta kami yang membuatnya terharu.

Soonyoung adalah orang yang baik. Maka dari itu aku selalu menyayanginya. Aku bersyukur telah memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Ya meskipun terkadang ia menjadi seseorang yang begitu menyebalkan. Tetapi aku berjanji, namanya akan selalu ada di dalam doaku, bersama dengan nama kedua orang tuaku, adikku, dan orang yang kucintai, Kim Mingyu.

 **...**


	18. EXTRA 2

2

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kami, dan sebuah pesta untuk merayakan hari bahagia ini sedang berlangsung di rumah kecil kami yang hangat. Tamu tengah menikmati berbagai jenis makanan yang dihidangkan. Beberapa tidak kuketahui namanya, pun juga belum pernah kucoba. Fred yang mengurus semua itu, termasuk minuman seperti anggur dan brendi untuk orang dewasa, juga jus jeruk untuk anak-anak kecil yang sering aku temani bermain ketika aku sedang bosan.

Di dalam rumah, terdapat sebuah perapian di ruang tengah. Perapian itu masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik dan menjadi bagian rumah yang paling Mingyu sukai. Ia bilang ia suka kehangatan. Mungkin itu menjadi alasan kenapa Mingyu mengklaim bahwa di dekat perapian adalah tempat favoritnya di rumah.

Tamu-tamu mulai berpamitan untuk pulang, tak terkecuali Fred dan ibunya—yang sangat cantik, seolah memberi kami waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Di luar langit mulai semakin gelap, udara seolah dapat membekukan dinding bata, lalu merubahnya menjadi seperti sebatang es yang bening dan licin.

Mingyu kini duduk di sampingku, menawariku segelas anggur yang selalu membuatku merasa pusing, dengan halus aku menolaknya. "Tidak, Mingyu. Aku takut kepalaku akan dibuat pusing."

"Takut menjadi pusing atau takut bangun di pagi hari dengan tubuh telanjang setelah semalaman mabuk?"

Aku menoleh padanya dan mendengus kesal. Salah satu tanganku terulur untuk ingin memukul kepalanya dengan tangan kosong. "Jangan mengucapkan itu seolah-olah aku ini begitu payah!"

"Kau memang payah," Mingyu berujar dengan sengiran menggoda yang tercetak dibibirnya.

Aku selalu merasa kesulitan setelah melihat itu, maksudku.. aku masih tidak suka dengan ejekan godaannya. Sungguh! Sekarang rasanya aku ingin mengamuk.

"Tidak perlu kau tahan dirimu, Wonwoo. Aku suka kau yang menjadi kasar sangat kepadaku~" dia kembali menjadi pria yang selalu bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak pernah tidak merasa kesal oleh kemampuannya itu.

"Tidak.. aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku sudah berubah," balasku menahan diri.

"Iya, kau berubah. Kau menjadi lebih manis dari yang sebelumnya."

Kurasakan pipiku merona. _Andai saja aku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menahan aliran darah yang kian mengalir ke kedua pipiku._

"Kau benar-benar manis~" Mingyu kini menatapku dengan pandangan melembut, lalu mengusak rambutku hingga dibuat menjadi berantakan. Itu agak menggangguku, tetapi jujur saja, aku menikmatinya.

Setelah tinggal disini, aku harus mengakui bahwa aku tak pernah lagi menolak ketika ia menyentuhku. Entah di wajah, leher, atau bagian-bagian lainnya. Kecuali bagian-bagian yang benar-benar sensitif, maksudku.. Ya, bukan karena aku melarangnya. Tetapi ia yang sepertinya sengaja untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Kuingat selama bulan-bulan kemarin, kami hanya tidur bersama tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan tidak untuk berciuman dalam waktu yang lama. Ia hanya lebih menikmati untuk mengecupku dibagian belakang leher. Dan kuakui bahwa itu sangat menenangkan.

Tapi...

Aku.. menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Mingyu tak lagi mengusak rambutku, kini ia hanya menjatuhkan pandangannya ke dalam bola mataku, mencari-cari sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat dadaku berdesir, rasanya antara nyaman dan tidak nyaman. Kuusahakan untuk tidak memikirkannya dan membiarkan dirinya untuk meneruskan perlakuannya..

Tetapi tidak, tak lama setelah itu wajahnya justru beralih ke perapian, menatap kosong ke sana seolah sedang berpikir. Kedua tangannya mengepal, seperti menahan sesuatu di dirinya. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya, tetapi sepintas kulihat keningnya bertaut dan wajahnya memerah. Apakah ia marah?

Kami yang sedang duduk di atas sofa merah tepat di depan perapian itu seketika membisu, lalu masuk ke dalam pikiran kami masing-masing.

Aku, dengan keinginanku untuk menyentuh bibir Mingyu yang terkatup, dan Mingyu, dengan lamunannya yang sulit untuk kuterka. Mungkinkah benar bahwa ekspresinya tadi adalah sebuah kemarahan? Tetapi kenapa, apa yang membuatnya marah di hari pernikahan kami?

Ini membuatku cemas, dan entahlah. Kuharap itu bukan berarti apa-apa.

Sekarang aku sedang mencoba untuk mencuri perhatiannya dengan memanggil-manggil namanya, tetapi ia masih tak luput dari alam pikirannya. Lagi-lagi aku diserang kecemasan.

"Gyu? Gyu?" panggilku untuk yang kesekian kali, memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan khusus yang kubuat untuk menggodanya.

"Hmm?" akhirnya ia sadar dari lamunan, ia menoleh dan mempertemukan wajah kami lagi.

"Kau melamunkan apa?"

Ia terlihat menggigit bibirnya gugup, kembali berpikir.

"Tidak ada.."

Dari tekanan suara dan gerak-geriknya yang tidak meyakinkan sudah dapat kusimpulkan bahwa ia sedang menutupi sesuatu dariku. Tetapi aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli, dan mendekatkan tubuhku ke pinggang Mingyu.

Aku kembali memanggil namanya dengan 'Gyu' dan dia tidak berbalik. Aku melakukannya lagi untuk beberapa kali, lalu ketika ia berbalik, ada segurat ekspresi tidak suka di wajahnya. Juga tidak nyaman, sepertinya, sebab kini ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk menjauh dariku.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan cepat dan berkata dengan suara agak datar, "Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi, Wonwoo."

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku tersentak. Hatiku menjadi tidak tenang, sakit, kecewa. Lalu sesuatu kemudian mengambil seluruh ketenanganku yang sebelumnya masih bersisa sedikit.

Aku dibawa pada setiap hal—yang sejujurnya selama beberapa bulan ini mengganggu pikiranku. Dan itu tentang Mingyu dan sahabatnya Fred. Mingyu dan Fred memang dekat, sangat sangat dekat. Melihat mereka mengingatkanku akan diriku dan Soonyoung. Awalnya itu tidak terlalu menggangguku, tetapi lama kelamaan, aku tidak bisa menampik lagi bahwa aku merasakan darahku seperti mendidih setiap kali Mingyu dan Fred berdekatan.

Biasanya aku dan Soonyoung hanya bertegur sapa, lalu bertengkar kecil. Bisa dikatakan bahwa kami dekat karena itu. Tetapi Mingyu dan Fred berbeda. Mereka.. seperti memiliki hubungan yang nampak begitu intim. Aku sering menemukan Mingyu yang meraih pinggang Fred dengan lembut, sering pula memberikan kecupan di pipi Fred yang putih seperti salju.

Aku dikuasai cemburu, dan aku yang bodoh tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

Namun kucoba untuk tak memedulikannya lagi. Aku harus percaya pada Mingyu. Harus, karena kami baru saja menikah hari ini. Kami telah menjalin hubungan yang resmi, tercatat secara hukum, dan kami telah memiliki hak kami masing-masing.

Dan sekarang aku menginginkan hak-ku. Hak-ku sebagai pasangan resminya.

Tetapi sepertinya tuhan tidak mendengar doaku, sebab sekarang aku harus rela untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa baru-baru saja, aku mendapatkan sebuah penolakan dari suamiku di malam pernikahan kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini, Fred memberikan sebuah pesta kejutan di bar, dimana ia membiarkan pengunjung untuk memesan apapun yang mereka mau tanpa dibayar. Fred bilang pesta itu adalah pesta untukku dan Mingyu, sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami. Ngomong-ngomong Soonyoung ada di sini, bersamaku, baru kembali dari rumah teman semasa SMAnya yang kebetulan tak berada jauh dari tempat tinggal kami. Dia pergi sejak kemarin sore setelah pesta perjamuan kami di rumah, dan baru kembali tadi pagi. Besok pesawatnya akan berangkat pukul 4 sore untuk terbang menuju Korea. Soonyoung sangat sibuk sekarang karena ia diberi tugas untuk menggantikan pekerjaan kakaknya di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Kakaknya sedang sakit.

"Hey, kau melamun? Sejak kapan hobimu melamun seperti ini, Wonwoo-ya?"

Aku terlonjak oleh suara Soonyoung yang terdengar tepat di depan daun telingaku, lalu berbalik menatapnya sejenak. "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak melamun." Aku sadar bahwa ucapanku barusan keluar dengan begitu lemah, tak bersemangat, yang mana dapat membuat orang keheranan. Mustahil seseorang terlihat tidak bahagia di pesta yang dibuat khusus untuk merayakan pernikahannya, kecuali seseorang itu memang tidak menginginkan pernikahannya.

Tetapi bukan, bukan itu. Aku bukannya tidak menginginkan pernikahanku, aku hanya tidak menginginkan pesta ini dibuat oleh seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin untuk kutemui, Fred.

Sejak tadi Fred dan Mingyu menghilang, aku tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi. Mingyu hanya menyuruhku untuk menunggu di bar bersama dengan Soonyoung yang sedang sibuk menatap wajahku, seolah wajahku adalah hasil lukisan abstrak _picasso_ yang membuatnya bingung.

"Apa yang membuatmu khawatir, hmm?" tanya Soonyoung, menunjukkan mata kelewat sipitnya yang lucu.

"Tidak ada, Soon," jawabku asal, salah tingkah, tak ingin diperhatikan olehnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau kira aku bodoh?"

Ya, benar. Dia akan tahu. Dia pun selalu bisa menebakku.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Katakan. Kuyakin ini adalah masalah cinta. Karena kau tidak akan menjadi melankolis seperti ini selain karena cinta."

Aku tersentak oleh tuduhan Soonyoung, kemudian dengan cepat-cepat menelan ludah, takut. Lagi-lagi aku tertangkap basah olehnya.

"Melankolis apanya hey! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Apakah ini tentang Mingyu?"

Aku mendecak kesal lalu berlalu mengabaikannya. Melewati orang-orang bertubuh besar yang sedang menikmati segelas brendi sambil berdiri di dekat pintu depan. Mereka diantaranya adalah George, Frank, dan Ryan, nelayan yang sering sekali mengajakku berbagi pengalaman.

"Kau mencari suamimu, Jeon? Dia dan Fred bilang mereka pergi untuk mengambil beberapa barang di rumah Fred." Frank berkata ketika minuman di gelasnya habis.

Aku berhenti untuk menoleh padanya, mengabaikan Soonyoung yang baru bergerak untuk mengikutiku, lalu berkata dengan sedikit terburu-buru, "Oh, terima kasih, Frank. Dan bisa tolong sampaikan padanya nanti jika dia kembali, bahwa aku telah pulang duluan, sebab kepalaku pusing dan juga mual?"

"Tentu. Hati-hati, Jeon."

"Ok."

Aku tersenyum pada Frank juga George dan Ryan, lalu berbalik pamit untuk segera meninggalkan bar. Tetapi suara Frank yang berat memanggilku lagi. Aku berbalik dan menemukan dirinya berkata dengan wajah bingung ditambah curiga, "Kau hamil, Jeon?"

Aku tertawa sinis, "Tolong jangan melupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang pria, Frank. Sampai jumpa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Pov**

Wonwoo melangkah cepat melewati jalan yang hanya disusun oleh tanah dan batu-batu yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, mengabaikan lagi Soonyoung yang masih terus mengikutinya di belakang. Ia benar-benar akan pulang ke rumah, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di sana sendirian untuk tidur. Dia tidak bohong tentang rasa pusing yang dirasakannya, juga tidak dengan rasa mual yang memenuhinya.

Itu adalah efek dari pikiran-pikiran yang dipendamnya seorang diri, juga perutnya yang memang hanya diisi dengan sepotong roti tadi pagi.

Soonyoung tak lagi memanggil nama Wonwoo, kini ia memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya saja, hingga akhirnya ia bisa meraih pundak Wonwoo yang tak lagi bergerak selama beberapa detik. Langkah Soonyoung terhenti ketika mendapati Wonwoo yang tak juga lagi melangkah. Ia mengikuti arah mata Wonwoo memandang dan dikejutkan oleh dua sosok Pria yang tengah berdiri sembari berpelukan di tengah-tengah jalanan yang sempit, jalan menuju rumah Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Tunggu, tidak hanya berpelukan..

 _Berciuman?_ pikir Soonyoung.

Soonyoung merasakan tubuhnya seperti didorong dengan kuat sehingga membuatnya hampir dibuat terjatuh ke belakang. Ia mendapati bahwa Wonwoo yang melakukannya. Soonyoung sempat melihat raut wajah datar Wonwoo yang dipenuhi kesedihan saat Wonwoo melintas sebentar melewatinya—kembali ke jalan yang sebelumnya dilalui mereka. Dengan segera, Soonyoung mengejar langkah Wonwoo yang kian lama kian cepat. Bukan sekedar berjalan, tetapi Wonwoo telah berlari.

"Wonwoo-ya~!" panggil Soonyoung lagi sedikit berteriak. Tetapi Wonwoo yang sedang dilanda kekacauan di hatinya tidak menggubris.

Soonyoung mendecak karena kesal, dan akhirnya tidak bisa bermain-main lagi. Ia pun menambah kecepatan berlarinya, sampai kemudian berhasil meraih lengan Wonwoo. Ia memegangnya begitu kuat yang membuat kulit Wonwoo memerah, Wonwoo mulai meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku, Soon~" suruh Wonwoo dengan wajah murung. Tangannya mengepal, nafasnya memburu.

Soonyoung pun tak peduli, berpikir bahwa _memangnya hanya sahabatnya ini yang bisa menjadi keras kepala?_

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" Wonwoo tak bisa lagi untuk tidak meledak-ledak. Ia dengan paksa melepas rangkulan di lengannya, mendorong tubuh Soonyoung menjauh, segera melepas salah satu sepatunya, mengangkatnya, lalu melemparkannya dengan kasar ke arah sahabatnya itu, membuat sahabatnya itu diserang oleh kepanikan secara tiba-tiba.

 _Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia menjadi menakutkan lagi_ , pikir Soonyoung.

"Pergi kau brengsek! Biarkan aku sendiri!"

Soonyoung yang berhasil menangkap sepatu Wonwoo tadi, lalu mulai bergeming. Ia menatap tubuh Wonwoo yang telah jatuh ke atas bebatuan; berjongkok dengan tubuh yang membola. Soonyoung menghela nafas pasrah dan segera mencari cara untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang memang cukup sulit untuk dijinakkan itu.

"Hey, ayolah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu~ Wonwoo~ Wonwoo~" Soonyoung mencoba untuk berusaha sekeras mungkin, berakting imut agar sahabatnya itu setidaknya sedikit terhibur. Tetapi sepertinya sia-sia saja, sebab Wonwoo tidak memberi respon. Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan dirinya, wajahnya semakin bersembunyi diantara belahan paha kurusnya, menangis dalam diam.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Soon~" Suara itu terdengar sangat parau, Soonyoung menyimpulkan bahwa Wonwoo tengah menangis. Wonwoo memang jarang menangis, tetapi Soonyoung pernah melihatnya untuk beberapa kali.

Soonyoung kembali mendecak kasar, kesal dengan sikap defensif dan kekanakan sahabatanya ini. "Kalau aku meninggalkanmu seorang diri, kuyakin kau tidak akan tetap berada di sini. Kau pasti berencana untuk membuang tubuhmu ke laut, kan?" ejeknya, menyembunyikan rasa simpatinya untuk Wonwoo. Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk tidak membuat Wonwoo semakin bersedih.

Saat itu, mereka berdua memang sedang berada di dekat laut, merasakan terpaan angin dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang, mengabaikan kaki-kaki mereka yang sepertinya akan membeku.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, brengsek!" seru Wonwoo masih dengan suara parau. Sesekali ia menghapus air matanya sendiri di lengan bajunya. Wonwoo sudah benar-benar tak bisa lagi menutupi rasa sedihnya. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali, sakit hingga membuatnya ingin muntah.

Baru kali ini ia melihat Mingyu benar-benar dekat dengan orang lain. Dulu memang ia cemburu dengan kedekatan Mingyu dan Jeonghan tetapi tidak ada kontak fisik yang begitu berarti diantaranya. Berbeda dengan kali ini, ia melihat Mingyu berciuman dengan orang lain. Ya, berciuman. Wonwoo masih mengingat wajah Fred yang dimiringkan untuk dapat menyentuh bibir Mingyu.

Ini sudah keterlaluan.

Soonyoung dibuat kesal dengan sikap Wonwoo, kemudian dengan tanpa banyak pikir, ia membuang sepatu Wonwoo ke laut, menciptakan suara cipakan yang membuat kepala Wonwoo bergerak untuk mengintip. Wonwoo kemudian sadar bahwa itu adalah sepatunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Wonwoo berdiri dengan satu kaki yang hanya dibungkus dengan kaos kaki panjang merah jambu, hadiah pernikahan dari bibi stayce untuknya.

"Menarik perhatianmu, bodoh."

Kini Wonwoo yang mendecak, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kasar. Ia menatap satu bagian sepatu yang masih ia gunakan, lalu tiba-tiba teringat akan Mingyu. _Ah, aku tidak ingin memikirkan Mingyu lagi,_ pikirnya.

Wonwoo mulai melepas satu bagian sepatu yang tertinggal dan akhirnya melemparkannya juga ke laut. Kini, kakinya berdiri di atas bebatuan dingin hanya dengan kaos kaki tebal yang masih bisa ditembus oleh dinginnya udara.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membuang sepatu itu juga sebab ia jadi teringat bahwa sepatu itu adalah sepatu yang dibelikan Mingyu untuknya. Sepatu yang sama dengan sepatu Mingyu. Wonwoo tiba-tiba benci dengan sepatu itu, begitu pun kepada orang yang memberikannya.

Dengan mata memerah dan penuh dengan kilatan kemarahan juga kesedihan, Wonwoo berbalik untuk melihat sosok Soonyoung yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan santainya, ia lalu mengumpat dengan kasarnya, "Sialan."

Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang dan bergerak untuk menghampiri Wonwoo yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berdiri kedinginan, dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang sengaja disembunyikannya dari Soonyoung.

"Aku juga melihatnya tadi, tetapi kurasa, kita hanya salah paham—"

"Salah paham apanya?!" potong Wonwoo. Mengabaikan sikap tenang Soonyoung yang sejak dulu sulit untuk dihadapinya, dimenangkannya.

"Mereka hanya berpelukan. Aku pun sering memelukmu."

"Mereka berciuman!" seru Wonwoo, kelopak matanya melebar, menyala-nyala. Seolah siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang, bisa langsung dibuat terbakar.

Baiklah, Soonyoung tidak bisa melupakan itu soal ciuman itu. Tetapi ia bersikeras, "Ya, hmm.. sepertinya hanya di pipi." Suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu, dan itu membuat darah di kepala Wonwoo mendidih.

"Aku sudah menduganya dari awal. Mereka terlalu dekat, dan.. dan Mingyu tidak pernah lagi menyentuhku.. dia.. bahkan menolakku di malam pernikahan kami.." Wonwoo berujar dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin teredam. Ia terdengar putus asa, kalut. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa sakit, dan hampir-hampir akan muntah. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas bebatuan, berjongkok kembali, menangis.

"Wonwoo~" Soonyoung terkesiap dengan pengakuan Wonwoo dan berpikir tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Mingyu, kenapa ia menolak Wonwoo? Apakah benar ia memiliki hubungan dengan Fred? Ya, Soonyoung tidak tahu apapun tentang Fred. Soonyoung hanya disuruh oleh Mingyu untuk menghubungi Fred jika ia dan Wonwoo akan berangkat ke Inggris agar segera dijemput. Selebihnya, tidak ada.

Soonyoung mulai kebingungan, dan mulai tersulut juga amarahnya dengan ketidak-jelasan Mingyu. Tetapi Soonyoung berusaha untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia yakin, ada sesuatu yang tidak diceritakan Mingyu padanya, dan dia ingin tahu apa itu, karena itu sudah membuat sahabatnya ini tersakiti.

Soonyoung melirik lagi pada tubuh Wonwoo yang masih seperti sebelumnya, berjongkok, merana. "Sudah Wonwoo.. Sudah~"

Jika sudah seperti ini, Soonyoung biasanya akan luluh, melupakan keinginannya untuk menceramahi sahabatnya yang sebenarnya sangat kuat untuk menangis ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Soonyoung sudah melihat jelas serapuh apa Wonwoo ketika ia mempersilahkannya dulu untuk menginap di rumahnya.

Wonwoo adalah seorang pria yang mengaku bahwa ia itu kuat, memasang tameng di depan orang-orang dan berkata bahwa ia bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan orang lain, tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Ia memiliki sisi dimana ia sangat rentan untuk merasakan sakit hati yang teramat sangat, dan saat itulah, ia sangat memerlukan bantuan orang lain. Untuk menemaninya, untuk mendengarkannya, hanya itu.

Dan Soonyoung, selaku sahabat baiknya, akan selalu ada untuk menemaninya.

"Sudah ya, puk puk puk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menit-demi-menit berlalu, Wonwoo tak lagi berjongkok seperti tadi. Sekarang ia terduduk di atas bebatuan, memandang air laut yang menghempaskan sepatunya ke pinggir. Kedua tangan Wonwoo tiba-tiba terulur untuk mencekik leher Soonyoung yang duduk di sampingnya, membuat nafas Soonyoung menjadi tercekat. Soonyoung mulai memberontak. "Hey! Lepaskan.. Uhuk! Uhuk."

Melihat keterkejutan Soonyoung lantas membuat Soonyoung tersenyum tipis.

Wonwoo merasakan sakit yang ia rasa mulai berkurang, mungkin karena keberadaan Soonyoung yang seolah membawa udara baru untuknya, menenangkan.

Wonwoo tak lagi mencekik leher Soonyoung dan kini sibuk memerhatikan Soonyoung yang mulai sibuk dengan batuan-batuan kecil yang ia lempar ke laut; menciptakan sedikit keributan di malam yang hening itu. Soonyoung nampak senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya, dan Wonwoo nampak iri. Ia berharap ia bisa merasakan apa yang sahabatnya rasakan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Soonyoung, ketika merasakan mata Wonwoo yang sejak tadi menatap sendu ke arahnya. Soonyoung yakin, Wonwoo merasakan lagi sakit di dadanya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk bertanya langsung padanya, maka akan kulakukan. Kau lupa bahwa aku ini selalu patuh padamu?" sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak begitu yakin dengan ini.

Soonyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak, masih melempar lagi batu-batu kecil ke laut. Wonwoo dibuat tertarik dan ikut melakukannya.

"Kau memang sangat patuh padaku. Bagus!"

Wonwoo tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan, dan kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar akan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, hanya berteman?"

Soonyoung menghentikan lemparan batunya, sedikit berpikir.

"Kalau begitu bagus. Dan percaya saja."

"Maksudmu?" bingung Wonwoo.

"Bukankah cinta itu saling percaya? Maksudku, aku tidak begitu tahu. Tanyakan sendiri saja pada hatimu, biasanya kata hati itu yang paling benar. Saat hatimu menyuruhmu untuk tetap percaya, ya percaya lah. Kalau tidak, ya tidak usah. Lagipula, kurasa Mingyu bukanlah orang yang seperti itu—penghianat, jangan lupakan tentang perjuangan dia untuk membawamu pergi dan menikahimu. Dia bahkan membangkang pada neneknya yang begitu ia sayangi. Demi kau... ah, aku baru memikirkan ini.." Soonyoung menjelaskan dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang di akhir.

"Intinya, tanyakan langsung saja. Berterus terang adalah pilihan terbaik," lanjut Soonyoung menambahkan.

Wonwoo tertegun. Di dalam hati, ia kembali mencerna kata-kata Soonyoung. Ya, Soonyoung benar, seharusnya Wonwoo kembali mengingat akan perjuangan mereka berdua. Mingyu mungkin memang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tetapi bukan tentang Fred, mungkin tentang yang lain.

Dan ciuman itu, Wonwoo berpikir bahwa mungkin itu tidak sengaja, atau hal lainnya seperti semacam budaya? Wonwoo pernah mendengar bahwa ciuman adalah hal biasa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang barat.

Wonwoo kini merasa sedikit lebih tenang, dan Wonwoo berpikir bahwa ia harus lebih dewasa lagi. Ia bersyukur Soonyoung ada di tempat itu sekarang, sehingga ia memiliki orang yang dapat menenangkannya. Tetapi sejujurnya, ia lebih membutuhkan ibunya kali ini. Wonwoo sangat merindukan ibunya, ayahnya, juga adiknya Bohyuk.

Andai saja mereka bisa hadir ke pernikahannya secara langsung. Tidak dengan hanya sebuah video yang dikirimkan Soonyoung untuk mereka. Wonwoo pasti akan sangat senang.

"Aku merindukan keluargaku.." ujar Wonwoo sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, bersedih.

"Salahkan ayah Mingyu yang mengerikan itu. Dia benar-benar menyuruh orang untuk mengintai rumahmu terus bahkan sampai sekarang dan aku pun sempat dimata-matai." Soonyoung mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada jijik dan itu menghibur sekali untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo dibuat tertawa oleh Soonyoung yang Soonyoung pikir adalah hal bagus.

Bukankah menyenangkan bisa melihat orang lain senang akan dirimu?

"Sekarang ayo pulang. Kau bilang kau pusing dan mual?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pasti. "Ya. Dan kakiku kedinginan." Wonwoo memerhatikan kakinya yang terbungkus kaos kaki merah jambu dari bibi Stayce, tersenyum. "Aku lupa bahwa kaos kaki ini amat sangat memalukan untuk dilihat orang. Hey, Soon, pinjamkan aku sepatumu!"

Soonyoung lekas bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri menjauh, "Heh, enak saja. Kau pungut saja sepatumu itu."

"Cih!"

Wonwoo menyerah, ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang dengan bertelanjang kaki saja. Wonwoo baru saja akan melepaskan kaos kaki merah jambunya ketika tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan seseorang muncul di belakangnya. Ia terkejut, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya takut-takut, menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya pernah ia temui..

Tapi ia lupa, dimana..

"Tuan Kim ingin berbicara denganmu, Jeon Wonwoo," bisik seseorang bersetelan resmi itu tepat di depan telinga Wonwoo.

' _Tuan Kim?'_

Seketika Wonwoo memundurkan tubuhnya spontan, segera bangkit dari duduknya, ketakutan. Ia berencana untuk melarikan diri, tetapi sepertinya percuma, sebab matanya telah lebih dulu bertemu dengan seseorang yang familiar baginya.

Ia adalah ayah Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk berkata, 'Oh, tuhan.' atau pun membiarkan dirinya berdiri tenang dengan kaki-kaki yang tidak gemetaran. Wonwoo membiarkan matanya terus membelalak juga berkedip-kedip tak tenang, melihati wajah ayah Mingyu yang datar dan dingin. Ia pun kini mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tubuh Soonyoung yang tak lagi jauh darinya, berharap mendapatkan tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Dan setelah itu, Wonwoo merasakan sikunya ditarik oleh Soonyoung, diajak untuk melarikan diri dari sana.

"Ayo, Wonwoo.."

Tetapi seolah seseorang telah memakunya di sana, sehingga membuat Wonwoo seperti tidak bisa bergerak—atau mungkin memang tidak ingin. Wonwoo meneguk air liurnya agak takut, lalu menoleh untuk bertemu dengan wajah Soonyoung. "Aku akan bicara dengannya, Soon."

Wonwoo tahu ini terlalu mengejutkan sehingga ia tidak yakin apakah ini benar-benar nyata atau hanya sekedar mimpi. Maka dari itu Wonwoo segera mencubit pipinya dengan kuat, lalu meringis ketika merasakan sakit di sana.

Ah, kini Wonwoo percaya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Ia berharap bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo merasakan kaki telanjangnya kedinginan ketika menginjak bebatuan, sehingga sesekali ia melompat-lompat untuk menghindari rasa dingin yang keterlaluan itu. Wonwoo diam-diam melirik pada seorang pria tua di sampingnya; pria tua itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya ke udara, menciptakan kabut-kabut putih yang sangat suka Wonwoo lihat.

Kini pria itu yang mulai melirik pada sosok Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya, salah tingkah. Tak lama setelah itu ia berdehem pelan oleh karena gugup. Mungkin juga masih sedikit takut.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk membawa Mingyu," ujar pria itu membuka topik. Wonwoo bergeming sejenak, semenit kemudian menjawab dengan suara dingin yang terkesan sedikit dipaksakan, "Lalu untuk apa, Tuan Kim?"

Secara emosional, Wonwoo mulai tenang. Padahal saat pertama kali bertemu dengan ayah Mingyu tadi, jiwanya seperti tergoncang hebat. Wonwoo melirik lagi ke arah ayah Mingyu, mendapati ayah Mingyu hampir mengeluarkan suara beratnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu. Alasan kenapa kau mau menikah dengan anakku."

Wonwoo tertegun, meneguk air liurnya ketika pertanyaan itu terulang di kepalanya. Jika saja pertanyaan itu diberikan oleh ayah Mingyu jauh-jauh hari mungkin ia bisa menjawabnya dengan sangat lugas, tetapi malam ini.. Wonwoo tidak yakin bahwa ia bisa menjawabnya secara sungguh-sungguh. Mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu, ia baru saja mengalami tekanan di dalam batinnya. Tekanan yang berasal dari keyakinannya sendiri apakah ia benar-benar bisa mempercayai Mingyu atau kah tidak? Apakah ia masih mampu bertahan untuk hidup bersama Mingyu atau kah tidak? Dan sanggupkah ia menjalani rumah tangganya dengan baik bersama Mingyu atau kah tidak?

Wonwoo mulai gelisah. Tidak tahu apa yang harus untuk ia katakan.

Jadi Wonwoo memilih untuk diam, menatap bebatuan di bawah kakinya yang berwarna coklat, putih dan hitam.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" tanya ayah Mingyu lagi. Dan itu adalah sebuah tekanan lain yang diterima Wonwoo malam itu.

Wonwoo merasa kepalanya sebentar lagi akan meledak, tetapi ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Sederhananya begini, Wonwoo bisa saja hanya langsung mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikah dengan Mingyu karena ia mencintainya. Tetapi ketika ia ditanya, apakah benar ia mencintainya, Lalu apa definisi cinta baginya? maka Wonwoo akan dibuat bingung.

Wonwoo selalu tidak tahu ketika seseorang bertanya arti cinta padanya. Ia hanya akan menggeleng, menolak untuk memberi jawaban. Yang Wonwoo tahu sekarang, hanyalah bahwa ia sangat ingin menjalani hidup bersama Mingyu, sebab bersama Mingyu, ia bisa merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Ia selalu merasa ia dibutuhkan, dan ia juga merasa bahwa ia ingin bergantung pada Mingyu.

' _Ya, mungkin hanya itu'_ , pikir Wonwoo _, 'meskipun kenyataannya tidak semudah yang dikatakan'._

"K-karena kami saling melengkapi, Tuan Kim," jawab Wonwoo sedikit terbata tetapi penuh percaya diri.

Wonwoo melihat salah satu kening ayah Mingyu terangkat, bingung. Wonwoo buru-buru melanjutkan. "B-begini tuan, maksudku.. Kami saling membutuhkan satu sama lain."

Kening ayah Mingyu menaik lagi.

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak tahu dengan pasti tuan, tetapi setelah hidup bersama Mingyu, aku merasakan banyak sekali hal berharga yang kudapatkan. Aku selalu termotivasi untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, aku belajar untuk mulai menyayangi dan menghargai diriku sendiri, intinya itu sangat banyak. Dan kuyakin ia pun seperti itu.

Kami berdua saling bergantung, dan bahagia. Memang tidak selalu seperti itu, tetapi kami berjanji bahwa kami akan belajar lebih banyak lagi. Setidaknya, beri kami kesempatan, Tuan. Tolong restui kami. Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku mengambil keputusan sebesar ini. Dan aku mensyukurinya, aku amat percaya pada anak anda, tuan. Kuharap kau dapat mengerti."

Wonwoo dihampiri perasaan yang begitu membuncah, ia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar secara spontan dari bibirnya yang mulai kering karena dingin. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo membasahi sendiri bibirnya dengan lidah; dan itu mengingatkan ayah Mingyu kepada anaknya. Ya, anaknya memiliki kebiasaan untuk selalu menjilati bibir bagian bawahnya ketika ia sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Melihat itu ayah Mingyu menjadi rindu akan anak semata wayangnya yang amat ia sayangi itu.

Ayah Mingyu sontak menghela nafas lega. Harus ia akui, bahwa kali ini ia harus menyerah. Sebab hatinya telah tergerak oleh kata-kata pria yang kemarin dinikahi oleh anaknya ini. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Wonwoo tadi hampir sama persis dengan yang dikatakan Mingyu tadi siang. Tentang saling membutuhkan, tentang saling belajar banyak hal, dan saling mempercayai.

Ayah Mingyu tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi membohongi perasaannya. Maka dari itu, ia segera menepuk pundak pasangan sah anaknya itu, menahan diri untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia menatap wajah pria manis yang dulu pernah berani melawannya juga menjatuhkan salah satu bawahannya, lalu sedikit melempar senyum lembut; Wonwoo membalas senyuman itu dengan sedikit kaku, tetapi tidak lagi dengan perasaan takut.

Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa pria seberani ini adalah pria manis yang dicintai oleh anaknya. Pria manis yang bisa bersikap malu-malu seperti sekarang ini. Ia dapat kembali melihat kedua kaki Wonwoo yang melompat-lompat di atas batu dan sesekali mendesah karena dinginnya. Itu membuatnya ingin tertawa.

 _Anak ini memang pantas untuk disayangi._

Ayah Mingyu pun memutuskan untuk pergi setelah itu, tanpa mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. Hanya, "Semoga tuhan memberkati pernikahan kalian, dan kuserahkan anakku kepadamu."

Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak untuk mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia sekali dengan ucapan ayah Mingyu barusan. Ini adalah hadiah terbesar yang diterimanya. Ia akan memberitahukan Mingyu tentang hal ini segera.

Dan berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang membuatnya kecewa hari ini.

 **...**


	19. EXTRA 3

3

Aku telah menceritakan kesimpulan akhir dari pertemuanku bersama ayah Mingyu beberapa waktu lalu, dan Mingyu memberikan respon positif akan hal itu. Tetapi aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Sepertinya aku tidak puas dengan responnya. Aku menginginkan yang lebih dari sebuah tawa bahagia dan kecupan singkat dikening.

Jujur saja aku sedikit kecewa.

Ngomong-ngomong aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyampaikan keluh kesahku tentang hubungan dia dan Fred kepada hingga sekarang. Ini adalah kali pertama aku tidak mengikuti saran Soonyoung. Aku tidak melakukannya karena kupikir aku bisa melupakan itu dengan cepat, dan kembali mempercayai Mingyu setelah apa yang kudapatkan dari pembicaraanku dengan ayah Mingyu ketika itu.

Tetapi tidak... ternyata aku masih menyimpan ketidak-percayaan itu.

Sore hari di Clovelly, aku sedang bertugas untuk menjaga _Bar and Cafe_ milik Fred. Ya, aku bekerja pada Fred. Lalu, Mingyu belum juga pulang dari tempat kerjanya di sebuah perusahaan kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat kami. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang.

Dan tepat, ia sudah pulang. Ia baru saja memasuki pintu luar bar sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya padaku, mengabaikan sikap cuekku padanya. Kini tangannya yang besar telah meraih sebuah kursi putar yang diletakkan di depan _counter_ , mencoba untuk berbicara denganku.

"Malam ini aku akan bekerja lembur," keluhnya dengan nada lesu ketika ia telah duduk di kursi, matanya yang terlihat lelah menatap pada wajahku, merengut. "Lagi?" tanyaku tanpa ekspresi, lalu bergerak cepat untuk membuatkannya kopi.

"Hmm.. Maafkan aku, sayang~"

"Tak apa," balasku sembari melempar sebuah senyuman tipis yang dipaksakan, berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir. Sebenarnya, aku agak tidak terima dengan dirinya yang mulai jarang pulang. Dia bekerja terlalu keras, dan aku sedih melihatnya. Ingin aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi memaksakan diri, tetapi dia selalu berkata bahwa ada banyak hal yang tidak beres di perusahaan itu—yang membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra.

Meskipun aku merindukannya, merindukan segelas jus jeruk yang selalu ia tawarkan setiap pagi ketika aku terbangun, merindukan pelukan hangatnya di malam yang dingin, merindukan nyanyian-nyanyian lagu era 90annya yang terdengar lucu. Aku terpaksa harus mengalah darinya. Aku tidak bisa membujuknya.

Ah, aku benci dengan kenyataan bahwa segalanya telah dirampas oleh kesibukannya. Tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi.

"Tak apa kau sibuk. Tapi jangan lupa makan. Dan kau tak boleh pergi dulu setelah kopimu habis, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu dulu untukmu," ujarku tenang, tetap melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai seorang istri yang baik.

Aku baru saja akan berbalik menuju kulkas, ketika suara husky Mingyu lebih dulu menahanku. "Beri aku roti saja, sayang. Aku harus kembali pukul 5."

"Tapi..." bantahku terpotong oleh cara pandang memohonnya. Aku lalu melemparkan pandangan tajam padanya, kesal dengan dirinya yang tidak mau mendengarkan bantahanku secara lengkap.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Aku berkata tanpa melihat wajahnya, acuh. Sejujurnya aku sengaja melakukan ini agar ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku sedang kecewa padanya. Tetapi entahlah. Dia seolah tidak menyadarinya dan tetap saja memperlakukanku seperti biasanya.

Ah, itu membuatku sungguh kesal.

Aku mengambilkannya beberapa roti bagel—yang dibuat Fred tadi untuk teman makan kami nanti siang sambil mengobrol-ngobrol—juga menambah lagi secangkir _espresso_ nya. Lalu dalam hitungan menit, apa yang dimakannya sudah habis tak bersisa. Ia kemudian memanggilku—yang ketika itu sedang membersihkan _counter_ dari debu-debu dan tetesan-tetesan air—untuk pamit pergi.

Aku pun melangkah menghampirinya dan mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Mingyu kemudian akhirnya berlalu, setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan di keningku.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Mingyu, Fred dengan riangnya datang menghampiriku dari pintu belakang, membawa sebuah kantong plastik berisi sesuatu yang tak kuketahui, lalu menaruhnya di atas _counter_.

Mata bulat berwarna biru langit Fred jatuh pada sebuah cangkir kosong di depannya. "Mingyu? apa dia lembur lagi?" tanyanya tepat. Aku yang berdiri dibalik _counter_ berpindah untuk duduk di kursi sampingnya, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Dia bekerja terlalu keras. Jangan sampai dia lupa diri dan menjadi seperti ayahnya. Kau tahu kan?" ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Ah, kau benar." Aku menunduk, berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang dikatakan Fred. Sebenarnya sejak beberapa hari lalu aku juga sudah mulai ditakutkan dengan itu. Aku takut Mingyu akan lupa tentang dirinya yang tak ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya. Tetapi sepertinya, tekanan ekonomi sudah membuatnya lupa.

Aku dan Mingyu memang hidup cukup sederhana disini, dimana hasil kerja kami tidaklah seberapa, hanya cukup untuk makan dan juga membayar tagihan-tagihan. Kami tidak memiliki uang untuk berlibur ke Korsel, bahkan ke kota London sekalipun.

Aku sedih tentu saja, dan terkadang merasa menyesal sudah meninggalkan negaraku. Aku sangat merindukan keluargaku. Selama beberapa bulan ini, kami hanya berhubungan lewat sosial media. Dan itu sangat jarang karena kesibukan kami masing-masing. Yang terpenting hanyalah untuk saling mengetahui bahwa kami baik-baik saja.

Dan kembali tentang Mingyu. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya, dimana sepertinya ia sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan uang lebih. Dia mungkin sadar dengan rasa rinduku pada keluargaku, dan ingin memberikan kejutan dengan membawaku pulang ke rumah. Aku pernah ingin menanyakan soal ini padanya, tetapi aku tidak berani karena malu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menahannya saja.

"Hey, Jeon," panggil Fred tiba-tiba, aku berbalik meresponnya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ragu. Aku membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

Fred menumpu pipinya dengan tangan. " _To the point_ saja. Apa kau dan Mingyu pernah berciuman?"

Aku tidak bisa berbohong untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Ya, tentu saja. Semenjak aku curiga bahwa ia dan Mingyu menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus, aku jadi sangat sensitif terhadapnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba.. . bertanya seperti itu, Fred?"

Fred tertawa kecil. "Hehe.. Hanya penasaran saja. Aku tak pernah melihat kalian berdua berciuman di bibir."

Fred menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk kuartikan. Apa mungkin dia sedang mencoba untuk membuatku putus asa, lalu menyerah akan hubunganku dengan Mingyu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu memikirkan tentang hal ini. Yang jelas, rasa takutku akan kehilangan Mingyu oleh karena Fred, semakin bertambah setelah ia tahu bahwa akulah bottom di dalam hubungan kami.

Melihat salah satu alis Fred yang menaik membuatku ingin sekali memukulnya. Tetapi, tidak mungkin sebab aku masih tahu diri. Dia sudah terlalu banyak membantuku dan Mingyu. Aku hanya harus membalasnya secara halus dengan menunjukkan bahwa hubunganku dan Mingyu baik-baik saja. Bahkan sangat sangat baik!

"Kami pernah melakukannya... kami hanya.. tidak menunjukkannya di depan orang-orang."

"Kalau berhubungan seks?" tanya Fred lagi. Salah satu alisnya kembali menaik seperti sedang menantangku, atau meremehkanku? Entahlah... yang jelas, aku agak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Hmm... Itu..."

"Pernah, bukan?"

"Tentu saja... P-Pernah.." Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi menjawab pertanyaan Fred barusan benar-benar terasa sulit. Aku sampai dibuat salah tingkah. _Ah, ini kah aku yang sebenarnya? Menjadi grogi dan sangat pemalu jika sudah dikaitkan dengan orang yang begitu kucintai?_

"Kapan? Berapa kali? Dan-"

"Fred, aku rasa.. kita tidak seharusnya membahas ini," ujarku menyela pertanyaannya.

"Oh, ayolah. Ini akan sangat menarik. Ayo, ceritakan, dan aku akan menceritakan padamu tentangku dan Robert juga."

Robert? Tunggu. Siapa Robert itu, kekasihnya?

"Robert?" tanyaku dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sesekali mataku mengerjap-ngerjap.

Fred terlihat bingung, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Kau tidak tahu? Kukira Mingyu sudah menceritakannya? Ya tuhan, kau bahkan disini sudah sejak 5 bulan yang lalu dan kau tidak tahu? Hahaha, jadi, Robert adalah kekasihku, ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Kami bertemu di London dan sekarang ia disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di New York. Dia akan pulang beberapa bulan lagi dan oh, ayolah... aku sedang malas membahas dia. Sekarang mari membahas tentang dirimu dan Mingyu saja dulu. Aku sangat gemas dengan hubungan kalian yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi, sudah berapa kali kau berhubungan seks dengan Mingyu?"

Setelah mendengar itu, entah kenapa tubuhku seperti diguyuri oleh kelegaan yang cukup besar. Jadi Fred sudah memiliki kekasih? Ok baiklah, ini sedikit mulai meringankan perasaanku. Setidaknya aku memiliki alasan untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa Fred tidak bermaksud untuk merebut Mingyu. Mungkin ia hanya benar-benar teman yang dekat dengan Mingyu.

Anggap saja begitu.

"Hey!" panggil Fred yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunan.

"Oh.. Aku.. aku malu, Fred."

"Kenapa harus malu. Ayolah.," paksanya.

Aku meneguk ludahku kepayahan dan akhirnya menyerah pada Fred yang terus-terusan melempar senyum menggoda padaku. Dia benar-benar pemaksa. "Hmm.. kami pernah melakukannya. Sekali."

"Sekali? Serius?" tanyanya seolah tidak percaya.

Dan aku, hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah kenyataan yang ada.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kalian tetap bertahan hanya dengan sekali melakukan itu, maksudku.. kalian tidak merasakan gejolak-gejolak aneh ketika kalian tidur bersama? Atau ketika kulit kalian bersentuhan?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Fred. Hanya saja... entahlah."

"Apa kau malu?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa? Ceritakan padaku semuanya."

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Lagi-lagi, aku telah berhasil dibuat menyerah oleh pria yang tidak bisa untuk tidak memaksa ini. _Ah, ini sangat memalukan dan aku sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin membahas ini dengan pria satu ini_. "Baiklah. Kalau boleh jujur, aku selalu memberikan kode untuk.. hmm.. ingin melakukannya."

"Seperti?"

"Dari mataku, dan memanggilnya dengan tiga huruf akhir di namanya. Aku menganggap itu sebagai panggilan sayang. Setiap kali aku mengucapkan namanya dengan 'Gyu', aku selalu melakukannya dengan hmm.. nada menggoda.. dan dalam. Tapi setelah itu, dia malah menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka. Aku tidak mengerti.." Kurasakan ekspresiku berubah. Mungkin karena kekecewaan yang tiba-tiba saja menyelubungi hatiku.

Ya, kecewa oleh kenyataan bahwa Mingyu tak pernah peka pada setiap kode yang kuberikan untuknya.

"Sepertinya dia telah kembali menjadi Kim yang penakut," ucap Fred setelah sebelumnya berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Begini.. Aku yakin dia menginginkanmu. Dia hanya.. sengaja menahannya. Saranku Jeon, mulailah duluan. Jangan menyerah. Kuyakin kau juga mau kan? Bagaimana pun, setiap pasangan membutuhkan itu untuk mengeratkan hubungannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sekuat apa Mingyu menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuhmu.. hahaha... cobalah lebih keras lagi, Jeon."

Kata-kata Fred barusan terdengar begitu jelas, dan sepertinya telah melekat di dalam kepalaku. Tetapi aku masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana cara untuk membuat Mingyu sadar bahwa aku menginginkannya, dan bagaimana pula cara untuk membuat Mingyu menyerah seandainya ia menolak permintaanku?

Ataukah memang benar, aku harus memulainya duluan? Maksudku, langsung menyentuhnya saja? membuka pakaiannya? Ah, apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Sungguh memusingkan! Dan kenapa pula aku harus membahas ini lebih detail lagi dengannya? Apa aku sedang termakan ucapannya? Seharusnya aku tidak boleh terlalu terbuka padanya.

Tetapi.. sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuannya untuk hal ini.

"Bagaimana? Menggodanya seperti bagaimana?"

Fred memutar bola matanya, kasihan. "Begini..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Pov**

Wonwoo baru saja selesai mandi ketika itu. Rambutnya basah, pun begitu untuk beberapa titik ditubuhnya yang masih saja dijatuhi oleh tetesan-tetesan air dari helai rambutnya. Wonwoo berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian hanya dengan celana boxer hitam ditubuhnya, lalu memikirkan baju seperti apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk tidur kali ini. Apakah menggunakan piyama seperti yang biasanya digunakan Mingyu, atau memakai kaos polos kebesaran yang sering dibelikan Mingyu untuknya?

Mingyu suka ketika Wonwoo memakai sebuah kaos kebesaran ditubuhnya.

Wonwoo baru saja akan memakai sebuah kaos kebesaran berwarna putih polosnya saat seseorang terdengar sedang membuka pintu kamar. Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya segera dan menemukan Mingyu yang sedang menatapnya sembari melempar senyuman memesona.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya lembut. Ia membawa tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan tubuh Wonwoo, matanya menangkap tangan Wonwoo yang sedang melebarkan kaos putih polosnya.

"Aku menunggumu," jawab Wonwoo datar sembari memakai kaos itu. Kaos itu benar-benar kebesaran, yang mana bahkan menutupi sebagian paha Wonwoo, menyembunyikan juga boxer hitam yang sejak tadi dipakainya.

"Kenapa menungguku? Tumben. Biasanya kau akan tidur duluan." Mingyu memberi sebuah kecupan kilat yang manis di salah satu pipi Wonwoo, kemudian bergerak menuju tempat tidur sembari menanggalkan seluruh pakaian bagian atasnya sehingga hanya meninggalkan pakaian bagian bawahnya saja. Ia melemparkan pakaian yang sudah ditanggalkannya ke keranjang pakaian kotor—tanpa melihat ke arah keranjang pakaian kotor itu—seolah tidak peduli apakah kemejanya akan masuk dengan benar atau tidak. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal kecil seperti itu.

Mendapatkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi seperti itu, membuat Wonwoo terdiam. Ia terdiam oleh karena pikiran-pikiran yang tiba-tiba saja memaksanya untuk meyakini bahwa ia ingin lebih daripada itu. Lebih dari sebuah kecupan singkat yang belum membuatnya hanyut.

Mingyu kini terbaring di atas tempat tidur empuknya yang berukuran cukup untuk dua orang, sedangkan Wonwoo masih di tempatnya, berdiri dengan sebuah handuk yang ia sampirkan di lengannya. Ia menatap punggung telanjang Mingyu yang lapang dan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, tetapi cepat-cepat ia urungkan niatnya. Rasa malu lagi-lagi mulai menguasai.

"Gyu..." panggil Wonwoo lembut, mengabaikan pertanyaan Mingyu sebelumnya.

"Kenapa masih memanggilku dengan nama itu? sudah kubilang kan aku tidak suka."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya kesal. Belum saja mulai, ia sudah mendapat penolakan, Wonwoo merasa bahwa ia akan menyerah begitu saja. "Tapi aku menyukainya... memangnya kenapa?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Wonwoo ingin untuk segera dibalas. Wonwoo menjadi semakin yakin bahwa apa yang direncanakannya adalah percuma, sebab kenyataannya Mingyu sepertinya memang tidak ingin melakukannya. Wonwoo yakin, Mingyu tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak sadar bahwa panggilan yang diberikan Wonwoo itu adalah panggilan istimewa. Wonwoo sudah mengucapkannya berulang kali dan Wonwoo adalah tipikal pria yang jarang meminta perhatian Mingyu.

Mingyu pasti sudah tahu akan hal itu.

"Gyu~"

Dan ternyata Wonwoo benar-benar belum menyerah. Itu karena ia tiba-tiba kembali teringat akan saran Fred untuk memulainya duluan. Maka dari itu, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk dengan cepat membawa tubuh kurusnya mendekat pada tubuh Mingyu yang tengah tidur menyamping, menghadap ke jendela yang menampakkan jutaan kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit. Lalu dengan takut-takut, Wonwoo menyentuh punggung telanjang Mingyu dengan tangannya yang agak basah dan dingin. Ah, dan juga sedikit bergetar.

Wonwoo merasakan tubuh Mingyu tersentak ketika tangan halus nan dinginnya menyentuh kulit luar Mingyu. Tanpa berbalik, Mingyu berkata dengan suara serak, "Kenapa, hmm?"

Tetapi Wonwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Gyu~"

"Hmm?"

Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuh ringannya ke tempat tidur, menempelkan pelan keningnya di bagian belakang leher Mingyu. "Apa kau lelah?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat serak. Ini adalah ajaran dari Fred. _Suara yang serak itu terdengar seksi, itu bisa membangkitkan nafsu._

Wonwoo dapat kembali merasakan tubuh Mingyu yang terkejut. Oh, dan juga agak bergetar. Mingyu menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya sehingga menciptakan jarak yang cukup lebar antara ia dan Wonwoo. "Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu juga, datar.

Disini Mingyu mulai curiga, ada sesuatu yang diinginkan Wonwoo untuk ia lakukan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah diminta oleh Wonwoo, sesuatu yang membuat Mingyu sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

Dan tebakannya sungguh lah tepat. Karena dengan bersungguh-sungguh dan penuh percaya diri, Wonwoo akhirnya mengatakannya. Wonwoo akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk memulai. "Aku... aku ingin melakukannya.."

Wonwoo mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya pada Mingyu. Kali ini tidak hanya menempelkan keningnya, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menempelkan dadanya yang ditutupi kaos putih kebesaran di punggung Mingyu, lalu mengarahkan tangannya pula untuk menyentuh lengan kekar Mingyu, mengelus lengan itu dengan gerakan yang lamban dan lembut. Pelan ia pun membawa wajahnya untuk bersembunyi di ceruk leher Mingyu, memberikan kejutan berupa kecupan dingin di sana hingga ke pundak. Sontak Mingyu dibuat bergidik geli oleh setiap perlakuan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menarik tubuhnya ke depan untuk menciptakan jarak agar ia bisa membalik tubuhnya. Kini, ia menatap takjub ke wajah Wonwoo yang terangkat; memandang datar penuh gairah. Mingyu menyisir pelan poni Wonwoo yang jatuh dan menatap dalam ke kedua bola mata Wonwoo yang nampak berbinar-binar. Ia merasa seperti tersihir oleh itu.

"Mingyu~~" lambat tapi pasti, Wonwoo memajukan wajahnya untuk kian mendekat ke wajah Mingyu yang nampak kaku. Dari mulutnya, ia menghela nafas tertahan, sedikit bernafsu. Matanya melirik ke bibir Mingyu, merasakan gejolak yang besar di dadanya. Gejolak yang berarti hasrat untuk menginginkan bibir itu, menginginkannya untuk dikecup.

Dan ia akhirnya sungguh-sungguh melakukannya.

"Wonwoo~" Mingyu membalas kecupan yang dijatuhkan Wonwoo di atas bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan yang lembut dan menggetarkan dada. Kecupan itu hanya sebentar, mungkin tidak sampai sedetik. Tetapi rasa yang dihantarkan benar-benar melekat terus sehingga susah untuk dilupakan. Mingyu seperti terpanggil untuk menginginkan itu lagi, menginginkan bibir itu untuk berdiam lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Ia harus mengakui bahwa ia menikmatinya.

Baru saja Mingyu akan mengecup bibir yang mampir ke bibirnya tadi, ketika tiba-tiba saja ia terlonjak kaget oleh sentuhan dingin di bagian bawahnya. Mingyu kemudian tersadar dari nafsu yang menguasainya barusan. Ia membelalakkan matanya, menatap sendu pada wajah Wonwoo yang masih saja menatap bibirnya. Mingyu meraih tangan yang menyentuh bagian bawahnya—yang masih tertutupi celana kain berwarna hitam—dan menyingkirkannya dengan pelan. "Tidak, Wonwoo. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu seolah tidak percaya, dan itu membuat Mingyu merasa begitu bersalah. Ia lalu meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo, membawanya ke depan bibirnya, setelah itu mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan, sehingga matanya otomatis terpejam, menikmatinya. Baginya, mungkin itulah cara terbaik untuk menolak permintaan pasangan sahnya itu. Ia berharap itu tidak akan menyakiti perasaan seorang Wonwoo yang kali ini tidak menjadi seperti biasanya.

Terlalu banyak kejutan yang didapatkan Mingyu dari Wonwoo, dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya begitu suka dengan pasangannya itu.

Sambil masih saja terus menatap Mingyu dengan mata yang mulai memicing kesal, Wonwoo berujar putus asa. "Baiklah.."

Wonwoo tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Apakah sakit hati? Atau malu? Yang jelas, ia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu, tak bertemu pandang dengan Mingyu lagi untuk beberapa waktu.

Wonwoo butuh untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dari sebuah 'Penolakan'. Ya, penolakan yang kesekian kali.

Sembari membawa sebuah bantal yang diambilnya di tempat tidur, ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam itu di atas sofa merah besar, depan perapian yang hangat dan terang oleh bara api.

Mingyu yang mendapati wajah kecewa Wonwoo bangkit untuk mengikuti kemana langkah Wonwoo berhenti. Ia lalu terpaku ketika melihat Wonwoo yang mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa merah; Tubuhnya meringkuk, menghadap ke arah sebaliknya dari perapian. Dengan langkah pendek Mingyu menghampiri tubuh Wonwoo, menjatuhkan tubuhnya pelan untuk berbaring tepat di belakang Wonwoo. Sofa besar itu benar bisa memuat dua orang, tetapi entah kenapa, Mingyu merasa sofa itu seolah telah berubah menjadi lebih besar dari biasanya. Benar-benar besar yang menciptakan jarak yang begitu lebar antara dirinya dan Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendorong tubuhnya untuk menempel di punggung hangat Wonwoo, melontarkan bisikan halus, "Apa kau marah?" tanyanya. Lengannya yang panjang terulur untuk melingkar di tubuh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, berpikir, tetapi kemudian membalas pertanyaan itu dengan suara yang benar-benar datar, "Tidak. Masuklah ke kamar. Aku akan tidur di sini."

Mendapatkan sebuah balasan seperti itu membuat Mingyu khawatir. Mingyu mencoba untuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan wajahnya bersembunyi di antara helaian rambut Wonwoo yang agak basah. Mingyu membaui rambut Wonwoo yang harum sehabis keramas, setelah itu memindahkan wajahnya untuk mendarat di leher belakang Wonwoo, mengecupnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mohon jangan marah~" ujar Mingyu tulus.

Tetapi Wonwoo tidak memberikan respon apapun. Tubuhnya masih meringkuk, wajahnya masih ia sembunyikan di sandaran sofa, merajuk.

Merasa diabaikan, Mingyu akhirnya kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan di leher belakang Wonwoo, lalu tak lama kemudian berpindah ke ceruk leher Wonwoo. Ia kemudian merasakan sebuah pergerakan dari tubuh Wonwoo yang terasa bergetar, tak lama setelah itu, Wonwoo bergumam dengan lirih, "Kau tidak akan mengerti~... sudahlah, aku tidak akan memintanya lagi. Tadi itu adalah yang pertama... dan.. yang terakhir kali."

Setelah mendengar itu, Mingyu merasa dunianya seperti runtuh. Jadi Wonwoo benar-benar marah? Wonwoo marah oleh penolakannya barusan? Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Mingyu harusnya sudah sadar sejak awal bahwa pasangannya yang sangat pemalu itu akan sangat sulit ketika mendapatkan sebuah penolakan. Itu pasti akan sangat menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku mohon jangan marah, hmm?" pinta Mingyu lagi. Kini dengan tekanan suara yang sedikit lebih tegas.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya kasar. "Dengar, Mingyu. Baiklah, aku tidak marah. Aku sungguh tidak marah, aku hanya... kecewa... sebenarnya kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, hah? Beritahu aku~"

Mingyu memerhatikan ekspresi sedih di wajah pasangannya itu, ketika pasangannya itu tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapnya. Mingyu dengan berat hati menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak untuk menjawab.

Dan sial sekali bagi Mingyu. Sebab kediamannya itu telah membuat Wonwoo semakin kecewa. Wonwoo diserang sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya.

Wonwoo hampir bangkit dari perbaringannya ketika Mingyu menahan salah tangannya dengan genggaman yang kuat, berusaha meyakinkan Wonwoo bahwa penolakan yang dia berikan itu bukan berarti ia tidak mencintai Wonwoo. Ia hanya... hanya..

"Lepaskan." Wonwoo berujar dengan nada datar. Tetapi Mingyu berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan, brengsek!"

Wonwoo menghempaskan paksa genggaman Mingyu lalu mendorong tubuh Mingyu—yang baru juga bangkit dari sofa. Tubuh Mingyu jatuh di atas sofa dengan agak kasar, tetapi ia tak peduli. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang memunggunginya, ingin segera memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu tetapi ia bisa. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

Atau mungkin, takut.

"Karena kau tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku, jadi biarkan aku menebaknya sendiri." Wonwoo berujar dengan hati yang teriris. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Mingyu dan Fred. Mingyu dan Fred yang berciuman tempo hari. Apa jangan-jangan karena itu? Mereka benar-benar menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial?

"Katakan saja sejujurnya tentangmu dan Fred," ujar Wonwoo sinis, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Maksudmu?"

Wonwoo mendengus kesal, "Kalian menjalin hubungan khusus, kan?"

"Tidak... Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Mata Mingyu membelalak terkejut.

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja.."

"Tidak ada yang harus kuakui, Sayang. Aku dan Fred hanya teman. Sama seperti kau dan Soonyoung. Sungguh~"

"Kau kira aku akan percaya pada pembual sepertimu?!"

Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Wonwoo berupa teriakan yang mungkin dapat memecahkan gendang telinga. Dengan sedikit menghela nafas kesal, Wonwoo mengeluarkan lagi keluh kesahnya.

"Malam ketika pesta di bar, Frank bilang kau dan Fred pergi ke rumah Fred untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dan ketika itu aku baru saja berencana untuk pulang ke rumah, bersama Soonyoung. Saat aku baru akan memasuki lorong rumah kita, aku menemukanmu dan Fred berciuman di sana.

Kalian tidak benar-benar pergi untuk mengambil barang di rumah Fred, tetapi kalian berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu di rumah kan? Kumohon, mengaku saja, Mingyu."

Mendengar itu, Mingyu tidak bisa untuk tidak kaget; alisnya mengernyit, matanya berkedip tidak percaya. Ini kali pertama ia melihat Wonwoo menjadi sangat meledak-ledak karena keperihan yang ia rasakan. Mingyu mencoba untuk tidak membuat dirinya terpancing oleh tuduhan salah itu, dengan terus berpikir tenang... Tenang dan mulai meyakinkan dirinya untuk berani berkata jujur.

"Tidak, Wonwoo. Sungguh. Apa yang kau lihat itu tidak benar. Dengar, saat itu kami tidak berciuman. Tidak sama sekali..."

"Lalu apa!?"

Mingyu menelan ludah, pasrah, "Aku mohon, percaya saja kepadaku, sayang. hmm?"

"Aku tidak bisa." Tentu ini sulit bagi Wonwoo mengingat Mingyu telah ia cap sebagai pasangan yang sering sekali menipunya. Tipuan yang dulunya selalu ia anggap begitu manis. Tetapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Ah, baiklah. Dia.. hanya memberikan sebuah kecupan.. di antara bawah mata, dan atas bibir."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Ia masih dikuasai kekecewaan yang tak juga berkurang.

"Aku... saat itu aku.. menangis."

Menangis? Ya, Satu kata yang membuat Wonwoo bergeming. Wonwoo tahu Mingyu itu lebih mudah menangis dari pada dirinya, tetapi.. untuk apa ia menangis?

"Aku menceritakan banyak hal padanya ketika itu. Tentang kenapa aku tidak mau menyentuhmu lebih daripada yang biasanya, tentang ayahku yang siang itu menghampiriku di tempat kerja, juga tentang keadaan keuangan kita yang sulit," jelas Mingyu jujur dengan perasaan malu. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia menceritakan semua itu kepada Wonwoo terlebih dahulu, tetapi ia tidak ingin itu membuat Wonwoo cemas. Ia tidak mau melihat Wonwoonya menderita lebih daripada apapun. Ia hanya ingin menanggungnya seorang diri. Sebab baginya, Wonwoo adalah segalanya.

"Aku terkejut ayah menemukan kita. Dan aku dihampiri rasa takut yang berlebih. Aku pikir dia akan memisahkan kita. Tetapi entahlah, aku bingung. Aku berencana untuk mengajakmu melarikan diri lagi ke tempat yang lain. Tetapi kita tidak memiliki uang yang cukup, dan.. ini begitu sulit."

Mingyu menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kuat, frustasi, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Fred seperti seorang ibu bagiku, Wonwoo. Ia memperlakukanku seolah aku adalah anak kecilnya yang manja, yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kalau kau ingin tahu, aku seperti seorang gadis ketika bersamanya. Maka dari itu dia terkejut ketika ia tahu bahwa aku Top di dalam hubungan kita. Dia sangat mendukung kita, dan dia sudah banyak membantu.

Lalu soal kecupan yang kau lihat itu. dia memang seperti itu, dia punya kebiasaan untuk menghapus air mataku dengan sebuah kecupan; ia meniru perlakuan ibunya. Kurasa itu biasa saja. Maaf jika itu membuatmu salah paham. Tetapi sungguh, aku dan Fred tidak menjalin hubungan spesial. Hanya kau yang kuinginkan untuk hidup bersama. Kau dengar itu, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya pelan, lalu bertanya-tanya. Apakah itu memang benar adanya? Bisa kah ia mempercayai Mingyu? Lalu.. bagaimana tentang 'Kenapa Mingyu selalu menolak ketika ia mengajaknya untuk bercinta'? Itu adalah alasan utama kenapa ia kecewa dan marah kali ini.

Lalu ia mulai berpikir lagi, pikiran yang negatif, 'Apa jangan-jangan.. Mingyu.. tertular penyakit?'

Wonwoo dibuat ketakutan oleh spekulasi tak berdasarnya itu sendiri.

Wonwoo berujar dengan sedikit gemetaran, "Baiklah. Lalu, bagaimana tentang kau yang tidak mau.. hmm.. kuajak bercinta.. Apa kau.. sakit?"

Sontak Mingyu tertawa dibuatnya, dan itu cukup mengejutkan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa tertawa? Jawab aku!"

Mingyu berusaha untuk mengontrol tawanya, kemudian menjawab dengan sedikit terkikik kecil, "Bukan itu.. Sungguh. Yang jelas aku punya alasan tertentu."

"Apa alasannya?" tanya Wonwoo tak sabar.

"Aku tak ingin bilang."

"Tetapi aku ingin tahu~" bantah Wonwoo merajuk.

"Yang jelas, jangan memintanya lagi, sayang. Dan jangan biarkan aku melakukannya juga, bahkan jika aku memaksa."

"Maksudmu? Ada apa ini sebenarnya. Kau membuatku bingung!" seru Wonwoo hampir mencekik Mingyu.

"Lupakan saja. Ayo kita pergi tidur. Ini sudah sangat larut."

"Aku tidak mau!" rajuk Wonwoo.

"Hey, ayolah, sayang~"

Wonwoo menghela nafas kesal, berpikir, 'Ini sudah untuk kesekian kali. Aku sudah tidak tahan!'

"Dengar Mingyu, AKU.. INGIN... KITA BERCINTA! SEKARANG! Itu hak-ku. Sebab kita sudah menikah! Aku membutuhkannya sebagai seorang manusia! Jangan membuatku emosi, Mingyu!" pinta Wonwoo tegas dan berapi-api. Wonwoo merasakan suhu tubuhnya memanas hingga ke ubun-ubun. Apa yang dia rasakan sekarang sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan gejala terkena penyakit demam.

Untuk kesekian kali, lagi-lagi Mingyu dibuat terkesiap, kelopak matanya melebar, bibirnya menganga. Mingyu tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya, sebab ia kini sedang terkesima dengan kelakuan istrinya. Kalau boleh jujur, Demi apapun! Mingyu juga menginginkannya. Bahkan sangat-sangat ingin. Tetapi apalah daya, ia tidak bisa. Bukan tidak bisa, tetapi tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh melakukannya sebab... sebab..

Dengan cekatan Wonwoo berpindah untuk naik ke pangkuan Mingyu, dan Mingyu seperti tidak bisa menolaknya. Tubuhnya seolah patung yang tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

Dengan pelan Wonwoo mendekatkan bibirnya ke hadapan bibir Mingyu , lalu membuat tiupan-tiupan kecil yang menggoda di sana. Demi tuhan, baru kali ini Wonwoo melakukan itu. Dan itu sangat membuatnya malu. Tetapi... ia tidak bisa berbohong untuk tidak mengaku bahwa ia sudah sangat bergairah.

Semakin bergairah oleh karena tubuh bagian atas Mingyu yang telanjang.

"Gyu~~~~"

Mingyu menelan ludahnya kepayahan setelah mendengar panggilan sialan itu; panggilan yang selalu membuat bagian bawahnya mengeras. Lalu memejamkan kedua matanya demi menahan hasratnya. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, sayang. Tolong, jangan menggodaku~"

"Apa? Apa kau bilang?"

Mingyu menghela nafas panjang. "Iya~ Aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Tolong, jangan menggodaku lagi, sayang. Berdirilah cepat~"

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya lebar, terkejut. Jadi.. jadi Mingyu tidak ingin melakukannya karena ia takut menyakiti Wonwoo?

"Demi tuhan, Mingyu. Apa kau menghinaku, hah? Kau lupa bahwa aku adalah seorang lelaki, sama sepertimu? Aku sungguh sakit hati dengan perkataanmu itu, Mingyu. Sangat!" Wonwoo berseru dengan tubuh yang masih menindih paksa Mingyu. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Mingyu.

Mingyu sedikit menahan nafas, ketika Wajah Wonwoo dibuat semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. _Ah, betapa sulitnya ini_ , pikirnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi.. ketika itu, kau mengeluh seolah kau akan mati saja. Kau nampak sekarat. Aku kasihan melihatmu tersiksa seperti itu."

"Lebih tersiksa lagi ketika kau mengabaikanku, menolakku. Ini sebuah kebutuhan, Mingyu. Aku ingin melakukannya, tolong. Aku bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, atau cobalah lakukan lebih lembut lagi. kumohon~" mohon Wonwoo sesekali berkedip-kedip manja.

Ini juga bukan Wonwoo yang biasanya. Oh, tolong. Ada apa dengan Wonwoo?

"K-kenapa kau... menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Mingyu takjub, memendam rasa senangnya.

Wonwoo menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa jengkal, merutuk kasar. "Sial. Ini semua karena kau! Karena kau menelantarkanku!"

Wonwoo meraih kepala Mingyu untuk ia pukul, tak lupa juga memberikan jambakan kasar yang mau tidak mau membuat Mingyu meringis kesakitan. Merasa bersalah, Wonwoo menghentikan perbuatan kasarnya, lalu menggantinya dengan sebuah perlakuan lembut yang membuat Mingyu bergairah.

Jari-jari Wonwoo berlari-lari diantara helai-helai rambut Mingyu, lalu sesekali memijat lembut kulit kepala Mingyu yang bersih. Wajah Wonwoo kembali ia gerakkan untuk berhadapan dalam jarak yang tipis dengan wajah Mingyu, memberikan tiupan pelan untuk bagian mata Mingyu yang membuat bulu mata pasangannya itu sedikit bergoyang.

Dada Mingyu kembang kempis, matanya mengunci tatapan Wonwoo yang dipenuhi dengan gairah. "Ingatkan aku untuk melakukannya dengan lembut, Sayang."

"H-hmm..."

 **.**

Tidak hanya sekali dua kali mereka berciuman. Mereka sudah cukup sering melakukannya. Tetapi kali ini, berbeda. Mereka melakukannya dengan perasaan yang begitu teraduk-aduk; ada kebahagiaan, kekhawatiran, kesedihan, amarah, sedikit ketidak-percayaan. Dan seiring waktu perasaan itu berubah menjadi sebuah kelegaan yang mutlak.

Ciuman yang dimulai dengan perasaan teraduk-aduk itu, kini rasanya telah hampir sama seperti ciuman polos dan tenang mereka di kamar Mingyu ketika itu—hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo menerima ciuman Mingyu dengan baik. Ciuman yang nikmat tetapi dengan derajat yang kali ini menjadi lebih tinggi lagi; dalam dan tak hanya didasari oleh rasa penasaran.

Hanya dengan sebuah ciuman, mereka menjadi sadar bahwa meskipun mereka sedang beradu argumen, mereka ternyata masih punya keinginan yang besar untuk saling memiliki.

Seperti halnya Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan sebuah kelegaan yang meletup-letup. Juga rasa percaya yang meningkat. Ia seperti mendapatkan sebuah kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari pasangannya, sehingga membuatnya lupa akan amarahnya tadi.

Lalu Mingyu, hanya dengan mencium Wonwoo ia jadi sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa untuk menghindari kekasihnya ini. Dia terlalu menginginkannya dan merasa bahwa ia harus memberikannya sesuatu yang lebih untuk menciptakan kepercayaan yang kuat. Mingyu seharusnya tidak boleh terlalu takut untuk sesuatu yang belum ia bicarakan dengan pasangannya ini. Ia belajar untuk harus lebih jujur lagi di lain hari.

Setelah merasa hampir kehabisan nafas, Mingyu dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk melepaskan pagutan mereka, lalu memandang dalam ke bola mata mereka satu sama lain, mereka tersenyum bahagia.

Lepas dari ciuman itu Mingyu mulai menjelajahi tubuh Wonwoo yang baru saja ia pindahkan untuk berada di bawahnya, mengecup ringan bagian-bagian tertentu yang membuat Wonwoo mendesis. Kecupan itu dimulai dari hidup, pipi, rahang, leher, bahkan dada yang masih tertutupi oleh kaos putih kebesaran yang ia belikan untuk Wonwoo beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Dengan tanpa meminta persetujuan, Mingyu bergerak perlahan untuk menarik ke atas kaos itu, menampilkan tubuh datar Wonwoo yang tetap saja menggairahkan baginya.

Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan lagi di sana. dimulai dari bagian atas dada, ke bagian sekitar puncak kecil berwarna kecoklatan yang nampak mulai mengeras. Dengan lidahnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengecapnya pelan dan sesekali memagutnya dengan lembut. Sontak tubuh Wonwoo dibuat mengelinjang seketika.

Mingyu dulu tidak pernah peduli akan itu, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Ia senang melihat gerakan Wonwoo yang menikmati perlakuannya itu. Dengan masih memagut puncak kecil itu, salah satu tangannya menjulur untuk menaiki puncak lainnya yang terasa hangat dan kenyal. Pelan ia memelintirnya dengan dua jari, dan terkadang hanya sekedar menggeseknya dengan telapak tangan.

Tubuh Wonwoo lagi-lagi dibuat menggelinjang hanya karena itu.

Belum saja Mingyu berniat untuk berpindah dari puncak kecil itu, ia sudah dapat merasakan miliknya yang berdenyut-denyut, membesar. Tak lama setelah itu sebuah sentuhan mengalir di sana. Sentuhan yang berasal dari sesuatu di luar celana kainnya yang masih terpasang.

Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya dan menemukan bahwa tangan Wonwoo lah yang sedang menari-nari di sana. Sesekali meremas, sesekali hanya menyentuhnya dengan jari telunjuk. Mingyu tersenyum membalas perlakuan Wonwoo, lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke sana, membuka sendiri resletingnya dan mempersilahkan tangan Wonwoo untuk berenang ke dalam sana.

Dengan sedikit gugup Wonwoo meraih milik Mingyu, menyentuhnya pelan dengan jemarinya yang bergetar dan berakhir dengan memberanikan diri pula untuk menggenggamnya. Mata Wonwoo bergerak ke sana, melihat benda itu ia keluarkan dari balik celana sang pemilik.

Ia mengurutnya dengan lambat, lambat dan lembut, membuat sang pemilik mendesis sembari memanggil namanya dengan suara serak yang khas. Wonwoo merasa hampir mati ketika mendengar suara serak itu.

Mingyu tak ingin kalah. Kini ia beralih untuk mencium sang istri di bibir lagi. Lalu akhirnya berpindah untuk menjemput sesuatu dibalik celana Wonwoo yang ternyata sudah membengkak. Tangannya terulur untuk menurunkan boxer hitam Wonwoo yang melekat dengan pas di sana, lalu melepaskannya.

Mingyu menurunkan kepalanya untuk berhadapan dengan benda itu, lalu mengecupnya dengan penuh sayang. Mata Mingyu tidak bisa untuk berpaling dari mata Wonwoo yang sedang memicing tajam padanya, bergairah.

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, ia langsung mengulum benda itu dengan lembut, tidak penuh nafsu dan terburu-buru. Ia melakukannya dengan begitu santai, sehingga membuat sang pemilik merasa begitu nyaman.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara menggelikan yang terdengar seperti sebuah alunan musik klasik bagi Mingyu; percampuran dari nada tinggi saxophone, dan alunan nada rendah dari sebuah piano yang dimainkan dengan tempo yang lambat. Mingyu sangat menikmatinya.

Mingyu mengakhiri kulumannya untuk segera mempersiapkan Wonwoo. Di tangannya telah tersedia _lube_ yang baru-baru saja diambilnya dengan cepat di kamar, mengoleskannya di jarinya dan bagian yang akan ia selami nanti. Kemudian dengan takut-takut, ia perlahan-lahan menggunakan salah satu jarinya untuk menyelam terlebih dahulu di bagian bawah sana, agar sesuatu yang ingin diselaminya itu menjadi terbiasa, dan melonggar.

Wonwoo yang sibuk menahan kakinya dan erangannya memilih untuk tidak melihat ke bagian bawahnya. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan di bagian bawahnya yang membuatnya merasakan perih dan panas luar biasa. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Mingyu mengeluarkan jemarinya dari bagian bawah Wonwoo. Berusaha untuk menggantinya segera dengan miliknya yang telah berdiri dengan sempurna. Mingyu kini sedang membidik bagian bawah Wonwoo, lalu dengan pelan membiarkan dirinya menyelam di sana. Menyelam sembari menabrak dinding-dinding karang yang seperti terbuat dari _jelly_ , lembut dan kenyal, tetapi memiliki kemampuan menghisap seperti sekumpulan lumpur hidup.

Mingyu kini tak lagi menyelam, tetapi tenggelam. Tenggelam tak bergerak, memberi waktu untuk Wonwoo merasa terbiasa. Tanpa bicara Wonwoo mulai menggerakkan bagian bawahnya, memberikan sinyal bagi Mingyu untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sembari tersenyum, Mingyu mulai menarik miliknya keluar sedikit-demi-sedikit, perlahan-lahan yang membuat tubuh Wonwoo bergetar hebat. Dari bibir Wonwoo keluar sebuah desisan tertahan juga sebuah helaan nafas yang panjang, dan desisan itu berubah menjadi sebuah erangan indah ketika Mingyu menyelami dirinya lagi. Mata Wonwoo terpejam, menikmati.

Mingyu terus menarik ulur dirinya dengan gerakan yang terlampau lambat, yang membuat Wonwoo sedikit tidak sabar. Wonwoo mulai mengoyangkan sendiri tubuhnya untuk menjemput Mingyu. Sebuah gerakan yang semakin lama semakin cepat, dan membuat Mingyu semakin bergairah.

Sampai akhirnya Mingyu kembali mengambil kendali. Ia membiarkan dirinya untuk tenggelam hanya dengan sekali hentakan yang membuat jantung Wonwoo seperti akan meloncat. Terlalu dalam, terlalu dalam Wonwoo rasa penyelaman Mingyu kali ini. Dan itu sangat nikmat. Nikmat sekali yang membuatnya tanpa sadar meminta lebih.

Dengan senang hati Mingyu pun menerima permintaan pasangannya itu dan kembali meneruskan hentakan-hentakan penuh kasih sayangnya yang tetap saja terlihat tenang. Tidak menggebu-gebu, tidak menggila.

Sampai akhirnya Mingyu merasakan dirinya ibarat bom aktif, sama halnya seperti Wonwoo yang juga sudah tak lagi bisa membendung pertahanannya.

Dalam detik berikutnya mereka pun akhirnya meledak secara bersama-sama, menyemburkan lahar yang terasa hangat dan lengket.

Lalu pergumulan itu berakhir dengan sebuah senyum penuh yang menentramkan. Seolah masalah mereka telah habis terbakar oleh gairah mereka tadi.

 **...**

 **END**


	20. EMPTY

THIS PAGE IS EMPTY. SERIOUSLY. HAHAHAHA...

Hoshilhouette~~


End file.
